He is Real Resident Evil 4
by Iridescent Reflection
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is real! This is YOUR story about how you and your best friend Jessica discover the truth about Resident Evil. However, can you escape with your life? Lemon in future chapters, gore, strong language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

He is Real

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: some lemon in later chapters, innapropriate language, some gore, lots of swearing**

*Author's note: Okay, I have permission from the REAL writer of this fanfic to put this on here through my own account. So, I can't take any credit whatsoever for making any of this story up. She made this up, and it's all on quizilla, by DestinedShadow. Only thing changed is my grammatical fixings and stuff. So, I did not make this, she made it, and I have permission from her to put this up on here. We do not own the characters of Resident Evil 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At last, we are here!" you yelled at the top of your lungs excitedly.

"So that's our home away from home, huh?" Jessica asked. You looked to your right at your friend that you've known pretty much all your life. Her wavy black hair blowed in the wind from her opened window.

You nodded vigorously at her. She sighed it contentment. You looked back to your left at a large house that lay on a hill beside a large forest. This was your parents' old house. The house that you had many fond memories of, this is where you stayed in your many vacations. It was true this was you home away from home.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lets get up there!" Jessica shouted like a little girl.

"Jeez, okay, just calm down," you said as you slowly pressed the gas pedal and continued the rented car to the house. You drove the car up a dried up dirt road that led up the hill. Pressing on the gas a little more in order to get all the way up you stopped in front of black painted gates.

"Jess, can you go out there and open the gates, pretty please?" you begged. She sighed, irritated that she had to get up. She opened the car door and jumped out. She ran towards the gate and unlocked it. With one strong push Jessica opened the creaky old gates.

She nodded for you to drive in. You continued the car through the gates and stopped in front of the house. Turning off the car you got out and stretched. You breathed in the fresh clean air of Portugal.

That's right, you were in Portugal, where your parents and half of your lineage was from. You haven't been here in a while; in fact it had been four years since your feet had touched this European soil.

You and your friend, Jessica had decided to spend your three-week vacation in Parada De Gonta, your parent's hometown. And I wasn't lying when I said town. It was a town, a small town to be specific. Some of your family lived here, like aunts, uncles.

Everyone was polite in Parada De Gonta. It was a good-natured town. Most of the residents farmed for a living, making their very own fruits and vegetables since it was an hour or two to the nearest city. Everything in this town was old fashioned.

Buildings were damaged because of the material made from it was rotting. They didn't rely in much technology in this town. It was a poor but beautiful place. The air and water was clean and natural, not at polluted as the natural resources where you lived from over the seas.

Everyone knows each other from this town and are very friendly. Everyone had his or her own reputation. You lived far from the main and populated part of the town, where it was nice and quiet and only a few houses lived near you. Yes, it was like a secluded paradise, well sort of.

"Lets get unpacking?" you asked Jessica. She slowly nodded in agreement. You walked around the blue 1990 Toyota and opened up the trunk. One by one the both of you took your suitcases to the front door.

"_________, can you pass the keys?" Jessica held out her hands, ready to catch them. You took out the house keys from your blue jean pocket and threw them to her. She inserted the key into the keyhole and tried to turn the knob.  
"Why doesn't this knob turn?" she asked as she continued to forcefully try to turn it but it wouldn't budge. You giggled. She turned to you for an answer.

"That's a fake knob, it doesn't turn," you said and pushed the door open with force.

"Why the hell do you have a fake knob?" Jessica asked and entered the house with one of her suitcases.

"So no one can break in, the only way to get through this door is with the key," You jingled the keys making them make a metal chattering sound. Jessica shrugged and looked around the front foyer.

She looked down at the brown tiled floor and looked up at the large staircase that led up to the second floor. She turned around examining the many doors that were closed. You stood at the doorway.

"That leads to the living room," you pointed to the door on your very right. "That door leads to the dinning room," you pointed at the door at your far left. "That's the washroom," you pointed to the door beside the living room. "That room is suppose to be the family room, but it's not yet finished."

You walked up the wooden door beside the washroom. You turned to your left at the first door you see once you enter the house. "And this is where the kitchen is," you opened the door at the beautiful decorated kitchen. A wooden circular table lay in front of you with six wooden chairs around it in place.

A small white fridge was placed against the wall to your right and to your far left a counter cut across the middle of the whole kitchen and a gap between it for people to walk in the middle of the square of counters. You walked exactly there with Jessica close behind.

You looked to you're right at the stainless steel sink and up at the window right above it. Jessica looked around the room, up at the cabinets and down at the counters. The marbled tiled walls with imprinted fruits and wine glasses on it glistened from the sunshine that soaked through the curtain of the window. You slid apart the curtains to invite the sunshine in.

"This is a really nice kitchen," Jessica complimented, still in awe.

"Just how my mom liked it," you smiled towards her. "C'mon I'll show you the other rooms." You quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards a closed wooden door that also lead to the dining room. You turned the old fashioned styled knob and pushed open the door. You let go of Jessica's wrist and walked in, her at your heels.

"Cool..." she stated while looking around. You lay your figure on the dark glossy wood table that lay in the middle of the room and dragged your finger across from it beside the long cotton sheet that decorated the table. You lifted it up and examined it, no trace of dust. Your finger was clean spotless.

"Hm, my aunt must've cleaned the house before we came here," you continued to look through the furnished room. You looked out at the large glass door/window that led to the front. Jessica continued to look at paintings that lay on the wall. Most of them were landscaping paintings. You could hear her footsteps on the wooden floor and she walked up behind you.

"Well? What are you waiting tour guide! Show me more," Jessica said impatiently. You led her back into the foyer and walked across to the living room. You opened the door and let her inside.

"This room is nothing to fancy, just leather couches and a TV," you said and closed the door behind her. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." You walked up the wooden staircase and turned your left to the room that your sister always slept in when you spent your summer here.

"This is my sister's room, you'll be sleeping here," you opened the door to reveal a nicely furnished room. A white queen sized bed covered with white cotton sheets lay against the wall to your right. A large closet to your left and against the white painted walls was a white wooden dresser with a mirror.

"Whoa, so much white," Jessica commented. You laughed.

"Lets go get are stuff and unpack," you suggested and walked out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" she called out after you and ran down the stairs with you. You both grabbed all your suitcases from the car. You closed the trunk and walked into the house with many bags in your grasp. You both walked up the stairs with two suitcases.

You both went your separate ways while she went to her room and you went to yours. It was across from the room that Jessica was in. You opened the old wooden door and walked in. The room was engulfed in darkness.

You quickly switch the light on and lay your suitcases on your wooden queen size bed. You walked over to your window and pulled up the wooden blinds to let the sunlight in. Without hesitation, you closed the light and walked back downstairs to get the rest of your stuff along with Jessica.

"I...can't walk...up these...stairs anymore..." you said and sat on a step on the middle of the staircase. You were tired, I mean who wouldn't? You were carrying heavy suitcases up fifteen or more steps.

"I can't either..." Jessica sat beside you. You both took a little break and continued back up the stairs.

"_______? Is there anymore bags down there?" she called out to you from the second floor. You closed the front door and sighed.

"No," you called back to her. You walked back upstairs and into your room to start a little unpacking. You folded your clothes neatly into your wooden dresser. You left a black tang top and some blue jeans on your bed and changed.

You couldn't stand staying in the same clothes you have worn for the whole plane and drive here. The plane ride was seven hours long and the drive to this town was five hours, at trust me, it wasn't cool outside it was actually pretty hot.  
You got out of your black T-shirt and Jeans and threw them to the side to change. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as you were buttoning up your pants.

"Yeah?" you answered and opened the door. There Jessica stood also wearing something different. A pink tang top with a pair army capriss.

"Just wondering, but what are we eating for dinner?" Jessica asked. You slightly tilted your head at her.  
"Dinner?" you asked confused and looked at your watch. It was about 4:15 pm. You adjusted the time of your watch once you got here. You shrugged.

"I dunno...how about I give you the tour outside first then we'll see what food we got in this house, okay?" you suggested. "Oh and after we can hook up the PS2 and play some Resident Evil 4, what do you say?"

Resident Evil 4, your favorite PlayStation 2 game that has ever been sold. Your brother bought it the day it came out and after watching him play for a bit you immediately fell in love. Whenever your brother wasn't playing the game you borrowed it and played it yourself non-stop.

You were addicted. Sure you've beaten the game over five times but you just couldn't get enough of the storyline, the game play, and especially the characters. You even got your friend Jessica addicted to it also.

She nodded in agreement and walked with you down the stairs and through the front door. You looked over at the large farm field that lay in front of the house.

Since the house was on a hill there were many small stairs to get down at the different fields. Mostly consisting of oranges, lettuce, cabbage, tomatoes and peppers. There was a long row of lemon trees in front of the fields.  
"See all this?" you asked her as she walked up beside you.

"Yeah..." she replied, not sure at what you were actually asking. It was right there in front of her, how could she miss it?  
"All this are my aunt's and uncle's, since they don't have much land to grow shit like this," you explained. She nodded with an 'oh'. You continued walking around the house pointing out a few things here and there.

"And this is our huge forest...okay, it's not ours, but whatever..." you said and shrugged.

"Pretty..." Jessica whispered. You both continued to the back to be greeted by a large cliff that eclipsed your house.  
"What's up there?" Jessica asked in curiosity.

"Um...some abandon houses I think, well, that's what my dad told me. I've never actually been up there," you replied and looked up at the cliff. "But there's one place that I've been that's really nice that you have to see!" You quickly grabbed her hand and ran towards beside the cliff. The cliff stopped right near the forest and a small trail led up there.

"What does that trail lead to?" she asked. You smirked at her.

"You'll see," you walked up the steep trail slowly and cautiously since there were many broken branches and twigs that lay across the path. And you never know there could be a snake near and I don't think you would want to get bitten by a snake now would you?

"Are we almost there-"

"Look!" you interrupted her excited; you pulled her up with you at the top. You pointed out in front of you. An opening of the trees allowed you two to gaze out at a spectacular view of a beautiful lake.

"Wow!" Jessica exclaimed. Your lips formed into a large grin.

"Told ya you had to see! Just wait until you swim in it!" you nudged her playfully.

"You swam in there?" she asked after pushing you in a playful manner.

"Yeah, the water is always perfect on a hot sunny day."

"Cool," you nodded in agreement with her until you heard a twig snapped from behind you. You turned around looking beyond some bushes at a darkened part of the forest.

"Did you hear that?" you asked, making sure that your mind wasn't playing tricks on you. You looked over at Jessica; she nodded. Suddenly faint moaning was heard from beyond the bushes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's note: Okay, so this was only the first chapter, don't expect anything at the moment. Again, just so you know, I have her permission to do this, all I did was fix grammatical mistakes (there were a lot). We don't own anything here, 'cause Resident Evil 4 and Leon and Luis belong to Capcom and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

He is Real

**Chapter 2 **

**Warnings: Lemon in future chapters, gore, strong language, etc.**

*Author's note: Yeah, hey, this is chaptet two of the Resident Evil 4 He is Real, series. Not made by me, I get no credit for this story. I have this from Quizilla, DestinedShadow's stuff, because she made it, but did give me permission to do this. Hey, all I did was fix her grammar problems and stuff. We don't own the RE4 characters!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?" Jessica asked, utterly scared and confused as you are.

"Maybe an animal or something?" you tried to convince. But it wasn't working for you nor Jessica. You hear a loud gulp from her as the bushes started shaking from being disturbed by someone, or rather something. You felt goose bumps crawl up your skin as the sound of the rustling bushes became louder.

"What do we do?" she asked as she slowly took steps back, cowering away. You didn't answer. You were focusing all your attention on the bushes that finally stopped moving.

"It's gone?" a semi-relieved Jessica asked.

"I don't..." you trailed off after a man came out from the bushes. He looked to be around his late forty's or early fifties. His greasy brown hair was slicked back and he wore a dirty old white dress shirt with some cargo pants. His eyes seem distant and yet vengeful. You swallowed hard and started to speak in your native tongue in order for the man to understand.

"Desculpe-me, senhor? So perdidos?" you asked fluently with a beautiful European accent that you adopted from your parents. Jessica translated the words in her head in order to understand what you said, 'Excuse me, sir? Are you lost?' is what you had asked. But he only answered with an evil grin that scared you shitless.

What if this guy was a murderer? A raper, even? These thoughts scared you even more if that was possible. The man slowly walked towards you and both you and Jessica slowly took a few steps back.

"Senhor?" you called out to him again. Still he didn't say anything and walked further towards you. Suddenly he did something inhuman. He tilted his head far to his left and his neck snapped open leaving the head to hang from a piece of skin that was still intact. You and Jessica gasped in horror. Yellowish tentacle like things slowly surfaced from where his head should be.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Jessica shouted extremely loud.

"I DON'T FUCKEN KNOW!" you yelled back both in shock and horror. The man was still walking towards you very slowly. The tentacles started whipping a blade like tentacle dangerously close to your face.

"LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Jessica yelled from behind you and grabbed your wrist and pulled you with her into a sprint. The man was close behind.

Just as you were trying to get away as fast as you could you trip over a large wooden branch that lay across the beginning of the path that led towards your house. With a loud thud you fell on the dry dirt causing dirt dust to lift up in the air and fill your nostrils.

You sneezed; which got Jessica's attention. She turned back to you to see that you were laying flat on your stomach with the man deadly close behind you.

"Oh my God! ________ ,get up!" she pleaded, afraid to get close. You turned on you back seeing the tentacle still trying to whip at you. Your words were caught in your throat as you slowly tried backing up, still on the ground. Your arms trembling at every moment you pushed your frozen body away from him but he just kept coming closer and closer.

With one flick of the sharp tentacle it cut your right shin, creating a gash across from it. You yelped in pain as you held onto it with your now blood stained hands. You felt hot tears cascade down your cheeks. You were going to die; you didn't doubt it for a second for there was no possibility you were going to get out of this with your life.

"Oh God!" Jessica screamed. You knew she wanted to do something to help. But what could she do? She would only endanger herself if she got near. You were pretty much a goner anyways; at least that's what you thought.

A suddenly loud banging noise, like sounds of a firecracker was heard through the whole area and with each bang the man flinched, obviously being hit.

"Bullets?" you whispered to yourself. A yellow liquid spit out from the tentacles from each hit. With one final bang the tentacles exploded and the body of the man fell to his knees and onto his stomach in front of you. Jessica ran up to you.  
"Are you okay?" she asked immediately looking down at the injury you had obtained. You wince as you continued holding onto it.

"It feels like...my leg is going numb..." you slowly whispered to her. She embraced you, happy that you were still alive.

"Those were gunshots weren't they?" She wiped off a few tears that loosely fell from her eyes.

"I-I don't know..." she replied. Footsteps were then heard. They sounded like two pairs of feet. Both you and Jessica closed your eyes embracing each other thinking that it might be another tentacle thing.

"Are you all right?" a male's voice asked. An awfully familiar males voice. It was deep and soft. You slowly opened your eyes only to widen them at the sight in front of you. You were literally frozen. You couldn't make a sound, not even gasp at what you saw but not to worry, Jessica had gasped for you.

"Amigo!" another familiar voice called out as another man stepped out into the clearing. Now Jessica was the one lost for words and you were the one who gasped. Unexpectedly the man's body that still lay in front of you started to dissipate, making loud rippling and bubbling sounds that disgusted you.

You backed up a bit, afraid that the man's disgusting waste got onto you shoes or your clothing. But to your surprise, it disappeared into the ground.

Both you and Jessica looked at it wide eyed trembling with fear. What the hell was going on? These events were really familiar, for you had seen it all before on a TV screen and the two men that stood before you just added to the suspicion.

Maybe that tentacle had some sort of poison in it when it created a gash on your leg and it's taking effect because this seemed more like an illusion then bona-fide. Or maybe you've been playing Resident Evil 4 way to often that it has made you completely insane. That you've even gotten to the point that you couldn't indicate the difference between fiction and non-fiction.

"Do you speak English?" the deep and soft voice from the man in front of you asked soothingly. His voice lingered in your ears when it finally snapped you away from questioning your sanity.

'_Do I speak English? English is the international language of the world, who doesn't speak at least one word in English?_' you thought but kept your sarcastic thought locked up in your mind. You looked up at the man; he had short light brown hair, some of it covering his right eye.

His tight blue shirt defined his firm muscular figure as did his blue jeans but looser. His soothing smile comforting you and yet sending shivers down your spine all at the same moment. You could only imagine how Jessica was feeling right now since she hasn't spoken a word or even moved an inch for that matter.

You slowly nodded to answer his question. He smiled and looked over at the other man. The other man looked curiously at Jessica and you and yet he seemed somewhat enthused? His boyish grin formed into a sexy smirk and he walked up beside his friend. His black silk like wavy hair swaying in the wind as it brushed against his beautifully tanned skin.

He looked dressier then he should be for traveling in a forest. He wore a white dress shirt that lay neatly on his torso also wearing a brown leather vest on top with brown pants. He looked like a regular Spaniard.

"What are two beautiful senoritas doing alone in a forest?" he asked with a hint of an accent in his voice, which complimented his looks. Both you and Jessica immediately blushed at his flirtatious comment, that is until a sting of pain thundered on your wound. You cried in agony in reaction.

Jessica looked at you with much concern in her eyes. You tightly shut your eyes as the pain was slowly subsiding.

"You okay?" the man with the blue muscle shirt asked quickly as he kneeled in front of you and put his gun away. You shook your head as tears were stinging the corner of your eyes. You slowly lifted your hand from the injury on your shin. He pulled your hand away in order to examine the wound. Without asking he lifted your jeans up in order take a better look at the injury.

You blushed furiously as you can feel his soft fingers brushing against your skin, but once it touched the wound you winced on reflects but the truth was it didn't hurt anymore in fact you couldn't feel anything in your right leg now.

"Oh God...my leg...i-it's paralyzed," you said in a shaky voice as you desperately tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit...did the parasite slash you with its tentacle?" he asked as his stunning blue eyes bore into yours. They enchanted you but before you would forget to answer him you slowly nodded.

The words were still caught in your throat. For sure you thought you were dreaming but the pain felt so real, and so did his touch even though you can only hardly feel it as your leg became completely paralyze and useless.

"What are you two senoritas doing walking around alone in a forest?" the Spaniard asked again.

"I l-live near here..." you replied shyly.

"N-now let me ask you two a question..." Jessica finally spoke up with all the courage she had. The two men looked at her curiously.

"Go ahead senorita," he nodded for her to continue.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?! In the real world?!" Jessica asked and yet surprisingly shouted at them. You nodded in agreement and spoke up.

"Leon Scott Kennedy and Luis Sera...c-characters from a highly p-popular survival-horror game," you slowly said, slightly above a whisper but nonetheless they still heard you.

"I didn't know we were so well known," Leon smirked as he sprayed a healing substance on your injury.

"We've become quite the celebrities," Luis said with a light chuckle. Both you and Jessica cocked up an eyebrow.

"Can you feel anything in your leg?" Leon asked you suddenly. You shook your head.

"I can't even move it," you whispered. This thought frightened you, which made you immediately ask. "Is my leg completely useless now?" Leon smiled at you.

"It will be for an hour or so," he replied. You sighed in relief; it was better then actually losing your leg for your lifetime.

"You two still didn't answer my question..." Jessica continued. It was true, they hadn't and with their few comments it made the situation even more puzzling.

"We will once we get to safer ground, where's your house?" Leon asked and looked up at you for an answer. You slightly blushed.

"Um...it's right down that trail," you pointed down to the dirt road behind you. Leon nodded and turned his back to you.

"Get on," he simply said knowing that you were in no condition to walk. You blushed a bright pink as you put your arms around his neck and leaned your body against his firm back. He held onto your legs as he stood up with no difficulty.

"I'll uh, lead the way," Jessica offered and started walking ahead. Leon followed her with Luis at his side.

"You two speak perfect English, you don't live here do you?" Luis spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Actually no, we're here on vacation," Jessica replied while looking over her shoulder at the three of you. You were still blushing.

"American?" Leon asked as he turned his head to look at you. You hesitantly shook your head.

"No Canadian," you replied.

"Canadian, eh?" Luis mocked. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and stopped walking. She fully turned around, a tiny bit of anger reflected from her eyes.

"You know not all Canadians say 'eh', that's just a stereotype," she said matter-of-factly.

"I've never purposely used it in a sentence," you chimed in equally as mad.

"Calm down senorita, I was only having some fun," Luis hands were in front of him defensively. You ignored his statement.

'_I swear this has to be a dream, no way is any of this real,_' you thought in doubt. It may seem all real but what kind of dreams didn't? Besides the dreams that went against the laws of physics, but so did this one. No human can dematerialize as quickly as that man did. Not to mention that parasite that came out of it's neck.

"Nice house," Leon complimented before you noticed your house coming to view.

"Uh thanks," you replied shyly. Jessica continued on, leading to the back door that led to the kitchen. The bronze like door was easily noticed.

"_________, do you have the key with you?" she asked as she turned to you. You nodded and let go one arm from around Leon's neck. He kept a firm grasp on you while you searched around your pocket for a silver key. Once the skin on your figures touched cold metal you immediately grabbed it and tossed it to Jessica.

You quickly put your arm back around Leon's neck. Jessica inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. She went to turn the knob with some difficult.

"That door is kind of hard to open," you admitted.

"Let me try," Luis offered as he walked up to her side. She took her hands off the knob as Luis put his hands on it. He gave her a wink and tried turning the knob. Jessica blushed and quickly looked away.

'_A ladies man is right..._' you watched as he took a bit to open the door.

"See? No...Sweat," he said through clenched teeth when he burst the door open. Leon smirked and walked in after him.

Luis looked around curiously around the kitchen while Leon helped you onto a wooden chair by the table.

"Thanks," you whispered to him. He nodded in reply. Jessica closed the door behind her as he walked in.

"You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit in the house would you?" Leon asked. You blinked a few times confused at how much he wanted to help you. He really was a nice guy.

"Uh, Jess, can you go into the washroom? There's a first aid kit right above the sink in the cabinet," you looked up at her. She nodded.

"O-okay," she jogged out of the room leaving you alone with the two mysterious men. Well in fact, you were more mysterious towards them then they were for you.

"So, what's your name?" Leon asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that you three created.

"Oh, it's __________," you replied with a friendly smile.

"How about your cute senorita friend?" Luis asked, joining in the conversation.

"It's Jessica," your friend answered as she entered back into the room with the kit in her hands. Her cheeks were a cherry red. Jessica handed the kit to Leon.

"Thanks," he quickly started opening the kit, rummaging through the supplies.

"Okay, so want to start explaining?" Jessica asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author Note: Yep, that's right, chapter 2 is out already. It doesn't take long to fix these, but it'll take a while to get ALL 50 CHAPTERS! This'll take a while, but it's a good project. Enjoy the rest of her story, peoples! Not mine, so don't give me the credit.


	3. Chapter 3

He is Real

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Language, gore, lemon eventually, the usual RE stuff**

*Author's Note: Don't own this story, 'cause I didn't make this! DestinedShadow made this, from quizilla, and she gave me permission to do this! Yes, she gave me permission to bring this from her account on quizilla, to mine on fanfic. We don't own any of the stuff from RE, and all I did was edit it for mistakes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luis scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um, where do we start?" he looked over at Leon. He nodded.

"You two are obviously familiar with the game Resident Evil, right?" Leon asked as he looked at you then to Jessica.

You both nodded in unison.

"The event in Raccoon City, my first day on the force when the T-virus broke out...that was a real event," Leon continued. You looked at him in confusion.

"That can't be, that's all fiction," you said and furrowed your eyebrows.

"And yet the main character of the game is right in front of you," Leon smirked.

"B-but..." you trailed off.

"So you're saying that zombies are real?" Jessica asked.

"Were real," Luis corrected. "All evidence of it ever happening was blown to a crisp."

"Wait! That doesn't make any sense! If this event were real wouldn't it have been in the news all over the world?" you asked, still utterly confused.

"It would have been if it wasn't for the president's desperate decision," Leon replied while wrapping medical tape around your injury.

"Desperate decision?" Jessica repeated as she pulled out a chair to sit on. Leon nodded.

"In order to keep this event confidential it took a lot of money and bribes."

"Who did they bribe all the money to?" you asked.

"To the news cast, and all the rulers of the world," Luis answered and leaned on the wooden counter.

"Did they even have that much money?" Jessica rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"The company Umbrella was forced to pay for most of the bribes," Leon finished up wrapping the tape around your leg and laid the kit on the table. He pulled out a chair and sat beside you.

"But what about the movie and the video game of Resident Evil?"

"All decoys," Leon laced his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Decoys?" you repeated.

"They were made in order to keep away the suspicions of Raccoon City, most people who've seen the movie or played the game assume that it's all fiction and the story was written by a bunch of writers," Luis answered. "Like you two."

"How about the people that survived the incident? Or the families of the people who died in that city?"

"Bribed with money as well," Leon sighed.

"But wouldn't at least one person let the secret slip?" you started cleaning your hands with a moist tissue that was in the kit. You cleaned off all the dried blood and handed a tissue to Leon. He had some of your blood on his hands too.

"That's true, some people rejected the amount of money they were offered and threatened to speak about it, the government took serious actions and informed that if anyone threatened to spill the secret they would be arrested."

"Were people actually arrested?"

"Yes, they didn't want anyone in the country or the world to panic," Leon nodded.

"Okay...but I'm curious to know about the incident that happened in Spain, you know the one that Resident Evil 4 was based on."

"That happened too."

"Wait a minute, if that actually happened wouldn't you be dead?" you asked looking over at Luis. He laughed.

"Don't believe everything you see, my death was just a little drama they wanted to add to the game, I didn't agree with it but what can you do?" Luis shrugged.

"So Ashley was a real person you had to rescue Leon?"

"Yeah," Leon replied. Jessica looked at you with a smirk she knew how much you didn't like Ashley even before you found out she was a real human being, you still hated her. Sometimes while playing the game you always said hateful comments about her whenever she got in the way of killing the enemies.

You've had countless game overs because of her and you just hated her personality. At first you thought she was a cute, sweet girl but she just got annoying during the game.

"Okay, I just have one more question, what are you two and that parasite thing that cut me earlier doing here in Portugal?" you asked.

"Vacation? No I'm just kidding senoritas, we're investigating," Luis answered.

"Investigating?"

"We've heard suspicions that the Las Plagas has traveled across the border from Spain to Portugal," Leon said. "And it looks like our suspicions are true."

"Are you saying that there's more of those things out there?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Most likely..."

"But I don't remember the parasites ever paralyzing there victim if they get a clear target in the game," you said and looked down at your leg.

"The parasite has evolved, I'm sure there is worse things they can do then paralysis," Luis informed.

"We also believe that the Las Plagas are becoming populated all on it's own also, you don't have to get injected in order to have it in your body," Leon started. "They actually pierce into another body and lay eggs in order for that person to be infected."

"But why is it traveling to Portugal?" Jessica asked.

"That's what we came here to find out," Luis replied as he stood up straight from leaning against the counter.

"So, you two are working together?" They both nodded. "Oh," you simply said.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to have a little smoke," Luis announced before taking out a box of cigarettes and a lighter and headed out the door, leaving it slightly opened. Leon sighed.

"You two can stay here for the night if you like, I'm sure its better then sleeping outside," you offered.

"It'd be no trouble?" Leon asked. You smiled.

"No trouble at all, I have two extra bedrooms upstairs for you two."

"Thanks," you nodded in response and looked up at the black clock that lay against the tiled wall. 5:50pm.

'_Wow, time just flies by,_' you thought and looked over at Jessica. "Maybe we should start on dinner? If we have any food in the house." She nodded in agreement and stood up. You attempted to move your paralyzed leg again but it only twitched.

"Damn it," you cussed under your breath.

"Don't worry I'll cook the dinner," Jessica gestured as she walked towards the cabinets, looking through them for any significance.

"How long did you say my leg was going to be paralyzed for?" you asked Leon, afraid of the upcoming answer.

"Maybe an hour," he replied. You let out an irritated sigh, feeling very incompetent at the moment. Leon gave you a reassuring smile, with no surprise made you blush. After a few seconds, Luis came back inside having finished his smoke. He closed the door behind him and paid attention at the searching Jessica that had her back towards him reaching for something.

His eyes adverted down south of her body until it stopped at one particular place, her butt. You rolled your eyes at him.

You noticed Leon furrowed his eyebrows and quickly he kicked his leg to get Luis' attention.

"Show some respect," he whispered to him. Luis only sighed and shrugged as he took the seat next to you to your right.

"So, you senoritas single?" he asked. You looked at him puzzled; Jessica turned around and did the same thing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" you asked as politely as you could though it still came out a little bitter.

"Just wondering, you don't have to bite my head off," he replied calmly. You shrugged carelessly and looked over at Jessica to see if she found any success and finding some food.

"Okay, all I could find was some soup," she announced, holding two cans of chicken soup. You sighed.

"We're going to have to go shopping early tomorrow for groceries," you informed. You hated grocery shopping; it was probably the most boring thing to do in the week but people got to eat, right?

"What? Did you girls eat all the food?" Luis joked. You and Jessica laughed.

"No, actually we just came today from the airport and no one has been in this house since my parents came last year, and my aunt comes at certain times to clean the house," you explained and looked back at Jessica. "Check the expiration date on those cans, are they edible?"

She analyzed a bit looking for the date on both cans but when she did she looked back up and nodded that they were edible to eat. She went ahead and started heating up water after your help on instructed where the pots should be.

While she was cooking the food you were trying to make yourself able to walk since some of the feeling was coming to your leg. Leon helped you to keep balance just incase you would have fallen. Luis was just flipping through the channels of the small black TV that lay next to the wall lazily and without interest.

"Dinners ready," Jessica announced. Now that you were able to walk again you helped her set the table. Leon and Luis even offered to help to but being as stubborn as you are you didn't let them. Making excuses like "you're a guest of the house."

"Sorry that we couldn't have cooked you anything better," you apologized after taking a seat beside Jessica with Leon to you left.

"It's better then hunting for snakes, you know?" Leon said. You giggled and nodded in agreement. All of you started slurping up the soup. You complimented her on how well prepared she cooked it.

"Havia um fogo em Tondela hoje, que causou muitas casas dos residentes queimar." You turned quickly to the TV and grabbed the remote and made the volume louder. "Estranhamente suficiente descobriram corpos de olhar estranho criaturas que no podem ser identificadas perto da cena de crime."

"Strange looking creatures?" you repeated.

"What?" Leon asked, not being able to understand.

"They're saying that there was a fire in Tondela today, and that they found bodies of strange looking creatures that they can't identify," you translated. Both you and Leon looked back at the TV. It showed an investigator holding the burnt creature in a plastic bag in front of the camera.

"Thats the Las Plagas!" Luis exclaimed. Your mouth hung wide opened at what he said.

"So that's the reason why there has been many fires happening frequently in Portugal?" you asked to no one in particular.

"This seems suspicious," Leon narrowed his eyes to the TV. You agreed. There had to be a connected between the Las Plagas and the countless fires happened constantly in this land.

"I don't like the looks of this...Tondela is pretty close to here isn't it?" Jessica asked. You nodded.

"It is." After dinner, Leon was helping you clean up the dishes while Luis and Jessica were cleaning up the table.

"I'm just curious, but why did you tell us about the incident in Raccoon City? Couldn't you get in trouble if the government found out?" you asked as you handed him a clean bowl for him to dry with the towel you lent to him.

"You were already smart enough to know something was up, so how was I going to keep the secret from you? Besides, it's better to know now because you could be in danger too," he explained. You looked at him in shock; he had a serious face implanted on him.

"Thats...not good..." you stated the obvious and cleaned the last bowl. All of you cleaned the kitchen spotless and by the time you were done you were exhausted. You yawned, which caused Jessica to yawn.

"Damn, its like a disease," you said and giggled. "I think it's time we should show you to your rooms." You looked over to the guys, they nodded in agreement seemingly tired too but they hid it well. All four of you walked up stairs to the second level.

"Wait here for a second we got to get clean sheets," you informed and pulled Jessica with you to your room while the guys stayed at the hall. You opened a large wooden chest that lay against the wall that had many clean sheets inside. You handed Jessica maroon sheets and you took folded gray sheets with you.

"You go show Luis to his room, okay?" you whispered and nudged her.

"But-" she objected as she blushed but you cut her off when you pushed her into the hall accidentally bumping into Luis.

She blushed bright red.

"S-Sorry," she apologized to him. He smiled.

"No harm done," he said to her.

"Anyways, um, Luis, you can sleep in my brother's room while Leon can sleep in my parent's room," you pushed Jessica to lead the way to the door that was across the room. Hesitantly she went. You led the way for Leon to the door that was a few meters away from your room. You turned the metal knob to a seemingly large room.

A large king size bed lay in the middle of the room with the wooden head board against the freshly painted white walls.

A balcony was positioned at the right of the room and another door and a closet was positioned at the left of the room.

"You really do have a nice place," Leon complimented while looking around the large room.

"Thanks, my parents always wanted this place to be their dream home," you smiled and pulled off the sheets from the bed. "Will you two be leaving in the morning?" you asked as you started making the bed with new clean sheets since the other was probably flooded by dust.

"Depends what time we get up," Leon replied. You nodded and finished up.

"That door leads to the private washroom, so if you want to take a shower or something, help yourself," you pointed to the wooden door to your left. "If you need anything my room is next to this one." He nodded. You grabbed the old sheets from the floor and started walking towards the door but stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh and Leon?" you called out to him. He turned around to face you. "Uh, thanks for saving my life and bandaging my wound," you said shyly while scratching the back of your neck nervously.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile. You blushed before leaving and closing the door behind you. You walked over to your brother's room that was across. You poked your head through the door.

"Everything fine in here?" you asked as you see Jessica had just finished making the bed.

"All is well senorita," Luis smiled with his arms crossed.

"You know I have a name," you smiled playfully at him.

"Oh my apologies _________," he said as he bowed. You giggled.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything just help yourself and if you would like to wash up there's a bathroom between my room and Jessica's," you told him. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go off to bed, if you need anything just knock on my door. I'm kind of a light sleeper or you can ask for Jessica's assistance," you smirked and winked towards Jessica. She blushed. "Good night," you and Jessica said in unison.

"Dream of me tonight," Luis said with a wink. Both you and Jessica blushed before closing the door behind you.

"He's such a flirt," you whispered and giggled. "A true ladies man." Jessica laughed nervously. "I'll take the sheets to the laundry, you go ahead and get some sleep."

"Okay thanks, and good night," she said and she handed you the wrinkled sheets and walked into her room. You walked down the stairs and lay the sheets on top of the washing machine.

"I'll clean it tomorrow," you yawned and lazily made your way upstairs to get your self some sleep. You changed into some comfortable silky pink shorts and a black thin-strapped tang top. You joined Jessica in the washroom to brush your teeth and hair. You both said your goodnights before retreating into your rooms.

You closed your door and your light and jumped under the soft sheets of your bed. You cuddled against your pillow before drifting of to sleep thinking how weird today was and how the days to come might get even weirder.

--------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, I think I'm done checking these chapters for the night. I'll put up some more tomorrow, just as soon as said author on Quizilla leaves my house. Yeah, so, G'night for now, if you want, tell me what you think of this in reviews, and I'll relay the message to her. I've got her number, and she's my sister's friend, so I can tell her whatever you want.


	4. Chapter 4

He is Real

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Gore, language, lemon eventually, etc.**

*Author's Note: Yep, I'm putting up more of DestinedShadow's chapters that I totally have permission to bring over to here. Uhh, yeah, so here's chapter 4 of Resident Evil 4 He is Real! All I did was fix spelling, punctuation, and whatever! Story belongs to her, and we do not own the Resident Evil characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_________? Wake up," you heard a faint voice call out to you. You groaned and placed your pillow on the top of your head. "Wake up!" he or she shouted and pulled your pillow out of your grasped. You groggily opened your eyes, a blurry figure standing beside your bed. You focused your vision to see Jessica smiling evilly at you.

"Hm? Couldn't sleep?" you whispered and slowly closed your eyes again from exhaustion.

"Yeah..." she admitted. "Still not used to the five hour time difference..."

"I wouldn't expect you to be, we just got here yesterday, after all," you slowly opened your eyes again and sat up. You yawned. "What time is it?"

"Um, 5:30 I think..." she said slowly. You looked at her wide-eyed then smirked. You ran your fingers through your hair.

"It would've been 10:30 back home..." you sighed and slowly got up on your feet. You stretched your arms up high. You rubbed your eyes "Are the guys awake?"

"I don't know...I still can't believe what they told us yesterday...I find it really weird actually," she scratched the back of her neck. "It's scary if you think about it..."

"No kidding, to think that more of those things are out there frightens me..." Both you and Jessica stayed in a moment of silence until you decided to speak up. "Since we're up pretty early, how about we go and buy groceries? We desperately need the food..."

She nodded. "But how about Luis and Leon?" You shrugged.

"We can leave a note for them incase they get up when we're not here," you suggested.

"Yeah...well, I'm going to go take a shower," Jessica informed and started walking towards your door.

"Be quick, I want to take a shower too!" She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. You shrugged and turned to your bed. Slowly, you started making it since you didn't have much better to do until Jessica was out of the bathroom. After you made your large bed you heard the water turn on in the washroom.

You walked out of your room into the semi-lightly lit hall. You looked at the large window that was to the left of your brother's room, where Luis is sleeping in. The sun was slowly rising up. You tiptoed your way to your parent's room and slowly opened the door, making sure you didn't make the slightest noise. You peeked your head through the door.

Leon was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, breathing softly. The sheets were draped over his body. You smiled at the sight of his sleeping figure. You slowly closed the door. You made your way towards the room Luis was sleeping in. You slowly opened the door and peeked through.

Luis was laid sprawled over the bed with one arm hanging over the bedside and his face was against the soft pillow. Some of the sheets were over half of his body and hanging from the bedside. You lightly giggled to yourself and closed the door.

'_I wonder how long they've been traveling, and killing who knows how many of those parasites,_' you shivered at the thought. '_I hope I never get to see that parasite again...I hope to God that this Las Plagas doesn't get into this town._'

You shook the thought away. You didn't want to think of possibilities like that, it just made you more worried and stressed. All you knew right now was the fact you had to keep your guard up for now on. After all, not everything is what it seems.

You walked back into your room and headed to you drawers. You decided to pick out an outfit while you waited for Jessica. You decided on a black tank top with 'speak no more' written on it with white worn out letters. You grabbed some dark blue jeans and some white socks. You grabbed clean black underwear and a bra and lay all your stuff on your bed.

You collapsed on your back on the soft mattress and looked up your white ceiling. After a few minutes you heard the bathroom door open.

"About time!" you called out to her.

"I didn't take _that_ long," Jessica said and walked towards her room with a green towel wrapped around her wet body and closed the door behind her. You sighed and got to your feet, bringing your stuff with you to the bathroom you closed and locked the door behind you.

You turned on the faucet and pulled the little lever to start the shower. You undressed from you PJ's and got in. After a quick shower you got out and dried your hair and body with a pink towel. You quickly dressed and walked out the door.

Jessica was waited, sitting on the top of the stairs wearing a red T-shirt and white pants. "Ready?" she asked. You nodded and walked with her down the stairs.

"Hold on, let me just write a note for the guys in case they wake up." You ran into the kitchen and quickly scribbled a message onto a piece of paper you found in a drawer. You grabbed your keys from the counter and ran back into the foyer.

Both of you quickly put your shoes on and walked out of the house. "I'm driving," you announced and dangled the keys in your hands. Jessica shrugged and walked to the passenger seat. You unlocked the door for her and got in into the drivers seat.

You put the keys into the ignition and turned the car on. Jessica slowly rolled down her window, inviting the morning breeze in the car. You reversed the car and drove out of Parada De Gonta.

An hour drive took you into the city. You and Jessica made your way into the grocery stores, going opposite directions in order to grab what you need faster. After paying for your groceries, which cost over 100 Euros you both made your way to the car. Packing all the things into the trunk and some into the back seat.

You two got back into the car and made your way back home. "You think they're awake by now?" Jessica asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, maybe..." you replied and continued driving. Two hours swept by considering the fact that there was traffic, people desperately making their way to work. You drove up the dirt hill and passed the opened black gates. You parked the car in front of the house.

"Let's get the groceries inside?" you asked. Jessica nodded in agreement. One by one you both took the groceries into the house. It was quiet once you walked into the foyer. '_They must be still asleep..._' you thought and made your way to the kitchen.

"I'll get the last two bags," you said and walked out the door to get the last two plastic bags that were still lying patiently in the back seat. You picked them up and closed the car door with one bump of your hip. You walked back inside, closing the door behind you. You started walking across the foyer.

"__________?" You heard someone call you. You looked around confused for a minute. "Up here." You looked up to see a topless Leon leaning over the wooden rail and looking down at you. You blushed at the sight of his well-defined upper body.

"Y-You're awake," you stuttered. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any dry towels? There's none in the washroom..." he replied.

"There isn't? Sorry, I'll get one right away, hold on a sec..." Leon nodded and you dropped the plastic bags on the first step of the stairs. You jogged into the washroom downstairs and found a light blue towel in the cupboard. You ran out and jogged up stairs, Leon waiting for you at the top.

"Thanks," he said politely as you handed him the towel. You blushed seeing that his torso was still bare. You quickly looked away.

"Uh, y-yeah, no p-problem," you replied in a shaky voice. You made your way back downstairs. '_Holy shit, I hope he didn't see me blush...jeez, he should be topless more often..._' you shook your head at the naughty thought and grabbed the two plastic bags and made your way into the kitchen.

"There you are! Help me out here, I don't know where most of these thing should go," Jessica said as she had most of the food out of the bags and separated around the table. You lightly laughed.

"I'll put everything away, you should make some breakfast." You lay the bags on the table.

"Um, okay...but what should I make?" she asked.

"Bacon and eggs?" you suggested.

"I hate bacon and eggs..." Jessica pouted. You laughed.

"Well, it's fast to make though...why don't you just make yourself some toast or something?"

"Whatever..." She shrugged carelessly and grabbed some eggs from the fridge. You started putting away cans and boxes in the cabinets and milk and juice cartons in the fridge. You grabbed some toast and put it in the toaster for Jessica as she was finished cooking the bacon and were cooking eggs now.

You cleared and started setting up the table. You grabbed the plate of bacon that lay on the counter beside Jessica as she just finished up the eggs.

"Ah, I smell something good cooking," you and Jessica heard a familiar Spanish accent. You turned to see Luis at the doorway.

"Oh, morning Luis," you greeted and placed the plate onto the middle of the table. Jessica did the same with the plate she was holding.

"Morning," Jessica said also.

"Morning, senoritas," he greeted and took a seat at the table.

"I trust you like bacon and eggs?" you asked hopefully.

"Si, senorita," Luis grabbed three strips of bacon for him self and an egg. Suddenly Leon entered the room, fully dressed this time.

"You girls made breakfast?" Leon asked.

"Uh, yeah, hope you like it," Jessica replied and went to get her toast. You sat at the table, a seat away from Luis.

Jessica took the seat between you and Luis and Leon took the seat beside Luis. You all went ahead and ate.

"Will you two be leaving soon?" Jessica asked, helping you clean up the table.

"Yeah...thanks for giving us a place to stay and for making food," Leon said.

"It's no problem," you replied for both you and Jessica. You grabbed all the plates and placed them in the sink.

"I think we ought to be going, amigo?" Luis suggested as he stood up. Leon nodded in agreement and stood up also.

"Maybe we'll see you around?" Jessica opened the back door for them.

"We'll come and visit, to see how you senoritas are doing," Luis winked at you too as he slowly made his way out the door.

"Be careful," you said as you watched them make their way towards the forest.

"We will," Leon called back to you with a wave. You and Jessica watched as they disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, good, chapter 4 is up, and chapter 5 will be soon as well, so expect these up pretty fast. Which means you better keep up with this. Enjoy the rest of DestinedShadow's Resident Evil story!


	5. Chapter 5

He is Real

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: Lemon later on in chapters, gore, language - Resident Evil stuff**

*Author's Note: Mm hmm, chapter 5 is up already, yes, there. She already has all the chapters up 'cause she wrote these a while ago, so as long as you keep up, there shouldn't be any problems here. Don't own the story (but I have the permission), don't own the characters (but I wish I did)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sighed as you were washing the dishes in a day-dreaming state.

"You're worried about them too, huh?" Jessica asked while drying the wet dishes. You smiled weakly.

"Yeah...but then again, Leon has survived through a lot so I guess we shouldn't stress ourselves." Jessica nodded in agreement. "Besides, they know how to take care of themselves."

"I wish they were here though," Jessica muttered.

"Why's that?" you questioned while cleaning a cup.

"Those parasite things can be anywhere, I'm afraid to go outside...at least I felt safe when they were both here."

"Or when Luis was here," you playfully nudged her with a grin.

"Shut up," she simply said, ignoring the look you were giving her. You laughed and continued washing the dishes.

"I agree with you, though...Portugal doesn't seem all that safe anymore."

"After we clean the kitchen maybe we could set up the PlayStation 2 you brought and play some Resident Evil 4? You know to get our minds out of the real world for a bit?" you laughed along with her.

"Sounds good," you two moved in a fast pace to clean any messed that lingered around. '_Jeez, I've become more neat since I came here...weird,_' you thought.

"Okay! I'm ready to kill some zombies!" Jessica said excitedly and ran upstairs to receive the game systems.

"They're not zombies! They're not even dead!" you called to her from the foyer.

"Okay fine, not dead zombies!" she shouted back and came out of your room with a box in her hands.

"They're not Zomb- oh forget it..." you sighed and walked into the living room. Jessica gave you a toothy grin while entering. You stuck your tongue at her childishly. She did the same.

"What part did I end off in?" Jessica asked. You shrugged.

"When's the last time you played?" you asked while you were taking the PS2 out of its box. Jessica grabbed the games that were slowly sliding out of the box.

"I don't remember..." she scratched the back of her head. You shook your head and laughed.

"Anyways, lets hook this thing up," you starting hooking the wires into the gray TV that lay on a glass coffee table.

Jessica helped you. When you were finished, you instantly grabbed the Resident evil 4 case and opened it. You placed it into the PS2 and started it up.

"Put in my memory card," Jessica started unraveling the cords that were raveled around the controller. You nodded and put in her memory card. You started the game up.

"Oh yeah, I remember where I was...I just killed that blind guy in the cage...that part took forever!" Jessica whined you laughed and watched her play the game. You both took turns. Whoever died the next person went ahead and played. You both even ate your lunch while playing

"Hey, later I think my aunt and uncle are coming to visit," you informed while lying upside down on the couch watching Jessica play.

"Mmhmm..." Jessica mumbled, not really paying attention to you but keeping her focus on aiming. You shrugged and looked at your watch, it was 6:15pm.

'_Time just flies by...Jeez..._' you thought and looked back at the TV when a loud banging noise echoed through the house. You jerked up. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone knocking on the door?" Jessica remarked, unfazed by the loud banging. You quickly grabbed her up by the arm and pulled her with you to the foyer.

"Wait! I didn't even save it!" Jessica whined.

"You're in a whole different world when you're playing video games arent you? Besides there's no way I'm going anywhere by myself anymore," you said and tried to hear where the banging was coming from. "It's coming from the kitchen."

You two made your way into the kitchen, cautiously walking towards the door. You gulped, afraid of what was on the other side.

"Senoritas open up!" You heard Luis yell from outside the door. You both sighed with relief and quickly unlocked the door.

"Sorry about that...we've just been kind of paranoid," you apologized and let them in.

"I didn't expect you guys to come early, what's up?" Jessica asked while closing the door.

"We got some news that regards this town..." Leon stated and looking out the window cautiously. You gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?" you asked curiously.

"We think this town has been-" Some loud banging coming from the foyer cut off Luis. You looked through the door to the foyer. The wooden door was being banged on uneasily. Suddenly a face appeared at the small window beside it. It was a woman.

"Is that my aunt?" you asked yourself as you started walking into the foyer. "They came early."

"_________! Wait!" Leon called out to you.

"Relax, it's just my aunt...she came to visit," you made your way towards the door. Suddenly Leon grabbed your wrist. You looked back at him puzzled. "What are you-"

You were interrupted by the loud noise of glass shattering. You jerked your head back at the window with eyes wide.  
"Mate!" your aunt yelled in an evil Portuguese accent that you wouldn't have recognized it to be her. She had a shovel in her hand, breaking the rest of the glass that still stayed intact.

"Kill?" you translated to yourself with frightening eyes. An axe suddenly pierced through the door. You looked at your aunt eyes; they were red and cold. Your eyes never blinked from the sight.

"EVERYONE UPSTAIRS!" Leon yelled while grabbing your hand and nearly dragged you up the stairs. Absent-minded you ran behind him at his heels not know what's going on. You were petrified.

"What's going on?!" Jessica screamed as she game to the top of the stairs meeting up with you and Leon, Luis close behind. Leon ran to the large window and looked through.

"Shit..." he cussed. You slowly walked behind him and looked over his shoulder. Your eyes widen.

"Looks like the whole town has been infected," Luis whispered. Large amounts of people holding weapons were coming up the dirt hill and through your black gates, coming towards your house. Your whole body started shaking. Family members, friends, they were coming to kill you.

You slapped the palm of your hand over you mouth and started backing away. Leon turned to you, seeing the horror in you face.

"MATE-OS!" someone shouted from the bottom of the stairs followed by loud screams and the wooden door loudly breaking.

"Shit," Luis stated. Leon quickly gripped both of your shoulders with his hands. He looked at you right in the eye.

"_________, listen to me. Where's the room that has the windows that lead to the roof?" Leon asked calmly while you were shaking in fear. You bowed your head and pointed to your brother's room. "Lets go!" Leon grabbed your hand knowing that your legs wouldn't run on their own with out a little pull.

The other two followed close behind into the room. Luis closed and locked the door behind him. Moan and groans were heard from outside. Leon let go of your hand and ran towards the window. He instantly opened it and motioned for you and Jessica to go first onto the roof.

You both got through, crawling on the black roof followed by Luis and Leon. Leon closed the window to buy some time while the people struggled to open the door.

"What the fuck it going on?!" Jessica shouted, scared as well.

"This town has been infected close to where the main part of the town is, we came here to warn you," Luis said as he looked over the roof. Your eyes started to water at what he said.

"W-Why are they a-after us?" you stuttered.

"I don't know," Luis replied. Banging was suddenly heard from the window. You jerked your head towards the window. The infected people were trying to break through.

"We have to jump!" Leon announced. Jessica shook her head.

"N-No way! We're too high-" Jessica was cut off by Luis grabbing her by the waist and jumping off. She screamed as they fell, Luis held her close to his body as they landed with a roll on the ground. Leon jumped after them also rolling on the floor.

You looked down at the ground without focus. You were afraid of heights and this was no exception. Suddenly the window shattered behind you. Bits of glass flew, cutting your skin.

"_________! JUMP!" Leon yelled.

"I-I c-can't!" You shouted and looked back at the mindless people crawling out of the window and onto the roof with you.

"She's afraid of heights," Jessica stated quickly. They both looked at her and back at you.

"Don't worry, __________! I'll catch you, just jump!" Leon called out to you again. You swallowed hard and nodded. You stood up from your knees and quickly jumped while closing your eyes. Leon caught you bridal style and lay you on your feet.

"T-Thanks," you said in a shaky voice. He nodded to you.

"RECEBA-OS!" Everyone quickly looked to the left to see a group of people ready to ambush you. You gasped, most of the people were your cousins and friends. Leon and Luis quickly took fire. Shooting them in the head, but they took longer to fall. Luis blasted a head clean of an enemy's shoulders but only to be replaced by a parasite.

"Oh God..." Jessica whispered. You looked around, finding some way to help when your eyes stopped at a black door.  
"The garage..." you whispered to yourself when an idea popped into you head. "We have to get into the garage!"

"Why?" Luis asked and looked back at you.

"Just trust me!" you replied and made your way to the door. Suddenly enemies jumped from the roof and landed in front of you causing you to stop in your tracks. Leon quickly shot them in the leg to make them fall to the ground. Leon ran in front of you and kicked open the door.

"Everyone in!" Leon commanded. You all ran in. Luis closed and locked the door behind you.

"What's so important that you had to drag us in here?" Luis asked sarcastically.

"Escape," you simply said as you rubbed a stray tear that fell from your eyes. Everyone questioned you with a look until you pulled a cloth that was draped over two large objects. You revealed two old motorcycles, one was orange and the other was white.

"One is m-my dads and the other o-one is my uncles," you said trying your hardest to calm yourself after watching Leon and Luis kill off your friends and family you've known since you were little. The image of them being shot still playing over and over in your head.

The black door behind you all started banging. Leon and Luis quickly got on the motorcycles. Leon on the orange one and Luis on the white one.

"Hurry, get on!" Leon said to you. You hesitantly nodded and jumped over the back of the motorcycle, behind Leon. Jessica sat behind Luis on the other.

"Hold on, senoritas!" Luis informed and they both started up the engine. You quickly wrapped your arms around Leon's waist as they both darted full speed towards the large black double doors in front.

You heard Leon quickly shot off the lock on the doors, making them open slightly. Leon drove forward, hitting the doors to fly open, Luis and Jessica behind. A group of men and women waited outside with weapons, in front of the house.

Leon did a sharp turn to the right hitting some of them with the back of the motorcycle.

"The forest is our best escape!" Leon yelled and drove full speed towards the opening of trees.

"We're right behind you!" Luis announced. You tightly shut your eyes as tears fell and cascaded your cheeks.

'_I should have never went to this vacation!_' you screamed in your head. You felt Leon's hand squeeze yours, making sure you had a firm grip. You immediately opened your eyes.

"Don't worry," he said loud enough for only you can hear. You gave a shaky nod and lay your head on his back as you closed your eyes again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Autho'r Note: Er, yeah, not sure what else to say since it's been covered in the other chapters that I don't own this story but still have the permission, and that I don't own the RE4 characters.


	6. Chapter 6

He is Real

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings: The usual Resident Evil stuff that's in the game, except for the future lemon chapters**

*Author's Note: The usual, not even gonna bother saying it right now. If you wanna know, I still don't own this story, or the characters. If you really wanna see what I said again, then go look in the chapters before this. Only thing I did in here was edit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of you drove for quite a few hours. The sun was slowly setting and the forest darkened. You were now calmer and relaxed due to the fact that you were away from the danger, at least you thought you were. But what was really bothering was the fact that your whole town was now infected.

'_Is there some way to get rid of the infection? Think, _________ , what did Ashley and Leon use in the game to get rid of the Las Plagas?_ You shut your eyes for a minute. You shot them open. '_That's right, they used that machine thingy...but Leon and Luis said that the Las Plagas has evolved so maybe it wont work._' You sighed.

'_Will I lose my aunt, uncle and cousins forever? What do I tell my parents if that's the case?_' you kept that thought locked inside you for the rest of the drive. Suddenly though you were going much slower then usual.

"We're running out of gas," Leon stated as the motorcycle came to an immediate stop.

"What's going on amigo?" Luis asked as he stopped right beside you both.

"Our vehicle is out of gas," Leon looked over his shoulder at you. "How long hasn't your dad ridden on this?"

"For a year..." you slowly said. Leon gave a nod and hopped over the motorcycle, he held it still for you to get off also.

"Looks like we're on foot now," Luis remarked, turning off the engine. He waited for Jessica to get off before he did.

After a few minutes all four of you started traveling by foot leaving the bikes behind. Leon led the way holding his gun in a ready position. Luis was behind you three with his gun to the right ready to shoot if necessary.

You were looking down at the ground as you walked, not wanting to make any eye contact with the group. Jessica looked over at you. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and stayed quiet. The forest was silent besides the songs of the crickets and the sound of your feet walking through dirt.

Finally the four of you reached a rather large clearing. Leon stopped leading and he looked up at the sky. The sun had set. Leon turned around to all of you.

"We'll camp out here, it's getting dark," he informed. Jessica and you nodded. Both Luis and Leon put their guns away. You walked over to a tree and sat against it, you hugged your knees against your chest. You rested you chin on your knees while watching Luis and Leon start the fire. Jessica walked up to you and sat beside you.

"You okay?" she whispered. You slowly shook your head. She sighed. "You want to talk about it?"

"No..." you replied staring at the fire the men created. She stayed silent and decided to warm up at the fire. The night was becoming cold and breezy. She kneeled near the fire leaving you alone to collect yourself.

"What's wrong with your amiga?" Luis asked Jessica in a low voice so you wouldn't hear them talking. Jessica shrugged.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me," Jessica replied while warming herself up.

"She feels betrayed," Leon whispered while throwing a twig in the fire.

"Betrayed? What do you mean?" Jessica asked curiously. Leon sighed.

"Her friends and family attacked her, intending to kill her," he answered. "Thats how I felt during the Raccoon City incident."

"Then go talk to her Leon, you know more of how she's feeling then we do," Luis said. Leon looked over at you. You were deep in thought while staring at the flames dance.

"He's right, besides, I know she'll listen to you," Jessica agreed. Leon nodded and stood up. He slowly walked towards you. He sat to your left, resting his arm on his knee while his other leg laid straight on the ground.

"I know..." Leon started, you looked up at him agknowledging his presence. "How you feel. Watching your friends and family turn against you..." You looked back at the fire.

"It hurts...seeing them suffer from the Las Plagas," you sighed. "And that evil look in their eye like they came from hell it self." Leon looked at you with a frown on his lips.

"Do you have anywhere else you can stay? I can see your not cut out to be a part of this..." you shook your head.

"Parada De Gonta was my only home here." There was moment of silence when your stomach growling suddenly broke it. You went wide-eyed and blushed. "Heh, sorry, I haven't eaten dinner." Leon laughed lightly.

"That's alright...me or Luis can go hunt you something," Leon slowly got up. "Hey Luis it's your turn to get the food."

"Ai yi, yi..." Luis whined as he got up on his feet. "I'll be back then." He walked off into the forest with his gun.

"What exactly is he hunting for?" Jessica asked.

"Animals," Leon smirked. You giggled at his smart-ass comment. Suddenly gunshots were heard. "Orders up." Jessica stomach then growled. She blushed while rubbing the back of her neck. More gunshots were then heard.

"Leon!" Luis yelled from the distance in a frightened voice. He wasn't shooting your food that's for sure.

"Luis!" Leon called out to him as he took out his gun. He turned to you and Jessica. "You two stay here, if anything happens I want you to run as fast as you can, got that?"

"But..." you trailed off as Leon ran into the bushes ignoring your reply. Howls were heard in the distance. You and Jessica exchanged worried looks.

"You don't think those are the infected wolf thingies do you?" Jessica asked in a shaky voice.

"Lets pray its not," you replied.

Leon ran towards where he thought he heard Luis' voice. He reached a clearing where Luis was on the ground with a wolf on top of him. Leon took aim and fired, piercing the bullet in the wolf's skull. It was thrown back. The other wolves accompanying it growled and parasites pierced out of their back.

They whipped at Leon and Luis. "You okay?" Leon asked as he helped Luis up quickly.

"Heh, they jumped out from no where amigo, what do you think?" Luis said sarcastically and shot a parasite that tried whipping at them. Leon took fire also. "Where are the senoritas?"

"They're safe at the camp," Leon replied. Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the forest. Leon jerked his head towards where he came from. "___________! JESSICA!" he called.

Jessica screamed as a wolf jumped out of the bushes surprisingly and tackled her to the ground. She held back the wolf's jaw from her neck. "Get it the fuck off me!" Jessica yelled through clenched teeth.

"Hold on for a sec!" you said as you looked around for a weapon.

"Do I have much choice?!" you ignored her and found a descent large branch. You picked it up and swung at the beast with all your might. It tumbled over, rolling on the floor three times. You helped Jessica up.

"You okay?" you asked her in concern. She rubbed her neck.

"Yeah it didn't bite me or anything," she replied. Suddenly three more wolves jumped out of bushes with a growl. The wolf you hit slowly got up on all fours.

"Great, I'm going to die by my favorite animals..." you mumbled under your breath as you took a step backwards, the branch still tightly clenched in your hands. Parasites then pierced from their backs. You took another step back. "No way am I getting cut by that thing again!"

"Girls, get behind me!" you heard Leon say from behind you. You sighed in relief and pulled Jessica with you in the safe protection provided. Luis appeared behind him tightly grasping his left arm.

"Luis! Are you alright?" Jessica asked instantly. He gave a weak smile.

"I'll be okay senorita, don't worry about me," he responded.

"You got cut, your arm is paralyzed isn't it?" you quickly assumed. He slowly nodded. Leon took fire on an up coming wolf. Luis helped out, shooting them down with one arm. You and Jessica stayed behind for protection. All you could do was watch while they saved your ass.

Jessica kneeled down to pick up something. "What are you doing?" you asked her. She smiled evilly.

"What does it look like?" she said sarcastically. You looked down at her hand; she was holding a large rock. "Take this you piece of shit!" she shouted and chucked it at the head of one of them. The wolf fell over, blood dripping from his head.

"Nice shot!" you said excitedly. She smiled in triumph.

"Keep throwing the rocks, we can use your help," Leon ordered. You nodded and grabbed rocks with Jessica and started chucking them at the wolves. Some hit the bull's-eye while others missed. Finally there was one wolf left. Luis aimed at it.

"Adios amigo," he said and shot it straight in the head. It fell on the floor died and quickly disintegrated into the ground.

"I don't think it's safe to go to sleep anymore..." you stated and dropped the rock you were holding. Your stomach growled. "And I'm still hungry..." you blushed in embarrassment. Luis chuckled.

"Don't worry we'll get your food."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: ....... Chapter 6 is up, are you keeping up with all this?


	7. Chapter 7

He is Real

**Chapter 7**

**Warnings: Gore, Lemon eventually, language**

*Author's Note: Eh, looks like three chapters a night/day are getting posted up. So yeah, I don't really feel like doing more than three a day for now, so stick with three a day. Don't own characters, don't own story, blah, blah, blah, you know the whole story. If not, go back some chapters and read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked down at your food. A piece of meat well cooked on a stick. You looked at it strangely and slowly brought it to your lips. You opened your mouth and pierced your teeth into the meat; you ripped a piece off and chewed it slowly. You slowly grinned widely.

"Wow, snake does taste like chicken," you stated and took out another bite.

"I told you," Luis replied, eating his own snake on a stick. You shrugged and continued eating.

"Are you sure it tastes like chicken?" Jessica asked nervously. You nodded and continued chewing. She bit her lip and brought the meat to her lips. She took a bite. "It does taste like chicken!" she said excitedly.

"Jeez, you're in love with chicken," you shook your head and continued eating along with the others. "Um...you don't think more of those things are out there do you?" you asked nervously, shifting your eyes side to side in case one might jump out unexpectedly.

"It's a probability, me and Luis will take shifts guarding while everyone sleeps, I'll take the first shift," Leon replied.

"Okay amigo, wake me up when it's my shift," Luis said and lay back with his arms folded behind his head. He closed his eyes. Luis' arm was paralyzed a shorter time then your leg since the parasite didn't cut his arm deeper then you had so he was able to move it sooner. You looked at your watch; it was midnight. You yawned causing Jessica to yawn.

"You two should get some sleep," Leon suggested as he threw his stick into the fire.

"Sounds like a good idea," you agreed and threw your stick into the fire. Jessica rubbed her eyes throwing her stick also. Once she laid her head on the dirt she was out. Jessica wasn't the kind of person who stayed up late; she was more of a morning person. You smiled at her sleeping figure and lay down also, tucking an arm under your head.

"Good night Leon," you whispered.

"Night," he replied and watched as you slowly closed your eyes and drifted off to slumber.

_LEON'S P.O.V. (When I'm doing point of views of different people other then you I will be using I instead of you, okay? Okay!)_

I looked at _________'s sleeping figure, smiling to myself. I couldn't believe she could sleep after what had taken place that would probably change her life forever. I knew how she felt. I suffered the same circumstances she has. I sighed. She didn't deserve any of this to happen, she was innocent, at least, I thought she was.

I still don't know much about her, but just the way she looked when she was sleeping, she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Though she did kill those wolves, but that was out of protection. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes to hours and no sign of a threatening creature in sight. I laid my back against a large boulder behind me. Sleep overcoming my conscience mind. I suddenly heard whimpering.

I jerked my head into the direction of the noise only to see it coming from _________. Her body was twitching slightly, shaking. Sweat trickled down her brow. She was dreaming, maybe having a nightmare. She twitched a little more viciously. She was definitely having a nightmare. I racked through mind thinking if you should wake her or not.

_YOUR P.O.V._

_  
This nightmare was way too real, and you wanted to get out of it as fast as possible. You were surrounded. But not by ordinary people who had the Las Plagas implanted in them but your family, including your mother, father, sister and brother. There eyes all red and distant. Evil grins curved on their lips._

_  
"Stop!" you yelled. "Please! Don't you remember who I am?! It's me, _________!" You tried talking some sense it to them but they kept coming closer, taking small steps. Your back hit a wall that appeared out of nowhere, it was a dream it didn't have to make sense. "Oh God...please someone wake me up! Anyone!" you tried to call out._

_  
"This is just nightmare, none of this is real...it's just a dream created by my imagination," you whispered over and over again as you closed your eyes, hugging yourself. Suddenly someone grabbed you by the neck with both hands, strangling you. You screamed._

"_________?" Someone called out to you as they lightly shook your shoulder. You shot your eyes open, breathing heavily. You instantly sat up, softly touching your neck. "You all right?" You looked to your left to see Leon with a concern look in his eye.

"Yeah, I think so...i-it was just a nightmare," you panted and rubbed the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand.

"That must have been some nightmare," Leon remarked as he laid his back against a tree beside you.

"Yeah..." you agreed and scratched the back of your neck nervously while sitting next to him against the large tree.

"You should get some rest," Leon suggested. You shook your head.

"No way am I going back to that dream," you replied. Leon laughed lightly. "Arent you tired at all though?" you asked him.

"A little..." he lied. You could tell by the sleep overcoming his eyes. You yawned loudly.

"You came here to investigate right? Since your suspicions are true what do you plan to do now?" you asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Leon looked up at the sky.

"There has to be a reason why the Las Plagas has traveled here, we have to find the source and destroy it...and hopefully find a cure for everyone who's infected," he explained. You slowly nodded as you looked at the fire that was still well lit, your eyelids threatening to shut.

"Yeah..." you whispered thinking about your dream. Slowly your eyes shut themselves but you put no effort to stop them. You leaned your head against the tree trunk.

"We'll find a cure for your town don't worry," Leon reassured but there was no answer from you. "_________?" He whispered and looked over to you. You were breathing softly, your mouth partially open. You were asleep. Slowly your head slid down the tree trunk and softly landed on Leon's shoulder. Leon blinked at you.

"Already making a move, I see..." Leon jerked his head to the voice. Luis stretched, now awake. "You work faster then me amigo." Luis smirked looking at your sleeping figure.

"Why'd you wake up?" Leon whispered, ignoring his previous statement.

"It should be my shift, no?" Luis asked while yawning.

"I guess..." Leon replied.

"Get yourself some sleep, I'll watch over you guys," Luis suggested.

"Yeah..." Leon agreed. He didn't want to wake you up by moving so he stayed where he was. He leaned his head against the tree and shut his eyes slowly drifting away to his dreams where is the only place he has no control over.

Sunlight shined over your eyes making you groggily open them. You yawned and focused your sight to what you were exactly leaning on, someone's shoulder. You furrowed your brow in confusion and looked up at the face of the owner of the shoulder to see it was none other then Leon himself. You blushed and backed off, feeling embarrassed to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Aw, ________'s got a sleeping buddy," Jessica teased in a whisper. You blushed even more and looked over at her.

"S-Shut up, it was by accident," you defended.

"Sure it was," Jessica rolled her eyes playfully. You curved your lips in a smirk noticing she was sitting beside Luis.

"And what have you two been doing?" you asked. Jessica blushed.

"N-Nothing," she replied.

"We were just talking senorita, nothing to get worked up over, there's plenty of Luis to go around," he said with a laugh.

Jessica frowned at this.

"Maybe you should commit to only one person Luis," you replied and winked at Jessica. She quickly looked away. Luis shrugged and didn't say anything. He slowly got up and walked over to Leon.

"Amigo, wake up," he called out to him and shook him. Leon groggily opened his eyes. "We should continue walking."

Leon nodded and stood up while cracking his neck. You slowly got up on your feet along with Jessica. The four of you started traveling again to God knows where. You looked down to you digital watch to indicate the time but it was blank.

"You've got to be kidding me," you whispered to yourself. The battery had died. '_Can my life get any worse?_' you thought and continued walking. The forest was quiet, too quiet. It made you nervous but you kept your cool. The sunlight lit the dark soiled path in front of you. This was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, yeah, I know this was a short chapter, but man, did this have a lot of mistakes! Seriously! It doesn't sound like a big deal, and it makes me sound like a perfectionist, but wouldn't anyone agree that a story can only be great if the puncuation is correct? Would you really wanna read a story that didn't have the right commas and stuff? Maybe it doesn't bother any of you, but it sure bothers me!


	8. Chapter 8

He is Real

**Chapter 8**

**Warnings: Future Lemon, gore, language**

*Author's Note: It doesn't sound like I've got a very big job, does it? It sounds like I'm just some copier, paster, and checker? Sorry, but it's not as fun or easy as that. Being a checker means I've got to go through every single chapter AGAIN, re-reading it all, just to make sure you readers out there are reading it correctly without all of DestinedShadow's mistakes in spelling and puncuation. Wouldn't somene agree that that stuff is important? I'm not a nobody just fixing stuff here, you know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of you walked silently in the same positions you had yesterday. Leon leading the way, you and Jessica in the middle and Luis in the back. It was still silent besides a few bird chirps here and there. Leon stopped and lifted up a large branch that block the path. He motioned for you and Jessica to go. You two did without hesitation and waited for the two so Leon can lead the way again.

You continued on down a narrow path. Leon turned to the right. You both followed along with Luis. "Welcome Stranger!" someone suddenly said causing Jessica to jump. Leon and Luis quickly turned and aimed.

"Holy shit!" you screamed in surprise and hid behind Leon. You slowly looked over his shoulder to see someone you wouldn't expect, Luis and Leon lay down their guns.

"You're real too?!" Jessica exclaimed while pointing at the mysterious figure. His piercing white eyes stared at you all. It intimidated you, which is why you still stayed behind Leon. He wore a rather large brown cloak, a hood over his head and a purple bandana covering half of his face. He wore a large pack behind his back.

"I've got something that might interest you, stranger," he said as he opened his large cloak to reveal weapons and bullet cases.

"Okay, so the merchant is real too? Cool, I fucking love that guy!" you said excitedly. Everyone looked at you. You laughed nervously. "What?" you asked shyly. Leon looked back at the merchant.

"We have no money to pay you," Leon said to him.

"Yeah we do," Jessica spoke up. "__________, do you still have your wallet?" You nodded and took out your black wallet from the back pocket of your jeans. "I even have some money with me, too." Jessica took out her own wallet.

"I forgot we kept them in our pockets when we were grocery shopping," you said sheepishly and scratched the back of your neck.

"We could use some bullets," Luis said as he was eyeing a bullet case for his Red9 gun.

"Here," Jessica threw him her wallet.

"You sure, senorita?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It' not like I'm going to need it." Luis nodded and bought the shotgun that the merchant had and some bullets.

"Thank you," the merchant said as Luis gave him the money.

"Buy the TMP," you suggested as you pointed to a machine gun. "Here," you handed Leon your wallet.

"Thanks," he said as he paid for it and some bullets for the TMP and his 9mm handgun.

"No problem," you responded.

"Heh, thank you," the merchant said as he received the money. You suddenly stepped in front of Leon.

"I just have one question for you," you said as you pointed to the merchant. "How do you get to places so fast?" you asked. Leon grabbed your wrist.

"Come on, __________," he said as he pulled you with him.

"Wait, I want to know the answer to that question too," Jessica agreed. Luis pushed Jessica along.

"We don't have time to question," Luis said as he strapped the shotgun on his back. Leon let go of your wrist and led the way while putting his gun in its holster and equipped himself with the TMP. You looked over you shoulder to look back at the merchant but the space he occupied was empty.

"What the fuck?" you questioned to yourself. You shook your head and shrugged it off and continued to follow. '_I guess some things are better left unanswered...but still,_' you thought. Suddenly voices were heard from beyond the pushes.  
Leon put a hand up, motioning for you two to stop. Leon kneeled down and looked beyond the bush for a minute before waving his hand for the three of you to walk slowly. You did just that and kneeled down beside him.

"What is it?" you whispered as quietly as you could. He pointed beyond the bush. You peeked through. Two men were talking to each other; they were in front of a small village. The men started to speak.

"Os intrusos escaparam na floresta longe de nossa emboscada em Parada De Gonta," one of the men said.

"Translate," Leon whispered to you. You gave a nod.

"Okay, he said: The intruders have escaped into the forest away from our ambush in Parada De Gonta...shit, they're talking about us," you whispered. The other man then spoke up.

"Informe Lord Rivera Salazar."

"That's pretty self explanatory, inform Lord Rivera Salazar," you said.

"Salazar?" Luis asked. You nodded.

"Didn't he die though?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah..." Leon replied.

"But they said Rivera Salazar, that's a girls name..." you said puzzled. You looked back at the two men that stood there.

They had gone off. "Salazar and Rivera...could they, um, be related some how? I don't remember a girl enemy in the game besides the villagers though."

"Looks like we'll find out soon," Leon whispered. "C'mon, we should go around the village."

"But there might be stuff in there we need," Jessica said simply.

"This isn't like the game senorita, there isn't anything they have that could be of use to us," Luis replied as he stood up straight.

"They could have clues, papers or something?" you remarked.

"It's too dangerous, we'll be out numbered," Leon replied. You sighed and shrugged. "Lets keep going." Leon stood up and started walking deep into the forest quietly in order to not alert any villagers.

You and Jessica followed a long, taking slow steps. Suddenly, rattling noises were heard, like an engine that was starting up. Wait, that wasn't an engine.

Your eyes instantly grew wide. '_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,_' you chanted in your head. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is..." you whispered in a shaky voice. You slowly looked over at Jessica, horror reflected off her face.

"Chainsaw guy..." Jessica muttered in a low voice that you could only hear.

"Where's it coming from?" Luis asked looking around with his gun aimed at random places. Suddenly the sound was getting louder and louder until tree branches fell to the ground, being cut by something sharp.

A man stepped out. A sack over his head hiding God knows what under it. He wore dark jeans and a light gray blue sweater. He held up a chainsaw with both hands.

"Oh my fucking God! Chainsaw guy!" You shouted, pointing at him horrified. The chainsaw Ganado ran towards you and Jessica. Luis quickly tackled you both down away from the highly dangerous weapon. Leon instantly took fire with his TMP shooting it rapidly. Luis got up.

"Stay down," he ordered as he took out his shotgun and started shooting at the craze chainsaw maniac. Screams and yells were heard behind you.

"Shit, those villagers probably are coming over here! Just GREAT!" Jessica said sarcastically.

"Mother fucker..." you cussed under your breath. Leon and Luis continued to shoot the chainsaw Ganado not being able to hear the many footsteps coming closer because of the loud bullet shots.

"MATE!" you heard a males voice yelled. Suddenly the Ganado finally fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Lets get out of here!" Leon yelled as he pulled you and Jessica off the ground by your arms. Leon then tossed an oval shaped object to Luis. Your eyes widen when you recognized it as a grenade. Luis pulled the pin and threw it a few feet farther from where you and Jessica have been sitting.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Luis chanted over and over again as we ran as far as we could on the opposite direction before the grenade had fallen on the floor. Suddenly a large explosion came from behind you making all four of you get thrown in the air and landing harshly on the ground.

Screams were heard through the distance as debris flew in the air. Luis and Leon held both of you down until there was no more debris. You slowly lifted your head and looked behind you, fire was flickering around the area you just were.  
Blood was splattered on the trees. A sickening aroma of burnt flesh filled your nostrils making you gag. You immediately plugged your nose.

"I guess it's not to dangerous to go in the village now, huh?" Jessica said with a slight smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Er, yeah, there was a bit more swearing in this chapter than the others, I think. I'm not sure, but I just need to point this out; I DO NOT SWEAR. This was all written already, so I have not, nor will I ever, write a swear word. Sorry, don't mean to sound like a loser or anything, but I'm not gonna start swearing any time soon!


	9. Chapter 9

He is Real

**Chapter 9**

**Warnings: Swearing (Language) Violence (Gore) Future Lemon (Er...stuff)**

*Author's Note: Last chapter for the night, see, three a day. Okay, yeah, enjoy. Not my story, never will be, do not own the characters, though I kinda wish I did.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of you stood up and walked passed the disaster Luis created. You covered your mouth with your hand feeling yourself gag once again. Strange how you could watch thriller movies and play Resident Evil 4 with out a single sickening face, but once you see it in real life you immediately looked away.

Leon looked around seeing that the coast was clear and continued through the bushes and into the village. The small village seemed partially normal yet contained an evil aura. You followed Leon through the village, scared that something might pop out of nowhere.

As if your thoughts were answered, an infected woman came out from a cabin with a pitchfork in her hand. Luis quickly shot her in the leg making her fall to the ground as Leon shot her in the head.

The four of you continued around shooting lonely villagers as they tried to attack.

"Well split up to cover more ground," Leon ordered. "Jessica can go with Luis while __________ can come with me."

Everyone nodded as you went your separate ways. Leon kicked open a door walking in and aiming side to side. He nodded for you to come in. You walked in behind him, looking around for any significance. Leon did the same.

You walked around the small house. Suddenly you noticed an odd picture frame hanging from the wall. The photo in the frame was rotting yet you could still make out the photo.

"Hey, Leon check this out," you told him as you looked at the weird photo, analyzing every detail.

Leon came up from behind you also looking at the photo. A beautiful woman stood there with a sadistic look in her eyes.

She held a skull in her hand. You couldn't tell the color of her skin or hair from the old photo effect.**  
**

"Who is she?" you asked to no one in particular. Suddenly a thought popped into your head. "Could she be Rivera?"

"Could be," Leon replied. "C'mon we should keep searching."

You took one last look at the photo then continued walking around. There was no importance in the house besides that only photo. The both of you walked out from a second house also finding nothing.

"Find anything?" Jessica asked, her arms crossed over her chest. You shook your head.

"How about you?" Leon asked.

"Nothing," Luis replied.

"Well we did find a photo of some woman, she could be Rivera..." you remarked. "Shall we continue on?" Luis and Leon nodded and walked ahead.

You sighed and dragged your feet along. You felt tired of walking after all that's all you've been doing since you woke up. Back home you weren't this active.

"Hey, look," Jessica announced as she pointed towards a destroyed building. You walked towards the pile of ruble seeing a large statue of a cross under a pile of stone.

"I guess they weren't religious," you remarked and looked back at the group.

"This looks freshly destroyed," Luis stated, kneeling down in front of the ruble. You let out an annoyed sigh. Nothing really seemed to make sense anymore.

"Why would they destroy a church?" Jessica asked. Luis shrugged.

"Maybe they wanted to get rid of religion," you said sarcastically.

"Maybe," Leon replied.

Suddenly evil laughter was heard throughout the area, echoing through the wind, a woman's laughter. Leon and Luis took out their guns getting ready for what is to come. Leon pushed you behind him as Luis went in front of Jessica.

"Futile mortals," a deep woman's voice was heard. "I'm astonished to see you still alive." Her voice held a small Spanish accent that was well known. Her voice echoed but there was no sign of her.

"Show yourself!" Leon commanded. Laughter was then heard again.

"Now's not the time darlings," she replied.

"Is she invisible or something?" you whispered.

"What the eyes don't see, are feared by many," she said as she let out a short laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jessica asked.

"Who are you?" Luis asked ignoring Jessica's question.

"Who am I? Should I tell you? Decisions, decisions..."

"Stop fucking toying with us!" you snapped.

"My, do you have a mouth," she laughed. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson for keeping your mouth shut while speaking with me." You kept your mouth shut and coward behind Leon. Who knew where she was, and you really didn't want to take a chance.

"What do you want?" Leon asked shifting his eyes side to side.

"Just came to check my favorite intruders, I see you two found some company," she replied. "They wont help you though."

"Not like we had a choice! We were attacked by my whole town!" you shouted tears stinging your eyes. She let out a maniac laugh.

"My best plan yet...though you four are still living, what a pity." You could just imagine the smirk on her face.

"You were the one who brought the Las Plagas here didn't you?" Luis asked.

"So you've noticed? Interesting..." she said softly. "And what do you plan to do about it? Shoot me with your pathetic guns?"

You narrowed your eyes, glaring at thin air. If she were here right now you would have tackled her down, punched her until your arms were numb. She ruined your whole vacation, forced Leon and Luis to kill family and friends and now you were in the middle of nowhere.

"Who are you working for!" Leon surprisingly shouted.

"Working for? Well I once worked for Saddler..." she answered.

"You were a follower-" Luis asked.

"Ex-follower," she cut him off. "What a fool he was..."

"Fool? But you followed him," you said confused.

"Indeed I did, but I never took part in his malicious plans and his idiotic religion. I just watched as he played with the American."

"You watched the whole time?" Jessica asked.

"You could say it was quite amusing seeing the American foil his plans. Although if I was in charged that wouldn't have happened."

Leon glared at the air. You still continued to look around, but there was absolutely no sign of her. Was she talking through telepathically? No, that sort of hocus-pocus wasn't real? Or so you thought.

"But obviously why would a man let a woman in charge? No, instead he let my ignorant little brother be second in command...Leon I do thank you for taking Salazar's life." She laughed once again.

'_Salazar was her brother?!_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: I think DestinedShadow made Rivera up, I'm not sure. Actually, I'm gonna say I'm 75% sure she was made up....Anyways, all done for tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

He is Real

**Chapter 10**

**Warnings: Future Lemon, gore, language**

*Author's Note: Uhh, hey, anyone even reading this? I mean, I got two people who favorited the story, but that's it. Don't tell me that's the only two people on fanfic, who are Resident Evil fans, that are reading this? I haven't gotten any word from anyone, so.....must I assume that no one is reading this? Don't own or anything, so there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Salazar had a sister? She must of kept herself very secretive to walk away alive from the incident at the that village in Spain.

A thought then came to your head. Could she have been one of those hooded servants of Salazar? No that didn't seem right. Where was she the whole time?

"You aren't very polite, are you? Aren't you supposed to say something after someone says thanks you to you?" she taunted.

Suddenly a thick fog formed around the area strangely. What was making this fog appear? Was it her? Laughter was then heard from above.

Everyone jerked his or her heads to the voice looking up at the top of the pile of rubble. A shadowy figure stood there, arm's crossed.

The person was hooded, their face overcome by darkness except for their eyes. Their orbs were abnormal, the left being green while the right being scarlet red.

Luis and Leon quickly took aim at the figure. Leon's laser lightens up against their heart. The figure looked down at all of you.

"Your bullets wont penetrate me, fool," the same woman's voice was heard from the figure. You flinched as those piercing multi colored eyes gazed at you.

"Protecting the young girls I see...don't be so worried I wont hurt them, much. They could be useful." She laughed once again.

Leon narrowed his eyes at her and stepped back a bit like a shield for you while Luis pushed Jessica farther behind him.

"Hm...I can already see these relationships will change...how about we test them," she said as she raised her arm up, making the fog thicken.

"What is this bitch talking about? She makes no sense!" you shouted.

"Leon! ________!" Luis called out. You looked behind you where Luis and Leon once stood but the thickening fog made them disappear. Another sickening laugh was heard.

"Enjoy my little gift," she said and disappeared as she was layered with fog. Suddenly a large roar was heard as the earth beneath your feet started to quake. You lost balance and fell over.

"Earthquake?" you asked. Leon turned around.

"We have to get out of here, now!" he ordered as he helped you up and pulled you with him deeper into the fog.

"Leon, where are we going? What about Jessica and Luis?" you worried for their safety. Another growl was heard from behind you. You looked over your shoulder noticing an oddly large foot stepping on the ground making it shake.

"Jessica will be fine with Luis," Leon assured you. You gulped loudly as you still saw the large feet seemingly coming closer.

"...Leon, what is that?" you hesitantly asked as you still continued to ran with Leon pulling you by the hand. Leon looked behind.

"Shit. C'mon!" Leon ignored your questioned as he turned right. You accidentally tripped over something and lost balance, falling on the floor. Leon stopped and turned around kneeling in front of you as he tried to pick you up.

A sicken roar was heard from behind the both of you. You looked behind with a shaky head making your eyes wide. A giant stood over you, looking almost human except for the fact how large he was.

He looked like those large ogres that you would see from one of the Lord Of The Rings movies, but more accurately from Resident Evil 4.

It's eyes held so much rage and fury as it tried to stomp on you with its foot. Leon quickly pulled you both into a roll, rolling away from the attack.

When you finally stopped moving you lay on your back with Leon on you protectively. You blushed.

Leon quickly got off of you and pulled you onto your feet and started running again.

"We can't just runaway from it forever," you pointed out.

"I know," Leon said softly. A shaky sigh escaped your lips.

All you wanted to do was come here, visit your family, go swim in the beach and mainly relax for the vacation you asked for.

Instead, you are more stressed then ever, frustrated and running with your life from a large angry man-eating ogre. Oh yeah, this was the vacation you asked for.

You felt Leon squeeze your hand. You looked up at him with watery eyes. He gave you a weak smile.

"Don't worry...I wont let anything happen to you," he said. Your lips slowly formed a weak smile also. You nodded and continued to run.

The ogre followed, making the earth, quake with each step it took. The fog was slowly lifting and dispersing from the area. You took the opportunity to see any signs of Jessica and Luis but still no luck.

'_Where could they be?_' you thought to yourself. Suddenly you felt the ground shake more faster then it had been. You looked behind you seeing the ogre now running towards you too.

"Leon-" you were cut off by the ogre smacking you from Leon's grasp. You were thrown over seven feet to the ground, skidding on the dirt.

"__________!" Leon called out. You groaned in pain as you slowly sat up. You looked up as the ogre came towards you. You started backing up by your hands trying to get your sore body to lift on your feet.

"Oh God..." you managed to choke out as your heartbeat quicken dramatically. The ogre began to reach out for you with its hand. You tightly closed your eyes not being able to gaze at the reality that was becoming of you.

Rapid gunshots were then heard. You shot your eyes open. Leon was shooting with his TMP rapidly at the ogre's hand.

It jerked its hand away from you.

"_________! Get out of there!" Leon ordered as he continued to fire. You nodded and tried your best to get on your feet. You groaned noticing a large bruise starting to form on your upper arm and the cuts on your collarbone. Your once black tank top was now a dusty gray.

You stood up and ran out of there towards Leon.

"The gunshots are coming over there!" Jessica pointed towards a cloud of fog.

"C'mon senorita," Luis said and grabbed her hand making her blush a deep red as he jerked her into a run, losing balance at first she ran with him towards the loud noises.

They continued to run through the fog seeing a large figure holding its head kneeling down, tentacles' whipping from it's back, the ogre.

"Holy shit!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Stay here," Luis ordered as he let Jessica's hand go. She nodded and watched as he ran forward, ready to help Leon.

You stayed back behind Leon while he continued shooting at the mutant. Your heartbeat was still beating very quickly.

Your body was even shaking also.

This ogre could crush you with little effort and you knew it. You could just imagine everyway he could possibly kill you.

He could pick you up and squeeze you into his hand until all your bones cracked. Stomp on you as if you were a tiny insect. Or it could even eat you for all you know.

'_Why do ogres have to be real, too?_' you thought.

"Leon! _________! You okay, amigos?" Luis asked while waving to you two. You smiled.

"Luis!" you said until you noticed Jessica was not with him. "Where's Jessica?"

"Don't worry about her she's safe back there," he pointed behind him. As the fog was slowly blowing away you caught a glimpse of her waving towards you. "Go and keep her company while we take care of this."

You nodded. "Just be careful," and with that you ran towards Jessica. "You okay?" you asked her.

"Yeah...I can't say the same for you though," she replied. "You look like shit." You lightly laughed.

"Thanks," you said sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Seriously, anyone else out there who reads this?


	11. Chapter 11

He is Real

**Chapter 11**

**Warnings: Later-on Lemon, gore (violence and stuff) and lots of swearing**

*Author's Note:..........not much to say since I have no idea if people are reading this or not.......except for the disclaimers that I don't own this but have the permission, and that I don't own the characters.........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Jessica watched as Leon and Luis fought against the El Gigante. It looked as if they were having some trouble also fighting the large beast.

You were worried, in the game if you died against a level you could just try again no problem but this was reality, there was no way you were coming back.

"We've got to do something..." Jessica whispered, possibly as worried as you. You nodded in agreement.

"Okay...how did we kill these guys in the game?" I asked.

"Um, we ran around and shot at them for a long-ass time..." she replied.

"Yeah but when they were distracted..."

"They die faster!" she finished your statement.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" you smirked. She nodded.

The El Gigante continued to swat away what he considered Leon and Luis pests. The two kept dodging away and shot the ogre whenever the opportunity arises.

Luis shot with his shotgun while Leon used his TMP. They both panted, finding it very difficult to defeat this enemy.

"HEY YOU!" you suddenly shouted waving your hands in the air to get the ogre's attention. "THE BIG UGLY FREAK! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"YEAH SHOW US WHAT YOU'RE MAD OF JACKASS!" Jessica joined in. The ogre turned its head to look at the two of you, including Luis and Leon.

"What are you doing?" Leon called out to you as the ogre started walking towards you.

"It's easier to kill these things if they're distracted...well, in the game anyways," you replied as the large monster came closer. Leon and Luis nodded at each other as they started shooting it's back.

"CAN'T YOU WALK ANY FASTER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jessica shouted.  
"C'MON DICK HEAD, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" you shouted along. The El Gigante growled in anger as it charged at you.

"Oh shit!" Jessica cussed as both of you ran out the opposite directions out of the way as it crashed into a house behind you. As you ran from the rubble it created, you picked up an axe you found on the floor that was left by the villagers.

You chucked it at the ogre, hoping that lady luck was on your side. As if your prayers were answered the blade of the axe pierced the leg of the ogre.

"Yes!" you said happily as you pumped a fist in the air with triumph. The ogre growled with rage.

"Nice shot!" Jessica complimented as she gave you a thumbs up across from you. You nodded.

"___________, duck!" Leon shouted.

"Duck?" you asked as you looked where he was gazing at to see the ogre swing at you with a long wooden pole.

"Fuck!" you shouted as you ducked down as quickly as you can, making the long pole graze the air above you.

You instantly stood up and ran out of there to a safe area. Jessica started throwing anything she could find at the ogre, making it even angrier.

"Senorita, get back!" Luis ordered as he went in front of her and shot at the ogre.

"You okay?" Leon asked after he ran up to you.

"Yeah," you nodded. He nodded in reply as he went to Luis' side, shooting the ogre with his machine gun. Finally the ogre holds its head as it kneels down. A parasite pierced out of it's back.

"Leon, cut that thing!" Jessica shouted. Leon quickly ran up to the ogre, jumping over its head and landing on it's back.

He took out his combat knife and sliced away at the parasite over and over again.

The ogre stood up, pushing Leon off his back as it held his head and let out a painful growl. The El Gigante then started to fall forward. Leon quickly rolled away as the beast fell on its stomach, dead.

"We won!" Jessica shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down. Luis embraced her in a celebration hug with one fist in the air. She blushed as deep as a tomato. You laughed as you walked up to them.

"You did good," Leon complimented as he placed a hand on your shoulder with a warm smile. You smiled shyly at him as you blushed.

"Th-Thanks..." you replied. Suddenly a familiar laughter echoed through the wind.

'_Not her again..._' You let out an irritated grunt.

"Aw, what a touching moment, I'm sorry I had to ruin it," she apologized sarcastically.

"Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone?!" you shouted suddenly. She lets out a soft chuckle.

"Hm...You amuse me, which is rare..." she replied. "But for now, I must be off, have fun in your living nightmare," she waved her arm around her as purple fog surrounded her. The purple smoke dispersed leaving the space she occupied completely empty.

"That chick is weird..." Jessica muttered. You narrowed your eyes. Leon sighed.

"We should keep going, who knows what more surprises might come if we stay here for long," Leon suggested as he started walking, putting his gun in his holster. Luis followed him, strapping his shotgun on his back once again.

You and Jessica exchanged tired looks and groggily followed behind them. After that work out and you had to continue traveling. You dragged your feet behind you, wishing that you were back in your large comfy bed resting.

Unfortunately it seemed that you wouldn't be sleeping in a bed for a while. You sighed at the thought. You liked camping out in the wilderness but this was ridiculous.

No way did you want to hike in the woods fearing that you might be attacked by something by God knows what.

That stupid bitch, Lord Rivera you assumed deserved every ounce of your fury that would be unleashed.

The four of you walked back into the forest, seeing that there was no more use to be in there. You walked down a narrow dirt path.

You wondered exactly where you were going and where the hell you were in the first place. You were more homesick then ever.

Suddenly howls and growls were heard. Very close in fact. You groaned, not feeling the energy of fighting another enemy. Leonwhom was leadingstopped in his tracks. He shifted his head side to side, determining where it was coming from.

You shifted your eyes also with your hand on your fast beating heart. Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of the bushes and tackled Jessica down. She let out a scream.

"Jess!" you shouted with concern as she moved her head away from the sharp fangs ready to pierce through her flesh.

Luis quickly took his shotgun from his back; he cocked it and fired at the creature.

It was thrown a few feet back, skidding on the ground. Jessica breathed heavily in shock.

"You all right?" Luis asked her as he lifted her up. She took a long breath and exhaled.

"I will be..." she whispered.

"Watch out!" you shouted as the wolf tried to jump at Luis. Leon instantly took fire, making it fall to the ground and disintegrate into the soil.

"Damn canines," you muttered under your breath.

"Lets keep going," Luis suggested as you all continued to walk deeper into the unholy forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note:.......................maybe some reviews....please? Just so I know someone's reading this..........


	12. Chapter 12

He is Real

**Chapter 12**

**Warnings: Future lemon, gore, language**

*Author's Note: Same disclaimers as always, last chapter for the night. I have no idea if people are reading this and like it, or not. I have no way of knowing, seeing as nobody has spoken up yet. Maybe there's just no one who enjoys this, or something?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You shifted your head side to side, expecting another 'visitor'. But the forest was silent, too silent. The four of you continued down a path between two large cliffs. Leon continued to lead the way with no hesitation.

"Empurro! Empurro!" a man yelled from above you. All of you looked up seeing three men pushing against a large boulder.

"Oh...my...God," you slowly whispered as your eyes widen. With one mighty push the boulder fell to the ground, making it shake violently as it started rolling your way.

"Run!" Leon shouted. You quickly turned at your heel and ran as fast as your feet could take you; after all you were running for your life. You looked over your shoulder as you slowly panicked, seeing it coming closer.

"__________, don't look back!" Leon told you. You nodded shakily as you looked forward again, running at the same speed as Jessica while the guys were behind.

"Fucking boulders, fucking boulders, fucking boulders!" Jessica chanted as she continued to run. You started to pant as you can feel your legs giving out on you.

'_No please not now! I don't wanna die by a fucking boulder!_' you thought.

"This is such a rip off from the game!" Jessica yelled in frustration as she also panted. As you ran downhill the boulder also started gaining up on the four of you.

"I...don't...think...I can... keep running," you choked out as you started to slow down.

"Hell no!" Jessica shouted.

"Shit," Leon said.

"What? What is it?" you asked as you looked at them confused. Jessica simply pointed in front of her. You slowly looked forward, your eyes instantly widen. A dead end was coming near.

"On the count of three, we have to jump out of the way," Luis announced. "One...two...three!"

Both you and Jessica quickly jumped towards your left while the guys jumped to their right. You landed hard on the dried grass as you continued to roll down a steep hill along with Jessica. The boulder collided with the cliff in front.  
Sticks and stones scraped and cut your skin as you fell down the large hill. '_fuck!_' you cussed as you felt a sharp rock dig into your back. You felt like you were about to puke as you kept going around and around and around.

You closed your eyes, stopping the spinning images before your eyes. You screamed in agony as you felt your stomach hit against a skinny tree truck, knocking the wind out of you. You tumbled down onto the dirt, finally skidding to a halt.  
You lay there motionless as you breathed heavily. You winced as you can feel the pain from your stomach. You coughed out as you rolled on your back. You took a large breath in.

"Oh God..." you gasped out. You heard groaning come from your right. You immediately held you breath and slowly turned your head to the direction of the sound. Coughing was heard after words.

"Fuck, that hurt," you heard Jessica say as she slowly tried to get up but to only collapse on the ground once again. You coughed out dirt as you rolled to your side and tried to get up. You slowly supported your weight with your arms as you sat up.

You instantly held on to your head. You gagged, feeling yourself want to puke. You lay on your back once again.

"Heh, talk about going down hill," you said with a weak smile. Jessica lightly laughed. After a few minutes of resting you tried getting up again. You felt a little lightheaded so you stayed still until it passed.

"Now you're not the only one that looks like shit," Jessica remarked. You looked over at her. Her clothes were drenched in dirt and most of her skin contained multiple cuts, much like you.

You slowly got on your feet and looked up at the large steep hill you rolled down from.

"We're not going to climb that thing are we?" she asked as she came up beside you, dusting her self off.

"I guess," you replied as you slowly walked towards it. Jessica and you held on rocks and branches as you slowly started to climb. You grabbed onto a branch but it suddenly snapped making you fall back down.

"Fuck!" you cussed as you held you back.

"Okay, climbing, it wasn't a good idea..."

"How about we just stay here and wait until Leon and Luis find us or something?" you suggested as you sat up. Suddenly the both of you heard a twig snap. You both exchanged worried looks.

"No way, I'm staying in one place," Jessica stated as she helped you up and pulled you with her into a run. "I don't care if that might be an animal, I'm not taking any chances."

"Where the hell are we going to go though?" you asked as you ran by her side.

"Anywhere away from danger."  
**  
**

"__________? Jessica?" Leon called out as he looked around for the two of you.

"Senoritas?!" Luis shouted but still no answer. Leon looked around the area until he spotted at the edge of the large hill you and Jessica rolled down from. Leon quickly ran up to it, immediately looking down.

He let out a sigh as he noticed the two of you weren't in sight. Leon looked back at Luis with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, amigo, we'll find them," Luis reassured as he walked up to his side at the edge. "They fell down there?"

"Maybe," Leon replied as he slowly stepped his foot down the hill and held onto the edge for support.

"It's too dangerous to climb down there," Luis stated. Leon looked back at him.

"You got a better idea?"  
**  
**

**  
**"Why us?" you whined. "We have no weapons to protect ourselves now."

"We can throw rocks..." Jessica suggested. You snorted.

"Yeah, and what's that going to do?" you asked sarcastically. "I hate my life right now..."

"Lets just try and find the way around so we can find Luis and Leon," she suggested and pointed to your right. "This way!"

"Do you even know where we're going?" you asked as you followed her. She didn't say anything but continued to walk through some bushes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled in frustration. You walked through the bushes to see what all the fuss was about. You furrowed your brow as you sighted the village that you were in early.

"We went in a circle," you stated as you let out an annoyed sigh. "Lets turn and go back," the both of you turned around.

"Hello." Jessica and you instantly jumped at the voice as the hooded woman appeared out of nowhere once again. "Are you lost?" she asked innocently. You could tell she was smiling evilly even though you couldn't see it, but it shined through her eyes.

"Get out of our way," Jessica said as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"My, my...you aren't very polite are you?" she asked.

"What do you want?" you asked through clenched teeth. How much you loathed her existence.

"I can see that you have separated from your knights in shining armor," she laughed.

"And what of it?" Jessica retorted. She lightly chuckled. She lifted her arm making you flinch and snapped her fingers.

You cocked up your brow at her. Suddenly two men came from your left and right both grabbing each of you.

"Hey! Let us go!" You cried as you struggled to get free.

"Let you go? No, I think I should keep you as my little bait," she started. "You two are quite useful, for now anyways. I'm sure Leon Kennedy and his Spaniard friend, are searching for you at this moment. So I shall use you two."

"What?!" Jessica and you exclaimed in unison.

"This will be the last moment you will get to see them. What a pity, I was hoping to toy with your relationships a bit. I guess now is not the time."

Your eyes widen as the men started dragging you off. You kicked your feet, trying your best to get free but it was just now use. What was her plan exactly?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: ..........................


	13. Chapter 13

He is Real

**Chapter 13**

**Warnings: Gore, eventual lemon, language**

*Author's Note: Finally! Thank you Angie and Fluffy-hamster-neko! Yes, I'm amazed that people are saying things now, so thank you to those two people who said something! I hope people keep reading this because I do very much enjoy putting these up. Same disclaimers as always, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go you dickhead!" you shouted as you struggled in the man's grasp.

"Knock them both out, they're irritating me," the woman said as she led the way.

"Don't you dare fucking try!" Jessica yelled. Suddenly you felt a large blow on the back of your head, making you slowly black out into unconsciousness.

Slowly and groggily you opened your eyes. You winced feeling a major pain on the back of your head. You moved your hand to rub it but you couldn't move it. You shot your eyes opened and looked above your head to see your wrists were chained together on a stonewall.

You tried to pry your wrists through the cuffs but it was no use. You slouched and looked down at your ankles, which wasn't tied. You sighed and looked around your surroundings.

"Where am I?" you asked yourself. You were in some sort of a moldy place. The white, gray walls were rotted, the ceiling was leaking water and the cement ground was cold and cracked from age.

"__________?" you jerked your head to the right seeing Jessica in the same predicament you were in. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like we're getting out," you replied and lay your head back.

Leon and Luis slowly took their time going down the steep hill. Cautiously, making sure they did not fall. Finally, they reached the bottom and looked around. Leon kneeled down on the dirt finding a red substance. He touched it with his fingertips.

"Blood..." he whispered. "They were down here."

"Where'd they go?" Luis asked as he started reloading his gun. Leon looked around seeing footprints going west. Leon pointed.

"That way." He stood up and started walking ahead with Luis at his heels.

"You're going the wrong way, sweat hearts," the woman's voice echoed through the forest. Leon and Luis stopped in their tracks. Suddenly she appeared behind a tree.

"What have you done to them?!" Leon shouted.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, they are safe in my hands," she grinned. "That is, if you're not too late."

"What are you talking about?" Luis asked. She looked at her nails in a bored manner, looking like she did not want to be there in the first place.

"Well, you have a certain time limit to save them," she replied and looked up, her green and red eye narrowed.

"Otherwise, they die." Leon and Luis glared at her. "But I'm sure two heroes wont want to do that now would you? They are being held hostage in a small cabin not far from the village we first met."

"Who are you exactly?" Leon asked.

"I am Rivera Salazar, soon to be ruler of Europe," she laughed. "Now, better hurry up." She walked off behind a tree.

Leon quickly ran after her but she was gone. Disappeared from the area. Leon instantly turned.

"We have to find them," Leon said.

"It could be a trap amigo," Luis replied with a worried look. Leon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but we have no other choice..."

Jessica struggled to get her cuffs off once again making an irritated sigh escape your lips. You rolled your eyes.

"Why try? You're not going to break through," you said as you laid your head back on the wall.

"Thanks for the update, Ms. Negative, but at least it keeps me busy," she said with a sour look. You grunted. Suddenly the metal door swung open in front of you. Your faces immediately turned serious.

"Hello, loves, how are we this fine day?" Rivera came into the room. You just wanted to take off that hood and punch her in the jaw. You'd feel so much better after that.

"Let us go!" Jessica cried. River waved her finger in front of you as if you both were naughty children.

"I cannot do that yet, your boyfriends need to come first," she replied.

"Boyfriends? What the fuck are you talking about?!" you snapped through gritted teeth.

"Simple, your male companions will come and try to save the damsels in distress, which are you two," she grinned.

"And let me guess, right into your trap?" you asked, narrowing your eyes at her.

"Precisely, you are smarter then I thought," she answered.

"And what is your trap?" Jessica asked casually.

"Look around you, how small this cabin is...just a perfect place for an ambush," she replied before walking off and out the door, slamming it behind her. Your eyes went wide, lips partially opened.

"No way," you whispered and exchanged a worried with Jessica, her eyes equally as wide. Suddenly both of your struggled to break lose from the chains.

'_Break break break!_' you chanted in your head but no use. You growled. "God damn her!" Jessica nodded her head in agreement.**  
**

****

Leon and Luis continued down the forest, searching for that old village they were once in. With both of their pistols in their hands, ready to shoot at anything that might be of harm to them. The sunlight was dim due to the tree branches above their heads.

"Where was the village?" Luis asked, looking behind him for any enemies.

"This way," Leon whispered and passed through bushes, finding the village. "She said the cabin was near the village."

"Leon, look," Luis pointed towards blood tracks. Both broke into a sprint following it, praying to God it wasn't yours or Jessica's. The blood became more dry the farther they went and less visible. But lucky for them the tracks were going in a straight line.  
They nodded towards each other and ran ahead. A small cabin came into view, a rusty old rotten one. The metal sheets that lay on top of the small building was rusted at the corners and dented. Small puddles lay on the top. Cracks creeped up on the wall. Plants growing on it for support.

Leon eyed the area carefully making sure there wasn't any ground traps.

"Jess? ____________?" Luis called out.

"Shhh, did you hear that?" Jessica asked, keeping silent. You looked at her oddly.

"Hear what?"

"Just listen," she furrowed her brow. You kept silent waiting for the noise to sound again.

"____________? Jessica?" you heard Leon's voice. You looked at Jessica immediately.

"They can't come in here or else..." you trailed off.

"They'll come," Jessica finished for you. She turned to the door. "Guys! Don't come in here it's a trap!"****

**  
**"Listen," Luis said. Both of them stayed still. Muffled screams and shouts were heard from the cabin. They ran towards the door. Luis shot the lock open while Leon kicked the door to the side, revealing you two.

"Stay back!" you cried. Leon looked at you oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't come, it's a trap!" Jessica shouted. Suddenly a man with blood dripping from his left eyes appeared behind them, holding high a large pitchfork.

"WATCH OUT!" you shouted at the top of your lungs. The two quickly jumped out of the way into the cabin. Luis took fire while Leon shot yours and Jessica's cuffs open.

"What did she plan for us?" Leon asked as he helped you up.

"An Ambush..." **  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uh, yeah, so now I know more people are reading this than just the two people who had favorited it, and a couple more who have recently favorited and have also reviewed. So, thanks everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

He is Real

**Chapter 14**

**Warnings: Future Lemon, Language, Violence/Gore stuff**

*Author's Note: Okay, so I've got about fourteen chapters up now, maybe I'll come up with titles sometime for these, since DS never made any for hers. If anyone has ideas for the chapter names, go ahead and put them in a review or something, just say which chapter gets what name. I'd love to hear if someone comes up with a name. All this belongs to DS, but I have permission, and we do not own the game characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon! Help me out here, amigo." Luis continued to shoot more infected people as they came pouring in. Leon turned and took fire with his TMP, shooting one in the head causing a green parasite to burst out of its neck.

"Green? What the hell?" you asked yourself, keeping a far position at the back of the cabin.

"Don't get near it, this one's a poisonous parasite," Leon informed as he shot it a couple of times.

"Poisonous?" Jessica asked.

"Si, senorita...the parasites are color coded. Yellow makes you paralyzed for a short amount of time while green injects you with poison," Luis explained as he shot more people.

As the small war raged on more enemies poured into the small cabin. Rivera was smart, too smart. There might be a slim chance that you wont make it out alive, but then again, you were with a government agent and an ex-cop, you should survive, right?

But unfortunately, you could see that Leon and Luis were having some difficulty and were slowly backing up as more enemies surrounded them with weapons and threatening eyes. There were too many to count, ten maybe around twenty, were there and more just keep coming.

You looked around and picked up a large stick that lay against the wall. You whacked it against the head of an enemy ready to grasp your neck. Leon and Luis weren't fast enough to protect them and both you and Jessica at the same time.  
You broke the large stick in half and handed one piece to Jessica, equipping it as a weapon. The both of you stayed behind but if necessary attacked up coming enemies.

"Take this, bitch!" you yelled as you hit a lady against her chest making her fly backwards into a wall. Another man came up to your side, grasping your neck tightly and lifting you up in the air, off your feet.

You gasped for breath as you struggled to get free. Your weapon fell with a thud on the floor, grabbing Leon's attention.

He jerked his head to your direction and quickly shot the man in the leg. The man let go of your neck and held onto his thigh.

You fell harshly on the ground. You took long deep breaths, filling your lungs once again. Leon ran up to the man and kicked him across the face making him fly backwards.

"You all right?" Leon asked, shooting another man. You shook your head. Your neck felt tender and bruised. Your unsteady breathing not helping your thinking state.

"Stay behind me," Leon ordered as he helped you up on your feet.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Jessica yelled as she swung at a woman attempting to grab Luis. Luis ducked down away from the swing.

"I owe you one, Jessie. " Luis winked.

"Heh," Jessica smirked as she jumped back.

Three men then came charging towards you and Leon. You gasped as you took a step back. Leon waited for the exact moment then kicked them all back.

"Can you use a gun?" Leon asked you, continuing to fire.

"N-no," you stuttered, afraid of what he might be thinking. Leon grabbed his Handgun from its holster and handed it to you.

"Just aim and pull the trigger," he instructed.

"But, I've never shot a gun before," you told him, holding the instrument in your grasp.

"You've played Resident Evil, haven't you? It's like the same, aim and fire," he looked back at you with a smile then back at the crowd. You let out a heavy sigh then shakily held up the gun.

'_Okay, I can do this...just aim and shoot,_' you thought as you aimed the red laser at one of the men. Your shaky grasp didn't allow you to aim straight unfortunately. Taking a chance, you pulled the trigger missing after Jessica hit you when she lost balance, causing you both to fall.

"Shit," she cussed. You looked up seeing where you aimed. A bullet hole had pierced through the roof.

"Damn it," you muttered under your breath.

Groans were then heard from behind you. You looked over your shoulder seeing a woman with no legs slowly crawling towards the both of you. Your eyes grew wide. Jessica pulled back, grabbing her stick and beating the shit out of the woman.

You looked up at Jessica, your mouth partially open from shock. Her eyes were wide too, probably as surprised at what she did like you. Luis then came and pulled Jessica by the arm before a man behind her chopped her with his axe.

You looked down at your gun and back up. You furrowed your brow and aimed at the man.

"Take this, you son of a bitch," you whispered. '_Please hit,_' you pleaded before pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced through his arm making him lose balance and take a step back.

"Mother fucker," you cussed as you jumped onto your feet. Leon jumped in front of you and took the man out.

"We got to work on your aim," he smirked.

"Oh, haha," you said sarcastically with a smile. An engine noise was then heard breaking the moment of humor relief.

"Not Chainsaw guy, too!" Jessica moaned irritably.

"Shit," you took a step back, afraid to see his appearance. Chainsaw Ganado came running in holding his weapon in the air.

Luis placed his Red9 pistol away and grabbed his shotgun from his back.

"Now you use that thing?!" you asked abruptly.

"I don't have many shotgun shells," he aimed at the chainsaw Ganado; blasted him every time he had a chance. The blast from the shotgun was powerful enough to push away some enemies, making some space for Luis.

"This is just like that boss level, in that cabin in the game," Jessica remarked, standing at your side. You nodded in agreement.

"Can't you use a grenade? You suggested.

"The cabin is too small, we could also get caught in the blast," Leon replied. You sighed in irritation.

You wished for this to end. No, scratch that, you wished for everything to end. Rivera's evil plots, her attempt to kill all four of you. This was seriously becoming ridicules. You could only imagine what other plans she had for you if this one went crashing down.

Which you hoped it will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, not much to say, really, except, one more for the night, possibly. If I'm in the mood, I'll put an extra one up or something. Who knows....


	15. Chapter 15

He is Real

**Chapter 15**

**Warnings: Lemon later on, gore and stuff, plus language**

*Author's Note: Hmm, so.....maybe, maybe not, but I might put another chapter up, just because it's still pretty early in the day......I dunno.... Disclaimers from me, but still have the permission from original author on quizilla, and I don't own the characters of Resident Evil 4! (Wish I had Leon, though!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stood behind Luis and Leon, in a partially safe place. You felt useless, no longer do you have the stick in order to protect yourself, but now you have a gun. Which you couldn't use, your aim was awful, and so was your confidence.

You doubted any chance of survival, only thinking of the negative aspects of the situation.

Even Jessica was helpful. She was taking out any lingering enemies, protecting you as well. She was known as brave, which made you feel even more of a nuisance. An irritated sigh escaped your lips. You decided to try again with the gun, not for the others but for your self.

To prove your self you were as helpful as everyone else, you weren't going to be another Ashley Graham. You aimed the laser directly at a man's head that was slowly walking towards Leon. The man then started running making you panic and pull the trigger. You opened your eyes to see it was an exact bull's eye.

You smiled to your self. There was a part of you telling you that it was just a fluke shot, but it was still something. A fluke shot wasn't going to bring down your confidence, not now.

Slowly the enemy numbers were being divided and less people were pouring in.

"Retirada!" one of the men shouted from outside. A man retracted his weapon away from Luis and turned around along with the rest of the crowd. They slowly walked their way out the door, one by one, leaving you all dumbfounded.

"Retirada? What does that mean, again?" you asked and looked over at Jessica for an answer. She furrowed her brow in thought.

"Doesn't it mean retreat?" you shrugged and averted your sight to the guys who were reloading their artillery.

"Stay here," Leon ordered as him and Luis slowly stepped towards the door. Luis jumped out shifting his shotgun side to side. Leon joined him. Jessica and you watched curiously.

"It's clear, you senoritas can come out," Luis informed, strapping the shotgun on his back.

You slowly walked behind Jessica through the door. Gazing out at the forest, you saw there was no trace of anyone, no enemies. You narrowed your eyes. That couldn't be right, there was at least eight enemies left alive and they just disappeared like that?

You sighed. "Can we take a break?"

Leon nodded seeing that you and Jessica were exhausted from the surprise ambush. Although it was not a surprise to you since that strange woman told you her plan. Jessica plopped down on the cool grass, throwing away her weapon.  
She ran her hand down her face, wiping the sweat away. Blood smeared on her cheek as she wiped the exccess vital fluid on her dirty white pants. The blood blended with her red shirt. You looked over at Leon lifting up his pistol to hand to him.

"Come with me," he said nodding his head towards the forest.

You tilted your head to the side and dropped your hand. You followed him close behind through some bushes, leaving Jessica and Luis alone.

"Where are we going?" you asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

"I'm going to teach you how to aim," he smirked as he stopped at a clearing. You smiled.

"I'm not that horrible, am I?" you joked, playfully punching him on the arm. He cocked up a brow.

"Do you really want to have the answer to that question?" You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

"Okay mister big shot, teach me how it's done," you replied, placing your hand on your hip and rolling the gun on your finger in a circle.

"All right," he looked up and pointed.

"Aim at that large pinecone up there."

You looked up and furrowed your brow, slightly shutting your eyes from the blazing sun above you.

"Where?" you asked.

He came up behind you, hitting his well-fit chest against your back. You blushed, feeling his arms slip around you. He placed his hands on yours, tightening your grasp on his gun. He moved your arms with his, aiming up. Your sight followed the motion, following the red laser.

He stopped when the laser was upon the large pinecone he wanted you to aim at in the first place.

"Make sure your grip is steady enough to aim straight," he whispered in your ear, making your body shiver. You hesitantly nodded your head.

"Then pull the trigger."

You pulled the trigger back, making a fast, speeding bullet escape from the barrel of the handgun. It guided through the air, piercing right through the pinecone. It abruptly broke off of the branch and landed on the ground.

You smiled in triumph as you laid the gun back down. Leon let go of his grip around you.

"You'll have to aim and shoot faster then that, but it's a start," he stated. You turned around towards him.

"Thanks, maybe next time I can save your ass," you remarked, handing back his gun.

He lightly smiled. You looked into his crystal blue eyes. Mesmerized by their gleam. He didn't break his gaze upon you either. Slowly you leaned it, not being able to control your actions. You closed you eyes feeling your self get closer to his lips.

"Leon! _________! Lets keep going!" Luis called out to the both of you breaking your enchantment. You jumped back, blushing with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." you stuttered, averting you gaze down at the ground. You shifted your feet nervously. You backed away and turned around, walking at a quick pace back to the cabin.

'_Shit, that was completely stupid!_' you scolded your self as you passed the bushes forcefully.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessica asked, coking up a brow at your actions.

"Nothing," you replied rather quickly.

She curled her lips into a smirk, sending you an I-know-something's-up look. You mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' towards her. She nodded and looked away, slowly standing up as Leon came walking through the bushes. You avoided eye contact with him.

You felt so stupid for even trying to kiss him. You didn't know what came over you, sure he was good looking but you were usually too shy to make the first move. You could only imagine what he was thinking of right now. Probably how weird you may be.

You shook the thought from your head. The best thing was to act positive considering the predicament you four are in. A negative attitude only brings doubt, which brings a lower chance of all of you surviving through this.

You let out a sigh as you followed behind, keeping a far distance from Leon as possible. All you had to do was avoid him as much as possible, right?

Which brings up another question into your mind. How long were you going to be in this God forsaken nightmare?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uh, okay, chapter fifteen is up, only.....thirty-five? Thirty-five, I think, chapters left! Keep up, or you'll get left behind and it'll take you forever to read this. This was started back in 2006, and I read it last month, and it took about a week to read it all, so keep up, here! ^w^


	16. Chapter 16

He is Real

**Chapter 16**

**Warnings: Later-on Lemon, gore violence stuff, and language**

*Author's Note: Uh, wow, didn't think I'd get this in tonight, 'cause I just spent five hours on impossible homework O_o But, I can squeeze in three chapters for you people out there who like this. I don't own this, or the characters ^w^ For further explanation, go back some chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is impossible! They have ruined my plans!" shouted Rivera, throwing a glass cup at the wall in pure rage. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, flying at different directions. Her red and green eyes glowing violently.

"I've become just like that fool." She narrowed her eyes. "Those four won't survive to foil my plans...I'll make sure of it. That American might have ruined saddler, but that won't happen to me. I'm too smart for that."

She walked around the beautifully decorated room. Guiding her feet against the scarlet red rug. She looked upon the large window that was placed on the blue and gold painted walls. She looked out at the horizon of the large forest.

She put her finger to her lips in thought, devising a new strategy.

"Hm...What will be the perfect idea to wiping these foolish excuse for humans from existence?" she asked herself and furrowed her brow. Her lips curled into a grin.

"I've got it," she chuckled lightly. "They won't live through this devious plot, not this time."

She began to laugh, a horrid evil laugh that echoed through the room. She turned and walked out of the room but not after she glared out at the tree-infested grounds out on the lands.

You walked behind everyone, avoiding any eye contact. You let out a sigh as you climbed over a large log and glanced up. You averted your gaze back to the ground when catching the glance from Leon on you. A pink tint appeared on your cheeks.

The forest seemed to thicken as you were making your way. Clouds were appearing above the sky, overcoming the sun's rays.

You slapped the side of your neck when you felt a pitch. Bugs of all sorts were almost eating you alive, biting at your skin. You snarled as you felt another nip on your arm. You slapped the palm of your hand over it.

You could only wish that you had on a sweater, but unfortunately all you had on was a black tank top--that has changed colors due to the battles before--and blue jeans that were becoming worn out. They were ripped a few places and stained with blood and dirt.

Your skin was no better. You were cut and bruised, but nothing too severe. As long as you could still walk, you were fine.

You gazed up once again, watching where you were going. Jessica was starring at you over her shoulder with a raised brow. You sent her a weak smile. She sighed lightly and slowed down her pace so you could catch up to her, walking by her side.

"Okay, it's later, so what's up?" she asked in a whisper. You ran your fingers through your hair, thinking of how to explain the situation that happened thirty to forty minutes ago.

"Um...well..." you trailed off. Looking for the exact words that would sound right.

"You going to tell me or what?" she teased and playfully punched you on the arm. You rubbed it, feeling her hit a bruise.

"Yeah...just, it's kind of awkward and embarrassing to say," you both stayed silent for a moment. She waited patiently, understanding that you weren't ready to explain this so quickly.

"You know how me and Leon went off to work on my shooting, right?" you finally spoke. She nodded, and then slowly her lips curled into a smirk.

"You two made out, didn't you? Wow, you guys work fast, man...now if only Luis and I..." she trailed off with a blush.

You smirked knowing that Jessica would say something like that.

Both of you always had the same interests, but the odd thing was you two had totally different opinions on men. If you were crushing or even eyeing someone, she'd be starring at the total opposite. It was strange, but in a weird way, it brought you two closer.

No jealous rants on who gets whom. It was the same idea with even game characters. Okay, others found it strange that two grown women were falling in love with created personage put in a made up plot.

You both fell for their personality and good looks. And it was the same for Resident Evil 4. As you began playing the game, controlling the main character, Leon Scott Kennedy, through the twisted plot of the story, you have grown attach to him.

First, you thought he was just some cool guy with a gun. But your thoughts had changed as you pursued to finish the video game. You became attracted to him, often saying he looked cute in every cut-scene you watched.

As for Jessica, she thought differently. She wasn't attracted to him, not that she thought he wasn't handsome, even though she did often call him ugly just to tease you. Jessica actually fell in love with a less important character, the Spaniard, Luis Sera.

Mostly because of his Spanish accent and the way he smirked.

And it was as if your attractions were forming again, but not for game characters. They were forming for the real thing. Jessica was obviously crushing on Luis, the same as you for Leon. Most likely the reason you almost kissed him back there.

But you knew Leon's personality, the thing that made him individual from Luis. Leon was often serious, a hardworking man who was polite and respected others. As for Luis, well, he was a lady's man.

A guy who knew what a girl wanted. He pursued the women he was interested in, and it was a matter of time before that just might happen.

"We didn't do anything...well I-" you cut yourself off and sighed once again. You starred back at the ground while walking.

"He was teaching me how to aim, so he was holding my arms, showing what position they should be in...After I did I turned around to face him and..."

"Okay, tell me already, jeez you stall too much," she rolled her eyes. You lightly laughed.

"...And I almost made a move," you finished.

"Wait, what kind of move?" she asked and looked over at you.

"I almost kissed him, okay, I know it was stupid. I don't even know why I tried it in the first place," you ranted.

"You love him, you want to kiss him, you want to touch him, you want to marry him," she sang lowly. You glared at her, and both of you laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luis suddenly asked, stopping to look at the two of you.

"Nothing," you both replied in unison and quickly. He only shrugged and continued to walk.

"No word of this to anyone, got that?" you demanded in a whisper to Jessica.

"__________, we're in the middle of the fucking desert, who the hell am I going to gossip to?" she asked sarcastically.

You huffed.

"Luis," you replied.

"Whatever, your secret is safe with me," she vowed and placed her hand on her heart, making an oath.

"You better," you narrowed you eyes with a smirk.

You and Jessica grew silent after that little conversation. All you could think of was right now where were you? And did Leon even know where he was going?

Suddenly Leon stopped walking. He shifted his head from side to side and lifted a hand for you to stop walking.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I just thought I heard someth-" suddenly a large awful looking creature jumped out of the bushes in great speeds, knocking down Leon to the grass. He landed with a grunt as his gun flew out of his grasp.

You almost gagged at the appearance of the disgusting creature. It was large, about twice your height.

Luis quickly took fire with his Red9 handgun but it seemed to not cause any effect to the monster. It was walking in a slow, freaky pace towards Leon. Leon rolled back on his feet and grabbed his TMP.

Immediately taking fire. The creature didn't flinch but only made a hissing screech, burning your eardrums. You instantly plugged your ears with the palm of your hands, screaming for the noise to stop.

Even Leon and Luis stopped shooting in order to guard their sensitive eardrums from that hiss.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jessica shouted, closing her eyes tightly.

"GOD!" you yelled and tightly shut your eyelids as well. You could hear Luis grunting as Leon groaned. You opened your eyes again seeing that Leon was on his knees from being so near of the demon. His TMP was dropped to his side.

You averted your gaze at the gun and back at the monster.

'_I've got one shot..._' you thought and looked at the gun. '_Me and my stupid plans._' You dropped your hands to your sides and ran as quickly as your legs could take you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uh, can only get the other two in tonight, no time for considering more right now. Sorry ^.^' Maybe next time, when I don't have such complicated homework and it doesn't take five hours to even attempt and not even finish! (Summer school, I did not fail my class, I'm getting ahead for highschool math.... My mom made me....)


	17. Chapter 17

He is Real

**Chapter 17**

**Warnings: Lemon eventually, gore and language**

*Author's Note: Uhhh, yeah, well, one more for tonight, then I'll put up three more tomorrow, maybe more if there's no homework! Depends, though, really depends....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With all the self-control you had, you made a dash for Leon's gun. Stretching your arm out, ready to snatch at it. You could feel the hissing sound from the monster booming in your ears, threatening to make your eardrums explode.

You could feel a warm metallic fluid drip from your ear canals, softly sliding down the sides of your face. Tears were stinging the rims of your eyes. The throbbing sound felt like an ear infection, but 10x the pain; you could only take so much.

You jumped for the TMP, grasping it in your grip and quickly aiming and shooting at the open mouth of the monster.

You tightly shut your eyes as tears cascaded down your cheeks.

You could hear the hiss now becoming only a croaking scream. You shot your eyes opened, your aim was now off from its mouth. You aimed straight at his tongue that was hanging out, dripping blood. You shot at it again.

The rapid bullets punctured holes on its sound maker. It screeched in agony and darted towards you on all fours. You gasped and instantly stopped shooting. It pulled its flexible arm back like a whip, ready to slash at you.

You sat on your back wide eyed, getting ready for the blow. Here was coming the hit. Suddenly a figure came over you like a shield. A whipping sound was heard, against the back of the figure. You heard a groan escape their lips.

Loud gunshots were heard from Luis' shotgun. Your breathing became rigid as the pain in your ears became more unbearable. You tightly shut your eyes, God it hurt. You felt two strong arms wrap around you, comforting your tense body.

"Fuck, it hurts..." you whimpered.

"I know, it'll be okay," the soothing voice of Leon spoke.

You were in too much pain to even care that it was he that was holding you, helping you through this. Your hand found his, and you squeezed it, some way helping you cope.

"It's tongue is it's weak spot, hit it!" Jessica exclaimed, staying behind Luis.

"Jessie, get my gun from my pants and aim," Luis ordered.

Jessica eyes widen and she blushed, she couldn't help but think of sinful thoughts to his order. She looked down seeing his Red9 tightly fastened at his waistline where his pants and shirt met. She clasped her hands on the handle and pulled it out.

She pulled the gun up, aiming at the tongue of the creature. Unfortunately for her, she did not have the red laser that could guide her aim, she had to depend on her own eyes. She took in a deep breath and took a shot, pulling the trigger.

The bullet just missed it.

Not at all discouraged, she tried again, and again until she got a hit. Smirking she pulled the trigger, puncturing a hole against the monsters tongue. It screeched loudly, shaking its head in discomfort.

The screech it made came to your ears making you clench your teeth and tightening your eyelids. You squeezed Leon's hand, wishing the pain would go away. He pulled you onto his lap. You laid your head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"Why isn't it dying already?!" Jessica yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"I don't know," Luis replied and took a shot.

The creature growled violently, it's eyes glowing red and glaring at Jessica and Luis. It charged to them in pure rage, like a bull seeing the color red.

"Oh...shit," Jessica whispered.

Luis quickly tackled Jessica down, away from the charging beast as it crashed into a tree. The bark of the tree crashed into pieces, fly in different direction from the great force. Luis hovered over Jessica from the flying debris, cutting against his back.

The pain was slowly subsiding and you had finally stopped crying. You opened your eyes, you vision blurry. You blinked a couple of times, focusing your sight. You looked up seeing Leon stare at the monster, depicting where his weak spot could be.

You looked back at the monster. It was breathing heavily, bleeding from its mouth. It groaned evilly, still enraged. It turned with a grunt, facing Luis and Jessica.

"Luis!" Jessica shouted pointing at the creature as it brought up a foot, ready to stomp them like mere insects. Luis wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her to roll out of the way as quickly as possible.

The monster brought its foot down, creating a crater beneath its feet. Luis stood up, pulling Jessica to her feet all the while picking up his shotgun from the dirt. He pulled her wrist, running from the creature.

"Leon," you whispered. He averted his eyes to you; he sent you a small smile, squeezing your hand gently. "His tongue is his weak spot. Guns will only wound it, I think you have to cut it off."

He nodded in agreement with your theory.

"Will you be fine here?" he asked. You grinned.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere," you replied.

He gave a nod, letting go of your hand and gently taking you off his lap. He stood up, taking his knife from its sheath. Jessica and Luis were keeping a safe distance from the creature. It began to walk in a slow pace and stopped. It starred at Leon and tilted his head.

'_That thing freaks me out,_' you thought as Leon was slowly making his way in front of you. He made sure not to make any sudden movements. You sat up slowly, lifting your hands to wipe off the blood on your ear lobes.

Leon held his combat knife behind his back, waiting for the perfect moment. Jessica came slowly walking towards you, asking if you were all right. You answered yes, and continued to watch Leon. The creature walked slowly towards him, making Leon slowly draw his knife.

Suddenly the monster ran in fast speeds, tackling Leon down, his knife getting thrown back. He fell on the floor holding away the jaws of the carnivore. Its nasty tongue grazed itself against his jaw.

Quickly, you stood up and grabbed the sharp knife in your hand. You gripped it tightly and ran towards Leon, who was 'distracting' the monster.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" you yelled.

You swiped the knife against its tongue, making sure you did not hit Leon. The creature let out a vile screech as it's tongue fell on the floor. Leon kicked it's stomach, making it hit the dirt with a thud. It twitched on the ground uncontrollably.

Suddenly you felt something wrap around your ankle tightly. You looked down seeing it was the creature's tongue. You screamed in surprise trying to shake it off, but it stayed on with its dear life, tightening it's grip. Was it even alive?

"________, hold on," Leon told you as he grabbed the knife from your hand and knelt down.

He began cutting the organ as much as possible when it finally fell limply on the floor, slowly disintegrating along with its body. You kneeled down and gripped your ankle, feeling a bruise form.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he placed his hand on your shoulder. You slowly nodded.

"Lets hope there's no more of those freaks around," Jessica said.

"Yeah," you agreed, still gripping your ankle.

Leon put away his knife and pulled your hands from the grip on your ankle. He lifted your jeans, looking at the purple and blue bruise that ringed around. Leon trailed his fingertips on it and looked up at you.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little, but I'm fine," you answered.

He nodded and let go. He stood up, lending you a hand. You shyly took it and he hoisted  
you up.

"Ataque!"

A battle cry was heard from beyond the bushes making your eyes grow wide as you heard the footsteps of many people.

"Oh my God..." Jessica whispered.

All of you stood there frozen, waiting what was about to happen. The footsteps continued and the bushes rustled.

"That's not good..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Yeah, one more, then wait. Hope you're keeping up!


	18. Chapter 18

He is Real

**Chapter 18**

**Warnings: Same as usual, lemon (later), gore, and language**

*Author's Note: Err, yeah, chapter eighteen of Resident Evil 4, right here. All done for the night, so see you later, for those who read this ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, run!" Luis shouted and pushed Jessica to sprint on.

"What?" you asked confused.

Leon grabbed your hand and ran, pulling you behind him, but suddenly he skid to a halt, along with Jessica and Luis.

You looked over his shoulder. Three men with red eyes and smirks on their lips approached all of you. A laugh and a snicker were heard from behind. You instantly turned around.

A large group of the Las Plagas infected people had surrounded you like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey. Some men and women held several of weapons, from knives to pitchforks. Others had their own grabbling hands as their attack.

You shifted your gaze all around you, cowering behind Leon. You guys were totally screwed.

Suddenly you felt Leon lay something on your hand. You looked down seeing he had placed his TMP into your grasp.

You looked into his face with a puzzled look. He only gave a weak smile.

"Remember what I taught you, aim straight," he told you. You blinked and nodded, your hands sweaty and shaky.

"Here you go, senorita, you can handle something like this, no?" Luis said as he handed his shotgun to Jessica.

"Um, maybe?" she replied with uncertainty and cocked the gun.

Luis took out his own Red9, aiming at the people while Leon did the same with his own handgun after he had reloaded it.

The men and women continued to snicker and grin those evil grins as they continued to approach closer and closer. You began stepping back when you bumped into something. You looked over your shoulder to see you were back to back with Leon.

"Don't be nervous." He smirked. "I got your back."

You weakly smiled back and looked forward. Jessica took a slow step back when suddenly a woman ran towards her, her hands outstretched to snatch her neck. In a state of panic Jessica shakily aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger, causing the power of the ejection of the bullet to throw her back.

Luis quickly caught her in his arms before she landed on the hard dirt. Luckily for her the bullet blew the woman's head clean off her shoulders. Her body landed limply on the ground with a thud.

"Yeah, maybe you should take this gun instead," Luis, suggested.

He took the shotgun from her hands and replaced it with his Red9. She laughed nervously. The two backed up from the surrounding ambush, gathering into the little group you four formed.

"One...two...three. FIRE!" Leon shouted.

The infected people began running forward in all different directions towards all four of you. Everyone began to shoot, including you. Since you had the TMP, other then Leon's Handgun, you didn't have to be accurate in your aim, which you were thankful for.

You smirked in triumph every time you were able to blow the head off of an opponent, tainting your soft skin with blood.

The sight didn't disgust you, you have seen far worse in movies. In fact, you have seen many gory movies and all you did was watch in amusement while others gagged at the sight.

You could only imagine what your mother would say if she saw you right now. She was strictly against all guns and knives, and killing, it self. A memory flashed in your mind, a time when you were playing Resident Evil 4 and your mom came to visit.

She gave you a long lecture about those kinds of games, not like you were listening. You couldn't help but miss her nagging self. You sighed at the thought and continued rapidly shooting, your arms shaking with the TMP.

"Jessica, left!" Leon shouted.

"What?" she asked confused. A man was holding up his knife to swipe at her. Luis quickly aimed and shot at the man over her shoulder.

"Left," he said with a smirk. Jessica look at her left seeing a body already start to disintegrate.

"Oh," she simply stated and began shooting again.

She shot some in the leg, others on the arm, and if she was lucky or the opponents were close enough she would get in some headshots as well.

"Stay...away...from...me" At each pause, Jessica would shoot at them.

Leon was aiming and shot at a quick speed. He would shoot at one then go for the other in a never-ending pattern. He was obviously much more skill then you were, so he had much better aim, he didn't even need the red laser to begin with.

Luis was just as good. But he didn't shoot as much due to the fact that he was running out of shotgun shells. If he needed to, he shot any enemy that got too close, making them fly backwards and hitting their allies.

"There's too many of them," you stated.

You began to notice that the large ambush group was beginning to come closer no matter how many of them you killed.

You took one step back.

"I'm out," Luis informed when he pulled the trigger to hear an empty click.

A man came running to grabble his neck, but Luis quickly hit the man upside the head with the stock of the shotgun making him fall back a few steps and try again. Jessica instantly started to shoot at him keeping him away from Luis.

"We can't go on like this," Leon thought aloud. You nodded in agreement. "Lets split up."

"What do you mean, split up?" Jessica asked.

"If we divide our selves by twos, we'll also divide the numbers of the ambush," Leon answered and shot the weapon off of the hand of an old man.

"Who goes with who?" you asked and continued to rapidly shoot at the people, some clenching their arms and or legs from their punctured bullet holes.

"Me and Jessie, you and Leon," Luis replied.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jessica shouted when a man grasped her neck in his dirty hands. Luis immediately hit the stock of the shotgun into the gut of the man, causing him to drop Jessica.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she said.

"Oh really?" Luis said slyly.

"Hey, now's not the time to be flirting guys!" you yelled at them, stressed and frustrated.

"Lets split up, now!" Leon ordered. "__________, this way," he gripped your wrist and pulled you away from a woman that was ready to snatch at you. Luis pulled Jessica at a different direction.

"How will we find the others?" you asked and looked back, seeing a few people running after the two of you.

"We will, for now let's find a safe place," he told you and continued to run with your wrist in one hand and his pistol in the other.

The trees and plants passed by you in a flash. Some twigs and branches cut through your bare shoulders as you ran. You ignored the pain, not feeling it was the need to whine or complain at a time like this.

The groans and moans seem to become fainter the farther you went. You looked back; most of the people were far from you, dragging his or her legs to run as fast as you two.

Suddenly you felt your right foot hit against a branch making you trip onto the ground. You cussed under your breath as Leon helped you up and you began to run again. To where, you didn't know, as long as it was somewhere away from any sign of Las Plagas.

You smirked as you could imagine the look on Rivera Salazar's face when she is informed that both of her plans didn't work. She would probably fume with anger, cursing in a loud volume as she threw things around with rage.

You weren't going to die until you avenged your family and friends, she will beg for her life at your feet, whether she liked it or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uhh, okay, done, good night!


	19. Chapter 19

He is Real

**Chapter 19**

**Warnings: Lemon (later on eventually), gore, language**

*Author's Note: Okay, so it only took an hour to do my homework today.... Anyways, I'll put up to chapter twenty-.....hmmm....twenty-three, how about? I dunno, will you be able to keep up if I put up to twenty-three today? Good luck, then!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You dragged your feet along, trying to catch up with Leon. You were lagging behind and panting heavily. Your legs were ready to give out at anytime which is what you feared.

"Leon, please..." you choked out and stopped running. You rested your hands on your knees, crouching silent as you breathed in large breaths. "Let's...take a break."

He stopped running and turned towards you, seeing how much you were struggling at the moment to breathe. You leaned on a tree, looking up as you closed your eyes, your breathing the only thing that was heard in the silent forest.

Leon watched you intently.

Slowly, you slid down the tree, landing on the grass.

"That was some work out, huh?" you remarked and opened your eyes, looking for his reaction. He silently laughed and grinned.

"So por aqui!" a man yelled from a not so far distance.

"Shit, they found us," you whispered and turned your head to the left. Footsteps were heard, cutting through the grass.

"C'mon," Leon grabbed your hand, pulling you up and you began to run once again. You cut through trees and bushes to escape.

'_When will this ever end?_'

****

"Why are most of them coming after us!" Jessica shouted and looked behind her. A good portion of the ambush on her's and Luis' trails.

"Don't know, but maybe we shouldn't worry about that and worry about getting away from them," Luis answered.

Jessica nodded in agreement. They ran as fast as they could but they could not lose their predators. Jessica occasionally looked behind her, seeing how far off they were from being attacked.

"Pass me my gun," Luis ordered, lending a hand out for it.

Jessica dropped it in his grasp with no second thought. He was a better gun handler then her and all they had for protection was that Red9 and its little bullets it still had.

The paths seem to become narrower the farther they went. The dirt was becoming unleveled, easily to trip on. As if to prove that it was, Jessica hit her foot on a hidden rock in a ditch, causing her to cry out and fall.

"Mother fucker!" she cussed aloud, holding onto her ankle for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Luis instantly asked. He ran up to her and kneeled down, looking down at her with concern. She gritted her teeth.

"My...ankle," she responded and let go, showing Luis what had happened. He lightly touched it, feeling for any injury.

"It's sprained," he stated. He turned, facing his back towards her. "Get on."

Jessica hesitantly climbed on his back. He held her from her lower thighs as he propped her up properly. She placed her arms tightly around his neck. Groans were heard dangerously close behind them. Luis began running once again, careful not to trip. Jessica looked over her shoulder.

"_Great_," she said sarcastically. "Wonder how __________ and Leon are doing..."

****

"I don't hear them behind us," you told Leon as you looked over your shoulder seeing no one. Not exactly the most comforting thing to see.

"Lets keep going," Leon suggested, never letting go your hand. You lightly blushed.

Man, did he have a firm grip, not like you were complaining. You liked it; it was like a perfect fit. You instantly shook your head at that thought, feeling like a little schoolgirl falling in love for the first time.

'_For God sakes, ___________! You are an adult! Act like one!_' you scowled yourself.

Minutes seem to pass by quickly. Your pace was slowly slowing down. Eventually the both of you stopped running and began walking instead. You looked over your shoulder. You were a bit paranoid to say the least.

After all you were deep in the forest where anything could pop out if desired. You let out a sigh and looked forward until something caught your eye. You looked down seeing that both yours and Leon's hands were still linked together.

"Um, Leon?" you called out to him, looking up.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at you. You scratched the back of your neck nervously with your free hand.

"You can let go my hand you know, I won't fall behind," you told him. He looked at you a little bewildered.

"Oh, sorry," he replied and let go of your hand.

"It's all right."

The both of you became silent. You looked through your surroundings, scanning for any unwanted intruders. The forest was silent as a whisper; in fact, you didn't even hear many bird chirps throughout the nature. This frightened you. A cold chill ran up your spine.

You could not help but feel something bad was about to happen. That is, until you noticed the low temperature only caused the cold chill.

"The sun is setting," Leon informed.

He looked up at the beautifully changed hues of the sky. You looked up also, seeing a few stars begin to appear. A cold draft then suddenly blew through you, causing you to roughly rub your arms for warmth.

"Is it just me, or did it get colder out here?"

****

Luis was lightly panting as he slowed down. They had lost the Ganado's, well at least for now. Luis stopped running in a small clearing, looking up to see the sun slowly set. Slowly, Luis laid Jessica down in front of a tree. Instead of leaning on it she crouched down, hugging herself to keep warm.

"Th-Thanks," she shivered. "Sorry t-to burden you." Luis shook his head with a silent laugh.

"It was my pleasure, senorita," he replied and watched her, more like starred.

Her body was slowly shivering as she hugged herself. Her legs were brought towards her chest, careful not to hurt her sprained ankle. She put her arms around her legs, goose bumps appearing on her skin. With a smirk Luis walked around her, stopping behind her and plopping him self down, laying his legs at both of her sides.

"Cold?" he asked before bringing his arms around her, pulling her towards his body.

Jessica blushed furiously, her body going tense. She could not answer, her words stuck in her throat. She could care less about the cold now. Luis leaned against the tree, bringing back a hand to move the hair from his eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, looking up at the slowly setting sun.

"Y-Yeah," Jessica stuttered as she hesitantly looked up also. They both stayed there in pure bliss, both enjoying each other's company. Until Jessica's stomach growled.

Wow, talk about bad timing.

Luis let her go with a light laugh. "Maybe I should find us something to eat?"

"That'd be great," she laughed nervously, scratching her arm. She pouted a bit, kind of missing the touch of his arms around her.

****

The sun had set and the moon had risen. The forest had become pitch black, only lighten by the light of the small fire Leon made. The owls 'hoo'd' while the crickets made their repetitive music.

You were sitting in front of the fire, warming up as much as possible. The night had become colder, and obviously you didn't have a coat. Leon walked up to you and sat down by your side, handing you some berries.

"Thank you," you said politely and popped one into your mouth, chewing the sweet juicy fruit with your teeth.

"No problem," Leon replied as he ate a couple of berries him self.

"You don't think those people are still looking for us right now, do you?" you asked. He shook his head.

"They're probably making camp for the night themselves," he replied. Slowly you nodded.

You finished up your share after a few minutes and starred at the fire with tired eyes. Absentminded, you yawned. Leon looked over at you.

"You should get some sleep," Leon suggested.

"Yeah," you agreed. "You gonna sleep too?" you looked towards him. He nodded. You laid your back on the grass, staring up at the stars, recognizing a few constellations. You slowly closed your eyes and turned on your side, your back facing Leon.

"Good night," you said before you yawned once again.

"Night," he replied.

_Leon's P.O.V._

I starred at the fire, then back at __________. She was breathing softly, but not yet asleep. I wondered how Jessica and Luis were doing in this cold night. But it seemed rather more cold then normal. Being suspicious as I am, I stood up slowly and looked over at ____________ again. She had dosed off.

I looked around my surroundings, making sure it was safe enough to leave her alone. I walked out of the clearing but not before I looked back at her. I didn't want to break my promise to her. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I'm sticking with that.

Suddenly a rustling sound was heard. I quickly pulled out and aimed my gun at the direction, only to aim at a small snake that was only trying to slither is way by. I sighed and placed my gun back in its holster and continued.

Moving a large leaved branch in my way I looked through the distance. A glistening large river laid there, the moon shinning above it.

"A river? So that's why it's so cold tonight..." I told himself. "Might as well take a bath in it tomorrow."

It was true. After traveling in a forest for a while you get the feeling of being dirty. I could only imagine how __________ had felt, being a female and all.

I made my way back towards our little camp. Everything was still in place, including ____________. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled to my self as I took off my leather straps that held my holsters and my knife. I laid it by me as I plopped down beside ____________. It was better sleeping close together for safety reasons.

I turned on my side, my back facing hers. I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh night air. Until I felt movement from behind me. I lifted my head, looking over my shoulder at __________. She was shivering, her body asking for heat, but she was still asleep.

I guess the fire wasn't enough for her. I turned my body so now I was facing her back.

"_________," I whispered, hoping to wake her up. But she didnt move, not even an inch to my call. "__________," I tried again but still nothing. I sighed lightly. The only warmth she could have right now was body heat. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly pulled her close towards me.

She didn't seem disturbed at all, she even stopping shivering. Suddenly she turned her body, now facing me, a smile on her lips. I smiled to myself, glad that she was having a good nights rest and not a nightmare. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to my body drifting off to a good night sleep myself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Yeah, so I'm gonna go all the way to chapter twenty-three today. Oh, and thank you very, very much to those reviewers out there. That would be Angie, Magsi09, Fluffy-hamster-neko, and shinigamiredrose. Thank you all very much!


	20. Chapter 20

He is Real

**Chapter 20**

**Warnings: Lemon later, Gore, Language**

Author's Note: Okay, so, let's get this started! Chapter twenty up, only thirty more to go! Are you gonna stick around for all of it, I wonder?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You let out a relieved breath as you trailed your hand on the surface of which your head was laying on. It was warm and soft, nothing like the grass you felt last night. You didn't think much into it, since you were still too tired to care.

You yawned and nuzzled your head onto the soft, firm surface. You felt it lightly stir and something around your waist tightened.

"Hm..." you hummed as you slowly opened your eyes to be greeted by Leon's.

You cocked up a brow and took note of the position you were in. Leon was on his back; your head and hand lay on his chest while his arm was around your waist.

'_Whoa,_' you blushed furiously as you looked up at Leon. He smirked.

"Morning," he simply said. You instantly sat up, his grip on your waist loosening.

"S-Sorry," you apologized and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Leon sat up also.

"Sorry about what?" he asked.

"For...I might of, um...for sleeping so close to you," you answered, having difficulty finding the right words.

"You didn't do anything, you were cold so I pulled you closer, sorry if it made you uncomfortable," he replied.

"Oh, not at all," you said quickly. '_Shit, shouldn't have said that, now he probably thinks I'm coming on to him_.'

Leon lightly laughed and stood up, brushing himself off. He looked down at you with a smile and lent out a hand. You smiled back and took it, being lifted to your feet.

"Are we gonna look for Jess and Luis?" you asked, looking up at the sky but only to wince at the bright sunlight blinding you.

"Depends..." he replied. You turned your head to look at him.

"Depends on what?" you asked, slightly tilting your head.

"Want to take a little dip first?" he replied.

"A...dip?"

Jessica was only half asleep when she heard light moans and groans not that far away. She slightly opened her eyes then closed them again, ignoring the footsteps that were heard through the grass. Once she noticed that this was not a good sign, she shot open her eyes and sat up quickly.

Through the distance she could see many infected people walking forward. She quickly turned around, shaking the body of Luis to wake up. He mumbled something in his sleep as he continued to have his eyes shut.

"Luis! Get the fuck up!" Jessica suddenly shouted, causing him to wake up with a jolt. He instantly relaxed when he looked at her worried face.

"What's the matter, senorita?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his wavy, silk black hair. Jessica opened her mouth to say something but only to be interrupted by one of the women who let out a battle cry.

"Oh, shit," Luis cussed as he looked over Jessica's shoulder, seeing them all begin to run towards them. "Quickly, get on," Luis ordered, motioning her to get on his back. Jessica nodded and climbed on as fast as she could.

Luis got on his feet and began to sprint away, his shotgun in his hand just in case.

"They're getting closer!" Jessica informed while looking back. Her eyes were wide, there was so many of them. How did they find them so quickly?

"Damn it," Luis muttered under his breath and took a sharp turn to the left in attempt to lose them. A loud battle cry was heard in front, making Luis skid to a halt. A group of men and women jumped out of the bushes, weapons in hand.

"Oh...crap..."

"Cool, you found this last night?" you asked as you looked over at the beautiful river in front of you. The seemingly blue water glistening in the sunlight as it lightly crashed against the gray rocks.

"Yeah," Leon replied.

"Finally..." you sighed. "A bath." Leon lightly smiled.

"You can bathe here, and I'll go to the far end, if you need anything just call me, all right?" he told you.

You nodded and watched as he walked towards the far end of the river. When you made sure that he was far enough you began to strip out of your clothes. You pulled your black tank top over your head and unzipped and unbuttoned your pants. You dropped them at your ankles leaving you only in your black bra and panties.

Slowly, you dipped your toe into the water only to retract it quickly. It was freezing but it had to do. You took in a deep breath and jumped in. You quickly swam up to resurface. You held your arms around your body shivering a bit.

'_Shit, it's cold..._' you thought and began to swim around to get a little warm. Your body began to get use to it. You sighed in contentment. You were longing for a bath and to change into clean clothes. But you couldn't get everything you wanted right?

A bath was good enough for you. You tilted your head back, dipping your hair into the water. You began to rub off the blood and dirt from your arms and shoulders, your face also.

Suddenly you heard a crack from behind you. You quickly turned towards the forest, seeing nothing. You kept your narrowed gaze there for a few moments before going back to bathing.

"They're surrounding us," Luis said as he looked back and forth at the approaching enemies.

"Oh, God," Jessica whispered, biting her lower lip in suspense. The men and women approached slowly, their weapons held high, ready to swipe at them.

"I'm going to make a run for it," Luis whispered.

"What?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"There's an opening over there, we can make it," Luis turned his head to looked at Jessica. "I promise." Jessica weakly smiled and nodded.

"Go for it," she encouraged.

"Glad to," he winked before breaking into a sprint, dodging an attack and pushing passed a woman, making her fall. Jessica smirked and laughed in her mind while Luis continued to run.

"Almost there," he informed. Jessica, waiting in anticipation as he jumped over a dry log laying in front of his path and into the forest, leaving the group to chase after the two. Jessica sighed.

"Those God damn fuckers are still following," she stated irritably. Luis didn't say anything and continued on, hoping to find Leon and you as soon as possible and to get out of this mess.

You let out a relieved sigh, loving the feeling of the cold water on your bare skin now. The sun was heating up your face as you tilted your head back with closed eyes. Suddenly you heard a splash.

You jerked your head at the direction. Seeing the water ripple. You shifted your eyes side to side, a worried look crossing your face.

"Hello? Leon?" you called out as you floated on the water. "Anybody there?"

There was no answer, just the freaky silence of the moving water. Suddenly you felt something grip your leg, pulling you down into the water. You screamed and were brought down, causing you to immediately hold your breath.

You looked down seeing a man, his piercing red eyes glowing in the water. His hand was gripping your ankle tightly, pulling you down with him as he sank. You panicked and tried with all your might to resurface.

You could only get your face out of the water, gasping out for breath. "LEON!" you shouted before being brought back down, muffling your shout with water with your arms waving wildly.

Leon was pulling up his pants, zipping them in place. He lowered down to grab his blue shirt to put over his bare wet chest when he heard a scream.

"LEON, HELP!" he heard you shout.

He dropped his shirt and picked up his gun and ran towards you, leaving his holster and his shirt at the edge of the river. He ran as quickly as he could at the edge of the cliff. He could see you in the distance trying to resurface for air but struggling.

"___________! HOLD ON!" he shouted as he quickened his pace.

He spotted some men walking slowly towards the water, going after you. Leon instantly took fire, shooting at their heads to keep them away from you.

"Leon!" you gasped out, taking a quick glance of him at the edge of the water before being brought back down. You were choking on the large amount of water.

"________ ,hold on, I'm coming for ya!" he shouted and placed his handgun onto the waist line of his pants. He quickly dived in, swimming quickly towards you.**  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Err, yep, three more to go! More then usual, like, by two. So, yeah. Enjoy, readers!


	21. Chapter 21

He is Real

**Chapter 21**

**Warnings: Lemon Eventually, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Uhhh, not much to say, except that I don't own this, still have the permission thing to bring it over, all I did to it was edit. And uh, I do not own these characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You coughed out water and opened your eyes, slightly relieved that you could see Leon coming to save you. You were pulled back down, deep into the water. Air bubbles floated from your mouth and up to the surface.

'_I need...oxygen,_' you thought as you can feel yourself drifting off, maybe even drowning to the point of death.

"__________!" Leon called out to you seeing that you were no longer floating in the surface. "No..." he whispered to him self, and dived down deep.

He held his breath as he looked for you, looking from side to side then up and down. He spotted you slowly sinking with the man pulling you down. He quickly paddled his feet, swimming quickly towards you.

Your eyesight was slowly becoming blurry as you starred at a figure swimming towards you at a fast pace.

'_Leon...?_' you thought, as you closed your eyes and opened them up again.

Leon finally reached you, putting his arm around your waist and grabbing his handgun from his pants. He aimed the barrel of the gun right at the man's arm and fired. The sound echoed in the water, the bullet hitting the man.

His blood seeping from the bullet hole and enchantingly floated in the water. He let go of your ankle, and slowly sank to the bottom of the river. Leon put his gun back to the waistline of his pants, putting both of his arms around your waist and quickly swimming back up.

He gasped for breath as he resurfaced and began making his way towards land.

"Hold on, _________," he whispered and glanced over to you. Your eyes were shut and your mouth was partially opened. You were motionless. He frowned and continued on to land.

He made it to the edge. He hoisted himself up, bringing you up also. He laid you on the grass and placed two fingers on your neck--just below the side of your jaw--searching for a pulse. Nothing...not even one beat.

"Shit," he cussed and laid his head on your chest, again hearing for a pulse. Still nothing. "Damn it, you're not going to die on me now."

"Jessica, take my gun and try to shoot at them, okay?" Luis told her.

Jessica nodded as she grabbed his gun from the waistline of his pants and looked back. She began to pin point the right place to aim. When she finally decided she lifted the gun, aiming back at the leg of a woman that was deadly close.

Jessica smirked and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced right into her ankle. It wasn't the exact spot she wanted to hit but it was good enough for her. The woman screamed in agony as she fell onto her face.

"Nice shot," Luis complimented.

"Thanks...you can put me down, I think I can run the rest of the way," Jessica informed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Luis nodded and quickly placed her on her feet, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into a sprint.

Jessica winced lightly but her ankle didn't hurt as much as the day before. They could hear the loud shouts of the people behind them; trying everything they had in their power to stop the two. Jessica quickly handed Luis his gun.

Luis aimed back, shooting a man in the face, making him tumble over causing some others to fall with him. Luis smiled in triumph and continued running away from their impalement.

Leon placed both his palms on your chest, at the position of your heart. He began to pump, performing CPR. He counted in his mind, one...two...three. He lifted one hand, plugging your noise as he leaned down, placing his lips against yours as he breathed into your mouth, having oxygen flow into your lungs.

Leon put his palms back on your chest, pumping three times once again then blowing air in you.

"Come on, come on," he pleaded as he pumped on your chest.

You were still not breathing, or even moving at that. A worried look crossed his face. He brought his lips to yours again, breathing into you.

"Please..." he whispered as he pumped on your chest. Suddenly you began to cough aloud, coughing out water and gasping for breath. Leon smiled and held up your head so you wouldn't choke on it. You continued to cough and you slowly opened your eyes.

"Leon?" you called out to him. He smiled.

"I'm here ,_________, I'm here for you," he replied.

"I...I thought I was a goner," you whispered with disbelief.

You bit your bottom lip, closing your eyes as you coughed a few more times. You really did think you were going to die.

Leon slowly brought your body towards his, embracing you tightly. You brought your hands up his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck, nuzzling your face into it.

"Don't worry," he whispered with a sigh as he began to stroke your hair softly. "I won't let anything happen to you...I promise."

Both of you pulled away. You gave him a weak smile; he smiled in return as he rubbed away a stray tear that had escaped from your eye.

"Thank you," you said.

"Anytime. Now maybe you should get dressed, unless you're planning to walk in only that," he remarked with a smirk.

You cocked up a brow and looked down. You blushed and tried covering yourself up, forgetting that you were only in your black bra and panties.

"Uh, c-can you get my clothes?" you asked, keeping your gaze away from him.

He lightly laughed before getting up and walking towards your shirt and your pants you left on the grass. He picked them up with ease, coming back to you and handing it. You smiled nervously as you grabbed your shirt first, quickly placing it over your head and onto your torso.

Leon turned around, giving you some privacy as you began to pull up your pants. You buttoned them and zipped them up.

"Ready," you announced as your began to squeeze all the water out of your hair. Leon turned to you, nodding and gesturing you to follow him. You walked back to where he was bathing. He grabbed his shirt, sliding it over his well built chest.

You pouted a tiny bit, not wanting him to cover up that nice body of his. He placed his holsters over him, placing his gun back where it should be. He looked up at you.

"C'mon, let's go find Luis and Jessica," he said. You nodded in agreement as he took your hand, bringing you back into the forest.

Jessica was panting heavily, beginning to trail back to the point that Luis was beginning to drag her along. Her legs were sore, her ankle worse. She couldn't do this anymore. She was sweating and dehydrated, she needed a break, now.

Luis was becoming tired as well. It was only time that he would soon be in the state Jessica was in. The Las Plagas infected group behind them didn't seem affected. They continued to run like there was no tomorrow.

"Luis...I...can't do...this anymore," Jessica choked out, closing her eyes from the feel of her scratchy throat.  
"Just hold on a little longer..." Luis told her, sending a sweet smiled to her direction. Jessica weakly smiled back and forced herself to continue.

There seemed to be fewer trees the farther they went. The forest was silent except for the panting from Jessica and the moans from the Las Plagas carriers. The dirt was becoming less soft, and the grass was beginning to disappear.

The sun beamed down on them, making them feel even hotter then they already were. Luis continued to look forward, keeping his focus on escaping. He didn't want the heat to get the better of him, he couldn't.

All he wanted right now was to keep Jessica safe, escape with their lives and look for Leon and you. Hopefully you wouldn't be in a more terrible situation then he was in, he thought. Hopefully you were safe, along with Leon.

But what he really had to worry about was: how was _he_ going to get out of this mess?**  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, so what did you think of this part? Not really lemon and all, but it's kinda sort of close. I know there's a bonus chapter somewhere with Luis and Jessica..... hmmm....


	22. Chapter 22

He is Real

**Chapter 22**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: One more for the night, then it'll be back to three a day, probably.... Hmm, I should ask her if she'd let me take her "Devil May Cry" story too, if anybody plays that. From what I hear, it's like this, only, the Devil May Cry characters in it. Also, this story has a sequel, but she never updated past chapters one and two of it. Just something to consider!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked with Leon in a fast pace, both your hands linked together. You were walking in the forest, your motive to find Jessica and Luis. You preyed that they were still safe. You tried to believe that they would be just perfectly fine after all Jessica was with Luis, an ex-cop.

You sighed to yourself, walking a little faster so you were now walking at Leon's side.

You looked down and smiled to yourself. Leon's fingers began to move, finding their way to lace with yours. You looked back up seeing Leon smile at you.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just worried," you replied, liking the feeling of your fingers laced with his.

"Don't be, they'll be fine. Luis is strong, and Jessica is brave, they'll be just fine," he reassured.

You nodded and looked forward again, slowly resting your head on Leon's shoulder. He sighed and gently squeezed you hand with affection.

Hopefully, Leon was right, it's enough that you have to tell your parents that their house here was probably destroyed, including the town, but you didn't want to have the responsibility of having to tell Jessica's family that she was gone too.

You needed to know if she was all right. Suddenly you began to run, slightly dragging Leon until he picked up his pace too.

"We should hurry, you know? Just in case they might be in trouble," you told him when he questioned you with a look.

He nodded in agreement as you two ran deeper into the forest.

Jessica's and Luis' pace seem to be getting slower while the Las Plagas carriers seem to be getting faster. Jessica's legs were literally numb, including her ankle. Her breathing had become rigid. Even her sight was becoming blurry.

She was in the point of vomiting because she was so dehydrated. But she held her stomach from doing that.

Luis was panting as well. Every moment he'd aim back at the infected group, and shoot at them to buy a little more time.

Luis looked forward seeing a light at the end of the forest. He forced himself to run a little faster towards it.

Suddenly he skids to a halt, causing Jessica to bump right into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Jessica choked out.

"Dead end..." Luis replied.

"What!" she exclaimed with disbelief and looked over his shoulder.

A cliff was in front of the both of them and there was no way through it. Jessica's eyes grew wide as she slapped her hand over her mouth, in complete shock.

"We're dead..." she whispered, "We are so dead." Luis turned to her, gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"We're not dead, we just need some other way to escape," he reassured her with a smile.

Jessica averted her gaze from his eyes and straight to the dirt on the ground. She closed her eyes and shook her head, tears beginning to form.

"There's no way we can escape..." she doubted and looked up, starring back at Luis with watery eyes. She smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

Luis opened his mouth to say something but he immediately closed it when he saw the infected group come out of the forest and slowly walk towards the two. Both Jessica and Luis took steps back. Jessica instantly stopped on her tracks when she can feel her self nearing the edge.

"Luis? What do we do?" she asked, frightened with fear.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do," he replied "Just in case we don't make it out alive."

Jessica looked at him oddly. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him. Jessica blushed as she felt Luis put his arms around her waist.

"Luis, what are you-" Jessica began to ask but was cut off when Luis crashed his lips onto hers.

Jessica's eyes grew wide dramatically. Her cheeks began to redden even more. Luis then pulled back away from her with a sly grin. Jessica starred at him with a shocked expression until she grabbed his gun from his hand.

"Screw that, no way am I dying now," she stated as she aimed forward at the group. Luis lightly chuckled.

"We can beat them together, senorita," he told her as he took his shotgun from his back, holding it as if it were a baseball bat.

Suddenly, one of the women charged forward, her axe raised. Jessica was to slow to react when she brought the weapon down on her. Jessica leaned back in reflect but her whole body began to fall back

.  
She screamed as she began to fall off the cliff. She closed her eyes, waiting for her demise. Luis quickly snatched Jessica's hand, letting her dangle off the cliff with him as her only support.

"Senorita, hold on!" he told her.

"O-Okay," she stuttered, trying her best not to look down. Luis began to pull her up until Jessica noticed the same woman now behind Luis. "Watch out!" she shouted.

Luis looked over his shoulder; his eyes widened noticing that there was nothing he could do to defend himself without letting go of Jessica's hand. Suddenly, gunshots were heard at the left. The bullets pierced against the woman's flesh. She cried out in agony and fell forward.

Luis crouched down so that the woman fell over him and down the cliff. Her scream echoed in the hollowness of the hole.

"Need some help?" Luis looked over at the direction of the voice seeing you and Leon run up to them.

"Would be nice," Luis replied. You nodded and kneeled down, grabbing Jessica's other hand.

"How's it hanging?" you joked but only to received a glare from Jessica.

"This is not funny," she stated with a raised brow.

Leon stayed in front of all of you, shooting at the group every time they came close. You pulled with Luis, trying with all your strength to bring Jessica up back on land. You gritted your teeth as you finally brought her all the way up.

"Thanks," she said and felt her forehead. How easily she could have died with one slip of both yours and Luis' hand.

"Some help would be nice," Leon said, still shooting at the people.

Luis grabbed his gun on the ground where Jessica dropped it. He quickly stood up, taking aim and firing. You stayed beside Jessica, trying to relax her, calming her down. You knew you would have been worse then she if that happened to you.

You were extremely afraid of heights. You would probably die from the sight below then the actual fall.

"___________, take my TMP and help us out," Leon ordered. You nodded and got up, taking the gun from where it was strapped on his body. You aimed at the three survivors before you. You smirked.

"Sayonara, losers," you said and shot at them with rapid fire. They flinched uncontrollably with each punctured bullet.

Luis shot a man in the leg making him instantly fall back from your gun shots.

"This is getting old..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Seriously, consider those things I mentioned up there. If anyone wants the Devil May Cry story up, I'll ask if I can put it up. I mean, I don't know if she'll say yes or not, but hey, if someone wants it, I can show her whoever does, and see if I can convince her.


	23. Chapter 23

He is Real

**Chapter 23**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Last chapter for the night, then we're back to three per day, probably. Yeah, so, same disclaimers, warnings, and everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the Las Plagas numbers were being annihilated with each piercing bullet. The shouts and cries from the Las Plagas carriers echoed through the forest, including the gun shots. You shot at them with rapid fire. You aimed as close as possible at their heads or their legs. Luis then took the last shot, killing a woman instantly.

"Is there anymore of them?" you asked while lowering the TMP you were equipped.

"No, we got them all," Leon replied and placed his handgun back in its holster.

"De gracias a Dios," Luis whispered in his native tongue as he collapsed on the ground beside Jessica.

"Did you guys have fun without us?" you asked with a grin on your face.

"Oh yeah...loads of fun," Jessica answered, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"We better keep going, there might be more of them," Leon informed as he helped Luis up, draping his arm over his neck, supporting him as he stood.

You did the same for Jessica. "We should go back to the river so they can get a drink of water," you suggested. Leon nodded in agreement.

"River?" Jessica questioned.

"Yeah, while we were running from the ambush Leon found a river."

"How nice, you guys get the special treatment while we're stuck with nothing," Jessica groaned, looking down at the ground.

You sighed and continued to walk behind Leon and Luis. A lingering silence took the place of conversation. Everyone was either looking at the ground or ahead. You took a deep breath, using a hand to wipe the sweat off your forehead. It was way too hot for the day; your hair was already drying up quickly.

The silence still lingered in the air. A silence that echoed through the forest. You turned your neck, taking view of the surroundings. More minutes continued to elapse and finally you have arrived to your destination.

"Water!" Jessica exclaimed, she left your side and ran towards the glistening river.

Luis walked casually towards the water, getting a drink himself. You looked over at Leon. He exchanged a glance with you, adding a smile. You smiled in return and looked back at the two. Both were content that they were out of danger that they had already begun a splashing fight. You watched with amusement, laughing a few times.

"Hey!" Jessica pouted, she was now completely soaked to her feet. She gave Luis an evil grin. Instantly she pushed him into the water.

Luis quickly grabbed her wrist, bringing her down with him. She yelped. You laughed under your hand and took a seat on the grass. You slowly laid your back on the tree trunk behind you, engulfed by the shadow from the tree.

You laced your fingers together, bringing it above your head and stretched out. You heard a crack from your back.

"Enjoying yourself?" you heard a voice above you.

You looked up seeing Leon lowering down to take a seat beside you.

"Kinda..." you replied "How about you?" he shrugged in response.

You looked back at Jessica and Luis. Slowly you brought your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around your legs. The two were playfully wrestling in the water. Jessica was ducking Luis' head into the under. Occasionally he'd pull her down with him.

Jessica and Luis resurfaced from the water, Jessica gasped for breath while Luis gave her an impish grin. Jessica raised a brow, watching him carefully. He leisurely swam closer to her, their faces only inches a part.

Jessica starred at him with mesmerized eyes. He averted his gaze from her eyes to her lips. He leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers like before. She was shocked at first but she then gave in, closing her eyes and kissing him back.

"Get a room!" you called out from the shore.

They both retracted from each other. Jessica glared at you while Luis just smirked. Leon chuckled softly beside you.

You smiled to your self, looking up at the sky. You closed your eyes, letting the breeze flow through your hair.

You were savoring probably the last time your would be safe from danger. The confrontation with Rivera Salazar was nearing. You knew it, everyone knew it. Maybe this time you got to actually see her face. You wondered if she was as hideous as Salazar himself.

You sighed lightly, catching Leon's attention.

"You all right?" he asked. You looked down, looking at the green blades of grass.

"How strong do you think Rivera is?" you asked.

"Don't know..." Leon replied, running his fingers through his hair, "Most likely stronger then Salazar maybe."

You slowly nodded and looked back up. Luis and Jessica were getting out of the water, drying their wet clothes.

"You two going to sleep a little?" you asked.

"Why not?" Jessica yawned, "We did a hell of a lot more running then you guys did."

"Right," you raised a brow. Luis walked over and sat by a tree, patting the spot beside him, signaling Jessica to sit near him. She blushed a bit and walked over.

"If anything happens, we'll wake you," Leon informed, you nodded in agreement. Jessica and Luis nodded also.

Minutes elapsed quickly. Jessica and Luis had already drifted off, both were cuddled close together. Jessica's head rested on his chest while Luis' arms were wrapped around her body possessively.

You smiled to yourself and lightly nudged Leon's side. He looked over at you, waiting for your explanation. You jerked your head towards the sleeping duo.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" you whispered. Leon didn't answer but you knew he agreed by the smile on his face.

"Are you going to take a nap too?" he asked. You shook your head.

"I'm not tired, how about you?"

"A little..." Leon replied.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch," you suggested.

"But-"

You cut him off, "I insist, go ahead and rest. I'll wake you up if I hear or see anything."

"Thanks."

"No problem," you replied with a smile and leaned against the tree behind you. Suddenly you felt weight on your right shoulder. You looked over seeing Leon's head rested against it, his eyes closed.

You blushed but smiled. _'He looks cute when he sleeps.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Done for the night, see you tomorrow with three more!


	24. Chapter 24

He is Real

**Chapter 24**

**Warnings: Lemon later-on, gore, language**

*Author's Note: Hey, um, as you can see, or maybe you can't, it's really late, like, 10pm, 'cause I just got home. Okay, it's not that late.... But still, here's the three chapters and all, sorry they weren't on earlier today. I hope it doesn't look like to some, that I updated the next day, when I actually have kept up with three per day....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your sight switched to different directions, searching for any danger. Luckily for you the forest seemed safe for once.

You kept yourself busy keeping an eye on things and humming to yourself.

You looked down, Leon's head now rested on your lap, his hand gripping your thigh in his palm gently. You stroked his soft light brownish blond hair with your fingers. He stirred a few but relaxed. You smiled as blood rushed up to your cheeks making them a light rosy hue.

It felt a little awkward that he was so close to you. It wasn't awkward enough for you to hate it though; it was the good awkward feeling. That same feeling you get when someone you like is talking to you for the first time, a butterflies-in-your-stomach sort of thing.

The same thing happening to you. That sort of school girl crushes. You couldn't help it, he was gorgeous. His crystal blue eyes hidden behind his perfect smooth hair, giving him the mysterious hotty look--his tight muscular chest, chiseled abs, firm biceps. The list goes on and on, which girl wouldn't drool over him?

But that was just it, Leon could get any woman he wanted, how much of a chance did you have in this competition?

You shook your head, ridding of the thought. You were reading too much into it, you were thinking too much. That was just like you, to get carried away in thought. It was a habit you wanted nothing more then to dispose of.

Your mind always ending up looking through the negative things other then the positive. It could be that you can only find the cons instead of the pros in the many situations you endured.

You threw your head back, hitting the wooden bark of the tree. You looked up at the blue sky. You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to think of something else, and something other then negative.

Suddenly a crack was heard, breaking your new journey of thought.

"Leon..." you whispered as your heartbeat began to quicken.

You starred straight at the area the little noise came from. "Leon," you called again, lightly shaking your leg he was resting his head on.

"Hmm?" he hummed, furrowing his brow at being disturbed from the comfortable position he was in. Another small crack was then heard, waking Leon of his senses.

He pulled his handgun from its holster instinctively. He pointed the red laser towards a small prickled bush. You both waited, waited for what was beyond that noise. Suddenly, a small mouse jumped out, scratching its self from the needles that had gotten stuck on its fur. The mouse squeaked and scurried away.

You sighed with relief, bringing your hand to your chest. "God, this whole thing has made me so paranoid."

Leon placed his handgun back in its holster and took a glance over at Luis and Jessica--who were still sleeping soundly.

Leon looked back at you. You were holding yourself, your arms wrapped around your stomach, your legs arched.

"Hey...don't worry, it will all be over soon," he whispered as he placed a hand on your shoulder reassuringly and smiled.

You looked up at him. _It will all be over soon_, that statement seemed almost unbelievable to you. But the question was, how will it end? There you went again, thinking too much.

"I guess I'm just stressed with the whole running for our lives thing," you told him.

"Yeah, I can tell; your shoulders feel tense."

You let out a little laugh until he starred at you with a smirk.

"Want a massage?" he asked. "To lift the stress off your shoulders?"

You reddened, averting your gaze to the ground. You decided not to answer, you were afraid you might say something stupid.

Leon suddenly then got up and made his way behind you. You watched him secretly behind the strands of your hair, your eyes hidden behind. Leon took a seat a few inches away from your back, placing his arched legs at both of your sides. You blushed harder as you felt his hands slide over your shoulders, you then became tense.

"Just relax," he whispered in your ear as he began rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion on each of your shoulder blades. You closed your eyes, smiling at the pleasurable feeling he was giving you right now.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. You let out a half-hearted sigh.

"Better..." you whispered. Leon grinned and continued on. He lowered down his hands with each passing movement now rubbing at the middle of your back.

"Ah, that feels awesome...I didn't know you were so good at this," you said, looking at him over your shoulder.

"Heh, neither did I," he replied and stopped the movement of his hands.

"Thanks a lot," you said as you rubbed one of your shoulders.

"No problem."

You looked back at the sleeping couple. "How long do you think until they wake up?" Leon looked over to you.

"Don't know," he sighed.

You pouted your lips, drumming your fingers in a continuous rhythm. Finally you stood up, walking towards the river to get a drink of water. You kneeled down at the edge of the river, dipping your hands in and bringing the water to your lips.

Suddenly, the river began to ripple, being disturbed by an unknown being. You furrowed your brow in confusion. The rippling then stopped until the entire river began to pulse, pulsing with one large ripple; in the middle of the river.

Leon stood up from behind you, glaring at the river in suspicion. "_________, get away from the riv-" Leon was cut off when suddenly a large serpent like monster broke the surface of the water, crying out as it was swimming at a quick speed towards you.

You were frozen with fear. _'Oh my God.'_ The monster continued to come, opening its large mouth, exposing its sharp jagged teeth.

"___________!" Leon shouted, running towards you in a quick pace.

He quickly grabbed you by the wrist, jumping back away from the attack of the creature. The both of you fell to the ground on your backs, Leon embracing you against his body tightly. The monster dived back into the water.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" you asked with disbelief, holding Leon tightly.

"We have to get away from the river, now!" Leon ordered. He got up, taking your hand and bringing you with him. The serpent resurfaced once again, coming for another attack.

"Leon!" you shouted, seeing the serpent coming quickly.

Your eyes became wide; you couldn't out run it in time. Leon looked back. He quickly pushed you out of the way.

Suddenly the serpent clamped his mouth over him before he too could escape. You watched in horror, seeing Leon get eaten by the God forsaken creature, your eyes wide and tears began to sting the rims of your eyes.

"LEON!" **  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uh, two more, then I'm done, not much to say since I'm in a hurry... Very sorry ^^' I'm just, trying to get these chapters done, and I'm trying to catch up on a bunch of stuff I didn't do during the day, so I'm sorry but I can't talk too much right now....


	25. Chapter 25

He is Real

**Chapter 25**

**Warnings: Lemon later, gore, language**

*Author's Note: Err, yeah, I'd love to hold you all in suspense, since Leon just got eaten by a giant river monster, but, I'll hold to my promise and put up this, and one more chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God, Leon!" you shouted as tears poured from your eyes. The brown fish-like serpent then dived back into the water, bringing Leon down with it. "Leon!" you continued to yell in panic.

You heard fast footsteps then come from behind you. "___________! What happened?! Where's Leon?" Luis asked, running towards you with Jessica following close behind. Jessica kneeled down beside you, looking into your tear stained face with concern.

"Leon, he...he..." you broke into a fit of sobs, tightly shutting your eyes and burying your face into the palm of your hands. You couldn't believe it, Leon the survivor of the Raccoon City incident, the protector and hero of many, including you, was actually gone.

The monster then resurfaced once again but it began to fuddle around. You looked up, looking at the creature with pure rage. _'That motherfucker should die!_' you thought. The monster started shaking its head violently as if struggling from something. You furrowed your brow in confusion.

Strange bang sounds were being heard from it, from its mouth. Blood began to drip from its lips and into the river water.

Not being able to take it anymore the serpent cried out, opening its mouth and exposing Leon, his handgun was drawn, and shooting at its tongue. The serpent continued to shake its head, dropping Leon from its mouth.

Leon started falling in the air. You instantly stood up and started to run towards the river just as Leon landed in with a large splash, you wanted to dive in and save him. But something grabbed your wrist before you could make it happen.

You looked back, seeing the culprit was Luis.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" you shouted, tears never stopping its flow.

"I'll help Leon, I want you to stay back," he ordered, letting go of your wrist and running to the edge of the river. He quickly dived in and began swimming as quickly as he could.

"Luis, be careful!" Jessica called out to him.

You waited in anticipation, clapping your hands together, praying for their survival. The monster was still splashing around, its tongue hanging from his mouth, bleeding uncontrollably. It was crying in agony. Luis dived into the water as he noticed that he couldn't see Leon on the surface.

You bit your bottom lip, hating the fact that there was nothing you could do but wait and watch. You kept your eyes on the water, hoping for the two to resurface fast. As if your prayers have been answered Luis had resurfaced with Leon's arm around his neck, supporting him as he started swimming to the edge.

"Hurry!" Jessica yelled, watching the monster begin to collect its self.

You looked over at Leon, his eyes were shut, and he was knocked out. Luis began nearing the edge. You instantly ran towards them, helping Luis bring Leon's body on shore. With your help Luis was able to bring Leon far enough from the river. He gently laid him on the grass.

"How is he?" you asked immediately.

"He has a bad bite mark on his arm, and he's unconscious," Luis sighed as he took Leon's TMP. "Here senorita," he said, passing the gun to Jessica. He looked at you after. "____________, take care of our amigo while we try to take care of the creature."

You nodded and watched as they ran back towards the river to dispose the monster. You kneeled down at Leon's left side, tears still sliding down your cheeks. You sniffled and took a look at the bite mark Leon had. There was a large gash across his left bicep, blood dripping out of it.

You winced to yourself. _'Damn it Leon, why do you always have to play the hero?...But then again if I didn't just freeze back there he wouldn't be like this...'_

You rubbed a tear from your right cheek and brushed his wet hair away from his eyes. You sniffled again as you began ripping off a piece from the bottom of your black tank-top, Leon needed the bleeding to stop; it was too hot during the day anyways. You started wrapping the piece of your shirt around his wound.

You began to tie it. Again you rubbed the tears away from your eyes with the back of your hand and finished the knot. You sighed until suddenly a hand gripped yours. You were a little taken back, and you looked into the face of the person who did it, Leon.

"Hey..." you whispered, giving him a small smile. He slowly opened his eyes, his hand still holding yours. "You scared me half to death, you know that?" you said. Leon let out a silent laugh.

"Sorry, I was just trying to save you..." he replied.

"I know..." you sighed and looked down."But I should be apologizing...if I didn't just, just sit there and instead get away from the river like you said, you wouldn't be in the condition you are now..."

"Hey..." Leon lifted his hand, whipping a stray tear from your cheek. "Don't worry about it...I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, alright?"

"Leon..." you whispered as you looked back into his eyes. A smile formed on his lips. But you just couldn't return it.

Leon could have died because of you. As much as his smile was reassuring it just wasn't helping your state of mind.

Slowly he began rubbing your cheek softly with his thumb, comforting you. You continued to look into his blue crystal orbs, not knowing exactly what to say or do.

Leon's fingertips then began tracing your face and your jaw line. You watched him curiously. He gripped your chin, slowly and gently he pulled you in just as he was slowly sitting up, leaning towards you.

Blood rushed up to your cheeks as your eyes went wide. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against yours. You lightly gasped but it was muffled by this lips. Leon placed his hand that was cupping your chin behind your neck, pulling you closer, and any closer you would be on his lap. Eventually you slowly closed your eyes and started kissing him back.

The both of you then parted. You were lightly blushing, smiling shyly while Leon wasn't so timid. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm out!" Jessica announced, breaking yours and Leon's mesmerizing moment. You two both looked back. Luis was shooting at the monster, trying to aim at both of its glossy yellow eyes. Jessica continued to press the trigger of the TMP, hoping there would be one last bullet but all was heard was the repetitive click.

"Jessie, get back," Luis ordered as he continued to shoot at the serpent.

"But..." she disagreed, not wanting to leave Luis to fight the monster on his own.

"Go now, I'll be okay," he smiled at her. Jessica frowned but nodded.

Leon began to stand up, grunting as he held the injury of his left arm. You jerked your head into his direction; a worried look crossed your face.

"What do you think you're doing?" you asked him, standing up right away.

"I'm going to go and help," he answered casually, about to walk but you quickly stood in his way.

"No, you're injured," you told him, keeping a secure front.

"I'll be okay," he said as he walked passed you, beginning to draw out his handgun. You turned to him, looking at his back.

"But I won't!" you called to him. He stopped walking. "I- I mean _we_ can't lose you...please..."

He turned towards you. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he walked towards you.

"What?" you questioned, furrowing your brow in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, stopping in front of you.

"Yeah, of course," you answered.

"Then trust me when I tell you I'll be okay," he said, beginning to caressed your cheek softly. You sighed, giving up.

"Please be careful," you whispered. He brought his lips to yours, giving you a quick kiss.

"I will," he smiled and broke into a sprint to Luis.

_'You better. Or else I'll kill that motherfucking fish.'_**  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: See, and we all thought Leon might be a goner. Or not. Most of you out there heard that there's up to fifity chapters, so of course he couldn't be dead. But still, it would have been fun to keep you all in suspence.


	26. Chapter 26

He is Real

**Chapter 26**

**Warnings: Lemon eventually, gore, language, etc.**

*Author's Note: Good, last one for the night, then I'm getting off. Uhh, yeah, enjoy the rest of the fish battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Leon was leaving, Jessica was running up to you. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" she asked. You raised a brow.

"What?" you questioned. She smirked.

"Leon just kissed you, didn't he?" you didn't reply but lightly smiled.

You looked forward again, watching as Leon ran up to Luis's side. Luis smiled in contentment that his friend was okay and ready to help. Leon began firing at the monster, aiming for its eyes just as Luis was. Jessica began tapping her foot, impatient and irritated.

"Men...thinking they can be the heroes while the women sit back and witness their manly power," she mutter under her breath but you heard it. You lightly laughed.

"Well, there isn't much we can do besides watch," you told her and continued to watch.

The serpent, being as smart as it was quickly dived into the water, away from the bullets. Leon and Luis continued to aim at the river. Waiting and scanning for the creature to resurface again. You scanned the water also. The sea green liquid seemed calm. Too clam, giving it the illusion that there never was a monster in there. But then something caught your eye.

Small bubbles were beginning to form at Leon's left. Your eyes widened as saucers. The creature was coming for another surprise attack, but not if you had something to say about it.

"Leon, Luis, left!" you yelled, pointing towards the small group of bubbles.

The serpent then resurfaced abruptly, disturbing the calm water and creating a large splash. Water fell on you like rain.

The monster roared as it began to splash it's fin all around, making waves form and splash onto the shore. Luis and Leon weren't able to fight back in that condition. They both ran back in unison, away from the water.

"We can't kill it like this," Leon informed, glaring at the creature. You bit your lip in thought, depicting a plan that might help.

"Try aiming at it in a high distance, a tree, perhaps?" you suggested. Leon and Luis looked over at you then both exchanged looks and a nod. They went there separate ways, both running towards a tree that was closest to them.

"Damn it! What do we do in the mean time?" Jessica asked in agitation. You shrugged your shoulders. You looked back at the creature, noticing that it had spotted Leon and Luis's new plan. It was going to try and attack them where they are most vulnerable.

"Jess, are you in the mood for a little distracting?" you asked, looking for something that may interfere with the monsters idea. Then you spotted a long branch that had fallen to the floor but was still hanging onto a large tree. You ran towards it and began pulling on it. You looked back at Jessica who watched you in bewilderment. "A little help here?"

"Oh, right," she ran towards you, pulling at the branch with you. You could hear the wood begin to snap and break off, causing both of you to fall on your ass. Jessica and you immediately got up and picked up the branch.

"Help me break this in half," you said. You held it in place, while Jessica started kicking at the middle of the branch. You looked back, seeing that the serpent was slowly making its way towards Luis. "Hurry up," you said.

"I'm trying!" she snapped in annoyance and kicked against the wood with all her might when it finally broke.

"Thanks," you said, and handed her the other half.

"This is going to be like gym class all over again, huh?" she asked. You smirked and nodded as the two of you ran towards the edge of the shore.

"On a count of three," you announced, "One...two...three!" you shouted and threw as hard as you can, aiming the end of the stick, which was rigid and piercing straight at the creatures body. Jessica did the exact same. The wooden branches pierced into the skin of the creature, which cried out in torment. It was like spear throwing in Phys Ed class all over again.

The serpent was bleeding even more. The two of you backed up several feet away in the safe zone. "Guys, shoot them now!" you and Jessica yelled in unison.

Both on high branches began to fire at the creature. Leon got a bullet right into its golden eye. Luis shot at the other one and succeeding. Blood gushed and poured from its sockets. The now sea green river was becoming a bloody scarlet red stream. The creature cried out its last sound before turning over on its stomach, dead. The creature's body began to slowly sink into the abyss of the river.

"Yeah!" Jessica shouted with excitement, giving you a high-five. The two of you began to shout and hoot, celebrating your victory. Both Luis and Leon jumped out of the trees, beginning to run back to the two of you.

"YOU FOOLS!" An echoing frightening shout was heard from behind you. Luis and Leon stopped in their tracks, just a few feet in front of you. Jessica and you turned quickly. "You think you have already won!" It was her, the hooded woman, Rivera Salazar.

She was clenching her fits tightly, her eyes glowing in pure rage. She waved her hand in a fast motion. A large gust of wind struck you and Jessica hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of both of you and being knocked off your feet.

You skid on the grass and dirt.

"___________!" Leon ran up to you. You gasped for breath, holding your stomach as if you had a big stomach ache.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling you up.

"You four are beginning to get on my last nerve," she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, she slipped her hood and her cloak off, finally revealing her face. You looked up at her, scanning her profile.

She was tall, wearing a purple and silver armored dress that had long slits from each side. She wore long black boots up to her knees and long black gloves with long sleeves.

She had a young face, her light gray eyebrows furrowed in anger. She had white silvery hair, much like her brother Salazar. Her bangs hung over her eyes, as her long hair was tied up into two braided buns at the top of her head. Her skin was pale and she had perfect glossy dark gray lips. She was beautiful for being Salazar's sister.

"This is so not fair...we can't fight her now...we're all practically out of bullets," Jessica muttered. You nodded in agreement as you stood at Leon's side. Leon's hand found yours, gently squeezing it, reassuring you that he would protect you no matter what.

"Even my lovely little creature in the river didn't even kill you!" she ranted. "That was an experiment well worth wasted for not finishing it's job. I knew I should have put the egg in the water while the two of you were playing in it like mindless children." She glared into the direction of Jessica and Luis.

"Egg?" you asked in bewilderment. She narrowed her eyes in your direction, intimidating you.

"What? You didn't think that the serpent lived in the river all along, did you? Don't be so stupid, if it was it would have devoured you while you were bathing earlier," she said in a dark tone. "Now enough of this chit chat, prepare to die!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Ahh, so I can leave you in suspence! Even though the serpent's gone, Rivera has met up with you, full furry and all. Hmm, what's gonna happen next, I wonder? Just wait until tomorrow, I'll see if I enjoy leaving you in suspence about what she's gonna do in all her furry....


	27. Chapter 27

He is Real

**Chapter 27**

**Warnings: Language, lemon, gore**

*Author's Note: I feel so terrible for spelling 'fury' wrong on the last chapter yesterday! I'm so sorry! Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Shinigamiredrose! I'm so sorry! I'm the editor of this, too! How the heck could I spell something wrong?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon gently pulled your hand back, guiding you behind him as if he was your shield. You couldn't imagine how much hate and rage Rivera was feeling right now. All of you didn't have much information on her so it was difficult to assume what she might do. She had abnormal powers which you found bizarre. How could a mere human woman be able to knock you off your feet with just a wave of her arm?

Scenes of the first time you met began to play in your mind. How was she able to disappear from the village just like that? It might have been all illusion; maybe she was a magician of some sort? But it seemed all too suspicious.

Leon began to lift his handgun, getting ready to aim at her. He looked over his shoulder at you, a serious expression on his face.

"___________, if anything happens I want you to run," he whispered. Your eyes slightly widened.

"But," you tried to refuse. No way were you going to run if things got ugly, you weren't going to leave Leon here just to possibly die while you ran for your life like a pathetic coward.

"Just do this for me," he said, his expression slowly softening. You kept silent. You looked forward again towards Rivera. She was tapping her finger to her chin, a smirk on her face. Wasn't she just pissed off a second ago? Talk about mood swings.

"Are you two done chatting yet? Good," she said.

Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared--in a flash of purple--in front of Leon. He couldn't react that fast. Rivera--in lightening speed--elbowed Leon in the stomach hard. He was thrown back with you. You landed with a grunt, on your back. Leon landed on top of you. He rolled to the side, holding his stomach and supporting himself with his arm. He began coughing out with tightly shut eyes, coughing out blood.

"Oh my God, Leon..." you whispered, going to his side and placing your hand on his back. Leon continued to cough out.

You glared up at Rivera.

"Humans, so fragile..." she stated. Luis immediately aimed his Red9 towards the back of her head. She watched him at the corner of her eye.

"Shoot her!" you cried out.

River let out a short laugh, turning in great speed and punching Luis straight in the jaw. She ripped his gun out of his hand and threw it across the area. She grabbed his arm and with great strength, threw him with a snap of her wrist.

"Luis!" Jessica cried.

Luis was thrown in the air, his back hit hard against a large tree, knocking him out cold. Jessica glared back at Rivera.

"You fucking bitch!" she gritted her teeth and threw a hard punch her way. Rivera smirked and quickly caught her fist.

She elbowed her down on her back. Jessica groaned as she was about to collapse on the ground, but before that happened, Rivera instantly kneed her in the gut. Jessica dropped to the floor in agony.

"Your attempts are futile, I'm much faster and stronger then you are," she said cockily with a sadistic smile.

"What the hell are you?" you asked slowly. Leon turned and lay on his back, still holding his stomach and taking deep breaths.

"Me?" she asked. "I'm what you would call the new evolution of humans. I can run as fast as if I was a mere flash of light and I can lift more then ten times my weight," she replied. "It was part of an experiment with the T-Virus sample that Saddler had. I devised my own concoction, but instead of the formula reviving dead cells it enhances all the cells in your body. So who am I you ask? I'm someone you should fear," she began to laugh darkly.

"You're fucking sick," you hissed. She immediately stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes on you. Those piercing green and red orbs burning a hole through you.

"But apparently I cannot use my new obtained power if you are in the way!" she spat and slowly walked towards Leon and you. You averted your gaze towards Leon's handgun that was only a few feet away.

"__________, go! Run now!" Leon choked out. You ignored him and flinched your fingers, getting ready to grab his handgun quickly.

_'Come on you little bitch, just a little closer and I'll let you say hi to my little friend,'_ you thought. Suddenly she came standing above you. She was too quick; you couldn't get the handgun now.

"____________! run!" Leon pleaded as he began to sit up in attempt to protect you, but immediately, Rivera stomped her foot into his stomach, her heel digging into it.

You began to reach for his handgun until River grabbed your neck with her hand. Leon started to fight under her foot, wanting to help you but she only applied more pressure onto his stomach. You struggled in her grip, trying to pry her hand off of your neck. She looked down at Leon; his brows were furrowed in anger.

"You are just a damn interference to my plans. You are just like a little rat. Saddler had made the mistake of letting you live for too long, you stupid American! But I will not be the same, but before I kill you, I'm going to make you watch as I kill your little girlfriend here, and then your little friends," she said, letting out an echoing laugh. Leon eyes widened and then he began trashing around; trying so hard to get out of Rivera's hold, but it was no use.

She began to lift you up by the neck as you tried kicking at her. She tightened her grip at every passing second. You let out dry coughs and tightly shut your eyes. She was inferring with the circulation with the oxygen and your lungs. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. Tears slid down your cheeks as you felt her fingers puncture into your skin, bruising the tender flesh.

"Let her go!" Leon shouted.

Rivera completely ignored him, bringing you up higher. Your energy was lessening, being lower that you couldn't even kick at her anymore. You could feel that your hold on life was slipping from your fingertips.

You slightly opened your eyes, looking down at your possible murderer. Her grin was becoming larger and larger the closer you neared death. But then she seemed distracted, looking passed you into the horizon of the now setting sun. Her smile faded from her face and she furrowed her brow.

"Curses," she hissed, letting her grip from your neck go.

You dropped onto the ground, holding onto your neck and gasping for life to flow back into your lungs. Dry coughs escaped your mouth as you felt a hot liquid come up your throat. You instantly spat it out the scarlet red liquid to recognize it as blood.

"Unfortunately, we are going to plan your funeral another time, I have something I need to attend to," she informed and looked down at both you and Leon. "Don't think you will be safe for long, for this is only the beginning." And with that said, she disappeared in a flash of purple, running away at such a fast speed that you couldn't see it with your own eyes. **  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, yeah, like I said, I'm sorry for putting down "Furry" yesterday, when it should have been 'fury'. I was really tired by the time I got on, and so I made that grammatical error. Well, I crashed as soon as I got in my room, so that's proof I was tired. So, sorry I was too exhausted to notice I spelled something in my own note yesterday ^_^'

I'll put up more chapters later in the day, but I put this one up early in the day to apologize for spelling something wrong...


	28. Chapter 28

He is Real

**Chapter 28**

**Warnings: Lemon, gore, language**

*Author's Note: Okay, two more, as promised earlier today. So I'll give you this one, and twenty-nine, 'cause I gave you twenty-seven in the morning. Yeah, the usual disclaimers, and so on and so on. I'm really glad so many people like this! It was pretty popular on quizilla, too. But hey, I'll tell DestinedShadow how much you all like her story! (And I'll see if I can get her to let me put her Devil May Cry story up.... No promises though ^^')

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You collapsed on your side, still holding your neck. You gritted your teeth together. Leon got up; ignoring all the pain he had in his body. He crawled his way towards you, bringing his hand to your cheek, turning your head to face him. You opened your eyes, starring at him.

"Any longer, and she would of crushed my neck," you whispered but it sounded more like a croak. His frown never left his face while his expression slowly softened.

"You almost got yourself killed," he said softly, "You should have listened to me and ra-"

You cut him off, "I didn't want to leave you, I didn't want to leave everyone behind." His frown formed into a weak smile.

Jessica once again attempted to get up and finally succeeded. She held onto her stomach, tightly shutting her eyes.  
"Oh, God," she gasped as she ground her teeth together. With her other arm she resumed getting up. With a little difficulty she triumphed and limped her way towards Luis' unconscious body. She kneeled down beside him.

"Luis, hey, wake up," she said and began shaking him with no avail. She sighed and lightly tapped his cheek a few times.

"Luis..." finally he slowly opened his eyes, softly smiling at Jessica.

"Such a beautiful awakening," he said. Jessica gave a weak smile and lent a hand. He took it and she helped him up.

"Let me take a look at your neck," Leon insisted.

"It's fine," you lied. Although the truth was it wasn't fine. Your neck was in so much pain, it was like getting whiplash over and over and over again. The skin on your neck felt tender. You could even feel the bruises so you kept your hands on your neck, you didn't want Leon to worry. Being as stubborn as he is though he gently pulled your hands out of its grip.

He furrowed his brow as he looked over the bruised puncture marks. He slowly traced it with his fingertips.

"It's nothing, honestly," you told him. He slid his hand to your cheek, brushing it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you," he whispered and pressed his lips on your forehead. You looked into his eyes and smiled at him. You placed your hand behind his neck and pulled him towards you. You brought his lips to yours into a deep passionate kiss. You pulled back with a smirk.

"At least you tried," you replied, "Besides, I don't always need protection." He grinned back and leaned down, pressing his lips hard on yours. Leon slid his hand from your cheek down to your neck, to your shoulder and continued on going until it finally rested on your hip. You slid your other hand over his collar bone and around his neck. You could feel his tongue suddenly graze your lower lip, begging for entrance.

You were just about to, then, "Hey amigos, why don't you have your fun later? We have to set up camp for the night," Luis yelled. Leon and you broke apart. You flushed with embarrassment.

"We'll finish this another time," Leon informed with a smirk as he stood up and lent out a hand for you.

_'Looking forward to it,'_ you couldn't help but think. You took his hand and he hoisted you up. You brushed yourself off and rubbed your neck from the pain of turning it.

"Wow she really did a number on you," Jessica stated, pointing towards your punctured bruises. "Look what she did to me," Jessica then lifted her shirt revealing a purple and blue bruise on her stomach.

"Shit, that's gotta hurt," you winced to yourself. Jessica lightly laughed.

"Yeah..." she whispered, "It did, and it still does...that God damn bitch."

"Let's be glad that she's gone, for now," Luis stated as he took Jessica's hand, "Let's go find a good place to sleep for the night."

You nodded in agreement and began following after. Leon came to you side, acting as if something was on his mind.

"___________, that day I was teaching you how to aim, you were going to kiss me, weren't you?" he suddenly asked, you tensed up, you had completely forgot about it.

"Well, I, um..." you bit your bottom lip, feeling your face burn up and redden. You nervously laughed and scratched the back of your head. Leon grinned.

"You never finished what you started," he remarked.

"Actually, I kinda I did, a few seconds ago," you replied. Leon smiled and placed his arm around your shoulder. You caught sight of his bite mark which was still wrapped and bandaged. His blood had soaked it. You frowned.

"We have to re-bandage your injury," you stated. He looked down to his wound but didn't say anything. "Do you have extra bandage or am I going to have to use my shirt again?" you asked.

"I got some," he answered. You nodded. You looked forward again. Jessica and Luis had stopped in a circle of trees.

A moment later you few had begun to settle in. Luis was creating the fire and Jessica was helping out, although they often played around, then created your source of heat and light. You, though, were kneeled down beside Leon, untying the old bandage while he watched. You slipped it off and examined the wound.

"We should clean the bite mark in the river," you informed. Leon nodded in agreement. You stood up and lent a hand for him, he took it and you hoisted him up. You two walked back towards the edge of the river, you kneeled down and pulled Leon with you. You dipped the piece of your shirt you used to bandage his injury in the river to clean off the blood.

"Take off your shirt," you simply said. Leon obeyed and lifted his blue muscle shirt over his torso and his head. You cleaned off all the blood you could from the black piece of fabric. You turned towards Leon but only to be caught off guard and stare at his chiseled six pack of abs.

"Having fun starring?" Leon asked slyly after a moment. You shook your head, breaking away from your trance as you blushed. He grinned and jerked his arm towards you. You smiled nervously and began dabbing the fabric onto the injury.

Leon lightly winced a bit, but you could hardly see. You began cleaning off the dried blood and some access blood that was beginning to trickle down from the gash. You cleaned off the edges of the gash.

"Have you done this before?" Leon asked.

"I studied a bit of Medicine in university," you replied.

"Then why didn't you-"

"Help out earlier?" you cut him off. You sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just the shock of all of this happening I couldn't think straight, and I was afraid I might not be able to help properly and I..."

"Shh," Leon shushed you as he placed his finger on your lips, silencing your babbling. "It's all right, I understand, no need to explain yourself," he told you. You nodded and cleaned up the last of his injury.

"Bandage?" you asked. He reached for a roll in one of his pockets of his belt, he handed it to you. "Thanks," you grabbed it and began wrapping it around his bicep. You stopped when knowing it was wrapped with enough bandage, you looked around for something to cut off the access bandage that was not needed.

"Leon, can you give me your knife?" you asked. He unsheathed it and handed it to you.

"Careful it's-"

"Ow!"

"Sharp..." Leon finished his sentence. You held onto your bleeding finger, pouting at your stupidity. "Let me see," Leon insisted as he took your bleeding finger into his hands.

"Shit, that hurt," you winced. Leon looked down at the long cut at the top of your index finger, blood beginning to trickle down from it. He brought your finger to his lips, and kissed it, all the while starring into your eyes. You laughed and smiled nervously. He grinned and pulled you closer to him.**  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Oooh, so close to finishing that kiss with Leon! But Jessi and Luis had to stop you, didn't they? Then again, I believe you've stopped them once or twice, huh? Ah well, you'll get your chance, I think. Just wait ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

He is Real

**Chapter 29**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Aww, now I want to play my Resident Evil 4 game..... But of course, my mom doesn't let me play it anymore..... *Sigh* Apparently, "young ladies" shouldn't play violent, gorey, killing and shooting games. I mean, who cares?! All of you have played it, from what it sounds and looks like, and you people are probably around my age, maybe older. I miss Leon! I wanna play RE4 and kill Ganados!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled you onto his lap, stroking your hair softly away from your eyes. He wrapped one of his arms around your waist. You watched him curiously and almost with a daze.

"Look at the sky," he whispered into your ear, nodding his head forward. You tilted your head a bit and switched your gaze forward. The sun had already set and the sky was radiating with beautiful blended colors. The orange, yellow and red hues mixed in with the indigo blue in a misty effect. The many bright stars were beginning to glisten with a very large crescent moon that seemed closer then usual.

"Wow..." you said with amazement. You have never seen anything this beautiful. You couldn't remember the last time you have seen so many stars in the sky before. A cool breeze brushed through, causing you to shiver a bit. Leon took notice and wrapped his arms around yours, warming you with body heat--he still had not put back his shirt. You leaned your back against his chest, a smile formed widely on your lips.

Maybe this whole experience wasn't bad after all. Okay, so you lost family members, friends, your house was probably destroyed by now, along with the town and you are stuck in the middle of a large forest. On the bright side though, you were saved by the very handsome Leon, protected from being almost killed so many times, and now you were resting on Leon's lap, looking out at the beautiful stars.

It wasn't such a miserable summer--at least you hoped it wouldn't get worse.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp," Leon whispered. You nodded in agreement and got up from his lap.

"But first, I still haven't tied your bandage," you pointed out as you pointed towards his arm.

"Oh, right," he said. You smiled and picked up his knife that had been dropped to the floor. You looked towards your finger, the blood had slowed flowing. You brought your index finger to your lips and sucked away the blood. You gripped the handle of Leon's knife and cut off the excess bandage. You tied it up.

"There you go," you announced. He smiled and picked up the excess bandage from the ground. He grabbed your finger and began wrapping it with the bandage. "Thanks," you whispered to him as he tied it in place.

"That should stop the bleeding," he informed and grabbed his shirt. You nodded. He placed his shirt over his torso again and sheathed back his knife. The two of you walked back towards the campsite.

"Finally, you came back, I thought you might have drowned or something," Jessica remarked sarcastically as she smirked. She was seated beside Luis near the fire with her arms hugging her legs to her chest.

"And you wouldn't have saved us if we did? Nice hero you are," you replied back with a grin. She laughed lightly.

"Who said I was the hero?" you rolled your eyes and shook your head. You plopped down onto the cool grass by the fire. Leon took a seat beside you. You licked your dry lips and starred down at the fire. Jessica sighed and looked over at Luis who seemed to be taking something out of his back pocket. He took out a pack of cigarettes, taking one by his lips and reaching his pocket for a lighter. He threw the empty pack into the fire.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I haven't had a smoke in a while," Luis replied. Jessica furrowed her brow and grabbed the unlit cigarette from his mouth, "Hey-"

Jessica cut him off, "Smoking is a bad habit to get into, unless you would like to kill yourself from cancer, then be my guest," she told him and flicked the cancer stick into the fire. You bit your bottom lip in order to stop yourself from giggling at the expression on Luis' face. He pouted his lips. Leon smirked in amusement.

"Think of the bright side, Luis," you spoke up, "Jessica is trying to save your life, so she is a hero." You smiled brightly.

"Shut up," Jessica playfully replied and threw a twig at you. You silently laughed. Luis kept silent, still pouting at the ashes of his once fresh cigarette. Jessica noticed this and lightly nudged him in the ribs. "Lighten up, would ya? I'm just helping you quit," she remarked. You smiled widely.

"Awww, how cute, Jessica cares," you commented. Jessica blushed lightly, trying to silence you with her eyes. Luis grinned and pulled her closer towards his body.

"You owe me something for those smokes then, amour," he whispered into her ear. Jessica's expression switched from shy to confuse.

"What does amour mean?" she asked by mouthing her lips and silently saying the words behind the back of her hand to you.

"He called you love," you told her, "Amour means love." Her eyes flashed with surprise and her cheeks began to redden.

No doubt she was embarrassed with his affection in front of Leon and you. Luis began wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in front of him so she was now sitting between his legs. It was cute and amusing to you, but you couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable by their act of expression.

Hours began to fly by as the four of you talked on. You were learning more about each other. Getting to know each other's opinions and even sharing old stories. Some how your conversation winded up to the discussion of the Resident Evil 4 videogame.

"Oh, oh, oh, one time Jessica was playing, and I was telling her that there were these dogs that had the parasite on their back. Anyways, as I was telling her to be careful while she was playing there were three dogs in front of her, or Leon, whatever. She was like, 'Aw look at the cute doggies', I told her to run because those were the dogs I told her about, but it was too late and she ended up dying, or killing Leon," you laughed nervously at the end after telling the story.

"Well, I didn't know what they were going to do," Jessica replied.

"If you listened to me, then you would," you remarked. She shrugged. "I was just wondering though, how did they get all the information to make that game? Did they just make half of it up and the rest were facts?" you wondered.

"They asked me," Leon answered, "The president insisted that we kept the incident in Europe quiet so the best idea was to make the plot into a game. Now people wouldn't believe that it was actually non-fiction."

"Oh, hey, do you ever get people come up to you and say you look just like Leon in Resident Evil 4?" you asked further.

"I haven't had much time to socialize after bringing back Ashley," Leon replied. You scowled at the mention of her name. Leon raised a brow and smirked, "You don't like her?"

"Are you kidding me? She hates her with a passion, sometimes she kills her in the game for just being there," Jessica spoke up. You scratched the back of your neck nervously and shrugged. "She even swears whenever she sees her hug you, or the video game you," she continued, "And there was one time..."

"Would you shut up!" you shouted, "Okay I hate her, so what? How about you Jessica! You cried when you saw your beloved Luis die in the game." She bit her lip and began to blush.

"I didn't cry...I was just sad."

"Mmhm," you murmured with a cocked up brow.

"Enough with your teasing, we should get to sleep," Luis suggested. Leon nodded in agreement.

"Rivera knows where we are, and sooner or later she'll come pay us another uninvited visit to finish us all. We have to find the merchant if we want to defeat her, we're nearly all out of bullets. We'll be defenseless when she appears," Leon said with a serious expression. You sighed but nodded.

"Do you think the merchant will be near?" you asked.

"That guy pops out of no where so he has to be," Jessica replied as she got out of Luis' grip and lay back on the grass.

"We should put out the fire, we wouldn't want to attract our mindless amigos," Luis said. Leon then stood up.

"I'll get some water," he insisted and walked towards the river. Luis lied back beside Jessica, cuddling close together.

You lay back also, turning on your side and tucking your hand under your head for a comfortable sleep. You closed your eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome you. Leon came walking back, a reasonable amount of water in the bottle of an empty first aid spray. He poured it onto the fire, hearing the flames disperse and the sizzling noise as steam formed up.

You heard his footsteps behind you and he lay down on his back. You turned towards him, resting your head on his chest for comfort. He smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist. You smiled back and closed your eyes, drifting off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: One thing I know I don't miss from RE4.... is the CHAIN SAW MEN! I wouldn't miss them if my life depended on it. And unfortunatly, they can end yours in one swing...... I now seriously have a phobia of chain saws..... Just hearing one of those, or sounds similar, I start panicking and looking around. .


	30. Chapter 30

He is Real

**Chapter 30**

**Warnings: Lemon, gore, language**

*Author's Note: I'm going to have to put these up in the afternoon for a while, 'cause I'm supposed to stay at my aunt's house for the night for the next couple weeks. So, I'll just be putting these up a little earlier. Anyways, here is chapter 30, enjoy ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You yawned when you were disturbed by your peaceful sleep. Your head was still rested on Leon's chest but it seemed his chest was rising and lowering faster then usual, his breathing was becoming heavier and his grasp around your waist was loose. A hint of worry and confusion crossed your face. You rubbed your eyes and slowly lifted your self up and looked at the sky. The stars were still visible and it seemed to be late at night. You looked down at Leon.

Sweat was trickling down his brow, heavy breaths coming from him as he slightly twitched. You watched curiously, pondering what was going on. _'Is he having a nightmare?'_ you asked yourself. What was he dreaming about that is freaking him out now? You bit your bottom lip and turned your gaze to Jessica and Luis. Both were sleeping soundly with no hint of disturbance. You sighed and looked back at Leon. You lightly placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Leon," you whispered, wanting to wake him up but not wanting to disturb Jessica and Luis. His breathing became sharper as his hand suddenly gripped your wrist in his sleep. Caught of guard, you winced, feeling his grasp tighten.

"Leon," you called, nearly above a whisper, but to no avail. You tried pulling away from his death grip but only gritted your teeth to know that there was no way he was going to let you go. He was holding onto you as if clinging to life its self.

You used your other hand and brought it to his other shoulder but he suddenly gripped your wrist with his other hand.

You gasped. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, stopping only inches away from you. You starred wide eyed at him while he just gazed upon you, panting and his expression slowly softening. Leon's hands were still gripping your wrists between his and your chest.

"L-Leon?" you stuttered, looking at him with worried eyes. He closed his eyes, bowing his head and leaning his forehead on your shoulder while still taking shallow breaths. His grip on your wrists loosened until they were eventually dropped.

"Leon...? Are you okay?" you asked him.

"It...It's nothing," he whispered. You lifted his chin to bring back eye contact and weakly smiled to him.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help," you tried again. Slowly his lips formed into a smooth smile. He leaned in, brushing his lips on yours and returning his gaze.

"It's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream..." he whispered as he leaned his forehead against yours.

"Heh, you sound like me when I had a nightmare," you told him, gazing upon his crystal blue eyes. "What was it about?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, smirking and slightly leaning back. You grinned.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking." He chuckled softly and looked up at the night sky.

"It was a dream I haven't had in a while...a nightmare of the Raccoon City incident," he answered, his smirk turning upside down into a frown.

"So, heroes have nightmares too..." you whispered mostly to yourself. He looked down to you with a raised brow.

"What?" you asked him and blinked, "I'm under the impression that heroes aren't afraid of anything."

"Well, you're wrong..." he replied.

"How so? Tell me one time you've been afraid to prove me wrong," you ventured forth and crossed your arms over your chest in a stubborn manner.

"That time I thought I almost lost you. When you nearly drowned," he told you. You were a little taken back, starring at him as your cheeks lightly blushed. You softly laughed nervously.

"Okay, never mind then," you said silently as you scratched the tip of your nose. He smirked and lay back down, pulling you down with him. You laid your hand and head on his chest once again, and began tracing circles with your fingers over his torso. "Leon?"

"Hm?" he hummed, wrapping his arm around your waist and starring up at the stars.

"What will happen...after all this is over?" you asked absentminded and closed your eyes, listening for his voice. Leon sighed.

"We'll have to call in for a helicopter to bring you and Jessica home," he told you.

"What about you? Where will you go?" you asked, still tracing your fingers over his hard rock abs.

"I have to return back to the US, back to Washington D.C., to return to the President to inform that I've succeeded my mission," he answered. You slightly opened your eyes and frowned, stopping your fingers from any movement.

"I probably won't see you again, will I?" you asked almost disappointed but you tried to hide it. Leon turned over, forcing you to slide off his chest. He turned towards you, wrapping both arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

"It'll work out, in the end," he whispered and softly kissed your forehead. You sighed and closed your eyes again.

Maybe it would work out? It was all in good time. You would have to see where fate will bring you. You cleared your head through all thoughts and tried to fall asleep with all will power you could muster.

"____________." You heard someone call your name, lightly shaking your shoulder. You groaned and nuzzled your face into something soft yet firm. You could hear Leon laugh softly. "____________, wake up," you heard him softly whisper into your ear, brushing his lips on your earlobe.

"Hm?" you hummed and slowly opened your eyes. You were still in the same position as you had fallen asleep last night.

Your face was nuzzled into Leon's chest comfortably and he was softly stroking your hair with his hand.

"It's time to get up," he told you. You sighed and began rubbing your eyes. You yawned loudly, stretching up high and looking around your surroundings.

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up," Jessica said aloud, kicking your foot. You glared at her and flipped her off with a smirk. "Grouchy much?"

"Whatever," you replied and sat up along with Leon. You yawned again, lacing your fingers and cracking your knuckles as you stretched again. "Are we traveling again?" you asked, Leon nodded and stood up, taking your hand and helping you up too.

"We have to find a way out of this forest," Luis explained as he strapped his shotgun over his shoulder. You gave a slow nod, rolling your neck to hear a crack. You sighed in contentment and straightened your posture.

"Thank God, I'm so sick of this place," you remarked. Jessica nodded in agreement and began following Luis as he led the way. You followed also, looking over your shoulder to see Leon was right behind. He smiled towards you and you did the same. The four of you walked along the forest paths, walking slowly with no rush. You had Leon's TMP in your hand, checking for any bullets in it but it was empty.

"How much bullets do you still have in your handgun, Leon?" you asked him.

"Only a few," he replied. You blinked towards him.

"That's nice..." you said sarcastically, passing him back his machine gun, "alright, four people, plus a lot of empty guns, plus only a few bullets equals..."

"Us being screwed?" Jessica answered. You raised your brows in a lazy manner.

"Precisely," you said and scratched the back of your neck carelessly. Jessica shrugged.

"Let's just prey that the Merchant will be close by," she said, "otherwise I'll find his sorry ass." Luis chuckled at Jessica's comment, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"That's my amour," Luis remarked and lightly kissed her cheek. You sent a disgusted look.

"Ew, guys, do you have to do that in front of me?" you joked. Jessica glared and stuck her tongue out at you. You silently laughed, "Yeah, I love you too." The four of you kept walking, reaching to a small slope that leveled downwards.

You slid down it along with the others, slightly surprised that you didn't slip on the wet mud. Minutes passed and still no sign of the Merchant or life for that matter.

"Where the hell is this guy-?"

"Welcome strangers, it's been a long time," you heard the all familiar voice. You smirked and gazed at his direction.

"Speak of the devil," you remarked and crossed your arms over your chest.

"I've got a lot more things to sell for you strangers, all at a low price," the Merchant said with a chuckle as he opened the front of his jacket, revealing many bullet cases to buy.

"You're awesome," Jessica commented as she smiled lightly towards him. You grabbed your wallet out of your back pocket, throwing it towards Leon. He gave a nod and walked towards the Merchant to pay for the bullets. You took your seat on a large walk, resting your chin on the palm of your hand as you watched Leon and Luis begin to reload their guns with their newly purchased bullets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Guess what I did this morning! I snuck on Resident Evil! Woot! I was at the part where you go into the enclosed room to fight the two blind guys at the same time, plus those extra people. Yeah, it's a real pain. I didn't die, thankfully, 'cause I hate when his head gets cut off. And, it didn't take as long as it did the first time I played, which was the last game I won. Yes, I've only won once. I'd have won twice by now, had I not been forbidden or however you'd like to say, playing the game.


	31. Chapter 31

He is Real

**Chapter 31**

**Warnings: Lemon, gore, language**

*Author's Note: Uhh, yeah, so here's chapter 31. On the original in quizilla, there was a poll whether people wanted a lemon chapter or not, and so a lot of people did choose yes, so I guess the lemon chapter will be around here, or soon. I dunno. Just wait, I guess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess we're not totally screwed," Jessica remarked with a smirk as she stood by your side. You slowly nodded your head--which was still rested on the palm of your hand. You were still seated on the rock, day dreaming about nothing in particular. Your mind had gone into your own world that you didn't notice the hand Jessica was waving around. "Hey! Earth to ___________," she called to you, snapping you out of your daze.

"Huh? What?" you asked, amazingly clueless. Jessica raised a brow and shook her head.

"Never mind," she replied, shaking her head in a disappointed manner. You shrugged your shoulders, not really caring at the moment. Luis and Leon came walking back, with their fully loaded weaponry. Leon threw you the TMP with a smirk. You caught it and looked at him oddly.

"You can keep that gun," he told you. You smiled and looked down at the gun.

"Thanks," you replied and gazed back up at him.

"Let's get going," Luis suggested, strapping his shotgun over his shoulder once again and placing his pistol into the back waist line of his pants. You nodded and stood up, you gazed to the direction the Merchant was and saw that he was beginning to walk away. You held the TMP tightly in your hands, running towards him.

"Hey, wait!" you called out. He turned around, facing you with a gleam in his white grayish eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in that same croaked voice. You stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Do you know if there are any towns or villages near here?" you asked nicely. He nodded his head.

"Ah, yes, there is one just beyond that narrow passage," he replied, pointing to the direction behind you. You looked over your shoulder, acknowledging the path. You turned back to him.

"Thanks a lot, maybe we'll see you later," you said and turned to back to the three who were waiting for you.

"Wait, I have something that might be of use to you," the Merchant called. You only half turned to him, watching him curiously as he rummaged through his coat and pulled out something that looked like a holster. He threw it towards you and you instantly caught it.

"But I don't-"

He cut you off, "It's free of charge," he replied. You smiled.

"Thanks a lot," you turned back to the group, strapping the holster around your waist and onto your right thigh. You placed the TMP into the holster and looked up at the group. "Let's go?" you asked. Luis led the way towards the passage with Jessica by his side. You walked along side Leon.

"It looks good on you," Leon complimented, nodding his head towards the holster. You smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thanks," you replied, taking note that you have been saying thanks a lot but you shrugged it off. As you walked with Leon down the path you could feel your hands brushing against each other every so often. You smiled to yourself as you slipped your hand into his. He smirked and lightly squeezed your hand in response. You sighed, brushing your fingertips on the cold steel of the TMP, getting ready for anything that might prevent your passing. But there seemed to be no disturbance that will take place.

The forest felt of solitude and quiet. You looked around the area, trees passing your very sight. No enemy in at all.

Strange though, you expected to have another visit from Rivera Salazar soon. You expected her to come during the morning, maybe before the four of you even woke up so she had an advantage. What did she have to attend to that was so important? She could have killed you before even leaving but she decided not to. It was strange and confusing to you but you decided not to think too much of it. This could be all fate.

"I think I see it, amigos," Luis announced, a few feet ahead from you. "There's a town up ahead," he said, pointing towards the direction he was gazing into. Jessica ran up to his side.

"Looks like a ghost town," she remarked. You and Leon exchanged glances and ran towards them. You let go of Leon's hand to take a look. A small town stood in front of you, only slightly bigger then a village. There was a large concrete cracked road and many stores that littered the sides. Papers and garbage brushed against the road. A few cars were parked to the side of the road, some with their doors still opened.

"I'll go first, you girls, behind me and Luis after," Leon ordered. He walked through the shelter of the trees with his gun drawn. You followed close behind, taking your gun from its holster.

"Where is everyone?" Jessica asked in a hushed voice, afraid to catch an enemy's attention.

"Who knows..." you replied and shrugged. You looked right to left often, seeing that no one was in sight. You passed many stores, clothing stores, grocery shops, liquor stores. The three of you continued walking until you met the end of the long straight road. A small motel stood in front of the three of you. The walls of the motel were a light pink with many brown doors to its walls. The motel was only one floor.

"Wait here," Leon told Jessica and you as him and Luis walked towards the doors of the motel. They both went to separate doors, opening them slightly and entering with their guns aimed. After a few minutes they came out, seeing no need to search the other rooms.

"Anything?" you asked. Luis shook his head.

"There seems to be no residents in this town," he replied, placing his gun back in place. You sighed with relief and put the TMP back in your holster.

"So, we have this whole town to ourselves?" Jessica asked with excitement.

"Maybe, maybe not. This could be a trap," Leon spoke up, eyeing the place suspiciously. You scratched the back of your neck, thinking if an idea.

"How about we split up and search the place? I'm hungry, and I wouldn't mind stealing some junk food in that grocery store we passed by," you suggested, "please." Leon sighed.

"Okay, but I want you and Jessica together, if anything happens-"

"We'll come screaming and running towards you guys, yes we get it," Jessica interrupted and took you wrist, "c'mon I'm hungry too."

"Be careful, senoritas," Luis told you.

"We will."

Jessica and you walked along side each other down the road, searching for that grocery store. "Which side was it at again? Left or right?" you pondered, looking in both directions.

"It's right there!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing to your left and running towards the entrance doors.

"Hey, wait! I'm the one that has the gun here, what if there is someone in there!" you shouted as you ran after her. She rolled her eyes as she pulled open the door.

"Oh please, there's no one here and if this was a trap you'd think we would be caught already," she remarked, walking down an aisle. You shrugged and followed her. You looked through the many food products when your eyes set on one thing.

"Chips!" you exclaimed, ripping a bag from the shelf and ripped it open, taking a chip in your hand and eating it, "mmmm, real food!"

"They have cookies too!" said Jessica excitedly as she took one from a box. "Do you think we'll get in trouble for stealing food?"

"By who? There's no one here," you replied and continued eating your chips, filling up your empty stomach.

"That's true..." she remarked and walked at the end of the aisle to the freezers to grab a bottle of water. She threw you one also. "We should take a trip to the stores with clothes so we can change into clean ones." You nodded in agreement.

"Let's go there now," you suggested, taking the bag of chips and bottle with you and out the door, Jessica followed behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: One more for today, then I guess I'll be done until tomorrow afternoon, or something. RE4! W00T!


	32. Chapter 32

He is Real

**Chapter 32**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Hmm, not much to say at the moment, except, I want to go back to playing Resident Evil 4, again, but my mom's home, and I don't want to have to go in the mines and face the chain saw men....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and you walked out of the store and onto the large concrete road. You starred curiously at the cars with the doors open. It was strange that the residents would just leave their cars and houses behind. But you expected that they might have been infected, leaving their homes when instructed by Rivera. You shrugged it off and took a bite out of a chip and swallowing it down with some water. Jessica got to your side as you searched for a clothing store.

Just then, it showed up and you both walked towards it, opening the door an entering. Again, the place was deserted.

Some clothes lay on the floor as if dropped and left. You sighed and walked around in precaution that no one was there.

"No one..." Jessica stated, placing her hands to her hips.

"It's kind of freaky," you replied, placing the water bottle on a counter by a cash register.

"Like something you'd see in Silent Hill, the videogame," you laughed softly, leaving your chip bag by your water bottle and began looking around. You saw many shirts and pants as you browsed through the many racks.

"We should bring extra clothes. Who knows how long we'll be staying here? And a sweater for the night," you

suggested, Jessica nodded in agreement, picking out a black tank top with the number eight imprinted in the front in a pink hue. You reached for a scarlet red t-shirt with black guns and veins imprinted on the front and the back. You grabbed some dark jeans also, along with a black hoody. You took the clothes towards the back of the store, towards the change room. You closed the door behind you and began changing into your clean clothes.

You were so content with getting out your sweaty and bloody clothes and into soft, clean ones. You sighed as you placed the hoody over your head and walked out of the change room, leaving your dirty clothes behind. You met up with Jessica in the middle of the shop in order to find extra clothes and some that were comfortable for night wear.

Jessica had already changed into her clothing, wearing a warm black sweater over her tank top and light faded jeans.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Jessica asked, adding a shirt to the pile she was carrying. You shrugged.

"Two to four days, maybe?" you considered. "I'll get some plastic bags," you informed and walked towards the front of the shop. You walked behind the counter, spotting a pack, folded neatly on the floor. You picked out two large ones, putting the piles of clothes you had into it and walking over to Jessica to give her hers.

"Let's get going," Jessica suggested and you followed after her out the door, taking your bottle of water and chips with you. You looked around, hoping to find Leon and Luis in sight but the roads was deserted and the uncomfortable silence in the area was beginning to make you nervous. You shook away your nerves and walked out onto the road.

"Where are the guys?" you asked.

"I dunno, but I really have to go to the washroom," Jessica stated. You smiled and pointed towards a restaurant that was only a few feet away.

"There should be one there in that restaurant, I'm gonna go look for Leon," you said. Jessica left with an 'okay', running towards the entrance of the restaurant. You began walking your way down the street towards the motel at the end.

_'Maybe Leon's there or something,'_ you thought. You held onto the handles of the plastic bag tightly and placed the water bottle in it with your chip bag still in your hand. You could feel a cold draft blow through making you happy for have a rather warm sweater.

Strange though, that it was summer and the climate seemed colder then it should be. You blamed it on the temperature, but deep down inside you believed that it could be your own mind playing tricks on you, making your nervous. Your nerves kept bringing chills up your spine, making you shiver even if it wasn't the temperature. You sighed, passing by a few shops and small houses.

You looked through the alleyways between the shops, being cautious that there wasn't anybody there to sneak up on you. You passed by a covenant store and began walking by the alleyway, glancing at a figure that was leaning against the wall. You looked away unfazed until you widened your eyes, backing up and taking a look. You sighed with relief when you saw it was only Luis. By sighing you caught his attention and he looked over at you.

"Luis, you scared me there for a second," you said. You saw some glowing orange ash near his mouth making you raise your brows and placing a hand on your hip. You began walking towards him with an impish grin. He pulled out the cigarette in his mouth, blowing out some smoke and beginning to speak.

"Sorry, senorita, but don't worry. There is no one in this town at all," he replied and brought the cigarette back to his mouth. You shook your head disappointingly.

"Jessica's not going to be happy if she sees you smoking, again," you told him, still holding onto the bag as you put all your weight on one leg. Luis bit his bottom lip, thinking about his situation and looked towards the cigarette. You laughed softly, "Look, I won't tell her anything, but I suggest you learn to quit," you said.

"Thanks, senorita," he replied, taking another drag on his cigarette before dropping it on the floor and rubbing away the ashes with his foot. "Where's Jessica?" he asked.

"Went to the washroom in that restaurant," you pointed behind you with your thumb, "where's Leon?" he shrugged and you sighed. "Never mind, I'll just find him. Want a chip?" he shakes his head and walk off to find Jessica. You shrug.

You began walking away from the alley and make your way down the road once again. You looked around the many stores, taking notes at the ones that would seem useful later on. You take a bite out of another chip and pass by a shop.

You looked through the rather large window in the front, seeing Leon examining something in his hand. You smiled to yourself and walked towards the entrance and struggled to open the door with all the things in your hands. A bell was rung once the door was opened and Leon looks towards your direction. He smiles towards you as you look around seeing the many guns across the walls.

"Wow..." you said in amazement, "I didn't know they had these kinds of shops here..." you said and began walking towards Leon with a smile, "I guess buying from the Merchant was useless, huh?"

"Not exactly, they mostly have rifles and shotguns here. They sell guns here for the purpose of hunting," he replied, showing you the rifle he had in his hand.

"Cool," you said and took out another chip. "Oh, um, you want some?" you asked, handing out the bag to him. He digs his hand into the bag, taking out a chip and placing it in his mouth.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and placed back the rifle on the wall. _'He's so adorable when he smiles,'_ you thought and placed the bag of clothes on the floor to drink from your water bottle. "Find anything useful in the town?" he then asked, taking a shotgun from its hook, aiming it, getting the feel of the weaponry. You leaned against the glass counter behind you, eating your chips.

"Just some clothing stores and a restaurant. We could probably eat there for lunch, but we'll have to make our own food," you answered. Leon nodded, placing the shotgun back and walking towards you, grabbing the water bottle that sat on the counter. He opened the cap and drank from it. "How long do you think we'll be staying here?" you then asked. Leon put down the water bottle and looked back at you.

"Me and Luis thought it would be best if you and Jessica stay here until we take care of Rivera," he said. You furrowed your brows; he continued on, "You're safer here in this town. Once we're done we'll come back for you."

"No way!" you refused, "you're not going anywhere without us!"

"It's safer for you to be here then with us," he said softly. You shook your head.

"And what, me and Jessica are just going sit around here and wait? No way, Leon, I'm coming with you two and so is Jessica. I want to avenge the people I know, for what Rivera did to them," you said, beginning to lower your tone.

"Besides, what happens if you two never come back at all?" the question escaped from your lips without a second thought. You sighed and looked away from him.

"___________..." Leon whispered, gently lifting your chin to look him in the eye. "We just want you to be safe from Rivera."

"Think about it, Leon, if you leave me and Jessica here in a town all alone, what will be the chances that you find Rivera before she finds both of us?" you questioned logically. Leon sighed as he let go of your chin but you kept your gaze on him.**  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Wow, those chips sound really good all of a sudden..... Too bad I don't have any in the house..... Ah well, the town doesn't sound half bad, although.....wait 'till you see what happens! Hah!


	33. Chapter 33

He is Real

**Chapter 33**

**Warnings: Language, Lemon, Gore**

*Author's Note: Wow, already I hate going to my aunts at night.... First of all, they don't have a computer I can use, and second..... I'm bored! I wanna read stuff on here, but I can't use theyr computer 'cause it's my uncle's laptop. *Sigh* I'm kinda lonley there, too..... It's too bad Leon wasn't there to keep me company or something. That'd be awesome! Same disclaimers as always, and that I have DS's permission for this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You starred at him hard, softening your expression as you looked into his eyes. Leon lowered his gaze and looked back up to you.

"...I just-" Leon was soon cut off from Luis' voice from the outside. He was calling both to Leon and you. You could hear Jessica join in on the calls. Leon sighed, "We'll finish this discussion later," he informed. You slowly nodded as he came closer and gave you a quick peck on the lips. You smiled, who could stay mad at him? Leon took your hand and you two walked your way out of the gun shop to meet up with Jessica and Luis outside.

"There you two are, come on, we were just about to make some lunch, what do you say?" Jessica said.

"Sounds great," Leon answered as you followed them towards the restaurant. Luis opened the door for all of you to step in. You entered the tatty old restaurant. The walls were decorated with red patterned wallpaper. Round tables littered the floor along with woodened chairs. Some plates lay on the tables as if untouched.

"Nice place," you remarked.

"Hopefully the food in the back isn't rotten," Jessica said and began walking towards the kitchen. You let go of Leon's hand and followed with. Jessica jumped over the counter, and you did the same. She walked her way towards the kitchen doors and slightly opened it. You and Jessica both walked in, hearing the guys follow also.

"Everything looks like it's been left the way it is," you stated, looking around the area. Suddenly a loud noise was heard, like a metal pot was dropped to the floor. You immediately jumped. "Holy shit, what was that?" you asked, holding onto your chest to try to calm down your heart rate. Jessica began to back away slightly and looked over at Luis.

"Care to lead the way?" she said with a nervous smile. He smirked and chuckled a bit as he began to walk forward, his gun drawn. You followed slowly behind, looking around swiftly in case something might pop up. That noise couldn't have happened by coincidence. Slowly you began to pull out your TMP. You wanted to be ready. Maybe Leon was right, maybe this silent town was a trap?

Suddenly you heard a door being opened and going in and out from the force of what ever had disturbed it. Luis began slowly making his way there. He turned, catching a gaze with Leon who was behind you. Leon nodded that he was ready and swiftly Luis kicked open the door and aimed. Loud barking was heard from behind the door and you instantly knew what it was.

"It's just a dog," Jessica remarked, making her way behind Luis. You walked up behind them, looking over their shoulders. The dog looked like to be two or three years of age. It was hard to determine what kind of a dog it was because it seemed to be mixed. It looked like a mixed between a Husky and a Labrador (DS: and don't tell me there isn't such a thing because I know somebody who has one . it's so cute!). The dog continued to bark at all of you in hostility and fear. Its fur was a light yellow hue. It had short hair like a Labradors, but had high ears like a husky, although one of his ears was bent a little.

"Aw, don't worry doggy, we're not going to hurt you," you said to it as you walked closer and kneeled down on one knee. The dog began to whine and started backing up a bit. You held out your hand, slowly, in order not to frighten it.

The dog looked at it curiously.

"Dogs can't get infected by the Las Plagas, can they?" Jessica asked as she watched from behind. Luis shook his head.

"But they don't need to inject anymore, couldn't the parasites leave one body and go into another with no problem?"

"It wouldn't go after animals. The wolves that attacked us earlier were already injected before," Leon answered and put his handgun back in its holster. The dog finally walked a few steps closer, sniffing your hand from a safe distance. You looked down to its collar, reading the tag. His name was Pongo. Pongo began to slowly lick your hand, seeing that you weren't a threat. You smiled to yourself as it got closer to you and began to lick your face.

"Okay, okay," you said, laughing a bit as you tried to push it back from licking it's drool all over your face.

"What's its name?" Jessica asked.

"Pongo," you answered and stood up. "I'm guessing it was left here alone after the owners went away when controlled by Rivera." Pongo walked over to the other three, looking up at them curiously before wagging its tail.

"It's so cute," Jessica exclaimed and pet it.

"How about we start with lunch?" Leon suggested. You nodded and stood up.

"I guess this doggy is with us now."

The four of you began handling food supplies after while, Luis offered to cook. You honestly didn't expect him to offer; after all, you didn't even know he knew how to cook. But then again life is full of surprises. Jessica was helping him out in the kitchen, giving him supplies every time he needed it. You wondered what he was cooking but anything was better then hunting down snakes. While they were cooking, you were cleaning off the tables in the restaurant, since some of the food was beginning to spoil, Leon was also helping you. Both of you were silent, so you decided to speak up.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you guys to go off and leave us here," you remarked as you threw out some food into the large garbage can. You were glad Jessica and Luis were in the kitchen, so it gave you and Leon some time to talk alone. You heard his footsteps behind you and felt his arms wrap around your waist from behind.

"I know," he whispered and rested his chin on your shoulder. You leaned your head against his.

"We can help out, we've done it before," you whispered.

"I know, I just..." he trailed off as he lifted his head. You turned around to face him.

"Just what?" you asked, cocking your head to the side. He frowned.

"I just don't want to lose you," he whispered, "she almost killed you once, and she'll come back to finish what she started."

"But I have a higher risk of that happening if I stay here," you replied. "Besides, I'm armed and ready to kick her albino ass with the great Mr. Scott Kennedy by my side." Leon chuckled and leaned in to kiss you when you felt Pongo jump up to your leg in order to get your attention. Leon stopped and looked down, seeing that he was interrupted by the dog.

Leon let go of you as you bent down and patted the dog on the head with a smile. "You're a little energetic aren't you?" you remarked. The dog barked twice as it jumped to lick your face. Leon smiled.

"You going to keep the dog after all this is over?" he asked, placing his hand on his hip.

"Sure, why not? This little guy has no where else to go anyways, right?" you answered and began scratching the back of Pongo's ear. He began batting his back leg uncontrollably, loving the attention and treatment. You laughed softly and stood up straight to grab a piece of bread that was left on a plate. You threw it to Pongo and he caught in a flash. "Good doggy." You smiled, "I guess I'm going to have to make room in my apartment for you now."

Suddenly Jessica and Luis came out of the back with plates in there hands. "Food's ready," Jessica announced, "where can we put the plates?" You pointed towards a table.

"That one's cleaned off," you informed. She nodded and they went over to place the plates on the round woodened table. "Some how, I expected something of a Spanish cuisine," you remarked as you looked at the plates. It was rice with potatoes and chicken but still looked delicious.

"Doesn't matter to me, I love rice," Jessica remarked causing Luis to smile and plant a kiss on her lips. You shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," you took a seat on one of the chairs; Leon took the seat beside you.

"Dig in, amigos," Luis said as everyone began to eat freely.**  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Wow, the name Pongo sounds like it belongs to a French Bull dog, or even a Boston Terrier, rather than the dog in here. I keep forgetting the breed of this dog when I read it, and instead, I think of the dog down my street named Pongo, who's a black and white Boston Terrier.


	34. Chapter 34

He is Real

**Chapter 34**

**Warnings: Lemon, Language, Gore**

*Author's Note: Ehhh, don't know what to say now.... all I can say at the moment is the usual disclaimers and such, and etc. Hm..... is that it? Oh, and I want to say thanks to those who have given this reviews, one or more and all, so thank you! I enjoy seeing what you think of this story, and it's like talking to you guys, so thank you very much for taking time to review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, that was awesome!" you exclaimed as you leaned in your chair with a full stomach and an empty plate in front of you. "Luis, why didn't you tell us you can cook such heavenly food?" you asked. Luis chuckled.

"No one asked," he replied and shrugged.

"Well, I know who's going to be cooking more often," Jessica remarked and smirked towards Luis who exchanged a grin. Pongo came up beside you, barking for some food. Leon smiled, throwing him his chicken bone. Pongo caught it in a flash, plopping down and chewing on the bone. You smiled towards it.

"This is the life, food, clean clothes, a place to sleep, and no danger so far. It's actually beginning to freak me out," you said, glancing at the group.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Leon remarked, gazing at you. You gave him a reassuring smile.

"If it doesn't, we'll be ready for them," Luis said, confidence in his voice. Jessica grinned towards him with admiration.

Suddenly a faint voice was heard. You turned your head, furrowing your brow as you listened to the voice.

"Did you guys hear that?" you asked, questioning yourself.

"Hear what?" Jessica tilted her head with confusion. You shushed her by placing your finger to your lip as you listened in.

Suddenly, the faint voice was heard again, but it was much clearer then before. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Pongo?" the voice shouted, calling for the dog's name. The dog perked his head up, starring at the oak-double entrance doors with bewilderment. The dog instantly stood up and ran towards the doors.

"Pongo!" you called to it and stood up, running right after the male dog.

"____________, wait!" Leon called out to you, trying to grab your hand but missed. Pongo ran out the door with ease to the outside. You ran after it, fearing that it might get it's self in danger if it followed the voice. You didn't know who could be the owner of it. Though the voice sounded innocent and young, you knew better then to instantly drop your guard. You ran through the doors, spotting Pongo run up towards a figure. You ran to the road and instantly stopped when you recognized the figure as a little girl. Your eyes widened.

She looked no more then seven years old with milky white skin. She had light, soft brown hair, tied up in a low braid, her short bangs brushing across her forehead. A pink bow was placed at the beginning of the braid. She wore a sleeveless white turtle neck with a white long skirt. The girl smiled as she watched Pongo run up to her. She hugged it as he licked her face affectionately. You took another step forward, not really knowing what to do. Your footstep echoed in the silent town, causing her to jerk her head up and gazed at you. Her big hazel eyes watched you fearfully as she slowly stood up.

She took slow steps back, her body shaking.

"Nao preocupe-se...(translation: don't worry...)" you spoke, assuming she lived in this village. But before you could say anything else she turned and broke into a sprint just as Leon ran to your side. You immediately ran after her.

"__________!" Leon called out to you, but you ignored him, chasing the girl in order to help her.

"Espera! Eu nao o machucarei!(Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!)" you yelled after her. But she only quickened her pace.

You could hear her steady panting, whimpering as she ran away from you. She looked over her shoulder, gazing at you.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted back. Your eyes widened, _'She speaks English...'_ She continued running as fast as she could down the road. You could hear the foot steps of the group behind you, Leon calling to you to stop.

Being as cautious as he is, he knew it wasn't safe to chase after this girl. For all you know, she could have been leading you to a trap, but you kept going. The little girl was leading you towards an area of the town where the homes were built, right beside the motel. She ran to a door of a house, trying to open it with her small hands as she began to cry.

"Wait a minute!" you shouted but she ran inside, slamming the door behind her just as you reached it. You sighed as you rested your hand on the white wooden door, hearing her immediately lock it.

"Leave me alone!" you heard her yell from the inside. You slid your hand down the door before hearing Leon running up to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you away from the door.

"What-"

Leon instantly cut you, "Don't run off like that, she might be one of Rivera's puppets," he scowled at the door. You frowned.

"She spoke English..." you whispered to him, looking back at the door. He turned to you with a puzzled expression.

"What?" he asked.

"She speaks English," you repeated firmly before placing your hand on his wrist, his hand still holding your arm. Gently, he let you go. Slowly you walked your back towards the door.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked, reaching Leon's side with Luis close by her. You brought your fist to the door, knocking a few times. You heard a small whimper come from the inside, from the opposite side of the door.

"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you," you spoke up, hoping she heard you.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"I know you're scared, but we're the good guys. We're running from the bad people, too," you replied, listening for a reply but there was none. You decided to continue. "We're here to help."

"How do I know?" she retorted, you could hear her voice cracking, trying to bring up as much courage as she could muster.

"Because I wouldn't be talking to you like this. Me and my friends came here to hide for a while. We aren't here to hurt you. We can help you, help find your family," you said.

"You can't..." she said lowly, "my family isn't here. I came here alone to visit my grandmamma."

"Oh, so you're on vacation? I am too. I came from Canada, where did you come from?"

"A-America," she stuttered.

"I have a friend here who's American, too, he's a government agent. He's here to help us along with his partner who use to be a cop. So, please open the door."

"I...I don't know..." she whispered.

"You can trust us, we won't do anything bad to you, and we're the good guys, like the heroes." You waited for a bit, only hearing silence. A minute passed by and you were beginning to doubt that she would open the door. You looked over at Leon, who placed his hand on your shoulder, reassuringly that you did the best you could. Suddenly, the door slowly opened slightly, only exposing the face of the little girl who was looking up to you. You smiled sweetly, bending down to her level.

"My name is ___________, what's your name?" you asked softly, trying to make her comfortable.

"I'm...my n-name is Emily," she replied, looking at you, then to the three behind you.

"These are my friends, Leon, Jessica, and Luis," you said. She blushed, shyly pulling her face slightly back inside. "Emily, we want to ask you a few questions, okay? But we can't ask you if you don't come out or let us in."

"O-Okay," she said, slowly opening the door wide.

"Thank you, sweet heart," you replied, standing up and walking in.

"Follow me," Emily smiled shyly, hugging Pongo when he suddenly ran in. Emily led the way through the long narrow hall, turning to the left of a clean living room. The house looked as if untouched. You took Leon's hand, bringing him with you as you entered the room. Emily was already sitting on a small peach couch with Pongo sitting beside her. The four of you took a seat on the large couch across from it.

"Pongo is your doggy?" Jessica asked the little girl nicely. She smiled and blushed as she nodded her head.

"He was my grandmamma's," she replied, petting the dog.

"Where did your grandmamma go?" you asked. She immediately frowned.

"I don't know...she was always nice to me but she was scary. Everyone became scary when a big, icky bug came into the town," she answered, lowering her gaze.

"The Las Plagas," Luis whispered.

"Did the people in this village hurt you?" Jessica asked. Emily shook her head.

"I ran and hid in my room, until the noises go away," she said.

"Is there anybody in this town?" Leon asked.

"Nope, they all gone."**  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: To be honest; I don't really like that Emily girl. Plainly, I just don't like children, so I don't like her very much.... -_-' I think 'you' give her more attention than 'you' give Leon.... and you call her sweet heart..... ugh....


	35. Chapter 35

He is Real

**Chapter 35**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Yep, it's that time again. Time where I have finished putting up the three chapters for the day. But, I know you're all patient and stuff for the next three that come out the next day. Well, most of you are, anyways.... ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All...gone?" you asked. Emily nodded her head, frowning as she gazed down to the floor in a daze. You exchanged a look with Leon, he frowned. _'The poor girl was left all...alone...'_ you thought and glanced at her. "Emily, honey, how long have you been in this town alone?" you then asked, watching her with sympathy. She brought her finger to her chin thoughtfully and glanced up, smiling a weak smile.

"I dunno," she replied. You let out a light sigh, grinning weakly at her.

"You must have been brave staying here on your own," Leon spoke up with a smile. She also exchanged a smile, but it seemed shyer. She lowered her gaze to the ground with a blush on her face as she kicked her feet.

"I think its best you stay with us, Emily; you'll be a lot safer. Is that okay with you?" you asked. She looked up at you and nodded her head vigorously. You smiled and stood up, "C'mon, I'm sure you're hungry." Emily nodded her head again and jumped off of her seat. You lent out a hand for her to take and she gladly took the gesture. "Luis made some food, do you like rice?" she nodded. You looked up at the other three. "I'm going to take Emily back to the restaurant, Jess want to come?"

"Sure," she nodded and stood up also as she followed you after the door with Emily's hand linked with yours. The guys stood up, exchanging curious looks.

"There's something about that girl, Leon..." Luis spoke up. Leon shook his head.

"It's nothing. We should go and find a room at the motel for us to sleep at," he suggested. Luis nodded and followed with.

Emily walked by your side with Pongo along. Jessica came up at your other side, smiling at the small girl. "How old are you, Emily?" Jessica asked curiously. She looked up at her with a white smile.

"I'm seven and a half!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Wow, you're a big girl, arent you?" you asked. She shook her head.

"You girls are bigga then me." Jessica and you lightly laughed and made your way to the front of the restaurant. Jessica pushed open the door, holding it out for the two of you, including Pongo. Emily let go of your hand and ran her way towards the table that still had your plates. Jessica started cleaning up the table while you went in the kitchen to dish Emily her own plate. You grabbed a plate, dished out the food and made your way back into the main restaurant area. Emily had already taken a seat at the table and was humming to herself as she waited for her food.

"Here you go honey," you said, placing the plate in front of her.

"Thank you!" she replied and grabbed a fork and began eating down her food.

"What have you been eating here when you were alone?" Jessica asked, picking up another plate. Emily quickly swallowed her food and gazed up at her.

"Junk food," she answered.

"Junk food? That's not healthy for you," you said, shaking your head. She only shrugged and bit through her chicken.

"I'm going to start cleaning these up," Jessica informed as she had piles of dirty dishes in her grasp. You nodded your head and took a seat across from Emily. She looked up at you with a tilt of her head.

"So, what were you doing before we found you?" you asked.

"I was taking a nap; mommy says if I take a nap everyday, I will grow up to be a strong girl. Even stronger then my daddy," she answered with a wide smile. _'She's so cute!'_

"Is that so?" she nodded her head, "in that case, I better be careful around you then, huh?" She nodded her head again, you smiled. "How about this, if you finish your food me and you go outside and play with Pongo, what do you say?"

"Okay!" she shouted and began swallowing down her food.

"Hey, calm yourself! There's no rush here."

After Emily had finished up all her food you brought her empty plate into the back of the restaurant, into the kitchen. You set it by the sink where Jessica had already started washing the dishes. "I'm going to go outside and play with Emily, if you need help call me, okay?" you said.

"Yeah, but I think I got things covered. Go ahead and live back your childhood moments once again," Jessica replied.

You smiled.

"Thanks." With that, you walked your way out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, ___________!" Emily shouted as she opened the front door with Pongo running after her.

"Hey, wait for me!" you called after her and ran out the door.

"You have to catch me first!" Emily replied and began running her way down the road. You laughed and ran after her while Pongo barked out of amusement. Emily laughed as she looked over her shoulder. You shook your head and continued to chase her towards the round open area of the motel. "I win!" Emily shouted excitedly and jumped up and down.

"No fair, you had a head start," you replied and smiled. You stopped in front of the jumping Emily. You watched her then averted your gaze ahead. Leon was standing at an open door way of one of the motel's rooms. You grinned towards him as he watched you. "You want to join?" you asked, waving your hand to him for him to come over. He shook his head. You tsked, "You're no fun." Suddenly you felt a tug on your sleeve. You jerked your head down, seeing a smile widely on Emily's face.

"Aren't we going to play?" she asked. You nodded your head. She jumped up and down, running in a circle with Pongo.

You laughed softly and began chasing after her. "Run Pongo! ___________ is the monster!" Emily shouted. Pongo barked. You chased after them, laughing to yourself as you did so. You could hear the soft chuckles of Leon himself also. You gazed at his direction. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest while he watched.

"Having fun watching?" you called out to him.

"Yeah, I am," he replied with a smirk.

"I want to be the monster now!" Emily shouted.

"Okay," you said and began running from her as she chased after you, making fake growls as she played the part. "Ah! Don't hurt me!" you said as you ran your way towards Leon. He gazed at you curiously and took his back away from the wall. You ran behind him, and hid, peeking over his shoulder as Emily was running towards you. She skids to a halt when she reached in front of Leon. She folded her arms behind her back and looked down to the ground, a red tint overcoming her cheeks as she shyly looked up at Leon.

"I think she likes you," you whispered into Leon's ear. "Aw, cute..." Leon didn't say anything and only looked at you for an answer as Emily still stood in front of him, not moving or saying a word. "Emily got a crush!" you chanted, her face flushed.

"No, I don't!" she defended, trying to hide her face.

"Yes, you do," you replied as you stuck your tongue out at her. Emily did the same.

"You know, it makes me wonder which one of you is the kid and the adult here," Leon remarked. You narrowed your eyes playfully at him and shoved him with your hands.

"Leon's the monster!" you shouted, laughing as you backed away from him. Leon opened his mouth to object when suddenly he was tackled down to the ground by Pongo. The dog began licking his face while Leon tried pushing him away. "Good boy," you whispered to the dog as you pulled him away from Leon. Leon sat up, wiping the dog's drool from his face with the back of his hand. He glared at you almost playfully.

"That wasn't funny," he remarked.

"Really? Because I thought it was hilarious," you retorted. Leon stood himself up.

"If you think it's so hilarious, maybe you wouldn't mind if I do the same thing," Leon said and instantly tackled you down on your back, holding your wrists down to the pavement as you struggled from his gift. Emily started laughing.

"Lick her face, Pongo!" she ordered. The dog walked up to you, leaning down and began licking your face.

"Ah! Pongo! Leon, I'm going to kill you!" you shouted as Leon chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Not that she has much of a chance, but; hah! See, she is in the way! Just because of her existence and her little crush for Leon puts her in the way! This is why she's so dang annoying! Uh, anyway, there's the last chapter for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

He is Real

**Chapter 36**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: I'm debating whether or not I'm going to put up to chapter forty or something today. I'm not going anywhere right now, so maybe I'll put up to chapter forty? Oh yeah, and I got DS's permission to put up the Devil May Cry story, if anyone wants to read it! She said she might take it off quizilla soon, so I guess I gotta hurry and put it up here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon continued to hold you down as Pongo licked your face. You writhed in Leon's grip, trying to loosen his hands from your wrists, but he was much too strong. You let out a groan of frustration, hearing laughter come from little Emily as she watched. "Okay, guys this isn't fun anymore!" you choked out, again letting out a moan of frustration. Leon chuckled and slowly let go of your wrists and pulled Pongo away. You laid on the ground, breathing softly as you began wiping off the drool from your face, "Ugh..." You heard Emily giggle once more before leaning down with a smile.

"I think Pongo likes you," she remarked. You lightly laughed.

"You think?" you replied with a smirk, and slowly began to sit up. Leon grinned and lent a hand. Hesitantly, you took it, and he helped you up. You brushed yourself off. "So, what have you been doing before this?" you asked Leon, gazing up at him.

"Finding us a room to sleep in for the night," he replied, pointing to the open doorway with his thumb. You nodded your head.

"It would be a good idea to change the sheets of the bed with some clean ones, to be on the safe side. You know what? I might as well do that now," you turned to Emily, "want to help me?"

"Okay!" she said excitedly, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with her. You grabbed Leon's hand, dragging him with you.

"You can help, too," you stated and grinned at him innocently. He shrugged and followed with, lacing his fingers with yours. It was freaky, but the four of you, holding each other's hands like this made the image of a perfect family. You wondered how long things would stay like this. It was too quiet in this town for not even one attack to emerge. Perhaps Rivera had important business to attend, but how important was it to avoid killing the four of you? You were still danger of disrupting her plans, and yet, she ignored you like another fly on the wall. You wanted to shrug it off, try to enjoy your safety until it lasts but it was difficult.

"We can go to my grandmama's house, she has extra sheets," Emily informed, letting go of your hand and running her way to the door, Pongo running after her. You and Leon walked along, following her as she opened the door. Leon held the door for you as you stepped in, only glancing at Emily when she just ran upstairs. You laid your hand on the stair rail, brushing your fingertips on the hard oak wood as you slowly took your steps upstairs. Each creak was heard on each step, making you cringe at the annoyance. You could hear Leon's foot steps behind you, following you into a narrow hall. The white paint on the walls was chipping off, indicating the house was aging.

"Emily?" you called out, beginning to get lost in the sudden unrecognizable place. You looked back at Leon with a cocked up brow. "Where'd she go?" you asked him, thinking me might have the answer.

"I don't know," he replied ironically. You sighed and walked your way slowly down the hall, the silence lingering the air as you footsteps echoed along with the creaks. You kept your gaze on the door ahead, a long white door to the left; it was slightly open, inviting you to enter. But you hesitantly moved forward.

"Emily?" you called out slowly as you slightly opened the door. This place was beginning to freak you out. How was it suddenly silent? Not even the tapping nails of the dog were heard on the wooden floor. You breathed in sharply, trying to convince yourself it was nothing you should be afraid of. Pongo was probably sitting somewhere along with Emily, or they were playing a little prank at your expense. You shook your head, ridding of your thoughts and peered your head through the door.

"Hi!" you jumped back at the sudden voice, bumping your back into Leon. You starred with wide eyes at the smiling Emily who stood at the doorway with an innocent smile. You were holding your hand to your chest, feeling your heartbeat continue to beat in a rapid rhythm. Your breathing had become rigid at the surprise Emily had in stored for you.

"Emily, you scared me," you finally said, closing your eyes for a moment then opening them. She frowned.

"I sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to scare you," she replied. You smiled softly to her, forgiveness overcoming you.

"It's okay, sweety, just don't sneak up on me like that, all right?" She nodded her head and ran back into the room.

"Are you okay?" Leon whispered lightly in your ear, placing his hands on your hips as you leaned against him--still trying to calm yourself.

"I just...wasn't expecting that. I don't do well with quiet places," you remarked and shook your head, "never mind, I'm just still paranoid." You turned to him with a smile in order to reassure him. His gaze softened, taking your hand in his as he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against yours. He lingered on your lips for a split moment before parting, holding your hand and pulling you with him as you made your way into the room Emily had just ran in. Emily had already got herself busy, raiding through the many things in a small square closet to the far right corner of the rectangular room. "Is this your room?" you asked Emily.

"No, this is my grandmama's room, all the bed sheets are in her closet," she answered, keeping her view inside the closet.

"Let us help you," Leon spoke up, walking towards the closet. Emily stood up, holding folded white sheets in her arms as she turned to the two of you.

"Here," she said, walking in front of you and handing out the sheets. You let go of Leon's hand to bend down, grinning at her as you took the white pile.

"Thank you, honey," you said, looking over the fabric, counting the amount of layers given. "Um, sweety, you only got four, we need one more for you," you remarked. She shook her head.

"I not sleeping with you guys, I want to sleep here." You gazed at her sadly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you'll be all alone here and-"

"I won't be alone, I have Pongo!" she assured. You opened your mouth to object when you felt Leon's hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him.

"Maybe she feels more comfortable sleeping here?" he suggested. Hesitantly you nodded your head and looked back to Emily.

"If you need anything, you'll knock on our door, okay?" you told her. She nodded her head. "All right, c'mon, you said you'd help me with these sheets," you stood up, taking Emily's hand.

"You want me to carry those?" Leon asked you, seeing you struggling with carrying the sheets with just a hand. You shook your head, yet Leon only ignored you and took the sheet from your hands. You narrowed your eyes playfully at his stubbornness and followed him as he walked out the door. You sighed and looked down to Emily, smiling tenderly towards her slender face.

"Do you know how to make a bed?" you asked her, waiting patiently for her soft voice. She tilted her head, starring at you for a moment before shaking her head. Her eyes then lit up.

"Are you going to teach me?" she asked hopefully, making you laugh.

"Yes, that and maybe if you'd like, I could teach you some Portuguese words, too. That way you'll be able to speak to your parents all in Portuguese, you'll impress them," you spoke. She smiled widely.

"They'll be so proud of me," she said with excitement and began skipping her way down the hall. You walked by her side, following Leon as he walked his way down the stairs, balancing the sheets in one hand as he opened the front door, holding it for the two of you, and including the dog. Emily let go of your hand and ran her way outside, twirling in a circle a few times.

"She's a sweet girl," you whispered to Leon.

"Yeah," he replied, "c'mon, I'll show you the rooms." You nodded your head and followed him as he led the way back to the motel.

"How are the rooms?" you asked.

"Luis was able to find the keys for three rooms. One of the rooms has two beds while the other two have each just one. The rooms aren't side to side. I think it's best if Jessica and you sleep in the two bedded room."

"Why do you get to have the room with just one bed," you remarked childishly, smirking at him. He grinned.

"Unless you'd like to join me?" he suggested. You stopped walking and starred at him uncertain and he only chuckled. "I was kidding. I just thought you two would feel comfortable and safer together," he stated.

"Too bad, I was hoping for the big strong hero, Leon Kennedy, to be sleeping by my side," you replied, smirking at him.

He stopped walking himself, gazing at you with a look of question. "I'm only joking, besides, you'll probably hog the bed anyway," you added.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked, playfully grinning with amusement. He took a step forward towards you.

"Your buffer and bigger then me, and the bed is probably small," you answered.

"You could always sleep on top of me," he remarked. _'Hm, someone is getting a little too playful,'_ you thought, still smiling towards him.

"Or you could just sleep on the floor while I take the bed," you said. He let out a short laugh before leaning towards you, planting a gentle kiss on your lips. In moments, it became deeper as he lifted his free hand to hold the back of your neck.

You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling as his tongue began to graze your bottom lip. Hesitantly you parted your lips, invited him in as he let his tongue slip into your mouth. You could hear the drop of the bed sheets Leon was holding then the feeling of his arms wrapping around your waist. You clashed your tongue against his, fighting for dominance. After the little war, he slowly parted from you, resting his forehead on yours.

"You're a good kisser," you remarked, both of you began to silently laugh, loving the moment of no stress, no frustration, and no worry.**  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, so I'm gonna have to balance my time with putting up the RE4 Story, and a DMC? Ah, I'll manage, I just hope people read it. Also, I'm looking at the chapters for this thing, and there are a few bonus chapters, one being lemon with Jessica and Luis. Just so you know, and it means there are a few more than fifty chapters in the series, here.

This kiss in here was epic! I loved it, as I'm sure all of you did, too!


	37. Chapter 37

He is Real

**Chapter 37**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Hmm, yeah, I think I will put up to chapter forty today, then maybe get a start on the DMC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this how you do it?" Emily asked in her sweet voice as she attempted to make your bed. You rubbed away at the wrinkles, smiling at her in approval.

"You got it," you told her, patting her head as a congratulated gift. She smiled widely, jumping up a few times before collapsing on the bed.

"Can I make the next one by myself?" she asked hopefully, clapping her hands together with begging eyes. You nodded your head and she jumped for joy. _'Now if only I were that excited to make a bed,'_ you laughed to yourself and walked out the room, taking the bed sheets with you towards Leon's room. You knocked on the door, poking your head slightly through the doorway.

"Can I come in?" you asked, looking around the room for him. He walked out of the bathroom with only a bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. You grinned, covering your eyes with your hand although you couldn't help but peek.

"Did you just take a shower?" you questioned, gesturing towards his wet hair and chest.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at you, "come in."

"It depends, are you going to dress in front of me?" you remarked. He chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the door wide open, inviting you in. "Oh, cozzy," you said, looking around his slightly large room. The walls were painted a light cream color. Not much furniture was set. A king sized bed laid to the right of the room, headboard against the wall.

Night tables were set on either side of the bed, old lamps on top of the wooden oak. A white door was across the room, leading to the private washroom. You acknowledged the steam coming from the bathroom. You took a few steps in, looking around, admiring the place as Leon closed the door behind you. He ran his fingers through his hair, watching you curiously.

You shook yourself from your daze and gazed down at the piled sheets in your hands. "I guess I'll start with this," you announced, walking towards the bed and beginning to rip the old sheets off, disturbing its neatness. Leon walked back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"How do you like your room?" Leon asked from the other side of the door. You shrugged.

"It's all right, small, but comforting," you replied, rubbing away the wrinkles and folding the top of the sheet over. You began throwing the pillows over the bed, and place them neatly side by side on against the headboard. The door to the washroom opened, revealing a now dressed Leon to your dismay. You smiled towards him, picking up the left over pile of sheets that were going to be used for Luis' room. Which was the last room you needed to visit.

"Where's Emily?" Leon asked, adjusting his pants with his belt.

"Back in my room, she's probably done by now and outside," you replied, shrugging as you walked to the door. You stopped a foot away, biting your lip as you thought to ask. You turned to face Leon. "We should help Emily, too, take her with us when we leave this town," you spoke. You knew Leon hadn't really concluded an answer to your little argument you had before. The argument in which you and Jessica stay back in this town. Leon was probably going to object. Saying that since we found Emily, it would be safer if the three of you stay here, protect her, and tend to her little young needs. But, you wouldn't agree with that. It wasn't just the fact you wanted vengeance, it was the fact you wanted to stay with Leon. Helping him kill the one who ruined your vacation, your intermission of relaxation.

"You should stay in this town with her. I'm sure Emily wouldn't want to separate from the closest thing she could call home. She'll be safer not walking towards danger," he said softly. You knew it. Again he disapproved at the thought of you going with him after Rivera Salazar. You sighed, feeling another argument soon approaching by the lack of agreement. But you were not going without a fight.

"Leon, please don't start this again," you replied slowly, "I know you mean well, but honestly, I'm not staying here." Leon closed his eyes for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, to change your mind. "And don't try to convince me otherwise. I'll protect Emily myself; you won't have to do anything. And we'll bring Pongo along. He could help us. I'm sure being a dog, he has a sixth sense of noticing things faster then we do." Leon opened his eyes, gazed at you for a moment, seeing the confidence and determination in your eyes to convince him to agree to your side of the argument. If this didn't work you had no other tricks up your sleeve. Your last resort was pretty much begging. You waited, not of his expression but of his answer.

"All right," replied Leon, causing you to smile widely, "but on one condition." Your smile was swept off your lips and once again you became serious.

"What's that?" you asked. He smiled, walking towards you.

"That I help you protect Emily," he said. Your lips curled back into a grin as you nodded slowly.

"Fair enough," you remarked, "thanks for agreeing." He shrugged.

"You wouldn't have stayed here otherwise, would you?"

"Probably not. Even if you did tie me against a pole." Leon smirked, amused by your sudden humor. You were happy, glad that the argument was concluded. Content with the accommodation, the two of you stayed in silence for a moment, just gazing into each others eyes. You were so fixated by his blue orbs, how bright they were, how well they adjusted around the pupil. You shook your head from your sudden mesmerizing act. "I better get to Luis' room and fix up his bed; will you be in here when I get back?" you asked him.

"I might. If I'm not, I'll be outside," he answered. You nodded your head, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, walking over the dry concrete towards the room Leon had informed you that Luis would be staying at. It was about three doors down from the bedroom you would be sharing with Jessica. You instantly recognized the door, the gold numbers plastered on the front of the entrance. The door seemed slightly opened as you walked towards it. Maybe Luis was already in the room? Making himself comfortable possibly? You paid no mind and knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Hey, is it alright if I-- whoa didn't mean to interrupt," you remarked, suppressing a laugh as you watched Jessica's face flush a vibrant red. She pulled away from Luis who had just leaned in to kiss her before you came in the room. Jessica pried Luis' wondering hands off of her, feeling uncomfortable now that you were in the same room.

"_________, wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, still blushing. You smirked.

"I actually came here to change the bed sheets, but seeing as you're here, you can do it," you stated, throwing the pile of sheets towards her. She caught it. "I'm off, and guys? Make sure you close and lock the door before trying anything intimate." You giggled as you walked out, closing the door behind you, stealing a glance by an embarrassed Jessica as you did. You shook your head, making your way back to Leon's room when suddenly, you spotted Emily walking out your door. She saw you, forming her lips into a huge smile.

"I did it! __________, I did it!" she shouted excitedly, jumping up and down as she pointed towards your room.

"Did you now?" you asked, walking towards her. She nodded her head vigorously and grabbed your hand.

"Do you want to see?" she asked.

"Sure," Emily smiled, pulling you towards your room. "It took me a while, but I did it!" she exclaimed, bouncing and pointing towards Jessica's bed. You gazed upon it. She didn't do a bad job. There was certain wrinkles here and there that you couldn't miss but nothing you expected less from Emily. She was still just a seven year old girl. "Emily, you did a fantastic job," you complimented. She only giggled her sweet voice. "C'mon, let's go bother Leon," you suggested, pulling her out the door. A red tint formed on Emily's cheeks as she walked shyly behind you, focusing on the floor. You looked over at her behind your shoulder, seeing her sudden bashfulness. You smiled to yourself and continued on.

Suddenly a bark was heard, followed by the fast paws of the wondering Pongo.

"Pongo!" Emily called to it. The dog barked again, running towards the two of you as you opened Leon's door.

"Hey, I brought some friendly company," you told Leon, seeing him sitting on the edge of his large bed, adjusting the clip into his handgun. He looked up at you, smiling towards Emily who was hiding behind your leg. Pongo ran his way through the door, jumping on the bed and giving Leon a friendly lick on the hand. He petted his head and gestured for the two of you to enter.

"You came back quickly," Leon remarked.

"Yeah, well, Luis' room was kind of occupied," you smirked. **  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uh-huh, there's another chapter, gonna put up some more, since I have nothing else to do, and it's fun putting up chapters and seeing your reviews and such about them. I like your company, those who review on here most, it's like talking to you guys often, and having friends and stuff.


	38. Chapter 38

He is Real

**Chapter 38**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: ..... Unsure what to say, really. I'm at a loss for words for reasons unknown. Anyway, don't own the story, have the permission to bring it over here from quizilla from DS (DestinedShadow), and all I do is edit it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon proceeded solemnly without a hint of worry. The solitary town was quiet, excluding the echoing barks and rants of the dog, Pongo. This was what made you feel so at home. The confinement of fear inside you helped you relax somewhat. The lack of apprehension was, however, an illusion of how you really felt. You kept a smile on, reassuring everybody that it was all right, there was nothing to be frightened of. You denied the security of the area though. There was still the danger of Rivera Salazar. A woman with no predicament. Her disappearance was of a mystery to you.

The odd, silent winds of the forest blew through your hair without struggle. There was also another thing that made you worry. What had happened to the residence of this small town in this desolate forest? Emily hadn't understood why they left, or where they have gone for that matter. But the seven year old girl seemed content that she was no longer isolated from company. Besides, of course, the energetic Pongo. What did the dog make of the situation? You wondered. What did he see? What did he know? But you wouldn't be answered, couldn't be answered. But think how much easier life would be if Pongo could talk.

That was but a fleeting wish to you. You had to have faith in what the group only knew. All the information given from time of being secluded in this grove. It will all be over soon, you hoped, you prayed. You missed home. But the people you were with, Jessica, an old friend you knew almost all your life. And then there was Leon and Luis, men you have met over this terrifying situation. They were the closest thing to home you would ever get.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Luis started dinner. Something easy to make, yet delicious to eat. It was a Spanish cuisine, you couldn't remember the name of it but it didn't matter. All you knew was that it tasted extravagant.

Everyone thought so too, even Luis himself. Emily though was a little wary to try it. Being a young girl, she was cautious of eating a substance unfamiliar to her eyes. After persuading her a great deal, she ate a piece. And how delighted was she. She had eaten more then you, three servings, maybe even four? You didn't know. You were just satisfied that she was eating decently.

And as for Pongo? He needed a food more suitable for dogs and luckily for you, Emily was aware of a large stash of dog food her grandmother confined. Everything was going great. For now, at least.

"Leon, can you pass me a marshmallow?" Jessica asked, pointing towards the opened plastic bag by his feet. The five of you were sitting, gathered around a well lit fire. The stars had already engulfed the sky. You guessed it could have been nine o'clock, or ten? You didn't have a watch with you, and neither did the others. You were seated beside Leon, head rested against his shoulder while Emily's head lay on top of your lap. The little girl was exhausted with helping you settle in the town and the constant playing with Pongo. Even the dog was tired, napping at you feet. You were soon getting there, lazily roasting your marshmallow above the orange and yellow flames.

The others were somewhat wide awake, with the occasional yawn here and there. Jessica and Luis sat across from you, the Spaniards arms wrapped tightly around her waist while she leaned against him. You were all enjoying yourself, chewing on the sweet taste of marshmallows. You couldn't remember the last time you did this, the last time you sat around the fire with friends, exchanging past experiences, embarrassing stories, future revolutions etc. It was like living the pastime. So, in a way, it did seem like you were getting the vacation you asked for.

"________, what's the matter? You seem so quiet," Jessica questioned. You rubbed your eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess," you replied in a fatigued voice. Jessica smiled.

"Emily got you run-down, huh?" You nodded your head, glancing leisurely at the sleepy Emily who on occasion closed her eyes. You meekly stroked her silky hair. Soon enough, she drifted off from your soft touch and light crackles from the fire. You sighed tiredly, glancing at Leon who smiled at you.

"You should get some sleep," he suggested, kissing your temple.

"Yeah," you agreed and lifted your head from his shoulder. You brought your hands towards Emily's body when Leon stopped you.

"I got her," he said, standing up and picking up her little body in his arms.

"Thanks," you replied, standing up also. "C'mon Pongo," you called to the dog, lightly nudging it with your foot to awake.

The dog stood on his four paws, stretching out its muscles before gazing up at you and wagging its tail. You yawned again, your tired eyes threatening to shut you into darkness. "Night, you two, don't stay up too late," you said, winking towards Jessica who blushed while Luis let out a laugh.

"We won't, senorita." You smiled and walked with Leon towards Emily's grandmother's home, Pongo at your heels. You ran your hand down your face, another yawn escaping your lips. You couldn't believe how incredibly tired you were.

You just couldn't wait to get into your bed. The two of you navigated your way to her home. You opened the door for Leon, letting him step in and walk up the stairs before you. You followed behind slowly, dragging your steps along the floor as Pongo skipped by your side.

"Where's her room?" Leon whispered to you. You pointed towards a few doors down. You had learned the location of her room from Emily. She offered to give a tour of the house and also the small town. She knew a lot about it. How the residence helped eagerly with another. The community was all friends, working together peacefully. But how funny was it now that they might have been the ambush parties that attacked you, working together to kill the four of you.

"Over there." Leon nodded, again walking ahead and opening the door by leaning his back against it. You walked at his heels, turning on the light and lifting off the small pink bed sheets for Emily. Leon set her in carefully to not cause her to stir. You draped the pink comforter over her body, tucking her in as she slumbered. You leaned down, pressing your lips against her forehead. You took a few steps away from the bed before Leon closed the light, waiting at the doorway of the room. Pongo jumped on the foot of the mattress, laying his head on her leg while watching the two of you.

"You stay here, boy, and watch over her," you told it before leaving and closing the door behind you. You sighed and look up at Leon with a tired expression.

"Do you want me to carry you, too?" Leon graciously asked. You shook your head.

"Naw, I think I can make it. At least, I hope I will." Leon smirked before picking up in his arms, causing you to yelp.

"Hey! I said I didn't need help," you giggled.

"I don't want you to faint on me while walking," he remarked, and began to walk back towards the staircase. You rolled your eyes, placing your arms around his neck before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Leon smiled, turning to you and leaning in to kiss you on the lips. The kiss was tender, lingering on for a moment or two before you both pulled away.

You leaned your head against his chest, closing your eyes as you listened to his steady heartbeat. It was going by a soothing rhythm, guaranteed to make you drift off in his arms. But you tried to stay awake.

You felt Leon open the door, closing it behind him while a cold draft blew through your clothes. You could still feel it through your black hoody. You cuddled closer towards Leon as possible. Leon grinned and walked down the road, straight towards the motel. You opened your eyes, studying the area in which the five of you had the bonfire. It was surrounded by logs in where the five of you sat, near the forest. The fire was already out and Luis and Jessica were no where close by. _'They must have gone to bed,'_ you thought, blinking a few times. Leon leisurely made his way towards your door. He slowly set you down on your feet.

"Good night," you said, leaning in, but staying back an inch to invite him to lean in also. Your eyes were closed as you waited, until you felt his hands on your hips, pulling you towards him and your lips crashing together with his. Man, was he a good kisser. You couldn't fight the urge to make it more deep and exciting; reluctantly you grazed your tongue over his bottom lip, begging him. Leon parted his lips, slipping his tongue out to meet yours. You placed your hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The feeling of your tongues touching made you shiver with ecstasy. The intense feeling made a moan escape your throat only to be muffled.

This time, you parted from him, licking your lips as you did. He smirked towards you before giving you a final kiss on the forehead. "Have a good sleep," he said, letting go of you hips. You nodded and opened the door to your room, glancing at him one last time before closing it behind you. You sighed and turned towards your bed, collapsing atop. You heard the bathroom door open, revealing Jessica ready to sleep in a scarlet red tank top and green Portugal shorts with the Portuguese flags crest imprinted on the right leg.

"I'm surprised you're here, I thought you'd be in Luis' room," you remarked only to be hit by a pillow.

"Shut up," she retorted rather shyly. You looked up at her, her cheeks a faint red. You laughed silently and slipped off the mattress towards the washroom to wash your face and dress into your pajamas. You wore a black, thin strapped tank top with dark blue shorts. You yawned as you looked into your fatigued expression. You really needed sleep. You walked out of the washroom, falling on the bed and nuzzled your face into the pillow.

"Night, Jess."

"Good night."**  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, two more for the night, sound fair? Are you keeping up? I have to say, not too much more of this, after we hit chapter forty, we'll have roughly.....thirteen, give or take a number or two, chapters left. What'll you guys do when this is done?


	39. Chapter 39

He is Real

**Chapter 39**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Eh, still nothing to say, sorry ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the early morning, you knew it. But you weren't much in the mood to get up. It was too early for you. You closed your eyes, making the illusion of a sleeping woman, when in reality, you were _trying_ to sleep. It's strange really to you.

You arent much of a morning person, but there would be times you randomly wake up early. Maybe around six or seven in the morning, sometimes even three. You hated it. It always took patients and a long wait until you would fall asleep again, and wake up being extremely exhausted just because you woke up five hours earlier then you normally wake up.

You were your own alarm clock, only broken.

You heard rustling noises behind you going on for a moment before the sounds became calm. Even Jessica was still sleeping, which you found a tad bit abnormal. She was the one to wake early, not sleep in. But you shrugged it off and nuzzled your face into your pillow. Blissful relief. For once, you were sleeping in a bed, and not on the hard dirt floor.

Sure these beds were kind of lanky and at some points, you could feel something hard poking your back every time you moved, but it was still a bed. You let out a sigh and tried to drift off again until you heard the front door open. You didn't open your eyes to see who it was. You were too tired to try.

Suddenly you felt someone climb on the bed, lowering the mattress with their light weight. You soon felt them begin to jump on the bed and you immediately knew who it was.

"C'mon _________, it's time to get up! The sun is out!" Emily shouted happily. Geez, what was up with kids and waking up early all hyper? You only let out a groan as she continued to jump. "It's time to get up!" she continued. You only pulled the pillow over your head, hoping to drown out her shouts. You heard her giggle then her jumping settled. She fell on her knees, gently pulling the pillow away from your face. She smiled when your eyes met. You only impishly grinned, pulling her down, her back against the mattress and you began tickling her sides. She squealed, laughed and begged for you to stop but you only continued.

"You must be punished for waking me up early," you told her, adding an evil laugh for the act. She laughed louder.

"Would you two be quiet, Jessie needs her beauty sleep," Jessica moaned, looking at the two of you tiredly. You suppressed the tickling to listen to her.

"But it's time to get up!" Emily said in her sweetest voice. You lightly chuckled before taking you hands away from her sides and getting up from the bed. It was too late; there was no way you were going to sleep in now.

"I get the shower first," you announced, stepping in the washroom while attempting to fix your bed hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica replied, dropping her head back onto the pillow.

"Emily, just sit tight, and I'll be with you after, okay?" you asked her.

" 'Kay," she replied. You smiled and closed the door behind you and locked it. You went ahead and turn on the shower head before looking in the mirror of your reflection. Your hair was messy, your eyes glazed over and puffy. You yawned and began to strip from your clothes. You entered the shower, letting your hair and body soak before grabbing a motel shampoo bottle. You grabbed it, pouring it over your hair and began washing your scalp. After bathing out the dirt collected on your body from the days spent at the forest, you got out. You looked through the many clothes in your bag by the side against the wall. After much contemplation, you decided on a red, thin strapped tank top, and dark blue jeans. You exited the washroom, drying your hair with a towel while you were greeted by Emily.

"I'm hungry," was the first thing she said to you. You silently smiled.

"Okay, let's go find something for you to eat," you replied, throwing the towel over the messy bed. Jessica was still lying on her mattress, her head up against the pillow. You threw the sheets away from her body in an attempt to wake her up.

She curled up in a ball, startled by the sudden cold. "Wake up, man," you told her. She flipped you off, but in a hidden way so Emily couldn't witness it. You only smirked, looking back to Emily and offering her hand. It was then that you had noticed she was already dressed. She wore a pink T-shirt with faded blue shorts. Her hair was put up in two high ponytails on each side of her head, which were tied in pink bows. The ponytails were cutely curled at the ends.

"Are you going to make breakfast?" Emily asked, pulling you towards the door. You opened it, the two of you stepping out in the bright, warm sunlight.

"Yeah, sure, what would you like?" you asked her. She thought for a moment, starring up at the sky as if looking for the answers up there.

"Pancakes!" she suddenly answered. You nodded.

"Pancakes it is then, let's go get the batter," you told her. She smiled widely, practically beginning to drag you towards one of the convenient stores. "Hey, Emily, where's Pongo?" She shrugged.

"Running around, I think."

"Hm, fair enough." The two of you went through the many isles, picking up snacks, maple syrup, pancake batter, milk, chocolate syrup and eggs. You placed all the substances in a plastic bag and the two of you walked towards the restaurant where you had spent your lunch and dinner yesterday. Emily gladly opened the door for you, entering after you had. You strode towards the back of the restaurant to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. Emily wanted to help as much as she can, and you let her. But only if she was very careful of not burning herself while you worked on making coffee for all the adults and hot chocolate for Emily.

Emily helped out with setting up a large table for the five of you, while you began to flip the pancakes onto the clean white plates, set with scrabbled eggs to the side. The young girl worked on getting the plates on the table while you deal with the hot drinks. You didn't want her to accidentally spill the very hot liquids on herself.

"Emily, can you grab the napkins?" you asked. She nodded her head before entering to the kitchen to get the extra napkins. You set the last of the cups on the brown table when you heard the entrance door open. You jerked your head up, half expecting it to be Jessica or Leon but to your surprise it was Luis. He looked at the table curiously, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Is this all for us?" he asked, walking towards the table.

"Hey, you can't be the only one that gets to cook," you winked playfully and he only chuckled.

"Where's the little senorita?" he asked. You opened up your mouth to answer when Emily came out of the back door with piles of napkins in her hands.

"Does that answer your question?" you remarked.

"Good morning," Luis said politely to the young girl. Blood rushed up to Emily's cheeks, as she smiled shyly.

"M-Morning," she replied bashfully. Maybe Leon wasn't the only one Emily had a crush on. Luis grinned at her before looking back at you.

"Are you the only one up?" he asked. You nodded your head.

"Jessica is completely out of it, but I don't know about Leon. I'm going to try and wake the two up; you don't mind watching over Emily, do you?"

"Not at all," he said. You smiled.

"Thanks, Luis." With that, you made your way through and out the entrance doors onto the street. You quickened your pace towards the motel to wake the two up before the food and coffee got cold. You decided to go to awake Jessica first. You entered into the room the two of you were sharing but her bed was empty. That was until you heard the sound of running water. Leisurely you walked up to the washroom door and knocked three times, leaning against it.

"Yeah?" Jessica called out from the other side.

"Breakfast is ready, so after you're done, get your ass to the restaurant, okay?" you told her.

"Yep," she replied before you leaned away from the door. You walked out of the room, closing the door behind you and walking towards Leon's. His room was about two doors down to the left from yours. You knocked before slowly opening the door. You smiled at the sight. Leon was still sleeping soundly, his head tilted to the side over the pillow.

"Heh, cute," you remarked and walked up to the bed. The bed sheets were covering the lower half of his body, his well toned chest clearly visible. You smiled and slipped in the bed beside him, tucking your hand under your head as you watched him breathe softly. You leaned in, lightly pressing your lips against his. You pulled away and you saw his eyelids begin to flutter open. "Morning, sunshine," you told him. He looked at you with fatigue but his gaze softened.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied back, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him. He kissed your forehead. Oh yeah, it may take a while before the two of you got off the bed. Damn Leon, and those beautiful eyes of his. No scratch that, bless him for being so adorable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Er, one more for tonight, then I may just get a start on Devil May Cry, which I remind you, I just got permission to put it up. So again, I don't own it, and it's DestinedShadow's story, again. If anyone's interested, anyway.

Wow, so Emily likes both Luis and Leon, huh? Well..... hmm...she's still in the way, so I'm still going to have to hate her.


	40. Chapter 40

He is Real

**Chapter 40**

**Warnings: Lemon, Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Last one for the night, and by the way, the lemon chapter with Luis and Jessica is coming up soon, so just a warning ahead of time, so then if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. Unfortunatly, I'm going to have to, even though I skipped it the first time I read this......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon and you lay cuddled beside each other, relaxing on the large mattress and occasionally exchanging words. It probably had been ten to fifteen minutes the two of you have been lying there. What could you say? You were comfortable. Leon was, too. You wondered if the three had already started eating with out you. What did it matter anyway? You were happier here then anywhere else. But then again, the food was probably getting cold. "You know, we should probably get up..." you remarked but with uncertainty. You didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

"Mm-hmm," Leon replied, but still not taking the responsibility of moving. He was just as lazy as you were. The two of you became silent, your head rested by his neck and arms around the mid of his back. Leon's chin was rested above the top of your head, his arms wrapped around your waist as if possessively. You sighed tiredly and closed your eyes, feeling exhaustion over coming you. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door before you could drift off. Leon and you jerked your head towards the door as it was being opened.

"________?" Emily's voice was heard before she stepped into the room. She immediately blushed, witnessing Leon and you holding each other. You let go of him and slowly began to sit up as you smiled at her warmly.

"Is everything okay, Emily?" you asked. She nodded her head shyly, averting her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"You t-took a while to c-come back, so I came to check if you were coming," she said, shifting her feet a few times.

You scratched the back of your neck and laughed nervously.

"Sorry I kinda got...um, well..." you replied with unease of what to say. You could feel the embarrassment she was feeling radiate from her which caused you to go tense. What reason could you say to a seven-year-old girl? She wasn't yet old enough to understand the essence of how you felt towards Leon, and that you wanted to spend some 'alone' time with him. She might have seen her parents show one another's affection towards each other but it's not like she fully had knowledge of what the affection was.

"It's all right...I was just...making sure you were okay, is all," she remarked. You sighed and smiled.

"I am. I was just spending some time with Leon. In fact, we were just going to get up and eat some breakfast." She nodded her head reluctantly before quickly stepping out of the room. You scratched the back of your neck that felt strained by the weight of your nerves. "Well, that was awkward," you said. Leon chuckled beside you half-heartedly before sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his bottom half already covered by his blue jeans. You watched him as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and began putting it over his head. You pouted. "Do you have to wear that?" you questioned a little too loudly.

"Hm?" Leon stopped all movement, holding his shirt just by the mid of his well chiseled stomach, looking at you curiously. A blush crept up to your cheeks as you began fiddling with your fingers. He smirked in your direction, giving you the idea that he had heard what you just said. "What did you say?" he asked amusingly.

"I, um...er..." you stammered, avoiding the temptation of staring at his well built abs. "I was just...uh...hehe?" you nervously laughed. He narrowed his eyes playfully before fully slipping his shirt over his torso, preventing you to gaze any longer. You sent a goofy smile his way. "You heard that, didn't you?" you assumed, "sorry it's just...your...wow." You stopped talking, again letting out a nervous laugh and blushing harder. "I can't help it..."

"At least you don't hear _me_ asking for you to keep your clothes off," he jested, causing you to flush more.

"W-well, it's different for girls. Guys could go topless, anyway, without feeling embarrassed." You looked up at him, smiling a bit humble. "I was just...admiring." He grinned mischievously, walking to the edge of the bed, leaning down on his hands and started crawling on the mattress towards you. He stopped his face only inches away from yours, his arms trapping you on either side.

"Are you giving me the invitation to admire your body, also?" he asked, adding charm while he looked at you handsomely. Your eyes went wide considering you have never seen this side of Leon before. He was talking to you as if seducing you, maybe implying of something more intimate. He smiled at you and stood up from the bed, silently laughing.

"I'm joking, I'd never put you in that position," he said. Your tense shoulders lowered. But you couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment, even if it wasn't that strong. Was Leon insinuating that he didn't want to-let's say: get 'cozy' with you? He glanced at you, the smile on his face fading as he recognized a frown on your lips.

"_______? Are you okay?" he asked with concern, curious to know if he might have said something wrong that might have caused your discomfort. You formed your lips into a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay...I just zoned out there for a second," you lied. Leon gazed at you with uncertainty before shrugging it off. "I'm hungry, aren't you?" You soon changed the subject, jumping from the bed. You linked your arm with his. "I made pancakes for us." He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

The two of you made your way out of the motel, keeping with each other's strides down the road. You spotted Pongo walking by his lonesome around the area. He saw you and ran up, welcoming you with a friendly lick and inviting you to pet his head. You did so and continued on your way to the restaurant. Pongo followed close behind, assuming he might be fed soon. Which you were planning to do as soon as you got there. Leon opened the door for you as you reached the building, waiting until you stepped in to enter himself. Everything looked just how you left it, except for the occupied chairs by the table that held all the food.

"Oh, hey guys, what took you so long?" Jessica asked through a mouthful of maple syrup covered pancakes. Her black hair was still wet from her previous shower and it was tied loosely in a ponytail. She sat by Luis' side who waved, while drinking up his coffee, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat.

"We got a little...distracted," you replied. Jessica looked at you, her eyebrows raised. Her lips soon tugged into a sly smirk.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked. You rolled your eyes; taking a seat across from her while Leon took the seat beside you, already reaching for his cup of coffee.

"Get your head out of your ass, nothing like _that_ happened," you whispered, hoping the men didn't hear.

"Are you sure? You were gone for a while," she whispered behind her hand. You shook your head, noticing the look in her eye was less humorous and more serious. She smiled warmly at you. "Ah, well, sooner or later it'll happen." You looked at her with shock, but quickly changed it all knowingly.

"Yeah, goes for the same thing with you and Luis," you whispered back. She began choking on her food, banging her chest in order to get the food to flow down while coughing violently. Luis instantly grabbed her mug, shoving it into her hands and then began rubbing her back soothingly as she swallowed down the liquid. She glared at you as she did this and you sent her a white, innocent smile.

"Are you okay?" Luis asked with concern, seeing the colour return back to her face. She smiled towards him reassuringly, yet with a slight blush across her cheekbones.

"I'm all right; I guess it just went down the wrong pipe." She averted her gaze at you, again glaring but also trying to suppress a smile on her face. You scratched the tip of your nose, ignoring her.

"Anyway, where's Emily I thought she came back here?" you asked.

"She went with Pongo to get his food, which reminds me, why is he here?" Jessica wondered. She starred at the dog with curiosity as he sat patient by the table, waiting for a little treat. Just then the entrance doors of the restaurant opened, revealing Emily holding a silver dog bowl in her hands. She pouted at the dog.

"Pongo, there you are, why did you run off?" she asked him accusingly but sighed lightly and laid the dog bowl in front of him. Wet dog food was set in the center and he immediately began gobbling it up.

"Sweety, did you eat yet?" you asked her. She looked up at you, a blush hinting from her face. Apparently she was still embarrassed with walking in on you and Leon, but it wasn't like you two were doing anything inappropriate for her little eyes, you were just cuddling. She nodded her head hesitantly.

"I drank my milk, too," she informed. You nodded your head, smiling and then patting your thigh.

"Come, sit on my lap," you suggested. She smiled widely, her flushed face evolving back to her original color. She got to your side and you picked her up, placing her on your lap, holding your arm around her thin waist while the other hand grabbed the silver fork. The five of your ignited into conversation soon enough, Emily graciously told the four of you about her life back in America, how she was an only child, having a little brother soon on the way. At least, she hoped it was a boy, her parents were not certain as of now. She wanted anxiously to become an older sister for her sibling to look up to. Maybe a lot of kids wanted that, be given the opportunity for their sibling to depend on them. But you wouldn't know. You were the youngest child in your family.**  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Yep, I'm done with this for the night. Uhh, I haven't actually read the DMC story, so I think I have to read that before I start putting it up..... hm....

Oh yeah, but anyway, DS asks on the bottom of this chapter in quizilla, "Don't you love a seductive Leon?" Who doesn't, right? And.... I think I spelled 'cozzy' in one of the chapters before.... I'm sorry! I fail as an editor! Don't hurt me! I know it's "cozy", I know it is! I was thinking of something else a couple chapters back!


	41. Chapter 41

He is Real

**Chapter 41**

**Warnings: Lemon (Very soon) Gore, Language**

*Author's Note: Okay, I've been on for most of the day, just never felt like doing this until night time. Dunno why. Oh, and I had to get some shots today, just to update them. When I got them, (and I like them because I like to be in pain, don't ask) I thought of the Las Plagas injection thing ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Jessica helped you out with the dishes after breakfast. Luis and Leon took the time to clean up the table in which the food was no longer resided on. The breakfast you had made graciously, was gone in a snap, which flattered you so. Maybe everybody was hungry? But everyone needed the chance to boast once in a while. It didn't take that long to wash the dishes. Less then thirty minutes. You weren't sure. Not like you were counting the time. You did the washing, Jessica did the drying, and Emily did the putting away of the dishes, cups and pans. There wasn't a dishwasher in the kitchen. It could be because the town was so secluded from the cities that they didn't bother going and buying one.

A sink and a pair of hands were good enough. Not everybody in Portugal was rich, after all.

When the three of you were done and stepped out into the main area of the restaurant it was already tidy. Spic and span.

No crumb was left on the floor. It amazed you how a couple of men could clean so perfectly. Maybe Jessica and you were both getting into something pleasant. Ultimately, every woman would adore a man that could clean and cook, which was all you wanted right? Of course there were some pleasurable intimacies also, but let's not get into that. An opportunity was given, and the three of you decided to take it. You took the chance to enter the grocery shops, deciding to do some extra food shopping for up coming lunch and dinner. It seemed so much easier to go through the aisles with just the three of you. No passerby in the way, no carts cutting you off, just the three of you trailing to the sides of the shelves.

It was easily done. Occasionally, there would be an intermission of uncertainty of what the group needed. Did you need salt? Spices? How about some fresh meat from the freezer? One of you would suggest an answer the three of you would agree with. Take this, take that, I don't think we need this, I'm sure we have enough of that, can we even cook this? And so on. Emily, of course, was glad to help. It reminded her when she would help her mother with the grocery shopping.

Lately, she had been talking about her parents and her home in America. You wondered if she was really homesick now.

No grandma means loneliness, even if you were there to comfort her. She still needed family to be close to in order to be fully carefree. But seeing her like this made you feel homesick, too.

You even missed your part time job, for god's sake! Well, anything was better then playing cat and mouse, where one of you would end the episodes with someone dying. Sure, that was a perfect way of life. But through this glimpse of hell you did come out of it with some romance. Yes, Leon and you. You weren't expecting it (DS: lol or were you? =D).

Maybe he was here just to save you, but yet he fell in love with you, just as you were for him. This story might end with a happy ending after all.

It was near lunch by the time you all had gotten everything needed. The three of your held so many white plastic bags in your hands that you wouldn't be surprised if someone collapsed. As the three of you walked your way down the road you averted your gaze at the handwritten sign of the liquor store. A smile tugged at the corner of your lips. When was the last time you had drunk? Especially fine alcohol?

"Hey, Jessica," you called, stopping in place. She stopped after your, inspecting you over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"How about we drink some 'happy sauce' tonight?" you suggested. Emily turned to the two of you, gazing upon you curiously.

"Happy sauce?" she asked with uncertainty. You looked at her with unease. _'Oh shit...um, I wonder if she knows what beer is...'_ You let out a laugh in your head before answering.

"Happy sauce is another word for a certain drink adults like," you answered. _'HA! Smooth move!'_ She nodded her head slowly, understanding until a light bulb was turned on in her mind.

"Only adults can drink it?" she asked. Jessica winked at you, signaling she would take this one. She gazed over at Emily.

"Yes, it's not good for young ones such as yourself, it could hurt you. Have your parents ever drank wine?" Emily thought for a minute, biting her lip to remember.

"I think so," she finally answered.

"Okay, well you see, wine is a drink that adults like for special occasions, or maybe one cup a day. Little ones can't drink it because it's not good for their bodies, and as for adults they have a stronger body then kids, so they can take it.

It's not all a bad drink. In fact, wine is actually good for your heart, but bad for children. You understand?" Jessica had knelt down in front of Emily to explain. Her face would twist and turn into confusion, understanding, and doubt. But she nodded her head. Jessica smiled, patting her head.

"Let's go then before we have to start lunch," you replied. The three of you entered the liquor store. Jessica and you fought for which drinks you would get. There was so many to choose from, beer to wine and then some. Jessica took one of her favourite wine bottles, _Vinho do Porto_--a Portuguese specialty. Life was so much easier when you didn't have to worry about money. So what if you might go to hell for stealing? You needed it, God would understand. After all, everyone needs some alcohol once in a while. By the time the great alcohol hunt was concluded you decided to start on lunch. Anything easy to make was good enough. You taught Emily a few things to look out for and some things that even she could make. Fried rice, salad, and roasted beef were the plate for that afternoon.

A well made delicacy that was complimented by everyone. The men offered to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen after the meal. It made you smile how thoughtful they were. You used to live in a house that no man would do anything; it was always the woman that cooked and cleaned. Your brother, your father, all they did was sit on the couch and watch TV while your sister, mother and yourself will loath their negligence. Maybe you were falling in love with the right man--a man that wouldn't treat you like a slave of the house, but as a woman that wants to be treated right. Leon did seem like the type that would respect you no matter what.

* * *

"Good night, Emily," you whispered as you brushed your lips on her cheek. She smiled towards you, groggily blinking her eye lids. You tucked a hair strand behind her ear and lifted her pink sheets over her tiny body. "Sweet dreams," slowly she closed her eyes, over come by her sleepiness. You stood up straight, grinning to yourself and walking your way to the door where Leon had been waiting for you. He closed the door behind you just as Pongo stepped in to watch over the little girl. You grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him down the hall. "C'mon, it's time for an adult party," you said, excitement radiating through your voice.

"Adult party?" Leon asked. You slowed down your pace as you reached the staircase.

"Yeah, Jessica and I got some wine and beer for tonight. Are you not fond of some alcohol?" Leon smirked.

"Sure, I love the occasional drink," he replied. You smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to try some Portuguese liquor then." You sent him a wink, stepping out of the front door.

The two of you made your way towards the growing, flaming light, near the motel--that was the only light source throughout the darkened area. Luis had created another bonfire tonight. He was seated down, holding a wooden object on his lap. Jessica was sitting beside him--as always--sharing a kiss to his lips. As you neared the two, you recognized the wooden object as an acoustic guitar. "Where did you find that?" you immediately asked. Luis smirked, patting the body of the instrument.

"Found it lying around in one of the shops," he remarked.

"Can you play?" Leon asked, taking a seat with you. Luis nodded, adjusting the acoustic guitar and began strumming the strings that echoed in the sound chamber and back out. He skillfully moved his fingers over the finger board, bringing out the sounds in different tunes. The man-made music was of a classical Spanish rhythm that you would find heard in the more rural parts of Spain. You listened in, in a trance by the beautiful music. Soon though, the song was coming to a conclusion and Luis ended it with a hard strum across the strings, letting it echo throughout the area. You instantly applauded.

"You never told us you could play," you said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No one asked," he replied, setting the guitar beside him.

"Anyway, we got some wine and beer for tonight, so how about we get this party started?" Jessica suggested, taking out a bag of wine bottles and a box of beer.

"Pass a beer over here," you said, opening your hand to catch it at the ready. Jessica threw a beer your way and grabbed another one from the case.

"Leon, you want one or do you want wine?" she asked, keeping her hand in the beer case.

"I'll have one," he nodded towards the beer. She smiled throwing the one she was holding towards him. She grabbed some clean glasses by her, handing one to Luis whom poured wine in his own.

"Cheers," you declared, lifting your bottle. Everyone clunked their glasses together, taking their swing.  
One drink after another. Two wine bottles had already been empty by the four of you along with the added beer bottles.

The night got darker and the bonfire got bigger. You were all laughing and conversing. Neither of the four of you were nearly drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. Jessica seemed to be at that point right now, along with Luis whom was often holding her and touching her in a possessive way. He would often give her soft kisses on her neck, her telling him to stop and giggling. Leon wasn't at that point. He was either the sober one out of all of you or he is hiding it well. As for you, you were close to being buzzed. Suddenly Luis began playing a song on the acoustic guitar, singing in his native language.

You clapped along, smiling as the song sounded more active. You hoped you weren't being too loud that you had woken Emily up.

Later on, it was beginning to get really late; you guessed around three o'clock in the morning. Your head was rested on Leon's lap, gazing up at the stars as you told them a childhood memory the four have you been sharing. You explained to them how your life use to be, a happy joyride, until it crashed. But some how, the ride always got back up and running again, yet, at some moments, it would crash once again. They listened intently, understanding what you have gone through. But you were happy. You were naturally a happy woman. Smiling all the time, assuring people, always glad that you were even alive. By the time you were finished with your babbling, you were exhausted. You could see up in Leon's eyes that he was ready to go to sleep, too. Jessica and Luis though, looked almost wide awake, ready to be running around at any moment.

"Sleep sounds good to me right now," you remarked, smiling towards Leon. He smirked, brushing a hair strand away from your face. Luis threw the water of his water bottle onto the flames, forcing them to sizzle and disperse. He stopped drinking beer after a while and grabbed some water during his trip to the washroom. Jessica stretched her arms up, hearing for a satisfying crack. You sat up, standing and stretching yourself.

"I say we clean this mess tomorrow," Jessica remarked, looking down at all the beer bottles. You nodded in agreement and looked over at Leon whom was still seated. You lent out a hand, inviting him to take it. He gladly did so. Luis dropped the acoustic guitar by the bottles, standing up and brushing himself off. Leon held your hand, gently squeezing it as he pulled you towards the motel. You followed his strides, Luis and Jessica following close behind. Luis lifted his arm over Jessica's shoulder, pulling her closer and smothering her with kisses as she playfully tried to push him away.

Luis finally caught his lips with hers, bringing them both into a serious, passionate, loving lip smack. Luis' fingers brushed against her cheek as he parted from her. He leaned in, whispering something in her ear. The four of you reached the motel, couples hand in hand. This is where the four of you separated but when you turned to wait for Jessica for the both of you to get into your room she wasn't there. You furrowed your brow.

"Jessica? Luis?" you called. Leon turned to you.

"What's the matter?" he asked, following your gaze. You brought your hand to the back of your head, scratching it with confusion.

"Where'd they go?" you asked and looked over to Luis' room. At that moment the door had just closed. Your eyes widened and lips formed into a devilish grin. "Okay...I guess I have the room to myself," You remarked, looking at Leon who smirked. He chuckled lightly, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good sleep," he whispered, planting another kiss on your lips. You watched him as he made his way into his room, closing the door behind him. You entered your room, walking through the dark eeriness. A shiver ran down your spine as the wind blew across the window, making a screeching sound as if it was woman screaming. You rubbed your arms that were already forming goose bumps. You went ahead and got undressed into your tank top and shorts, but not without occasionally looking beyond your shoulder. An uneasy feeling bubbled at the pit of your stomach.

You felt safer when you were with Jessica in the same room. You were never afraid of the dark and often journeyed through it by yourself, but now? Paranoia overcame you. You bit your bottom lip. You assumed Jessica and Luis were going to 'share' his room for the night so you were left with one other choice, Leon. You sighed and opened the front door, cautiously looking around the area; maybe the alcohol did add more to your sudden phobia. When you decided the coast was clear you stepped out, closing the door behind you and making your way to Leon's room.

"I hope he won't mind," you whispered to yourself. You got to his door, depicting whether to bother him or not. But your fear got the better of you and you knocked on his door. You heard footsteps from the other side then the turning of the knob. You stood at the door, holding yourself from the cold draft that was beginning to make your exposed flesh shiver. Leon opened the door wide, looking at you worriedly.

"__________? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh, well kinda...I just didn't want to sleep alone, you know?" you replied as you teeth began to chatter. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Leon smiled, pulling you in by the arm and closing the door behind you.

"You don't need to ask," he remarked, rubbing your arms to cause the warm friction. You smiled widely.

"Thank you." He nodded his head.

"Go get some sleep; I'll be right with you." You obeyed and slowly made your way towards the large bed, slipping into the covers while Leon made his way to the washroom. You tucked your hands under the unbelievable soft pillow, nuzzling your face against it. You hugged the sheets around your body, feeling instant warmth as you waited for Leon to join you. You heard the flush of the toilet and the door open. Leon stepped towards the light switch, turning the light off.

He threw off his blue shirt, going topless as he slipped into the bed beside you. He gave you a light kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arm around your waist. You smiled, caressing his cheek and bringing him down for another kiss. Soon it became deeper then simple. Leon's tongue entered your mouth easily, not leaving a spot untouched.

You joined in the fun, fighting to thrust your tongue into his mouth, to taste him. Leon smirked against your lips, parting from yours and kissing along your cheek, to your jaw line and your neck. He placed light butterfly kisses upon the flesh, lightly kissing the soon invisible bruises that Rivera had caused a few days ago. You ran your fingers through his hair, closing your eyes as he continued. He kissed and sucked on your neck suddenly getting to a sensitive spot. You lightly moaned as he sucked at your tender skin, grinning at your reaction. He came back up, not bothering to tease you and kissed your lips once again. You looked up at his eyes, entranced by the amount of emotion held in them. He nuzzled his face against your neck, holding you' tighter against him. You closed your eyes again, hearing his gentle breathing and yours in a mixture.

"__________?" he whispered against your neck, his breath tickling your skin.

"Hm?" you hummed, absentmindedly stroking your fingers through his soft hair. You could feel him smile and close his eyes as his eyelashes brushed against your neck.

"I love you," he whispered. You shot your eyes open, a light blush creeping your cheeks. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ you asked yourself. You relaxed against him, your expression softening as you lips formed into a wide smile.

"I love you, too." **  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hurray! I would absolutley love it if Leon confessed his love to me! I'm sure all of you would enjoy it if he confessed to you as well! Okay, I'm gonna hurry up and get this done, since I got my shots, I'm dizzy.


	42. Lemon Chapter Jess x Luis!

He is Real

**Chapter Lemon**

**Warnings: This chapter is the LEMON!!! Major warning if you don't wanna read it! Jess x Luis!**

*Author's Note: Er, okay, here comes the part where I'm gonna have to actually read this chapter. Okay, here goes nothing! Oh yeah, and Leon isn't in this chapter, obviously. Aww, how sad, you see, it's Leon who makes all these chapters interesting! And now he's not here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say we clean this mess tomorrow," Jessica remarked, looking down at all the beer bottles. Luis dropped the acoustic guitar by the bottles, standing up and brushing himself off. He heightened his gaze, looking towards Jessica whom sweetly smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth. Just seeing her smile made him go mad. Everything about her made him go mad. Her black silky hair, her olive skin, her beautiful figure, those pouty pink lips, and those big brown, elegant eyes of hers. She was absolutely stunning in his eyes, and if he did not have so much will power he would be all over her. But Luis did not want to scare her off. He stepped forward. Jessica walked along his side towards the motel in order to get some good night rest. But none of them were tired. The two followed behind ________ and Leon whom held hands as they stridden through the cement pass.

Luis lifted his arm over Jessica's shoulder, claiming her as his as he pulled her closer. He looked back at Jessica, entranced by her perfect skin, just one soft touch made his fingertips shake from the ecstasy. Jessica looked up at him, tilting her head as if asking 'what?' Luis leaned in, smothering Jessica with countless kisses. She giggled, placing her hands against his chest to try to push him away. Luis finally caught his lips with hers. Jessica stopped pushing him away and kissed him back, tangling her tongue with his. Luis' fingers brushed against her cheek, feeling the soft touch as he parted from her. Jessica slowly opened her eyes, still dreamy by the sudden affection. He leaned in towards her ear, his lips lightly brushing on the flesh that sent shivers down Jessica's spine.

"You still owe me," he whispered. Blood crept up Jessica's cheeks, forcing them to become pink. A memory came to her head, something she had been thinking about for a while now. The time when the large ambush had surrounded all four. Most of the Las Plagas group had gotten very close and it was just that point where Leon gave the suggestion to split up. But Jessica was much too occupied to hear his idea when a man had grasped her neck. Thankfully, Luis was alarmed and instantly hit the man off, saving Jessica from having her neck snapped. And that was when Jessica had said something that pertained to now. _"Thanks, I owe you."_ She did not know it meant so much and she did not expect Luis to remember.

But that was where she underestimated him because Luis had never forgotten it. Jessica though, thought that it was a good time then never to go on her word. Slowly, she began to grin, placing her hand in his and they laced there fingers together. Luis gestured towards the door to his room and placed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded her head and both of them made their way towards the room without an alarming noise. Luis opened the door, stepping in with Jessica right at his heels. Maybe she was not ready for this, and maybe she was rushing, but she loved this man too much to quit. She was as guilty as he was for starring. Luis' skin was so beautifully toned; she could not keep her eyes off of him. A woman can admire also. It had been a while since Jessica had met a man like him, one that was charming, sweet, strong, and not controlling.

She was beyond ready. As she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her Luis immediately pressed her against the door, smashing his lips against hers. It was sudden yet satisfying to feel his lips on hers. His tongue grazed across her bottom him, letting the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Still, she let him enter. She lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek gently as they both began breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. Finally, Luis pulled way from her for air, starring right towards her pupils. She watched him, a smile on her lips as he placed his hands firmly on her hips. He lifted his left hand, going for the knob of the door. A click was heard, indicating that it was lock. Jessica looked down for a moment, observing the locked door before again gazing up. Luis looked at her with uncertainty. Was she ready for this?

He did not know, and he was afraid to ask. If she said no, then he felt the situation would become overly awkward. Luis was lost in his own thoughts, oblivious when Jessica cocked up a brow.

"Luis? What's wrong?" she asked, sliding her hand to his shoulder, lightly rubbing it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he replied reluctantly. Jessica's expression softened. At least he was so considerate to ask before jumping into action. She leaned in, giving him a quick kiss.

"I want to," she said, leaning in again. Luis grinned against her lips as he took a few steps back, guiding Jessica carefully.

Her arm made its way around his neck. He pulled her closely, slowly walking backwards when he felt the back of his legs hit the mattress. He stopped his movement, never breaking the kiss. No matter how much his desires began to resurface he kept his control, he wanted to make Jessica as comfortable as possible. Suddenly, Jessica continued to move, causing them both to fall onto the bed. But what surprised him was that it seemed to be her intention. Luis fell on his back, Jessica on top of him but he wanted to reverse that. Although having the girl on top was always fun, he did not want Jessica to have all the credit for the work. He rolled her onto her back, parting from her lips and going for her neck

. Jessica immediately closed her eyes, holding onto the back of Luis' neck as he left light kisses across her flesh and nipping at it a few times.

She felt his fingers brush against the skin of her stomach, causing her to retract from the sensitive touch. She began to take heavy breaths, she felt so aroused at this point. Luis' fingers trailed down her stomach, across her bellybutton and to the waistline of her jeans. He was hesitant at first but continued, slowly pulling down the zipper all the while sucking at her neck, marking his territory. Once the zipper was all the way down, he began to unbutton her pants, with both hands this time. Jessica took the opportunity to work on him as well. She lowered her hands over his firm chest and down to the buttons of his brown leather vest he wore over his white dress shirt. Luis took notice at her struggles with getting the last button unhooked. He decided to assist her before he slid off her pants, which were now lying over her legs unfastened.

Luis leaned away from her neck and looked down towards her hands. Her body language showed that she was frustrated. Luis smirked, gazing back at Jessica who soon stopped. He brought his lips to hers, sliding his hands on her arms, to her hands and to the button she was having difficulty with. With ease he unhooked it. Jessica began sliding the vest over his shoulders and through his arms, with the help of Luis of course. He discarded the clothing material to the floor and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. While he was occupied with that Jessica assisted with his pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt which she slipped out from his pants and dropped it to the floor. Luis parted from her once again, unhooking the last button and slipping the shirt off his shoulders. Jessica observed his well toned torso, smirking slightly.

She could hardly contain herself from drooling. His abs was chiseled to perfection. The chest hair was slightly visible yet giving that sexy, manly look. Luis leaned back in, brushing his lips against her neck. He brought his hands slowly down to her hips, slipping them under her thin shirt. Jessica let out a small breath, ceasing her hand movements. He began to lift the shirt over her stomach as he lowered his head down, planting his lips over the now exposed skin. Jessica bit her bottom lip in ecstasy, closing her eyes from the instant warmth he gave her. Luis continued to lift the shirt. Jessica lifted her arms straight in order for him to slip it off and throw it to the floor along with the other clothing. Luis then went straight for her pants that he had neglected for some time now. Seeing that they were already unfastened he slowly slid them off her legs. Jessica was now left in her undergarments.

A short breeze brushed through her, causing her to shiver from being so exposed to a man she knew for a short few weeks. Luis pressed his lips against the tip of her nose, reassuring her. Jessica began to relax slightly and smiled towards him. She crashed her lips against his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. A short growl formed in Luis' throat while he began unclasping her pink laced bra. In no time, he was able to unhook it, causing the bra to fall limply on her breasts.

Luis slid his fingers over the straps, sliding them from her shoulders and through her arms where he dropped them to a place unknown to him. He parted from her at that moment and observed the exposed torso of his love. A shade of red attacked Jessica's cheeks, feeling embarrassed for that minute. Luis chuckled softly at her sudden timid reaction. He leaned towards her ear, brushing his lips across it.

"You're beautiful," he whispered gently, nibbling on her earlobe. Jessica did not say anything; she did not need to say anything. Luis knew how she felt and that was all he needed to continue. He kissed and licked along her soft neck, lowering ever so slowly to her collarbone, where he gently nipped at. He lowered down towards her breasts, lightly licking at her sensitive nipple. The simple touch caused it to harden making Jessica heart rate begin to beat faster. Luis smirked at this. His hands began rubbing against her outer thighs causing goose bumps to form along her flesh as he nibbled gently on her nibble, giving a soft suck that made her body want to scream out. His other hand found her unoccupied breast in order to give it as much attention as the other.

Jessica moaned a little loudly as her knees began to shake from the simple pleasure. But her breath was soon caught in her throat when she felt something begin to rub against her inner thigh. It did not take long for Jessica to understand what it was. She could feel her warmth begin to ache, begging for Luis. She did not need to direct him, however, because it seemed that Luis knew where to go. He trailed in lips down towards her waist where his teeth caught the hem of her panties. He slowly pulled them down, gazing in Jessica's eyes with his trademark sexy glance while pulling the panties to her ankles. Jessica could not help but smile from his actions. And now she was growing impatient when her eyes set on the bulge of his pants. Luis discarded the panties and began unzipping his pants but which seemed all too slow. She could feel herself lose her sanity by his slow motion type speed, she knew he was only teasing her but she was not amused.

She then sat up, helping him with his pants but going much faster. Luis smirked at her eagerness. Jessica unzipped his brown pants and unbuttoned them in a flash. Luis slipped them off, leaving him in his gray briefs. His bulge was much more noticeable and Jessica began to feel a tad of regret. _'Was that even going to fit me?'_ she asked herself. Luis had not recognized her sudden demur. He pushed her down on her back gently, his hands rubbing against her inner thighs. All thoughts escaped from Jessica's mind and now all she could think about was Luis. He brought his thumb against Jessica's clit, rubbing it lightly while looking for her response. She shuttered from the friction, sucking in her breath as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Luis applied more pressure, allowing Jessica to let out a light moan from her lips. Her warmth began to ache once again, wanting more from him, the simple lust she was feeling was driving her mad.

"Luis," she moaned, afraid to ask for what she wanted.

"Hm?" he hummed, rubbing faster as she squirmed under him, panting softly. Jessica did not answer; she was to shy to, so she let him continue with his teasing before she could ask again. Luis lightly kissed her lips before inserting one finger inside her warmth causing her to gasp at his cold touch. She moaned his name as he slowly moved in deeper, rubbing against her walls. She bit her bottom lip hard, her inners screaming out from within her. "Do you like this?" he asked in a dark tone. Jessica shuddered again.  
"Yes..." she whispered.

"What?" Luis asked, smirking teasingly.

"Yes," she replied in a much firm voice. Luis inserted another finger, adding to her countless moans and the ecstasy she was feeling. But this was getting a little too repetitive. She was beginning to get tired with the foreplay. She wanted the real deal, and she wanted it now. Yet she was too timid to ask. Luis then slipped his fingers from her entrance, replacing them with his tongue. He licked along the entrance of her warmth, slowly sliding his tongue in, licking along every area he could. Jessica tangled her fingers through his hair, groaning his name. Luis' desire was starting to get the best of him. It was killing him to tease; he just wanted her here and now. His manhood was throbbing for some attention and it was difficult to ignore it.

"Luis...please," Jessica finally begged. Luis lifted his head up, not wanting her to climax just yet. He licked his lips, once again teasing Jessica. "Please..." she tried again.

"Please, what?" he asked, hovering over her, his lips mere inches away from hers. Jessica swallowed hard. He knew what she wanted but he was merely playing with her, getting her to ask for herself. She bit the inside of her cheek, getting a little frustrated if anything.

"Dammit, Luis, you know what I want," she said. Luis gazed down at her lips.

"Are you sure that's what you want, senorita?" he continued, stealing a glance from her. Jessica gripped his jaw firmly, forcing his gaze back to eye contact.

"Luis, enough with the teasing," she replied, her eye brow cocked. Luis chuckled.

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry." With that Luis slipped off his briefs, exposing his erected manhood. Jessica lightly gasped. And Luis let out another laugh. "Don't worry amour, I'll be gentle," he assured, propping himself on his hands, hovering the head of his manhood above her warmth. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"Oh, god, yes," she replied. Luis grinned and entered her slowly. Jessica lightly winced on reaction. He continued to enter her at a snails pace, planting kisses on her neck to help her calm down at least a little. He stayed in her for a moment, trying to let her accommodate with his size. Jessica could feel her walls stretch, but in that moment of pain she could feel the pleasure radiating from both of their bodies. Luis then began thrusting in and out of her slowly, hoping to help her get use to how much it hurt. He loved the feeling though. How her inners rubbed against the flesh of his manhood, making him moan on impact. And he wanted to feel it much faster but he wanted Jessica to be the one to beg for that. Oh, and how much did Jessica want it. She felt the pain begin to subside and the pleasure come slowly. But she hated the speed and wanted it to come faster. Again she felt her impatience. "Please, Luis, go faster," she choked out.

"What was that, amour?" he asked.

"Go faster," she gasped out with frustration, sick of his continuous teasing method. "I want you to go faster."

"Anything," he replied, quickening his pace for her. Jessica caught her breath in her throat, arching her back as she moaned loudly, her body rocking from his. "Move with me," he whispered in her ear, bringing her legs around his waist where she felt him go in her deeper. God, it felt so good. She moaned his name again, practically screaming it out causing Luis to go in faster, making him feel the same level of pleasure she was feeling. The back board of the bed was lightly hitting the wall with every thrust, Jessica crying out and Luis groaning her name. They both began to pant heavier and heavier with each passing minute, there breathing becoming faster as there bodies were heated against each others.

Jessica threw her head back, loving this feeling more then anything in the world. Luis brought his lips back to her breast, wanting to make her cries louder and ring in his ears.

"Oh, God," Jessica gasped as Luis devoured her breast, letting his desires control his actions. Jessica could feel herself climax, letting out one last cry before lying limply against the mattress of the bed. Luis continued for some more seconds before climaxing as well, spilling his load inside her. He let out a relieved breath, collapsing on top of her tired body. A sheet of sweat, overcoming their skin. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that was heard in the dark room. Jessica closed her eyes, feeling Luis shift. He pulled out from her and rolled to her side, lying on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. Jessica let herself catch her breath before pulling the sheets over their bodies, laying her head against Luis' chest. He wrapped his arm around her torso, kissing the top of her head.

"Te quereo(sp?)," Luis whispered, causing Jessica to smile. She understood what he had said and she felt the same way.  
"I love you, too." She planted a lazy kiss on his chest before closing her eyes and drifted into the complete and utter darkness.**  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: *Twitch* *Twitch* Uh, not that I hate Luis or Jess, or anything.... but I could have lived my life having not read this. It's still good, because DestinedShadow wrote it, but I mean, life was just as livable when I hadn't read this....


	43. Chapter 42

He is Real

**Chapter 42**

**Warnings: Can't remember if there's more lemon, gore and language for sure, though**

*Author's Note: Uh, yeah, I have just read that scarring chapter of Luis and Jessica, and never again will I read that. I can't remember though, if there's one for 'you' and Leon.... hmm..... *Sigh* Story is close to the end, what are you gonna do after this? Find another story, I'm guessing. But then, I guess it means I'll lose contact with you guys, only having your reviews as reminders from when we used to talk.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your felt the presence behind you shift. The arm around your waist tightened slightly. You hummed lightly, being disturbed from your dreamless sleep. You kept your eyes closed, one hand tucked under the pillow, the other laying limply beside your head. The bed sheet was no longer covering your whole body, now lying loosely up to your chest, your bare shoulder exposed to the light temperature in the room. You breathed naturally, not caring to wake. You felt lips lightly peck your shoulder a few times. A smile forced its self on your lips. The hand on your stomach brushed against your skin lightly--your tank top had lifted over your stomach over night from the movement. Slowly you opened your eyes, turning your head and looking up at Leon's light blue orbs, specks of gray were shown in them from the light coming from outside.

"Good morning," you whispered, turning yourself on your back. Leon grinned, planting his lips on yours while rubbing his hand on your stomach.

"Morning, sweetheart," he greeted. You had shown your pearly whites at the pet name, suppressing from giggling. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mm, I slept comfortably," you remarked. You lifted your hand and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He followed your hand with his eyes, kissing your fingertips. "What time is it?" you asked, rubbing your eyes.

"Nine o'clock, maybe." Leon sat himself up, allowing you to stare at his bare back. You yawned.

"I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes." He looked back at you, grinning. "Can you wake me up before lunch if I sleep that far? Oh, and wake up Emily, too, please?" you asked.

"Sure," he answered, kissing you again on the lips before getting out of bed, placing the bed sheet neatly for you. You watched him a moment as he grabbed his blue shirt from the floor, throwing it over his head and pulling it over his chest.

You gently closed your eyes again, wrapping the sheet over your entire body, nuzzling against the pillow. You felt the weight of Leon on the side of the bed as he began putting on his shoes. He lifted from it, your weight being the only one it held as you heard his slow foot steps. You heard the door open and then closed gently. You sighed lightly, clearing your thoughts and going back to sleep.

You fluttered your eyes open. The sunlight entered brighter into the room and overlapping your eyelids to wake you from your fatigue state. You groaned, throwing the sheets over your head. A few minutes had passed and you gave up. The moment of sleep was over and not letting you back in. You sighed, throwing the sheets away. You starred up at the ceiling. What was the time? You didn't have a watch, how sarcastically convenient. You let out an irritable sigh. You were quite comfortable and a bit lazy to stand up just yet. You stretched your muscles, letting out a loud yawn as you did.

Slowly, you sat up, careful to not gain yourself light-headedness that was unwanted. You threw your legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep that crusted your eyes. You stood up, easily cracking your back before going into the washroom to wash your face with water. You brushed out your hair with a motel brush that was lying neatly in a drawer.

You licked your dried lips and dragged your feet to the door, opening it and closing it behind you. You strode towards your room to change just as Jessica left Luis' room. You smirked impishly, remembering Luis and her sneaking in there yesterday night. Jessica had not taken notice to you and was walking leisurely to the room.

"Morning," you greeted aloud. She became startled, jumping at your sudden voice. She forced a smile.

"Hey," she replied quietly, opening the door and stepping in. You followed right behind, closing the door behind you.

You grabbed a dark green T-shirt and black shorts that was folded neatly by the pile of other clean clothes. Jessica was searching for some clothes of her own. She was dressed up in the same attire she wore last night. You bit your bottom lip from chuckling from your assumption of what Luis and she had done last night. Besides, it was so obvious. And you decided to play with it, make her blush in embarrassment for amusement.

"You know, it was strange. I couldn't sleep last night, neither could Leon. We kept hearing these strange moaning noises. Maybe an animal got into the town or something. Did you hear it, too?" you asked her, laughing inside from your white lie. You caught a glimpse at her flushed face.

"Was I really that loud?" You heard her whisper to herself.

"Hm? What was that?" you asked her. She immediately bit her bottom lip, her face turning a radiant red. She began to stammer, feeling embarrassed. You couldn't help it. At that instant you began to laugh. "Wow! I didn't even hear a peep from you last night, and you just confessed to me you really did something with Luis." You let out another laugh as she glared at you, gritting her teeth as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at you.

"Don't lie about that then!" she scowled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," you remarked, throwing the pillow back on the bed. She narrowed her eyes on you.

"And who are you to excuse me. Where did you sleep last night? Leon's room?" she accused.

"For your information, I didn't do anything with him, just friendly kissing and innocent sleeping." She quieted down, drawing back her assumption in her mind. "So...how was it?" you just had to ask. She blushed once again.

"What!" she shouted with disbelief.

"C'mon! Give me the scoop, woman to woman. Was he good? How big was he?" Jessica gapped her mouth at you, in shock at your outgoing questions. You sighed, recognizing her discomfort. "Okay, never mind...I think I asked too much." You ceased from letting out a laugh. "Sorry, it's kind of rude of me to ask those questions." She gave a small smile.

"Exactly, I wouldn't have asked if you did it with Leon," Jessica grimaced. "I wouldn't want to know, anyway." You stuck your tongue at her childishly. A laugh escaped from her momentarily, bringing her back from her flushed attitude.

"Pass the ketchup," you said to Luis, who sat across from you. You all sat at a large table of the restaurant, eating a well made lunch that had been cooked by Jessica and barbequed by Leon and Luis. They made some old fashioned type of fast food delicacy, yet it was still enjoyed by many. The salty, hot taste of the French fries and the juicy meat in the hamburgers delighted everyone's taste buds. Luis slid the bottle to your side of the table where you instantly grabbed it, opening the lid and pouring the substance onto your French fries. You handed the bottle to Leon, whom gestured his hand to it when noticing you had the sauce. "You want some ketchup with your fries too, Emily?" you offered. She scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I don't like ketchup," she remarked. You laughed silently as she said this, the look on her face adorable. "Do you have mustard instead?" You bit your bottom lip from creating a grimace yourself. The thought of mustard on fries revolting to you. Kids had weird habits.

"Here you go," Jessica said, handing her the yellow bottle. You took it from her hands, giving it to Emily, whom wasn't long enough to reach for it.

"Thanks," she replied cutely, holding the bottle in her little hands and pouring it onto her fries. You looked away quickly, not wanting to gag again. Leon grinned at you and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Anything special going on today?" you wondered, dipping a French fry into your blob of ketchup that sat at the corner of your plate.

"We should be getting out of this town soon. Rivera could find us in no time," Luis remarked, shaking his head. How long has it been? Two days? Maybe, three? You weren't keeping count but it felt like a week to you. The days were slow, tiring and quiet--on occasion. The fresh delicious food that had been cook was better then eating wild life any day. Not to mention the comfortable motel beds. This was the life, and now the five of you--including the dog of course--would have to go out into the forest again. You dreaded the thought. The mud, the dry dirt, animal droppings, the dangerous snakes etc. Yes, you liked camping out doors but this was ridiculous. The long walks and the attack of Ganados were nothing to look forward to. You hadn't stayed in this town too long, but it was long enough that River Salazar would have found you already, not to mention those pesky minions of hers.

"We should get packing tomorrow at the latest. Staying in this town for too long is risky," Leon spoke up. You nodded in agreement though regretting that you were actually feeling comfortable in a place like this. "We should leave in the morning, when it's light out. Searching for Rivera could be difficult but I don't think we'll have to worry about that. No doubt she will find us first." Another nod. Leon's knowledge was right and you agreed thoroughly.

"All right, we'll begin packing later in the evening, have a good rest, and leave right when the sun comes up," you said.

You felt a tug at your sleeve and you looked down towards Emily.

"Who's Rivera?" she asked. You smiled sweetly towards her, stroking her hair.

"She was the woman who took all the people from this town and made them act strange. You remember the parasites, right? She is the one who brought them here." She frowned.

"Is she really a bad person?" she asked, her eyes big with worry. You sighed.

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll protect you, I'll protect you. I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Yes, well, not too many more chapters to go... I'm gonna miss you guys when you stop talking to me, really, I am. And, I'm also tired, so, night!


	44. Chapter 43

He is Real

**Chapter 43**

**Warnings: (Is there lemon anymore?) gore, language**

*Author's Note: Not too many left, and now I'm also starting on the DMC story. I'm reading it and putting chapters as I go along, so they won't be up as soon as these go up. I don't actually know the warnings of the story yet, so I'll just put up the warnings that are in the chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No longer relaxing anymore, the five of you had to start getting ready to be on the move again. The town was nice, but still unsecured, and you knew it, everyone knew it. But taking Emily away from a place she could call home, just didn't feel right to you. But it couldn't be helped. She needed to be safe and staying in this town wouldn't regard that. You didn't want to argue with anyone, now was not that time. You kept all your opinions in your mind until they were absolutely, positively needed in the moment. For now, you did your job in packing everything useful when going back into the forest. You decided to start now rather then tomorrow and luckily for you there was a store in town that was made for that. But all that was needed to be taken needed to be light to carry. Holding heavy loads while running from danger wasn't going to work.

You were in Jessica's and your room, holding a small backpack in your hands, stuffing in a few piles of clean clothes.

The last thing you wanted was to wear the same attire for the passing weeks--if traveling in the forest would be that long.

But being as sure as you wanted to be you neatly placed them in the bag and plopped down on the bed, laying your back against your bed's mattress. You starred at the ceiling, breathing in softly. Things were going to become difficult, with having Emily and all. You had to take care of her, you felt as if you were her second mother, her guardian. And Emily looked up at you just the same. Bringing Emily along would have a guarantee that, Pongo was also joining, and that was perfect. Pongo was young, protective, and a brave dog. If anything went wrong, he would be next to protect Emily.

You smiled at the thought; it was warm to see a dog companion protecting it's owner, giving it's own life to save the human that gave him so much affection.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling you. You sat up. "Come in." The door slightly opened, revealing Leon behind it.

"Hey," he greeted, entering the room. You relaxed and grinned towards him.

"Hi," you greeted as well. "What's up?" He took a seat beside you.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see you," he answered. You blushed lightly, your smile widening. Ever since entering this town, you've grown far closer and attached to Leon, then ever. He has shown his affection, how he felt towards you. It was last night that he confessed he loved you and you hadn't hesitated to answer him back. And though you both loved each other, what would happen once everything was done? Rivera would be dead, Portugal becoming back to order, the parasites would be rounded up like cattle in order to protect the residents of this country but where did Leon and you stand in this? Leon was a government agent, being sent to countries to do whatever and you were studying in University, on vacation at the moment. But this was the least of your worries.

You lay back down, placing your head on his lap for comfort. He smiled, softly stroking your hair. "I've been wondering, how we are going to get Emily back home?" you asked.

"I'll get some of my co-workers back in America to track her family down and message them about her situation, and then get her a helicopter ride back. She's grown on you, huh?" Slowly you nodded.

"She's like the daughter I want once I get married, when ever that will be..." you trailed off. Marriage, would you and Leon go that far?

"I'm sure her parents will let you visit her from time to time," he replied. You lifted your head from his lap, looking towards him.

"And how about you? Will I get to visit you, too?" you asked. He looked away for a moment, unsure it seemed. He gazed back into your eyes.

"We'll think of something, all right?" You nodded and looked down at the backpack that lay up against the side of the bed.

"Two more days in this town," you whispered. "And then it's back to work."

Hours passed, and the darkness in the sky was spreading black. Although you had this night and tomorrow here, you wanted to do something special before going back to all seriousness. Maybe, tonight? Tomorrow, all of you would be busy, too busy to get together and have some fun one last time. But more then anything you wanted to spend some alone time with Leon. The thought of Luis and Jessica, and the way they spent their night got you thinking. Were yours and Leon's relationship ready for that step yet? Jessica and Luis didn't seem too hesitant, but then again, they did have a sip of alcohol, but nothing too vile that they didn't know what the hell they were doing. You could feel your body being ready, it was ready. Yes, you were a virgin and waiting for the right man to be the one to take that away from you, the last thing you needed was a mistake of judgment.

None of your past boyfriends had gone that far for you to even think about it, but with Leon...You knew he wouldn't hurt you like the other men if you gave them the opportunity. But given the opportunity, would he take it? Only he had the answers, and you were going to find them out tonight. Now that Luis and Jessica held a close bond, most likely they would be sharing his room together from now on and after Leon's confession last night you couldn't think of any other place to sleep.

"Hey, ________? You okay? You have this weird look in your eyes," Jessica woke you from the daydream of thoughts.

You shook your head.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, I zoned out." She gave you an uncertain look.

"Hm, you've been doing that a little too often today. Are you sure everything is fine? Any problems?" she asked.

"No, no problems, every things all right. I'm just thinking a lot again, you know how I get."

"Yeah. Why don't you get some fresh air to clear your mind? Thinking too much isn't good for you." You nodded in agreement, handing her the wet wash cloth that you had been using to wash the dishes used in dinner. You stepped out of the restaurant into the night's breeze. You took a seat on the curb, resting your cheek in your hand. A clear mind.

That's what you needed. Just, a clear mind.

"Senorita? Is everything all right?" Luis' voice was heard by your side. You looked up just as he took a seat beside you.

Luis talked with Leon often; maybe you could ask him a few questions?

"Luis, can I ask you something?" you approached with caution.

"Go ahead."

"Would it seem strange for a woman to make a move?"

Luis grinned a bit. "I'm guessing this has to do with our amigo, Leon, no?" Shyly, you nodded. "Well, you have to understand this, Senorita, that Leon is a gentleman among women, he doesn't like to move too fast for them, you know?" You nodded for him to continue. "You don't have to do anything; he'll come around once he knows your ready, even if you have to tell him yourself." You looked down, thinking about it as you licked your teeth.

"That helps, really, thank you," you told him. He patted your shoulder.

"No problem."

After that discussion, you decided to find Emily. To your surprise, you found her keeping Leon company. Before, she had been shy when near him, but now she had gotten comfortable, but still she blushed. Emily was showing Leon some tricks she had taught Pongo by her grandmother's home. You smiled at the scene, Pongo rolling on the ground from Emily's instruction, while Leon watched, bending down to her level so she didn't feel so small towards him.

"Play dead, Pongo," she said. Pongo lay on the ground, not moving or blinking. You laughed a bit, giving away your current position. Emily looked up at you. "_______! _______! You have to see the new tricks Pongo can do!" she told you with enthusiasm. You smiled to her.

"Maybe tomorrow, Emily. It's getting late, and it's almost your bed time." She pouted. "Don't you do that face; I know your mother wouldn't have let you stay up later then your bed time."

"Aw," she mumbled.

"Now, go inside and get ready for bed, I'll come tuck you in after," you said. She nodded her head, muttering an okay before off she went inside with Pongo after her. Leon stood up, laughing silently.

"You're just like a mother to her," he remarked. You didn't know how to take that, was that a compliment or an insult? "I meant it in a good way," he answered without you asking.

You smiled. "Well, I have to start somewhere, don't I?" He walked over, wrapping his arms around your lower back.

"Are you already thinking of children?" he asked.

"No, I just know for sure that I want children in the future."

He nodded his head. "That's a good thing."

"How about you?"

"Someday..." he answered. A beep was then heard from the watch on your wrist. You had taken a new one from one of the shops. You looked down at the digital numbers. 9:00 p.m.

"I should go tuck her in," you gestured towards the door. He let go of you.

"I'll be in our room if you need me," he told you. Our room. That statement brought butterflies in your stomach. You nodded and walked into the house, walking up the stairs towards Emily's room. You turned on the hall way lights and made your way to her door. You startled her when you went into her room. She dropped the toys she was playing with and quickly jumped in her bed. You shook your head at her persistence of staying awake to play all day. You placed the sheets over her body, tucking in her cozily. Pongo jumped on the foot of the bed, circling around before he plopped down.

"When are we leaving?" Emily asked as she watched you.

"After tomorrow, in the morning."

"Are we going to find my Grandmamma?"

You gazed at her for a moment. For all Emily knew, her grandmother could already be dead. "We'll try...for now I want you to get some sleep, okay?" She nodded her head and you pressed your lips to her forehead. "Good night, and sweet dreams." Emily closed her eyes and you left the room after patting Pongo's head. You closed the door gently behind you and closed the hall way light when you met the stairs. You walked out the front door and walked back towards the motel. You knocked on Leon's door before entering; making sure you weren't barging in while he could be changing or something. Leon was in the washroom when you entered. How were you going to approach him about tonight? You hadn't had a clue. You decided to take a shower first before trying anything. You grabbed your pajamas and clean panties that lay neatly in the night tables drawer and laid them on your lap as you waited for the washroom to be unoccupied. Just then door opened.

"I didn't hear you come in," he remarked, gazing at you. You stood up.

"I'm just sneaky that way," you smirked, passing him and entered the washroom, closing and locking the door behind you. You turned on the shower head, placing your pajamas on the toilet and then getting out of your clothes. You stepped into the warm, running water, washing away the sweat of today's heat. You were done in ten to fifteen minutes.

You turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel that hung on the wall and drying your hair and wet body.

You slipped on your panties, shorts, and spaghetti strap tank top, throwing your dirty clothes in a basket by the sink.

Your wet hair dripped over your shoulders as you stepped out. Not paying attention as you were fixing your shirt you felt two arms wrap around you, causing you to yelp.

Leon chuckled. "Mm, you smell good," he said, brushing his nose against your cheek and neck. You lightly giggled, feeling a little ticklish. He slightly pulled back, curling your wet hair with his fingers. At that moment you felt yourself lose control, that look in his eye, his touch. You smashed your lips against his, wrapping you arms around his neck as he returned your gesture. His fingers let go of you hair and brushed against the thin layer of your tank top. You felt your back lightly hit the wall behind you, your desire becoming aggressive, but you tried holding back. You both parted to catch your breaths, your noses brushing against each other.

You gazed into his eyes. How would you let him know you were ready? How could he figure it out? Suddenly Leon crashed his lips against yours, his body language growing with lust and you were barely catching up. His tongue thrust into your mouth, exploring it with quick actions. His pressure was overpowering yours. You felt his hands slide down to you hips, slowly moving their way under your shirt and touching you skin. You tensed up a bit, startled by his sudden eagerness until he suddenly pulled back.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized, the touch on your skin no longer there. He had taken notice by his aggressive actions and was afraid of moving too fast. You shook your head and pulled him closer, your foreheads touching.

"Why are you apologizing?" you asked him. You felt his hands hold your hips again, but gently.

"I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for," he whispered, his lips a breath away.

You lightly smiled. "What if I am ready?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*Author's Note: Okay, so it looks like this is getting into the lemon for Leon.... big problem though...... I can't find the next chapter! It goes from 43, to 45 on her page! What do I do!? Where the heck did she put the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45 ?

He is Real

**Chapter 45**

**Warnings: (Where'd that lemon chapter go?) gore, language**

*Author's Note: I still can't find the lemon chapter! I know you all thought it might be there when you read the end of 43, but I can't find it! Seriously, on her list of chapters on quizilla, it isn't there! 43, to 45! Why?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birds' songs could be heard outside the window, singing at a new morning, a new beautiful day. You stirred from your sleep, the light chimes of their voices ringing in your ears. But you smiled at the heavenly sound, breathing in deeply as you opened your eyes. Your lips formed into a wider grin, Leon's soft face in front of yours, his eyelids shut. His steady breathing was only slightly heard. You lifted your hand and brushed his hair away from his face, soothing down the messy hair that seemed to stick up. Memories of last night flooded your mind, it was a beautiful night.

A time shared with the love of your life. It was your first time, and it was romantic. So, there wasn't any candles, rose petals, and or soft music playing in the background, but those were just props, all you needed was one thing, Leon Scott Kennedy. His angelic face seemed to gleam in the rays of the sun that poured out of the windows curtains. The smile never slipped from your lips, your finger tips gently brushing across his skin. His nose seemed to twitch, his breathing becoming sharp. He rubbed his nose against your hand, slowly lifting his eyelids and starring back at you.

"Hi," you greeted, slightly tilting your head. Leon's hand came up and held yours to his cheek, smiling.

"Hey," he greeted back. His fingers began to stroke the back of your hand, soothingly. "You still look gorgeous in the morning."

His remark sent butterflies in your stomach. His charming smile, as if glowing, could take your breath away. "Thank you," you murmured, ceasing from smiling too widely. "You're handsome yourself," you complimented and he grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked. You nodded and instantly he brought his fingers to your sides, tickling you. You burst out laughing, trying to hold away his wrists but you were far more then ticklish.

"L-Leon stop! Th-this is n-not fair!" you gasped out, continuing to laugh as he rolled on top of you, not ceasing his hands.

But before you knew it, he was kissing you. Your motive to stop him was done and you were lost in his sensual touch of his lips and tongue. Slowly, he parted from you, hovering his mouth over yours. You watched him, curious to see what he would do next.

"I think it's time _we_ take a shower." Leon's voice was dark as he said this, his eyebrow quirked up and his lips curved seductively. You raised your eyebrows, a smile appearing on your lips. He took this as a yes, sliding off of you and to the floor, where he stood absolutely bare. You bit your bottom lip to give yourself some control. _Oh, dear god, he has a hot body,_ you thought, and anyone who thought otherwise had to be stark raving mad. He brought his arms under your naked body and lifted you up quickly. You laughed lightly to yourself as he walked his way towards the washroom, kicking the door open and then closing it behind him.

Holding you tightly, he brought a hand to the knob of the door, locking it. Leon turned and made his way to the tub where he laid you to your feet. Bringing your hand to the knobs, you turned the hot water on while Leon grabbed the towels, placing them near the tub at an easy reach. The water rushed over you. Letting out a sigh of instant relief, you tilted your chin up as the water washed over your face and down the front of your body. Arms slid around your waist and the press of lips over your shoulders. You tilted your head to the side as Leon moved away your wet hair from your neck, pressing his lips against your skin. You silently chuckled and wrapped your arms behind you, around his neck. He pressed his cheek against yours.

"One more day," he whispered.

"It's kind of too bad, I'll miss it here...it was home to me," you replied, your hands sliding from their hold.

Leon turned you around, his hands cupping your face. "This mess will be over, soon you _will_ be home."

"Without you..." It was intentional to let those words out, but to be honest, that's how you felt. Going back home, back to your apartment you would feel so much more alone then you have ever thought before. Leon's expression drew soft.

"I'm sorry I keep bringing it up, but the thought...it won't leave my mind." A sad smile curled on Leon's lips. He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours, pulling you into a tight embrace as water continued to pour down the two of you. If this kiss was to distract you, Leon was doing a good job at it. Your mind grew blank. But if Leon's kiss was distracting you, he couldn't do this every time you began talking about it, because soon, it was going to happen. You were going to get a ride back to Canada, back to life while Leon went back to America, back to his life. All you knew at the moment was this discussion was not finished.

"We have to start packing today," you remarked as you pulled on your white socks. Leon nodded his head; adjusting the belt on his pants. "I've already got some things packed. Are you going to pack up those guns from the gun shop?"

"Yeah, enough for all of us, one gun for each," Leon replied. "Are you packing up light?"

"Yep, I just need to pack up maybe some food in my backpack. I don't have too many things to work on. Jessica still has to pack and I don't know about Luis. I guess I'll just keep Emily company and make us some food while everyone else is busy."

Leon nodded his head as he sat on the bed, tying the laces on his shoes. "When I'm done with the guns, I'll come and help. I need to reload them and place them in this room so it's ready for us in the morning."

"How long do you think it will take to find Rivera in the forest?" you questioned, leaning back and hitting your back on the mattress.

"It depends where she's taking refuge. It's probably some abandon house."

"Or castle, they got some old castles here."

"Well, where ever she is, she most likely will expect us so we have to be ready."

"Common sense...but let's just hope she doesn't except us." You sat up and got to your feet. "I'll go wake up Emily and make breakfast to who ever is up to it. Are you going to have some?"

Leon shook his head. "I'll wait until lunch."

You nodded your head and walked to the door, closing it behind you as you stepped out. Immediately you covered your eyes from the blazing sun. You pinched your eyes shut, your sight stinging from the piercing light. Slowly you opened them, hovering your hand over your eyesight as you made your way down the road. Fast footsteps were heard in front of you and before you knew it your leg had been tackled and embraced.

"________! You're late!" Emily shouted.

You starred at her dumbfounded. You blinked a few times. "I am?"

She nodded her little head. "You always come to wake me up at nine o'clock, it's nine-thirty." Her eyebrows were furrowed in disappointment.

You smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Emily, I didn't have a watch and I over slept. I hope you're not mad, are you?" She shook her head and you smiled. "Good. C'mon, I'm going to start some breakfast."

Everyone had been busy running around, getting things ready while you stood unknowingly. You tried occupying yourself in cleaning activities of the restaurant. Not many came to eat breakfast. The boys were off doing their things while the girls ate. Jessica though didn't stay long; she was off once she was done. And it was pretty much the exact same with lunch. Leon had come to help, informing you that he was almost about finished. Luis and Jessica came to eat also, but they haven't eaten enough. You guessed that dinner would be when they eat their fill. But you made sure Emily ate a balanced meal, she needed to be healthy in order to travel the distances tomorrow, but, seeing as Emily is energetic and seems to never get tired, that shouldn't be a problem.

Considering you didn't have much to do, you decided it would have been logical to neatly pack your things. You kind of stuffed in it in angst, your mind racing over so many things. Knowing that Emily needed some clean clothes her self, you grabbed some of her folded clothing--anything she wanted picked out. Emily had seemed excited to go, probably what she thought was an adventure, but her naive attitude didn't help you consider the travels quite easy. Her idea of traveling was camping out under the stars and hiking through the woods, but she had no idea. No clue to what was held in those forests, what was waiting for them? Still, you kept on a smile; the last thing you wanted was to have her panic. The less she knew about the dangers the better.

With Emily's added luggage in your bag, it added much weight. You didn't care much though. You also thought of sharing Emily's clothes in Jessica's bag, unfortunately for you, she was holding food along with clothing. And Leon and Luis were holding on the weaponry so it had to be only you to hold the large bag. Leon had reloaded all the artillery and packed them into the room you both shared. After he had finished, he joined you with Emily, finding ways to keep the day going.

During dinner, Leon offered to cook. Surprised by his assistance, you granted his request. He had never told you he could cook; in fact he never at all mentioned it. You aided with the small detail, like cutting vegetables and setting up the table. Leon was cooking up some pasta with roasted, barbecued meat. Leon cooked it quickly due to the fact that everyone had been getting hungry, most on the lines of Jessica and Luis. They hadn't had a descent meal yet, eating too little and too quickly. This one is the night you all would have a descent meal. Emily especially had liked the food, eating as much as her little tummy could take. As for you, you weren't very hungry. Yes, the food was delicious, but your mind went through so many thoughts and most of the time you were in your own little world while the group waited for you to answer if they had asked a question. Again, you were thinking too much, more often then you had done in years. Maybe when you were on the line of impending doom, more possibilities seemed to show up.

That night, Luis thought it would be best for everyone to go to bed earlier other then staying awake like you have done the past days. You were leaving just when the sun would have fully risen tomorrow. Already exhausted of today, you didn't disagree. Jessica was tired of running around also, her feet throbbing and almost numb.

"Night you two," Jessica said with a yawn. "We'll see you tomorrow morning." Luis grabbed her hand, saluting before they were both off to their room.

You walked your way towards your door, Leon following close behind. You already had placed Emily to sleep, and once she hit the mattress, she was out like a light. She must have been tired from the amount of things she did with you today. Even her energy had a limit, no matter how much there was. Pongo though seemed a little reluctantly to sleep. He had been whining and yelping strangely while you were leaving the door. You had no idea why, he never acted this way before, but seeing as animals could act strangely at points you shrugged it off.

You entered the motel room, grabbing your bag and placing it near the door, also placing your TMP along with the rest of the armed weapons. You would have thought you were going to war with the large fire power Leon brought. Instantly you threw off your clothes, dressing up in your pajamas while Leon closed the door behind him. You slipped into bed as he began undressing, even taking off his pants for once. He got into bed with only his boxers, slipping in beside you.

"What? No pants? What's with the special occasion?" you just had to ask.

Leon grinned, saying, "I would have done it earlier if I knew you were comfortable with it."

You laughed lightly. "Oh Leon, trust me, I would have been." You sent him a playful wink before cuddling beside him, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes. "You'll have to wake me up tomorrow...I don't do well with early mornings."

"Don't worry; I know just what to do."

You opened your eyes, narrowing them. "I'm not even going to ask. Good night Leon."

"Good night," he whispered, wrapping his arms around you. You closed your eyes shut, relaxing your body as you fell into pure bliss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: I'm not sure what just happened here, it feels like we just skipped a whole chunk of the story.......


	46. Chapter 46

He is Real

**Chapter 46**

**Warnings: (Can't find the lemon) gore, language**

*Author's Note: I feel like finishing the story today, so I guess I'll just put up the rest of the chapters.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barking. Was that the noise? You didn't know, but it sounded vaguely familiar. Were you sleeping? No, it didn't feel like it. What time was it? It was still night, some how you could tell from the darkness that overlapped your eyelids, no light was trying to seep through. Why was their barking this early? The more you heard, the more you began to awaken. You groaned with protest, no, you didn't want to get up yet. But figuring that there was no way of ignoring the sounds you slowly opened your eyelids. They became half shut, the heaviness overpowering. You closed them again, slightly shifting your position. Your head was rested upon Leon's shoulder, your arm wrapped around his waist, while he had his loosely around your shoulders.

"Leon?" you whispered.

"Hm?" he answered after a moment.

"Do you hear that, or is that just me?" you asked. You both stayed in silence, listening for the noise. Soon after it was heard once again, Leon let out a breath.

"What time is it?" he wondered.

You sighed, turning from him. "I don't know." You were both half asleep, not as alarmed as you should be. Just as you were sitting up to investigate banging was heard from the door followed by shouts.

"________! Wake up! Please! Open the door!" That was Emily's voice. Completely awakened, you jumped off the bed, almost losing your footing as you unlocked and threw the door open. Emily stood there, ash marks on her face, her eyes big and watery. She was crying.

"Emily, what's the matter?" you gasped. You looked up from her, noticing Pongo running this way. Yes, it was indeed still night, but that wasn't what caught your attention. Your eyes widened as they set on the brightness of flames in the distance. The many buildings were catching the hot blaze, collapsing and turning into ash from the immense heat. "Leon!" you shouted, calling his attention to the scene, "the town's on fire!" You heard Leon cuss then the sound of his rustling.

You gazed back down to Emily, bending down to her level and placing your palms on her shoulders. "Emily, I need you to go and wake up Jessica and Luis, can you do that for me?" She nodded her head and ran to their room. You quickly stood and searched for some clothes, the fire itching ever so closer. You pulled on some light blue jeans, looking everywhere for a shirt in panic. As if on cue Leon threw you a shirt as he was adjusting his jeans. You threw the indigo blue tank top over your head, running towards your TMP. Having difficulty in strapping the holster, you growled in frustration.

Leon came up to you. "I'll strap your holster, you help with my belt," he ordered. You nodded, leaving him to strap the holster around your thigh as you worked on his belt that held the first aid sprays and grenades. You secured the buckle just as Leon finished with your holster, securing the gun. He walked towards the pile of rifles and shotguns, throwing you one. You strapped it over your shoulder, catching another one he threw. He strapped one behind his back, holding the other in his palm as he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the exit and to the outside. The fire had traveled towards the buildings near the motel in amazing speed.

Foot steps were heard from your left. "Amigos!" Luis shouted.

"Here," Leon threw him a shotgun. You handed the rifle to Jessica.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know. Emily, when did you notice the fire?" you questioned.

She frowned, afraid. "Pongo noticed it first; he kept barking and woke me up."

"You didn't leave a stove on, did you?" Luis asked. You shook your head.

"This could only mean one thing..." Leon spoke.

"Rivera," everyone had answered in unison. The flames continued to spread, becoming dangerously close, beginning to catch the roof of the motel on fire.

"We can't escape from the main route," Leon stated. Even the trees around the town were going in flames. All of you seemed to be surrounded by the orange and yellow blaze. Leon began to look around for another exit.

"I know another way," Emily said. Everyone looked towards her, her gaze now lowered from the many stares.

"Where, Emily?"

"It's a secret path that goes to an openin' of the forest," she replied.

"Show us," you told her. She nodded her head in response, her courage building up.

"It's this way!" She ran towards a direction near her grandmother's home. You took the safety off of your rifle you were given, getting ready in case Rivera's men were near. Pongo barked, running with you all. Emily stopped in front of the house, pointing towards a small alley between it and a shop. There weren't much flames invading at that precise area, but still enough for all of you to feel the heat and or even get a little burned.

"Emily, be careful," you told her as she ran into the alley. Her small size was enough to get away from the flames. You winced as you felt your shoulder brush against the fury of a flare. At the end of the alley it led into an opening of the forest, you sighed with relief as your feet hit the dirt. Emily continued to run, possibly to the opening she had told about.

"C'mon!" she shouted, gestured all of you to run a little faster. You all obeyed obediently, reaching the entrance of the opening, she instantly stopped once she was a few feet away. You all slowed down, walking towards her. The crackles of the fire far behind you could be still heard. But suddenly their was a new sound, like the disturbance of the grass.

Snickering was also heard.

"Shit!" Leon said.

You looked around, many men and woman beginning to surround you, there weapons at the ready. "No..." you snapped your head to Emily, "Emily! Get over here!" She didn't listen. She continued to gaze at the opposite direction. "Emily!" you called to her, taking a few steps but the people that surrounded you all were beginning to trap.

"Emily!" Jessica shouted with you, taking a few steps back as the Las Plagas numbers came closer. Strangely though, the Las Plagas seem to be ignoring Emily and only paying their attention to the four of you. Pongo stayed by your side, growling viciously at the enemies, his canines exposed. You began to go forward, when a hand pulled you back.

"Don't," Leon advised. His brows furrowed in worry.

"But..." you trailed off when a sickening laugh was heard, a woman's laugh. You watched as a figure stepped away from the shadows of the night, stepping in front of Emily. That ghostly skin glowed in the moon's light, those eyes giving off there own glow--at least it seemed they were. "Emily! Get away from her!" you yelled. Rivera laughed again. She stepped to Emily's side, turning the little girl around. You gasped as you gazed into her big brown eyes. No longer were they full of life and color, now they seemed dull, distance, so lifeless. "Emily...?" Still the young child didn't answer.

Rivera placed her hand on the child's head, grinning. "Heh, funny how the sight of a mere child can bring down your most powerful of barriers. She had you all fooled, even the dog didn't suspect a thing."

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

Rivera's grin grew wider. "Isn't Emily such a marvelous actor? Taking on the part as a young lost girl, alone and afraid.

But of course she couldn't do it without a little something added to the mix."

"What did you do to her?!" you demanded.

"My, are you that clueless? I had a parasite enter her body, shame, though, that her body is so small that the Las Plagas could not lay any eggs, but no matter. She was very useful, giving me the information I needed, your plans and hopes of destroying me. And once I heard that you were leaving the next morning, I just couldn't wait for your visit. So, I visited you all myself."

"How could you do that? To a child!" Jessica exclaimed.

"How couldn't I do it? It was the best plan I had yet. Have you all become attached to her, and then once the time is right, she leads you all to me, isn't it just wonderful?"

You narrowed your eyes dangerously. "First, my village, family and friends, and now this? I won't stand for it! Not anymore!" You lifted the rifle, aiming towards her head. "This ends now!" You put your finger to the trigger, ready to pull it back.

"_________!" Leon shouted as Rivera vanished from your sight. You gasped as she suddenly appeared in front of you, smacking the gun out of your hand. She grasped your neck pushing you hard against the truck of a tree that was only a few feet behind you. You began coughing aloud, gasping for breath.

"Maybe I'll just finish what I started with you. Enough with this happy welcoming," she gazed back at her minions.

"Attack!" Her grasp continued to tighten, your eyelids pinched shut. You could only barely hear Leon shouting your name then the sound of a bullet shot. The grip on your neck was retracted and you immediately fell to the floor, coughing out blood. Rivera stood in front of you, leaning down to grab you once again when you heard her cry out. Slowly, you opened your eyes, watching as Pongo locked his jaw against her ankle. This just couldn't be happening; everything was going fine until now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: See, finally, we get to the action! Emily was important after all, no matter how much I dislike her for having a crush on Leon, I guess she was important. Hmm, I feel like I'm over-looking a lot of errors in the rest of these chapters. If there's more than usual, I'm sorry.


	47. Chapter 47

He is Real

**Chapter 47**

**Warnings: (Can't find the lemon) gore, language**

*Author's Note: Hmm, couple more, then it's over to the Devil May Cry story, also by DestinedShadow, which I will be editing, and do have her permission to bring over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off of me, you mangy mutt!" Rivera cried out. She began kicking her leg to get him free, but Pongo held a tight grip.

He growled as she shook him. You held on your neck, breathing heavily and spitting out a few more drops of blood.

Hearing the footsteps of Leon, you turned your attention to him. But before he could get to you, a Ganado stepped in his way, throwing down an axe at his wake. Leon quickly took a step back, aiming his gun. Your eyes shot towards a woman who came behind him, Leon was oblivious. You tried to warn him but the pain that throbbed in your neck ceased the voice that would escape from your blood stained lips.

Jessica turned and shot at the woman quickly before aiming at another man. A sigh of relief worked its way up your throat and you began to stand up, your balance shaky. You held your head, feeling light-headedness. When you recovered, you drew out your TMP and aimed the bright red laser towards Rivera. She had finally kicked off Pongo, throwing the dog back a few feet. It's body slid against the grass, slowly beginning to get up for another attack on one of the Ganados. You pulled the trigger and she quickly dodged all the rapid bullets. You heard the cock of a shotgun then looked beyond Rivera to see Luis was aiming for her back.

He winked and you gave a nod as you jumped away while he shot at her. Unfortunately, the bullets only penetrated the bark of the tree while she stepped out of the way. Deciding to catch her off guard, you tried to aim for her again until a Ganado got in your way. _Damn it, we can't do anything with these people here. If only all of us could get to Rivera without interruption,_ this thought fled from your mind as you jumped away from a slow attack. You took the opportunity to shoot at him, his body flinching from every puncture wound. You pulled the trigger, instantly hearing an empty click, making your eyes grow wide.

"Shit," you cussed. You brought your hand to your holster, searching for an extra clip to replace the empty ammo. The man recovered from his injuries quite quickly, and continued his attack. He took a few steps before swinging his pitch fork. You slowly began to panic and dropped the clip over the dried grass. You gazed back up, frozen. Suddenly the man was tackled down, a familiar bark heard. Pongo put his weight hard over the man as he thrashed around. "Good boy," you said, kneeling down and looking for the clip you had just dropped.

Your hands gripped the cold metal, grasping it as you dropped the empty clip, replacing it instantly. Once you had reloaded, you instructed Pongo to get off the man and shot him. He disintegrated to the ground. As many more Ganados ambushed, you passed them, running towards Emily. She still stood in a doll like position, never blinking, never moving.

Before you reached her, you slid on your knees, the grass staining your jeans; you placed your TMP into its holster and brought your hands to her shoulders. You shook her gently.

"Emily, wake up! Please, snap out of it!" you shouted.

"Your attempt is useless," Rivera spoke. "She is lost to you now!" with this shouted Rivera smacked you away at a great distance. You grunted as you fell against something, being cushioned from the hard dirt. You turned seeing that you had knocked Jessica off her feet.

"Aw, man..." she groaned, holding her side, "get off of me."

"Sorry," you apologized and got up, holding out a hand for her. Jessica lifted her hand to take it but she suddenly stopped. You watched her oddly when she lifted her rifle. You turned to get a glimpse of a man whom attempted to grab your neck. Diving out of the way, Jessica immediately took aim, blasting his head clean off. Rippling and bubbling sounds were then heard. Tentacles pierced out of the man's neck, whipping dangerously. The skin of the tentacles was a strange peach sort of color. _Wait a minute..._ you began to remember the other parasites and the colour they once were. _Yellow makes you paralyzed, and green is poisonous...so what does peach do?_ Jessica continued to try to shoot at it, but not able to aim as straight as she hoped. The man was coming closer and as she was trying to back up with the help of her elbows, she couldn't properly aim.

"Jessica! Get away from it!" Luis had shouted as he ran your way. But he had been too late, the tentacle whipped at Jessica, slashing across her dark purple T-shirt. Surprised that the whip didn't slash her skin, she sighed until noticing that a strange liquid was beginning to eat away at the fabric from the cut. _That one has acid!_ "Take off your shirt now!" Luis ordered as he shot at the man, blowing him off his feet from the force of the bullet. Jessica obeyed obediently and hurried to pull it off, careful not to have the liquid brush against her skin. She threw it to the floor, the acid quickly devouring the shirt in a matter of seconds. Jessica hugged over her chest, embarrassed at having only a bra covering her chest now. Luis began unbuttoning his dress shirt--he wasn't wearing his vest for once--and handed it to her, now standing topless.

"Here, amour, put this on." She nodded, putting it around her.

You stood up, turning after hearing a strange noise of an object cutting through air. An axe was thrown at your direction.

Suddenly a gun shot was followed by it and the weapon fell instantly to the ground.

"You okay?" Leon asked, running up to your side.

You gave a nod and gazed back towards the lifeless child. "I'm fine, but I don't know how to get through to Emily." You gazed back to him, your eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Please, Leon, tell me we don't have to kill her, too..." Leon's expression saddened, unsure of what to say.

"You would kill a poor, helpless, innocent child?" Rivera spoke up.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, you fucking hypocrite!" Jessica shouted, buttoning up the last button of the dress shirt that laid loosely over her figure.

Rivera raised a hand, ceasing the movement of all the Ganados in the area. Their obedient loyalty stopped them in their tracks. Rivera lowered her hand. "I merely just placed the Las Plagas inside her body, is that as bad as killing her?"

"You made a lifeless puppet out of her! Using her for your malicious plans, I'd say that's bad enough," you remarked.  
"The child is needed for my success, she's feeling no pain or emotion as of now, and I think I saved her from the suffering. I think she would have gone mad to be all alone, her grandmother abandoning her. Besides, I always wondered what it would have been like to have a daughter." A sadistic smile appeared on her lips.

You narrowed your eyes. "She will never become your daughter!" You pulled out your TMP and shot at her. It was a futile attempt, you knew. She was always a step ahead, and her agility just added to the fire of death.

"Ataque," she said in her native tongue. "Rip them into shreds." The Ganados advanced with a piercing battle cry.

"We can't go on like this," Luis said, lifting his shotgun. "We need a plan."

"Yeah," Leon nodded in agreement. "Stick together, and aim sharp...we'll get through this." With that advice behind your backs, everyone lifted their weaponry and began shooting out the small army. You groaned as you felt cold steel rip against your skin, but still you went on. Rivera stood by Emily, her arms crossed, her laugh echoing in the air. This was all a game to her, and she had the upper hand. She had greater strength, incredible speed, and a sharp mind with an army of Ganados under her belt. As you took steps back along with the group, the heel of your shoe hit against the barrel of your rifle that Rivera had smacked away.

"Cover me," you said, placing your TMP back in its holster and bending to grab your rifle. You lifted right back up and shot against the men and women, the shooting power far greater.

"Your reliability on guns won't last, especially against this." Rivera gestured towards a woman, her face covered in blood stained bandages, her left eye only visible. She began pulling the cord of a yellow chainsaw in her hand, the engine roaring. Grunting with frustration, you took another step back.

"Luis, don't shoot at her until she's too close," Leon informed.

"Got it, amigo," Luis replied and cocked his shotgun, the gun shells falling down to the ground with a clink.

"Jessica, ________, save your bullets for the people, we got the chainsaw," Leon ordered.

"Okay," Jessica and you said in unison. The chainsaw woman strode forward, her roaring weapon held high as she moved forward, pushing past the others. You and Jessica took care of the people in front of the pack, making sure they didn't get an inch closer. The woman with the chainsaw had made her way to the front, and instantly, Leon and Luis pulled the triggers of their shotguns, blowing her back along with the others. You began looking around as you continued to shoot, your worry radiating.

"Guys? Where's Pongo?" you asked them.

Jessica began searching around. "I don't know. I lost track of him."

"Shit," you cussed under your breath. It was not the time to be looking for Pongo on the grounds, there were too many Ganados ahead, and there was no way they would let you pass without one scratch.

"I see him," Luis said. "He's over there by Emily." You tried looking beyond the crowd, but because of your height there was no way you would be able to gaze over all those heads.

"I can't see. What is he doing?"

Luis sighed. "He's trying to get through to her..." The sadness in his voice told you that it was not a nice scene to witness.

You could imagine it in your mind, Pongo licking Emily's hand, trying to get her attention, but still she stood there like a marble statue.

"Pathetic excuse for a mutt, there is nothing you can do," Rivera said, starring down at it with an intimidating stare. The dog whined, his tail no longer wagging. _The poor thing...even Pongo wants her back._**  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: If only Emily stayed this way from the begining, things are somewhat quieter now.


	48. Chapter 48

He is Real

**Chapter 48**

**Warnings: (Can't find the lemon) gore, language**

*Author's Note: Sooo, yeah, there's a few more, and a bonus chapter. I'll put those up, and I guess this'll all be done and over with...... And, by the way, the DMC story has like.........63 chapters to it, so yeah.........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luis and Leon continued to shoot out the chainsaw woman while you and Jessica distracted the others. The more Ganados you took out, the less more would replace them. Rivera Salazar watched at a safe distance, amused until she would have to step in. Why she wasn't stepping in now, was beyond you. Rivera knew she could take you all out, but maybe she was testing all four of you. Why she was testing you was the question that you had no answer for.

"I'm empty," Jessica announced, hearing that annoying empty click.

"Here." Leon threw her an extra clip. Jessica muttered a thank you and reloaded her rifle. All the Ganados began crowding together rather then being separate. Soon enough an idea popped into your head.

"Leon, grenade," with this simple statement Leon nodded in understanding.

"Get back," Leon ordered, pulling out a grenade from his belt. He caught the pin with his teeth and threw the shell into the middle of the swarm of people. All four of you began backing up quickly to the opposite direction. A large explosion was then heard, the cry of many men and women heard. Many bodies began disintegrating to the ground. The chainsaw woman was one of the lone survivors, slowly getting up, still with her chainsaw clenched in her right hand. You wiped off some of the blood that had splattered across your cheek with the back of your hand. Suddenly, reinforcements joined in.

"Is there no end to this?" you asked no one in particular.

"_________," Leon called out. You immediately turned to him. "Once the chainsaw is out of sight, I want you to grab Emily, all right? I'll be right behind you." You nodded your head, turning back to the battle field. Jessica took the liberty to get rid of the reinforcements as Luis continued shooting the woman. Finally, with one more bullet, she cried out, her body hitting the ground and no longer moving. As you had expected, her body did not disintegrate like the others.

"_________, now!" Leon shouted. Sprinting towards Emily, you held your rifle in a tight grip until you recognized a flash of purple. A fist crashed against your cheek, your body thrown to the ground.

"Not so fast," Rivera spoke up. Blood began trickling down your chin from your busted lip, your cheek red. Rivera hadn't used her full strength for that blow, you knew that much. She bent down, grabbing your rifle, and with her terrifying strength, she snapped it in half. You gasped. "My, these toys are annoying," she said and threw the weapon away. Leon then began shooting at her, her presence now no longer in front of you. She threw her fist towards him, and at the last minute he took a flip backwards. Her fist hit hard against the dirt, its dry material cracking. Leon quickly ran towards you.

"C'mon." Her grabbed your hand and pulled you to you feet, pulling you into a sprint. Suddenly he was tackled down, his grip on your hand no longer there.

"Leon!" you called in desperation as Rivera rammed him against a tree. Leon groaned, holding his bruised arm.

"Never run once you've begun a fight with me," Rivera hissed.

"Get away from him!" Quickly taking out your TMP, you aimed at her instantly pulling the trigger.

"________, watch out!" Jessica shouted. You turned, only barely dodging a weapon.

Luis quickly shot the Ganado. "Go help Leon," he told you, "we'll take care of the rest." You nodded towards him and shot your attention back to Rivera. She was slowly walking towards you, her right hand held in a tight fist. Leon regained his strength and leaned away from the tree, pointing his gun towards Rivera's back. You lifted your TMP, aiming towards her.

"I've had enough with you; I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"That was your mistake, too bad I'm not prone to mercy." You shot at her, the rapid bullets going quickly for every inch of her body. With fast movements, she dodged them. Another gun shot was heard, but it was not from the barrel of your gun. You smirked when noticing Leon had pulled the trigger of his 9mm handgun. Oblivious of him, the bullet penetrated Rivera's back. Rivera cried out, her eyes wide. Soon enough the surprised expression in her eyes turned into immediate rage. She turned towards Leon and quickly you tried to distract her.

You began shooting her again. "Leon! Get out of there!" you yelled. Rivera ran towards you at amazing speed, ramming her shoulder against your stomach. You were thrown back, your TMP slipping from your grasp. Your body skid against the grass hard.

"Impudent wretch," she said, making her way towards your body. "I will deal with you first." You started backing up with the push of your feet and the pull of your elbows until hearing a bark. Pongo began charging towards Rivera, his teeth exposed viciously. Pongo pushed off from his back legs, jumping in the air to bring down Rivera. But she was already a step ahead. She threw her leg against his side. Pongo let out a loud whine, his body thrown against a tree.

"Pongo!" you shouted. The dog's body hit the ground. It had fallen into unconsciousness. You snapped your head back towards Rivera, her unearthly stare glaring towards you. She lifted her leg, ramming it hard against your stomach, knocking the air out of you. She pushed down hard, her heel digging deep into your skin. You brought your hands onto her boot, trying to lift it but her force was far stronger. You tightly shut your eyes, whimpering.

"Get off of her," Jessica spoke, her rifle aimed straight towards Rivera.

She smirked at her. "What can you do?" she said. "I'll just snap your gun in half as I did with hers." A cock of a shotgun was heard, Luis stepping at Jessica's side.

"I'm sure you can't do two at once," Luis said, grinning.

"How about three?" Rivera turned towards the voice, Leon holding up his shotgun.

Suddenly she began to laugh in hysteria. "Fools! Your bullets have no effect towards me! All they do is hurt, nothing more."

"Anything to keep your big mouth shut." Leon pulled the trigger of his shotgun, signaling the others to shoot towards her also. You could feel her hold on you begin to retract. You gasped for air, holding onto your stomach, wincing as you felt the tender flesh. The heel of her boot had even ripped through your shirt, bruising your skin. You couldn't find the strength to stand, until you felt someone pull you to your feet. "Stay behind me," Leon said.

"Okay," you replied, holding your head. Suddenly Rivera quickly ran towards Jessica, throwing an upper cut against her jaw. Luis wasn't able to shoot her, she was far too close to Jessica to get a shot in. Jessica fell to the ground, spitting out blood. Luis took the opportunity to shoot at her, blasting her a few steps back. He immediately knelt down beside Jessica, holding her in his arms.

"Damn it..." he whispered, wiping off the blood from her lips.

"...Stupid...whore," Jessica grunted causing Luis to smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything else," he told her. Jessica gave a slight nod. Groans were then heard from Rivera, her head tilted back as rippling sounds were heard from within her body. The bullets began spilling out of her body, the wounds quickly healing after words.

"I will not be defeated as easily as Saddler had been. It takes far more then bullets to bring me down, I think your luck has finally given out." River snapped towards the two of you, pushing Leon out of the way. He fell on his back, cussing under his breath. Rivera twirled around, throwing a back kick against your side, forcing you to the ground. You let out dry coughs, your body aching. You began breathing heavily, trying to sit up, but you instantly collapsed, your heart racing. Leon got to his feet, shooting Rivera as fast as he could. Rivera stared at him, a smirk on her face as she vanished, suddenly appearing behind him. She ripped the gun out of his hands, throwing it across the field. Leon unsheathed his knife, turning and swiping at her. But she jumped back, grabbing his wrist. Rivera chuckled lightly, her grip tightening as she began twisting with so much force. Leon cried out, his hold on the knife dropped. Rivera's other hand shot to his neck, keeping a firm hold.

"Does this seem familiar to you, Mr. Kennedy?" she asked. Slowly she began lifting him off his feet.

Luis got up to try to help only to get distracted as more reinforcements entered the field. "Shit," he cursed, looking around.

"What does this remind you of, hm?" Rivera continued, "Isn't it just like the times Mendez had a hold of you? I can remember your cries, just as identical as now." Leon started kicking his feet, his hands holding onto hers, trying to loosen her grip. "I still wonder to this day, why did he keep you alive? Because you had the same blood? He was ignorant for doing such a thing, letting you go when he should have snapped your neck. Having the same blood doesn't stop you, oh no, because you're Leon Scott Kennedy. And look what had happened, you foiled the plans of my brother, Ramon Salazar, and his leader, Saddler. But know this; I will not make the same mistake," her eyes narrowed threateningly, "ever..."

Slowly, you tried opening your eyes, your vision blurry. Groggily you looked up, the sound of Leon's cries echoing in you ears. _No..._ you thought. Taking in a deep breath, you tried sitting up, soon collapsing once again. _I won't give up...not now._ With motivation you tried again, your teeth clenched tightly. _I won't let her take his life...I'm not losing another person I love._ You let out a groan of agony, your stomach filled with pain, your legs and arms throbbing. You looked around for something, anything, any weapon that could help. Suddenly your eyes set on an axe, left by one of the Ganados. Smiling weakly, you pulled your body towards it, reaching with all the strength you could muster.

Your fingertips brushed against the wood of the handle, wrapping around it and holding it tightly. You pulled it close to your body and began pushing yourself up, one step at a time. But you had to move quickly, Leon didn't have much time left. Bringing your leg up and pushing, you lifted your weight only slightly. You softly whimpered, your eyes pinched shut as you attempted to stand fully. You could hear a crack from your spine as you stood straight, opening your eyes, starring straight towards Rivera's back. Leon's legs were now twitching, no longer able to kick. His eyes were closed tightly, his cries now louder. _Hang on, Leon, don't die on me just yet._ You sucked in your breath as you took slow steps towards her, your legs growing numb. A tear slipped down your cheek, your teeth biting your lip. But you held in the pain, not wanting to give out your position.

Soon enough, you were close to her, raising the axe above your head. "Take this bitch!" you shouted.

"Wha--" Rivera snapped her head to you, far too late to register what would happen next. You threw the axe down, the blade piercing through the skin of her upper arm. You brought it all the way down, with one swipe, slicing the arm that held Leon clean off. A sickening scream echoed through the whole forest, birds flying away from the trees at the abrupt sounds. Leon was dropped to the floor, loud coughs escaped as he held on his neck. Rivera's arm fell limply beside him, twitching a bit before slowly disintegrating. You collapsed on your knees, watching as Rivera held her major wound, a strange golden liquid squirting out of it. Suddenly, all the Ganados surrounding Luis and Jessica each exploded suddenly, their cries lingering.

You crawled towards Leon, ignoring Rivera as she screamed in complete and utter agony. Leon opened his eyes, starring towards you as you weakly smiled. He slightly sat up and you abruptly brought him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arm around your waist, his hand holding the back of your head as he watched Rivera. You loosened your grip around him, slightly turning you head, gazing as Rivera stumbled.

"You...you...disgusting l-little...rat," she stuttered, her eyes piercing through your soul.

"It's over Rivera," Leon said. "You're finished. There's nothing more you can do."

Rivera chuckled, her expressions growing rather insane. "That's where you are wrong. I may have lost my right arm, but that doesn't mean you've seen the last of me." Immediately, she vanished from sight. Her voice echoed throughout the whole area as she said, "You may have saved yourself from me...but I will not be forgotten. Watch your backs, all of you! Because I will return!" Leon, Luis, Jessica and you searched around, looking for her but she was completely erased from view. "Keep your eye on the girl you hold in your arms, Mr. Kennedy. My revenge will be set on her first." Her insane laughter began, slowly fading away along with the night's darkness as the sun started to rise. You can feel Leon's grip on you tightened, until a thought shot into your mind. Once you had cut off the arm of Rivera, the Ganados had all exploded...that arm, could it have been what was inside it that controlled the Las Plagas? With that destroyed, it would have killed all the Las Plagas, but that means...

"Emily!" **  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: There's chapter 49, and then there's the bonus chapter, which is 50.


	49. Chapter 49

He is Real

**Chapter 49**

**Warnings: (Can't find the lemon) gore, language**

*Author's Note: Uhh, okay, this is pretty much all done, so, thanks for reading everyone, and I'm glad you stayed around to read all fifty chapters. I guess, if you want to stay in touch with me, there's the Devil May Cry one coming up, and I've got some accounts around the internet if you want to pm me and find out what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You instantly pulled out of Leon's arms, rushing to your feet, forgetting every inch of pain that nagged your body. You searched towards the area you saw her last, her body still intact. She was lying on the ground, her eyes closed. You sucked in your breath. "Emily..." you whispered, and ran towards her with a limp, wincing, your body wanting to give out. But you continued on, your main priority was Emily, and only her. You rushed towards her, quickly kneeling down and pulling her onto your lap.

"Emily, honey, please speak to me," you said. Leon then approached behind you along with the others. You sniffed, holding your tears. "Emily...please...please wake up," you pleaded. Suddenly, tears began spilling out of your eyes as you clenched her tightly towards your body, your face nuzzled into her hair. Leon ran his hand down his face. Luis looked away, Jessica watching in complete shock. She couldn't be gone; she was only a child, an innocent child whom didn't deserve any of this, at all. You began to sob until you heard a light whimper, and the small body you held in your hands shift. You pulled your face away, your eyes wide as you watched Emily open her eyes lids.

"_________?" she said, lazily searching around the area, "where are we?" How was this possible? Emily would have been deceased along with the others. Is this what people would have called a miracle or a fluke? Emily looked into your face, a frown appearing on her lips. "Why are you crying?"

A smile forcefully tugged at the corner of your lips. "Emily, oh my god," you cradled her in your arms.

Emily scanned your profile, completely confused and frightened. "________! You're bleeding!" she shouted. She looked towards Leon, Luis and Jessica, lightly gasping. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Emily, every things fine now, we're all fine."

"But, you're all bleeding and dirty, wha--" Emily cut herself off with a squeak, holding her stomach tightly. She groaned.

"Emily? What's the matter? Are you okay?" you asked, holding her with a shaky grip. She let out a shallow grunt until letting out a loud cry.

"The parasite..." Luis spoke.

You turned your head to him. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"The parasite is doing something to her body," he replied slowly.

You turned back to Emily, holding her hand. She clenched it as if it were a life line. "It's going to be okay, Emily," you said, although you didn't necessarily believe your own words.

Slightly, she opened her eyes, tears spilling out and cascaded her cheeks. "It...It hurts," she choked out.

You turned to Luis desperately. "Is there anything we can do--" Emily let out another loud scream. Suddenly you could feel something move from beneath her stomach, making its way up. "The parasite...it's moving," you informed. Emily cried out again, a small trickle of blood spilling out of her mouth. Your eyebrows furrowed with worry. What could you do? A low whine was heard from behind you. You looked over your shoulder to see Pongo limping to your side. His eyes held sadness as he stared down Emily, licking her arm to give her comfort. "Pongo..." you whispered.

"Help! It hurts!" You shot your attention back to Emily, biting your bottom lip to try and hold in the tears, you couldn't stand seeing her like this. Nobody could. Jessica held her hand over her mouth, looking away a few times. Luis held her, as if holding her away from the terrible scene. Leon just stood there, as if frozen. He wanted desperately to help, to do anything. But as you expected, even the government agent hadn't had an idea of how to help her.

"Emily, hold onto my hand, try to squeeze all the pain away, can you do that?" you asked her. She gave no nod, only squeezed your hand in response, holding a death grip. The little girl began to sob, starting to cough out blood. You held her head up. Suddenly she began coughing loudly; beginning to choke on the large amount of blood making it's way up her throat. "Emily, stay with me, stay with me," you chanted, the hold she had on your hand growing limp. "Please, squeeze my hand...Emily..." A screech was then heard from within her throat making your eyes grow wide. Tentacles slithered through her mouth, a yellowish parasite making its way out.

"________!" Luis tried to warn. But he was too late. The parasite shot out of Emily's wide open mouth, blood flooded over it's squid like body. It jolted towards your face, forcing you to jump and land on your back. Its tentacles began wrapping around your head, trying to go inside your body through your mouth. You tightened your jaw shut, muffled screams heard from you as you tried to pry it off, your eyes pinched shut while hearing the parasites haunting screeches. Pongo began barking at the creature loudly.

"________, stay still," Leon ordered. You lowered your hands, your body beginning to shake as you waited for him.

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot, the parasite jumping away from your face. It's disgusting body bounced on the ground a few times before attempting to get up. Leon shot at it again and again before it lay limply on the ground, beginning to disintegrate. You slapped your hand over your mouth, trying to hold yourself from vomiting as you heart raced at a quick rhythm. Luis quickly went towards Emily's body, placing his fingers just below her jaw, feeling for a pulse. You heard him sigh with relief before Leon quickly came towards you. "You all right?" he asked. You nodded reluctantly as he slowly helped you up.

Luis lifted the Emily's body in his arms. "She's still alive," he announced.

"Thank God," Jessica and you said in unison.

Leon placed your arm around his neck, helping you stand. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Everyone nodded in agreement, following him as he walked down the forest, away from the burning town, catching the forest into the hot blaze. Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard above, the sound of blades cutting through the air. Everyone gazed up, recognizing a red helicopter. Your eyes lit up, Pongo barking and wagging his tail.

"They saw the fire!" you exclaimed. You began waving your free hand, trying to catch their attention. "Hey, over here!" you called. Everyone began doing the same thing. The helicopter looked to be holding something as it flew, it was in the shape of a bucket and you smiled brightly. It was water to be poured onto the fire. The helicopter dropped the water, circling around and lowering when it noticed all four of you shouting. Sirens could be heard in the distance, bringing your hopes up tenfold. _Yes, we'll be just fine..._

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked, sitting beside you on the edge of the helicopter, your feet daggling under you. You were rescued by the firefighters that had noticed the fire thirty minutes ago. Because the fire had started in such a remote place they were not able to get to it in time before Rivera had attacked. The helicopter flew you to an air base after the interesting conversation you had with the pilot about your situation and Leon being a government agent. You omitted the part about Rivera and the Las Plagas, they probably would have thought you were crazy anyways, but you were sure a great suspicion would erupt if you told them about the parasites, remembering how it was told on the news of the weird parasites found in so many fire cases around the country. Paramedics came and patched up all your wounds, Emily was getting a check up right now.

"I'm okay," you said with a smile, "just glad it's over." Leon lowered his gaze from you as he lost himself to his own thoughts. You cocked up a brow at him. "What's up?" you asked.

"The last thing Rivera said," he simply replied.

You placed your hand over top of his, giving him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry; she can't do anything to us. I'll be getting a ride back to Canada and you'll be going back to..." you trailed off, suddenly frowning. "America," you finished.

Leon placed his hand in yours, lacing both your fingers together. "Hey, it'll be just fine. We can write letters to each other, ya know, to try and keep in touch."

You averted your gaze to the ground. "Yeah, but...I know a lot of people who have said long distant relationships don't work."

Leon brought his hand to your chin, griping it and turning your face towards him. "We'll make it work, all right?" he said before leaning in and planting a tender kiss on your lips. You kept your eyes closed for a moment when he parted from you, a smile appearing on your face as you nodded.

"Emily's check up is done, she's doing just fine," a woman said as she stepped in. Some of the people in the air base, namely the paramedics knew how to speak English very well, although their accents still lingered. Emily came running from behind her, sprinting towards you.

"Hey, you," you greeted, jumping off of the helicopter and to your feet. She tackled your leg, grinning widely. "How are you doing, pumpkin?"

Emily giggled, a wide smile on her lips. "Much better. Look!" She lifted her shirt over her stomach, showing bandages going all around. When Emily was brought to the medics, they found many gashes across her stomach, probably because of the violent movement of the parasite that was inside her. You still wondered how the parasite was not able to die like the others when you had cut off Rivera's arm, but that question was going to be left for Luis, he should know. "Don't they look cool?" she exclaimed. Strange how a child would find bandages amusing. You hated having them on, they felt uncomfortable. You had a number of them, almost covering your whole body. "Pongo even got one, too. Pongo! Come here, boy!" she called to him, the dog barked, limping as he tried to run towards the three of you, his tail wagging from side to side. His front, right leg was bandaged neatly; another bandage around his stomach, the medic indicated that he had gotten a broken rib. Pongo licked your face then jumped on Leon, who began petting his head.

You laughed lightly and turned back to Emily, kneeling down in front of her. "Guess what?" you asked her.

She looked somewhat confused and excited. "What?"

"You're going to be able to go back home to your mommy and daddy," you said.

"Really?"

You nodded. "Soon."

She jumped up and wrapped you into hug. "But, that means I won't see you again..."

You wrapped your arms around her, weakly smiling. "Don't worry; I'll try visiting you if I can, maybe even call you to see how you're doing? What do you say?"

She nodded vigorously, pulling away from you. "Okay!"

"Now, I just have one more question for you, where is Jessica and Luis?"

"I think they're still getting bandaged up." You nodded and patted her head, standing right back up. Pongo went up to Emily, tugging on her sleeve to play. She immediately obliged giggling as she chased after Pongo.

"I've been wondering...you're going back to America, right? Where is Luis going?" you asked.

Leon walked to your side. "I'm not sure. All his friends...the villagers, were controlled by Saddler, remember? And his grandfather had passed on. He never said anything about where he was going next, he just agreed to help me investigate here in Portugal." He smirked. "But I might have an idea of where he's going."

You tilted your head to the side, wondering what he knew. "Where?" Leon didn't reply, only averted his gaze across the area, Luis walking over the pavement with Jessica held up in his arms bridle style. Jessica was giggling, trying to suppress her laughs as she told him to put her down, but Luis, being as playful as he is, continued to hold her. You grinned, knowing exactly what Leon meant. Luis seemed happier with Jessica then anywhere else. A smile spread on your face, knowing exactly where he might be going. "Hey, love birds!" you called to them, "over here!"

Luis looked up, grinning before making his way to the two of you. "There you amigos are, I didn't know you were already taken care of."

"Luis! Put me down!" Jessica said as a light blush formed across her cheeks as she folded her arms over her chest. Luis let out a chuckle and brought her to her feet. "Thank you," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you guys doing all right?" she asked Leon and you.

"Yeah, just some minor scratches," Leon replied.

Luis looked behind him, watching as Emily chased after Pongo, the dog barking happily. "I can see the little senorita is doing well."

"Yeah, she is...she has no memory of ever being controlled by the Las Plagas though...which reminds me. Luis, why didn't Emily's body die also along with the others who had the parasite?" you asked.

Luis brought a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, Rivera had said that Emily's body was too small to lay eggs in, si? The other people who were infected with the Las Plagas all had adult bodies; the parasites laid their eggs in them in order to fully control their body, making the people become like a parasite themselves. Emily didn't have that, so the parasite didn't have full control. And seeing as Rivera couldn't control the Las Plagas after you cut her arm, the parasite started taking its own orders and decided to go inside a stronger body."

"So, that's why it went after me."

Luis nodded. "But that's just a theory of course."

"Makes logical sense to me, either way." Suddenly, an incoming engine sound was heard. Everyone turned their head to the direction of the noise to find one of the private jets have arrived to bring Emily home. It would be just a matter of minutes until the other two come along. "Emily!" you called to her.

"Yes?" she asked, jogging to you with Pongo close behind.

"Your ride is here."

"Really?" she pouted. "I thought I was going to be able to stay with you longer."

"Aw, I'm sorry honey, but we had to call them earlier here before the storm comes." Leon had been the one to call in the private jets, instructed by the president that all of you take one for the ride home. The pilots though had informed that a storm was going to approach later in the day and that it would be safer to fly in now to pick you all up. At first you had thought that Emily was going to take the ride with Leon but she didn't live in the same State. The jet landed gracefully, pulling up near the helicopters. Once the jet had fully stopped all movement, the door opened, lowering down into a set of stairs as one of the pilots exited out.

"Leon, nice to see you again," he said.

Leon grinned, giving a nod. "Like wise, Stan."

Stan brought his hands to his hips, looking over everyone. "So, is the little one going home first?" You looked down towards Emily, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I'm going to miss all of you," she pouted. You smiled weakly.

"C'mon, give us all a good bye hug," Jessica suggested, opening her arms wide. Emily wrapped her in an embrace, soon after giving Luis a shy hug. She made her way to Leon whom kneeled down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Take care," he whispered to her and ruffled her hair.

She gave a weak smile to him and went to you. She practically jumped into your arms when you bent down. "I want Pongo to go with you," Emily whispered.

You pulled back, staring at her with confusion. "Why?"

"So you have him to remember me by. He's my present to you."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and gave you another hug. "Promise to call me, okay?"

"Okay," you smiled.

She went towards Pongo, squeezing him as he licked her. "You be a good dog to _______, okay?" The dog barked.

Emily began making her way towards the pilot, waving to all of you. "Bye everyone! Bye Pongo!" The dog whined, pouting in his own doggy-like way as he watched her go.

"Bye," everyone said in unison as she took the pilots hand that walked her to the jet. Everyone watched as it drove, and lifted off the ground, taking Emily with it. A stray tear ran down your cheek as it disappeared from sight.

You brought your hand over top Pongo's head, rubbing it gently. Pongo let out a groan. "Yeah, I'm going to miss her, too," you agreed to him. As the jet had left, another one began to descend. You frowned, knowing this was your flight.

"So, Luis, you going to Canada with us?" you asked, trying to lighten the mood for you.

He grinned. "Jessica hasn't told you, has she?" You shook your head. "She asked me to move in with her, considering I have no where else to go because of Saddler."

"I'll come over more often then," you said.

"Sounds good. How about you, Leon? Going back home?" He nodded. "Then this is goodbye, I guess." Luis went to Leon, both went into an embrace. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it." They both pulled apart, Jessica now replacing Luis.

"You better stay in touch," she remarked, making Leon laugh lightly.

"Don't worry, I will." Jessica nodded slowly, both parting.

Luis grabbed Jessica's hand. "Come on, amour, I think we should give these two some time alone."

Jessica agreed. "Take as long as you two need. C'mon Pongo." With that said, the couple and the dog strode towards the jet. Leon and you watched as they entered the aircraft.

Slowly, you turned to Leon, your arms folded behind you, a sad smile on your lips. "So, we're going to give this long distance relationship a shot?" you asked.

Leon grinned, pulling you in his arms. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, smashing his lips against yours.

You melted into his kiss, your tongues both dancing against one another's. Leon brought his hand to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss as you clenched on his shirt. Tears began spilling out of your eyes, running down your cheeks. For a moment or two you were in pure bliss until Leon and you parted. He hovered his lips over yours, staring deeply into your eyes as he leaned his forehead against yours, holding you tightly.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath breezing your lips.

"I love you, too," you replied. He gave you a quick kiss before he pulled back, brushing away your tears with his thumb.

You smiled softly.

Leon gazed at you for a moment before tilting his head to the side, making him look adorable. "Give me your number before you go?"

You let out a little laugh before nodding. "Of course. Pen and paper?"

Leon looked down, looking through his pockets. "I have a pen," he held it up.

You took it. "Your wrist will just have to do as paper then." Leon handed you his wrist and you began scribbling your number over his skin. "Don't wash it off until you get home, promise?"

"Promise," he smirked.

You handed his pen back, poking his chest with your finger. "Don't forget to call me either."

Leon chuckled. "I'd never," he replied, before suddenly dipping you, pushing his lips against you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he held your weight, kissing him back. Leon slowly brought you straight up again, his hand linked with yours. "You better get going," he said regrettably.

You nodded. "This is goodbye, then..."

"Goodbye, sweetheart." You took one last look at Leon before slowly walking away, your fingers losing its grip with his.

You forced yourself not to look back; you knew it was just going to be harder for you to go. Sniffing back tears, you walked up the stairs into the inside of the jet, Jessica and Luis already had taken a seat together. Jessica gave you a look of sympathy and you tried to reassure her with a smile as you took a seat by the window. The door/stairs lifted up, closing and locking its self by automatic. Pongo jumped on the seat beside you, resting his head on your lap, looking as sad as you were. You rubbed his head and reluctantly looked out window. Leon stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. You both locked gazes. He lifted a hand, waving goodbye. You soon did the same as the jet started slowly moving. You tried rubbing the tears away but more appeared and you just let them go. Pongo licked your hand in acknowledgement, and you gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sure we'll see him again..." you said, wrapping your arms around him, "I hope." The jet lifted up in the air, Leon's presence no longer there. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as you flew your way back to Canada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: This is actually chapter 49 and 50, according to DS, so the next chapter is just a bonus to this one. And, is it just me, or did DS use a lot of "Suddenly" and "Slowly" this chapter?


	50. Chapter 50 Bonus

He is Real

**Chapter Bonus**

**Warnings: None, I think**

*Author's Note: Ehh, I'm not sure this is really related to the "He is Real" at all. I don't remember.... but, enjoy it anyways, I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deleted scene:**

_This is a prologue of how Leon Scott Kennedy's mission to travel to Portugal came to be._

The water ski rushed across the ocean, the water droplets brushing against their skin and hair. Ashley Graham held tightly onto Leon Kennedy, as they continued to cross the ocean, the destructed island behind them. Osmund Saddler was dead, Ada Wong had escaped, and Leon's only mission now was to bring Ashley--the president's daughter--back home. Unfortunately, the amount of gas that was left in the ski wouldn't make it easy. Leon continued to shift his gaze forward and towards the gas meter. At any second the water vehicle would be empty. The speed of the ski slowed at an alarming rate.

"Damn," Leon whispered.

"What?" Ashley asked, tilting her head to look at his expression over Leon's shoulder.

"We're out of gas," Leon sighed.

"We're what?!" Ashley shouted with disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, I have it under control." Ashley nodded her head, becoming silent as Leon pulled out the communicator from his belt, Ingrid Hunnigan immediately appearing on the screen. "Hunnigan, we have a problem."

"It's already been fixed. A chopper is on their way to your exact coordinates. Luis Sera was able to escape from the castle and reach the helicopters extraction point before it changed its destination."

"Luis?" Leon asked puzzled.

Hunnigan nodded. "Yes. While trying to escape from the area, he was captured from the residents and apparently placed in a locked cell. He's perfectly fine though. He will be waiting in the helicopter."

"I thought he would have escaped just fine after giving me those pills."

"He tried, but there were too many of them."

Suddenly, an engine and blades cutting through air were heard in the distance. Leon and Ashley looked up to see a helicopter coming their way. "The chopper arrived. I'll talk to you later, Leon out." Leon turned off the communicator and placed it back on his belt as the chopper began to hover over the two of them. A ladder was pulled down towards them. "Ashley, you go on first."

"Okay," she replied. Reluctantly she let go the grip she had around Leon, reaching for the rope ladder. She waited until she had a steady balance before standing off the ski and beginning to climb up the ladder. Leon waited until she was a few feet up before climbing himself, taking one last look at the scenery before entering the helicopter. "Luis!" Ashley squealed, running towards the Spaniard that sat, waiting for their arrival. She jumped him into an embrace.

"Senorita, I see you made it okay," he replied, his Spanish accent rolling off his tongue. Ashley pulled away from him, holding on a warm smile. Luis averted his gaze towards Leon whom slid the chopper door close. "Amigo," Luis greeted.

Leon gave a nod. "Glad you escaped just fine."

"Like wise. Did you find my invention?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were able to destroy the Plaga that was in our bodies. How did you manage to create something like that?"

Luis smirked. "A lot of hard work and determination goes a long way. So, you two are heading off to America?"

"Yep," Ashley replied.

Suddenly, a beep was heard from Leon's communicator. Leon pulled it from his belt, putting it in his line of vision as Hunnigan's face appeared again. She adjusted her glasses before speaking. "Leon, I have some bad news."

"Do I really want to hear it?" Leon replied.

"Whether you do or not, it's my job to tell you. Headquarters has placed you into another mission. We were informed from our aerial sources that witnesses have seen the Las Plagas cross the border from Spain to Portugal."

"Why would they...?" Leon trailed off, furrowing his brow.

"They want you to investigate and destroy the source that has them traveling and annihilate any or all Las Plagas carriers."

"Understood."

"I'll have the chopper drop you off at the border and bring Ashley back home."

"Sounds good." Leon turned off the communicator and gazed towards Ashley.

Her eyes filled with worry as she approached him. "You can't go; your mission was to bring me back to America safe."

"The helicopter will bring you home safely, I have another duty to complete," Leon told her.

"I'm going with you," Luis announced firmly.

Leon averted his gaze towards him. "Are you sure?"

Luis gave a nod. "It is partially my fault the Las Plagas was awakened. I want to get rid of all ounce of it ever being in Europe, for me and for the villagers." Luis held a serious face. "I will help you complete your mission, I could be helpful since I know so much of them through my research."

"Right," Leon nodded.

"Wait a minute! You two are leaving me?" Ashley pouted.

"Don't worry, senorita. You will get home safe. With Saddler out of the way there is nothing to fear."

"But those things are still out there!" she said.

"They're probably just the few villagers that were still left in the village. They're not a problem to take care of," Leon reassured.

After a few hours they felt the helicopter slowly descend onto land. Leon and Luis had reloaded their weaponry and stock up with medical uses before sliding the chopper door open.

"You two better return back safe," Ashley spoke, a frown appearing on her face.

Leon and Luis jumped off the helicopter's edge, landing perfectly on their feet. "We'll be just fine. Have a safe journey home, got it?" Leon said, smiling and waving to her.

"You're still going to be working for my father when you get back, right?" Ashley asked, standing at the doorway.

Leon nodded. "I will." With that said Leon turned back and quickly followed after Luis, determination on his mind. Why is the Las Plagas continuing to be a problem? He just hoped that he would be able to get rid of it quickly without distraction or a great threat. He made it to Luis' side, both nodding to each other and sprinted through the border's forests.

_Special Features_

**Bonus Ending:**

It was hard to watch her go, to enter the jet and be out of his life for god knows how long. Leon stared as the jet lifted up from the pavement and up in the air, it's engines roaring. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them. A new sound was heard over the silence of the air base. A familiar noise he had heard often enough. Leon looked up as an army green helicopter made its way to the landing, slowly descending onto the black pavement. Leon frowned a bit for knowing that this was his ride back home. He walked across the area towards the helicopter, sliding open the door and stepping inside. A man was already waiting for him, possibly the co-pilot wearing a black helmet and green uniform.

"Leon Scott Kennedy?" he assumed with uncertainty. Leon gave a nod, reassuring him. "Headquarters has ordered for you to contact them immediately."

"All right," Leon replied.

The man nodded and walked back to the control area of the air vehicle. Leon entered deeper into the helicopter and took a seat. He reached for the belt around his waist, pulling out the communicator. But before he would contact headquarters, his eyes gazed over the blue ink written over his wrist. He smiled to himself, tracing the numbers with his finger as he imagined _________'s smile and the moments they shared. He glanced at it, memorizing the number in his head in case it would ever smudge or wash off accidentally. Leon took one long gaze before going back to business.

Pressing a button, he waited as the static cleared before a face of a young woman appeared on the screen.

"Hunnigan?" Leon asked.

"Leon, finally, I can get a hold of you. Something was blocking the transmission. I couldn't contact you. But you're okay, right?" Ingrid Hunnigan replied.

"Yeah, just fine."

"What did I miss?"

"The suspicions were correct. The Las Plagas had crossed the border to Portugal. Luis and I found two female citizens on vacation, both in their early twenties. The town they were staying at had been infected with the Las Plagas. We helped them escape into the forests."

"Are they fine?"

"Yeah. They just got a ride back home. Luis went along with one of the women to Canada, he's moving in with her."

Hunnigan blinked a few times. "Romantically attached?" Leon gave a nod. Hunnigan smirked, "And how about the other woman?" Leon didn't say anything, only answering Ingrid Hunnigan's question with silence. She sighed knowingly, "It's important not to become romantically involved with the survivors of your missions, you know that Leon."

He let out a sigh. "I know the rules."

"Look, I'll keep it between us, all right? The mission is over, and you were successful, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. Were all the Plaga specimens taken care of?"

"I think all of them have been eliminated, but there could be some more out there."

"What was the cause of their crossing the border?"

"A woman by the name of Rivera Salazar."

"Salazar? She was a member of that family?"

Leon nodded. "She was the sister of Ramon Salazar, older sister. She informed us that she was present through all events that had occurred in Spain. She took the opportunity after I killed Osmund Saddler to take the control of the Las Plagas. But her intentions were different from Saddler's."

"She wasn't interested in the _Los Illuminados_, I take it."

"No. She wanted to rule over Europe, avoiding every little mistake Saddler and Salazar made."

"Hm...interesting..."

"She got away though, but not after ________ cut off her arm, which had control over the Las Plagas."

"________? Is that your girl's name?"

Leon chuckled lightly. "Yeah."

"Cute. Anyway, I will inform the president about these circumstances. I heard you found a young girl too, right?"

"Yes, she was abandoned at a deserted town. Rivera used her to get to us, having to put a parasite inside her. Emily's fine now, she was sent back home."

Hunnigan nodded. "Good. The president would probably like to send in some recruits to Portugal to annihilate the remaining Las Plagas holders and find Rivera."

"Oh, by the way, she's a lot stronger then she looks. She's faster and stronger then any human, keep that in mind."

"Sure thing. Anymore information before I leave you?"

Leon sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Could you ask headquarters to keep an eye on for someone, for me?"

Hunnigan tilted her head, a little confused. "I'll try, what is it?"

"Rivera swore to take revenge out on ________. If the recruits don't get to Rivera in time, she sure will get to ________. I want to make sure she's safe at all times."

Hunnigan nodded. "I understand. I'll give them the word. Have a safe trip back home, Leon. And would you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Try to relax and enjoy the ride."

Leon slightly smirked. "I'll try."

**Special Features:**

**  
A News Paper Entry from Portugal**

These documents were found after the destruction of the fire in a small town of Portugal. A small, pink diary was found under the ruins of one of the houses. Most pages have been burnt and difficult to analyze. The others were rewritten for your convenience. A diary of a young seven-year-old girl:

_Day 1_

_  
Dear Diary,  
It's me, Emily. Today, I'm going to Portugal. Mommy and Daddy wanted me to go see Grandmamma again. They wanted to come along, but they are too busy with work. I hate it when they are not with me, but that's okay. Mommy told me that Grandmamma found a doggy in the forest. She named it Pongo. I can't wait to see it! Oh, I forgot to say that I'm in an airplane right now. A woman who works as one of those people who gives food is keeping me good company. She's really nice. The food isn't that good though. Too many vegetables, yuck! After this plane lands, I'm going to get a ride from Uncle John. He speaks a little bit of English. Mommy tried teaching me some Portuguese, but it's too hard to learn. I hope I can learn more words until I go back home to America._

_  
Day 3_

_  
Dear Diary,  
I finally finished unpacking. Mommy packed so much clothes! I don't know how that fit in my suitcase. Oh, yeah. I saw Pongo! He's so cute; he looks like a polar bear! Hehe. I think he really likes me. He's fun to play with and always listens to me. Oh, I saw Grandmamma too, I'm happy she can understand what I'm saying. She used to live in America before._

_  
Day 10_

_  
Dear Diary,  
Wow! I haven't written in you for a while. Sorry, but Grandmamma and Pongo have been keeping me really busy. I'm helping Grandmamma help with the fixing of some of the old buildings. They were really falling apart! I hope that doesn't happen to Grandmamma's house. Or else I'll have no place to stay at! But I don't think that will happen. The house looks new. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Pongo found a body of a really big nasty bug in the forest when we were playing. It wasn't moving, so I think it was dead. I threw it back into the forest. It was so icky! I'm glad there are no huge bugs like that in America. Ew, I can't believe I touched it._

_  
Day 13_

_  
Dear Diary,  
Me and Pongo found another bug thingie. But this time it was alive! We ran away from it because it was going after us. I never knew Portugal had such huge bugs in the forest. I hope I never live here. I hate bugs._

_  
Day 14_

_  
Dear Diary,  
A lot of those bugs came into the town! Everyone tried killing them all. I don't know if they killed them all yet. I'm hiding in my room right now. Grandmamma told me to stay here until she calls me out. She's afraid I might be bitten because she thinks they're poisonous. I hope she doesn't get bitten! I hear footsteps. I think she's coming to get me. I'll tell you later if all the bugs are---_

The diary entries were concluded there. Here, the little girl's writing then dragged on in a struggled line. We do not know what happened to her at that precise moment when writing the last sentence. But we did find evidence of a strange yellow dried liquid absorbed in the papers along with dry blood. We could not analyze the diary any further because of the danger of it being destroyed. The whole book is now fragile, ready to crumble in a pile of ashes if mistreated. We are not sure of the whereabouts of the young girl, but sources say that she may have returned safely home. We do not know what, or who may have started the destruction of the town. No residents was found within the area. Police are still investigating.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Huh... I never read the journal entries before......... they aren't too bad, I guess.......... Yeah, so, Resident Evil 4, He is Real is over, so maybe you'll re-read it sometime, I hope! You're always welcome to talk to me if you want, 'cause I'll be here! Hope to see you in the DMC story in reviews!


	51. Missing Chapter: Leon x You

**A/N: **_Ladies and potentially but not likely, gents, the person who I believed to be DestinedShadow is not actually DestinedShadow. The real DS noted me on DA, and we discussed some things (she is now SilentImagery on Deviantart) and she's allowed me to keep the story up, and has also given me… THE MISSING CHAPTER EVERYONE including me, was looking for, so, giving credit to the real DS this time, here's the Leon lemon we had all hoped for. _

_Chapter 44_

Leon gazed into your eyes, uncertainty held in his. It was as if your words were not enough, but how else could you convince him?

A kiss, a hot kiss...maybe that would reassure him? You placed your hand at the crook of his neck and forcefully pulled him in, smashing your lips together. _Please, respond back,_ you prayed, the last thing you wanted was an awkward situation. You tightened your eyelids shut, hoping that he wouldn't reject you. You loved him, so much; you wanted to spend the night with Leon, just you and him. His grip on your hips became firm, the force on his lips beginning to form. You smiled against his. Your fingers from your other hand tangled in his hair.

Oh god, his tongue was skillful. You slowly began sliding your hands over his broad shoulders, giving a sensual touch that was arousing even you. Your hands moved their way over his chest and then his hard rock abs. Oh, man; you couldn't wait to get his shirt off. Your talented hands sneaked to the hem of his shirt, gliding over his warm skin. You slipped upward, lifting the shirt in doing so, your kisses raging more powerful, and Leon being just as intense. He parted from you, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He threw it too the ground, not caring where or how it landed.

"Leon," you breathed. Your hands explored over his torso, lingering their way around his abs. They were just so perfect. His palms slid over your bare arms as he looked into your face, his lips smiled. Slowly you gazed up, your eyes to his. Beautiful colour they were. You closed your eyelids, both of your lips barely touching. "I love you," you whispered.

You opened your eyes up, entranced in your own harmony. He brushed his lips against yours, his hands moving to the curve of your back.

"I love you, too," he said in reassurance, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "I will always love you." You smiled warmly, your knees growing weak. He was a catch. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing your lips against his once again, your mouth against his in a slant. The warm and wetness of his tongue brought shivers down your spine, his hands on your back lowering. You wanted him, and there was no way of denying it. Leon pushed you further against wall, both of you panting against the kiss, the lip smacking becoming more sensual.

You breathed heavily through your noise, wanting so much to unbuckle his jeans. You could lightly feel the movement of his hands, lowering their way from your back and down to your waist, where he slowed down his pace. He was reaching a certain destination, and you knew where. You just wished he just wasn't so reluctant. His gentleman like nature made him slow in the hot activities. You wouldn't criticize him for anything, he didn't need to worry if anything he did was inappropriate for you.

But that was what he was worried about. You were young, innocent, that anything he did might spoil that. He wasn't as outgoing to intimacy as he would if this had been a longer relationship; this was the next step for both of you. Leon didn't want to move too fast for you to barely register; he didn't want to seem too passive, too aggressive and only looking for his needs. His desire was eating through him, lust implanted in his lips and touch, his groin throbbing. Maybe he could be a little aggressive, _Did she like that?_ The way you slid your hands over his skin, the power in your lips made it seem that way. He decided to take the initiative. His hands slid over your rear.

You lifted your eyebrows, a little taken aback but you loved it. You pulled him as close as possible. His hands gently squeezed your cheeks and instantly lifted you up quickly, your feet no longer touching the floor. His hands guided your legs around his waist, making sure you had a firm hold. The closer you got the more lost your mind was.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Leon asked, his breath brushing against your lips.

You nodded your head.

"Yes," you whispered, connecting to him again. Leon grinned and brought you away from the wall easily, as if you were as light as a feather. He held you tightly as he brought his hand away, searching for the light switch on the wall. After a few seconds of indirect finding he flipped the switch off. Leon took a few steps back, distracted by your lips at the moment. You rubbed your hands against his bare shoulders, the deeper the kiss had become. You ignored the movements of his feet, focusing on his mouth, his tongue. Finally you parted from him, giving Leon the opportunity to direct his way to the bed. You began planting light kisses against his cheek and jaw, working your way down to his neck, lost in your own erotic desires. Soon enough, though, you felt your back drop to the mattress, his body hovering yours as he supported him self on his hands and knees. Leon leaned down, kissing you again. You moaned against his lips. He then slipped away from you, brushing his lips against your jaw line in a smooth manner.

You decided to make yourself busy and assist him in slipping off his fingerless black leather gloves he still wore. But strangely enough, you actually wanted him to keep them on. They looked damn sexy. But rather feeling his palms then the leather you began sliding them off slowly, making sure Leon kept his balance. He started suckling your neck whilst trying to slip his fingers through the gloves. One off, another one to go. But you hesitated. The caress of his tongue on the flesh of your neck caused you to close your eyes, your lips agape. You let out a heavy sigh. He definitely knew what he was doing and the more you hesitated the more you would have to wait. You caught yourself from moaning and went after his other glove, getting it off easier then the other. You threw it to the side, bringing your hands back in contact with the skin on his chest.

You focused back on his teeth that were gently nipping at your collarbone, shivers crawling around your body. And then it hits you, like a blow from a bat. You were nervous. You've never done this before, except for the erratic, hot make out session, but you meant sex in general. You swallowed down a lump in your throat, your voice cracking, your mouth dry.

"L-Leon?" you stammered. You waited for his reply, the touch on your hip from the palm of his hand growing insanely hot, but instead of being patient for his voice, you thought the best was to get it out. "I've...never done this...before."

There, it was out, and now you had to wait for his reaction. You opened your eyes, hoping to see his face when he replied to you. He lifted from the base of your neck and caught in contact with your eye sight. He didn't seem angry, disappointed or put off. In fact you couldn't read his expression.

"You're a virgin?" he asked cautiously, afraid he might offend you.

How? He didn't know. Some women might find it an embarrassment to still hold their chastity; others see it as their strength. But he didn't know how you felt for either. He watched you as you bit your bottom lip, yourself growing coy.

You took in a deep breath and nodded your head. "Y-yeah," you answered. You looked up at him and he softly smiled, his hand lifting up to your cheek, his thumb stroking the skin.

"And you're choosing to lose it tonight? To me?" he whispered. That soft gaze in his eyes held warmth, held longing, even held love. You could read them perfectly like an open book.

"Yes," you replied to his question. "I wouldn't dream of anyone else." Your voice was strong, now lifting with courage and enlightenment. "I want to be with you." Leon's smile grew wider. He leaned in, tipping your chin to meet your lips. It was quick, yet a romantic lip-lock. His lips hovered over yours after the separation.

"I'll be as gentle as possible," he promised, his lips brushing against yours with every word. You breathed an okay, your body relaxing under him. "Instruct me on what you need...tonight is for you." You smiled brightly, the statement 'tonight is for you' making your face flush. Leon chuckled lightly, his laughter heavenly in your ears and yet made your face even redder. "You're so beautiful," he said, taking your lips against his. You responded back immediately. _And you're so handsome,_ you added mentally. Fingers brushed against the skin on your stomach, slowly slipping to your sides, holding and lifting your shirt. A little nervous, you still were, becoming bare in front of a man. You were becoming self conscience. You wanted to say something; you didn't know what but any way to distract him, your aggressive actions no longer there. Now you were becoming timid towards him. Leon parted from you and brought a finger to your lips, silence.

"Sshh, don't be nervous with me...I'll think I'm doing something wrong. Am I?"

You shook your head. "No, it's just, first time and all I'm not sure I look..." Sexy? Hot?

Pretty enough for you?

"Don't think about those kinds of things. I meant it when I said you're beautiful."

His words and his voice was enough to put your nerves at ease. He was so good to you, better then any man. Leon attempted again, lifting your shirt up slowly, over your breasts and then over your head. You obeyed his movements, adjusting your arms for the fabric to slip across your skin. Leon threw the tank top to the floor, giving you a reassuring kiss to make you feel more comfortable. You closed your eyes as he drew away, admiring your developed chest in a sense of love and lust. Your breathing went rigged, your heart beat quickening. Then you felt his lips against your skin again. Light feather like kisses lowering down to your chest. A light sigh escaped your throat as Goosebumps formed across your skin with every contact.

"Try not to be tense, sweetheart," he whispered. You nodded your head, trying within your power to ease your muscles. You wished you had your aggressive attitude back, the courage you held helping you forget what you were ready for, but now...You were afraid, to say the least.

You took in deep breaths, relaxing your body as his lips trailed against the skin of your right breast. You felt a singe of poise run through you, your body steadying as he took in one of your nipples. His tongue ran along it, causing it to harden by the simple touch. You moaned lowly as he nipped at it, watching you for your reaction, making sure he was pleasuring you the right way. Oh, and he was. You arched your back against Leon, his hand catching your left breast. He began messaging it gently.

"Leon..." you moaned. He retracted from your nipple and trailed hot kisses down your stomach, his hands sliding down your sides. They met the waist line of your shorts, slowly pulling the piece of clothing down. He ran the palm of his hand down your legs as he slid them off, discarded it to the floor. You felt his body over yours once again. You opened your eyes only to see him leaning in. You pushed your lips against his, your hand holding the back of his head. You grazed your tongue over his bottom lip. He parted his lips, meeting your tongue with his halfway. His hands rubbed against your skin, bringing back that arousing sensation. You slid your hands over his shoulders and down his chest, going for the belt of his pants. With easy direct quality you found it and began unbuckling. With swift movement you slid it off, throwing it to the floor and going for the button and zipper. A groan was heard from Leon as you began pulling down the zipper.

His desires were becoming overpowering. He could feel his manhood harden by your simple touch, eager to take off his pants. He didn't know how long he could control himself until he became absolutely insane. His man urges were surfacing from his body and he tried his hardest to hold them back. _Tonight is for you_, not for him. Okay, he had to admit that a bit was for him also. You slowly unhooked the button, leaving his pants now loose. He worked on sliding them off as you lay there, waiting to feel his touch again. With a little difficulty but nonetheless success, he hovered over you, looking down at you with a smirk. You couldn't help but trail your gaze down south, your eyes widening as they set on his erect manhood in his boxers. You swallowed down hard, and shot your gaze back at him. You couldn't stop now, it was now or never.

"Are you still sure about this?"

Why was he asking? He knew he couldn't stop, just look at his...He was already excited and if you said no, then what was he going to do with it? Besides, you were already excited yourself, you didn't want to stop. You nodded to him, smiling warmly, pleading with your eyes for him to continue. He brought his lips to your neck, suckling at that sweet spot. His fingers slipped to your panties, slowly sliding them down. You held the back of his head with eyes shut tight. Leon murmured your name against your neck as he pulled your panties to your ankles, discarding it along with the other clothing. He rubbed up against the skin of your legs, feeling the light smoothness as you slightly moaned. You brought your other hand to his lower back. You began moving your legs, rubbing against his erection for a sense of tease. He hissed, holding down your legs. You tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

"You're not helping me control myself by doing that," he whispered, cocking his eyebrow.

"Let me do everything." Reluctantly, you obeyed his order, letting him kiss down your body, where he lingered at your pelvis. Suddenly you felt two fingers rubbed against the entrance of your warmth. You lightly gasped, bucking your hips. He surged his two fingers slowly inside you, watching for your response as you furrowed your brow and gritted your teeth together. You let out a sharp breath. Leon began kissing your stomach lightly, having you relax while rubbed against your walls. You sighed, letting out a moan.

His fingers began to retract then enter inside once again, working at a rhythmic technique that was making you grow wild. Leon entered a little deeper, causing you to moan loudly.

Oh man, if this is what it felt, you couldn't wait for the real thing. Leon smirked at your reactions, slowly pulling out.

You placed your hand on his chest, gently pushing him back as you sat up. You brought your hands to his boxers, pulling them down over his manhood that was throbbing, begging to get some action. You can see by the look on his face that he barely could wait.

You got rid of his underwear easily. Leon tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, holding the side of you face and bringing his lips to yours. You held onto his shoulders as he leaned you back, positioning himself whilst doing so. Without breaking the kiss, Leon entered you, his amazing size stretching your very insides. You tightened your eyes shut, hoping to take some of the pain but it hadn't worked. Leon parted from you, slowing down his pace as you gritted your teeth together. Leon mumbled his apologies as he kissed your forehead. Tears slipped out of your eyes after much force in keeping them in. Leon kissed them away, finally fully entered.

"Baby, I want you to relax, I promise it will feel better soon," he said. You sucked in your breath, slightly nodding. Leon waited until he thought you were ready to begin thrusting in and out, his speed an immediate slow. And as Leon's promise flooded your mind, the moments going, the pain was soon subsiding. Leon groaned softly, feeling his own pleasure. He tilted your face to the side with his nose and kissed your cheek a few times, hoping you were feeling comfort with him. "How are you feeling?" he asked through his short pants.

"It...It doesn't hurt so much," you replied, paying attention to his hips meeting yours.

"I want you to move with me," he whispered, wrapped your legs around his waist. He held onto your hips as he quickened his pace a bit, moving your hips to meet his every thrust while driving deeper inside. Oh god, it felt absolutely incredible. Soon enough you were moving on your own without his direction. You moaned with him, digging your nails into his shoulders as he filled you. Your pants became louder the faster you two went. You arched your back, your breasts rubbing against his chest, making him further aroused. He moaned your name, closing his eyes shut while panting. His breaths became heavy, a sheet of sweat over the two of you. Leon grasped the bed sheets, holding it tightly for dear life. His movements grew intense, lost in his own erotic motions. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Leon moved in harder, causing the bed to shake.

You gripped the back of his neck, a heated kiss brought to your lips. Leon's movements slowed down along with yours, the two of you growing tired. You could feel yourself close to climax. An orgasm escaped through your body, your limbs numb from the ecstasy. He swore under his breath, his thrusts becoming slow touches of pleasure. Your walls tightened against his manhood, letting him gasp out a groan as he spilled his load into you.

Your body went limp, your chest rising and lowering rather quickly. Leon laid over you for a moment, catching his breath, his breeze blowing against your neck. Your throat was growing dry. After some minutes, Leon pulled out of you, rolling off your body and onto the mattress. You listened to his breathing as it slowly became back to normal. You felt him shift again and then the warmth of the bed sheets overlapping your sensitive body. Leon's arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close against him. He brushed away the hair out of your face, leaning his forehead against yours.

"I'm glad I chose you, to be my first," you whispered to him. He smiled widely.

"Thank you for choosing me." He brushed his lips against yours. "I love you, _."

"I love you too, Leon, always."

Leon kissed your forehead. You laid your head close to his chest to hear his steady heart beat as he rested his chin over you head, rubbing your arms. You closed your eyes, drifting by his touch, wrapping your arm around his back. You listened to Leon's soft words, his voice cradling you as you lost yourself in your mind, black over you sight.

"Good night, sweetheart."

**A/N: Another compliment to the real author of this. I'm glad I had the chance to read and edit this, and let me keep this up on Fanfic. She might read this, I dunno? Thanks loads, DS, if you do ^^**


End file.
